Ansias de Libertad
by Makita
Summary: Len decide escapar de su casa para buscar la libertad y la felicidad ¿quien diría que la hallaría gracias a un deporte y a una persona muy especial? UA universo alterno LenxHoro HoroxLen Shonen ai, Yaoi. Cap 19! finally.
1. Ansias de libertad

**Ansias de Libertad**

Por Makita.-

Capítulo I: **Ansias de libertad**

Toda la noche, el viento sopló adiestra y siniestra contra mi ventana. A ratos se metía entre los agujeros de la puerta o por la rendija de los ventanales, moviendo las cortinas. Pero eso no me preocupaba en absoluto, aunque debo confesar que sentí miedo cuando una luz blanca iluminó toda mi habitación, seguida de fuertes y temerarios ruidos. Juré que había visto la sombra de mi padre reflejada contra la pared, pero no era más que la ilusión que causó esa fuerte luz frente a mis ojos.

Seguí en lo que estaba. Preparando mi maleta. Absolutamente nadie sabía de mis planes de escape del castillo y si no quería ser descubierto debía ser lo mas discreto posible y no emitir el menor ruido. Para mi suerte, la tormenta que afuera azotaba, disminuyó la probabilidad de que me descubrieran. ¡Que maleta ni que nada! Me dio exactamente lo mismo lo que llevaría durante el viaje, así que decidí ponerme cómodo. Una mochila grande era mucho más cómoda que una maleta, eché rápidamente la ropa allí, chocolate, un mapa y el dinero que había ahorrado durante el último tiempo (el cual era mucho).

Las paredes resuenan y quedan vibrando durante un pequeño intervalo, acorde a los truenos que provoca la tormenta. Un soplo frío azota mi frente. Sin ruido, miro por la ventana y apoyo las manos en el empañado cristal.

Estaba conciente que escapar de casa con semejante clima era perjudicial para mí, pero todo estaba planeado para esta noche. Jamás me encontrarían. Cargué la mochila sobre mi espalda y caminé sigilosamente entre los oscuros y tétricos pasillos. Entro al salón entre la penumbra, avanzo con destreza y pisando firme sobre las alfombras rojas, hasta que vislumbré mi objetivo. Una puerta de marcos dorados y tan alta que toca el techo de la casa.

Entré a una habitación muy particular: La de mi hermana.

Su aposento es tibio y perfumado, parece flotar una extraña aura de tranquilidad y de bienestar. Ella se hallaba durmiendo tranquilamente sobre el lecho, cubierta por unas finas sábanas de seda. Me senté a su lado y le tomé la mano. Otra vez ese dolor punzante en mi pecho, como un grito. Si algo detestaba de este escape, era dejarla sola. Sin embargo no tenía otra opción. Debía ir en busca de mi libertad.

Deposité sobre su blanca y suave mano, una carta donde le explicaba lo que la huida. Obviamente no le dije el paradero exacto en donde me encontraría, pero le aseguré que nos volveríamos a ver.

Salí corriendo velozmente, crucé varios pasillos, bajé varios escalones, atravesé varias puertas, siempre sintiendo detrás de mí, la abrumante oscuridad. Hasta que finalmente, atravesé la puerta principal. Veo moverse luces entre las rocas, pero sólo es una ilusión provocada por las antorchas. Me esperaba la cruda tormenta, lista para hacerme sentir como un insecto más. Pero no me di por vencido. Me enfrenté a ella, a los nubarrones, al viento, a la fuerte lluvia y mientras más me alejaba de casa, más fuerte latía mi corazón, al saber que estaba en rumbo para recuperar mi libertad... Quizás cuantas cosas nuevas, esperaban por mí.

Al amanecer, ya había llegado a la estación de trenes. Miré mi mapa, empapado, pensando cual sería el rumbo que debería tomar ahora. Quité la capucha que traía sobre la cabeza, ya que al igual que el abrigo, estaba todo mojado. Me sentí vulnerable en ese entonces, ya que mi rostro que había permanecido oculto, estaba a la vista de todos. Seguí avanzando, observando los horarios de partida de los trenes. En primer lugar tenía que saber a donde partir ahora. Si me quedo en China mi padre no demorará en encontrarme y el país mas cerca, es Japón.

Viajar a Japón, era largo, pero al menos allí no me encontrarían. Pero antes que nada, tengo que averiguar cual de todos estos trenes me sirve, si después no quiero perderme. Uno que me llevara hasta el aeropuerto. Allí tomaría el avión para llegar hasta Japón.

-"Andén cinco"-me dije mientras miraba los tramos que recorrían los trenes, dibujados 

En un gran cartel.

Puse sobre mi cabeza, el gorro del abrigo, compré el boleto y caminé tranquilamente hacia el andén correspondiente. Una señorita me invitó a pasar amablemente. No era la gran cosa, era un tren bastante precario, ni comparado con los que pagaba mi padre cuando viajábamos, que eran todo un lujo. Pero yo estaba en plan de ahorro y no podía darme esa clase de comodidades. Me senté al lado de la ventana, puse la mochila sobre mis rodillas. Lo único que quería en ese momento era recuperar las horas de sueño que perdí, cuando huí del castillo.

Como si fuera posible. Cuando me disponía a cerrar mis párpados, un tipo regordete se sentó a mi lado. Se dejó caer sobre el asiento y dejó su maleta bajo sus pies. Se echó hacia atrás. Claro, yo traté de ignorarlo, pero él me tocó el hombro. Parece que quería entablar una amena conversación.-

-Oye chiquillo, ¿tienes hora?-Preguntó mirándome con curiosidad.

-No.- Le respondí, como siempre suelo responder.-

-¿Y a donde te diriges?

Ahora no le respondí. Él hizo una mueca de fastidio ante mi actitud. La verdad nunca me ha costado sacar de quicio a las personas. Ahora que no conseguía dormir, me acordé que tampoco había comido. Saqué el chocolate de mi bolso, bajo la mirada babosa del sujeto del lado, con el propósito de comerlo, cuando de nuevo me interrumpió-

-No es por molestarte... ¿pero me darías un poco?-indicando mi "alimento"

Saqué un pedazo y se lo entregué, para que me dejara en paz. Prácticamente se lo tragó y lo saboreó por varios minutos.-

-Gracias, chiquillo.- me dijo.

Asentí con la cabeza. No se porqué, pero se me había quitado el hambre. Guardé nuevamente el chocolate y dirigí mi vista por la ventana.

-Soy Takashi, gusto en conocerte.- el sujeto me tendió la mano.

Supe entonces que era de Japón. Acepté su mano y él me hizo un gesto para que me presentara. Pero no podía. Estoy de incógnito y cualquier dato sobre mi identidad, podría traer terribles consecuencias, como por ejemplo, que mi padre me hallase. 

-Soy...erm... Xiao Zhang...-dije desviando la mirada.-

El se quedó callado y por lo visto, se olvidó de mí. Se durmió rápidamente, y no me molestó más con sus preguntas. Aún quedaba la mayor parte del viaje, así que cerré los ojos y sin darme cuenta, me quedé profundamente dormido.

Cuando partimos, no estaba tan repleto de gente, como ahora. El tren se llenó de súbdito. Las personas iban de pie. El tipo a mi lado seguía durmiendo. Me despertó el silbato y la fuerte voz de la señorita esa, que atiende a todo el mundo. Me preguntó si quería algo de comer y le contesté que no. Después no quiero terminar con dolor de estómago.

Faltaba poco para llegar a mi próximo destino, el aeropuerto. Allí me embarcaría hacia la verdadera aventura. Agradezco las estúpidas clases que tomé cuando era mas pequeño, de japonés, así, no tendría problema en comunicarme. El tren se detuvo lentamente, gracias a Dios, porque ya no soportaba los ronquidos del sujeto regordete y los llantos de un bebé que iba sentado un puesto atrás de mí. Tomé mi mochila y bajé junto a toda esa gente. Algunos se abrazaban a sus seres queridos, otros miraban en diferentes direcciones. Yo tomé un taxi que me llevara hasta el aeropuerto. Estaba a punto de dejar atrás mi país natal.

-¿Que numero de asiento quiere?

Preguntó una señorita detrás de un mesón, indicándome el computador. Allí se veían todos los asientos habilitados para el viaje.

-Me da igual...uno que esté al lado de la ventana-

-¿Le parece el treinta y seis?

-Si, está bien.

Ella apretó unos cuantos botones y esperó a que mi pasaje se terminara de imprimir. Como se acercaba la navidad y el verano, el aeropuerto estaba lleno de gente, que corría para todas partes, cargados de bolsas, otros que esperaban y familias enteras con un enorme equipaje. Ella puso mi pasaje dentro de una cartulina y lo corcheteó. Me lo entregó con una sonrisa, mientras intentaba mirarme por debajo del gorro.

-Que tenga buen viaje.

Me fui de allí bastante molesto. Como no había pasajes para el día de hoy, voy a tener que esperar hasta mañana y dormir aquí, en una de estas bancas. Bueno, cualquier sacrificio vale la pena, sabiendo que después voy a tener todo el tiempo que quiera para mí. Hay olor a cigarrillo, a humedad, porque afuera el clima todavía no mejora. Es decir, está mejor que anoche, pero igual de nublado y de frío. 

Las luces tan fuertes me marean, al igual que el constante murmullo que se escucha por todas partes. La mujer sentada a mi lado apaga su cigarrillo y se levanta. Dejo mi mochila sobre el asiento, ahora vacío y me estiro hacia atrás, pero, a pesar de que trato de relajarme, me es imposible...

Abro los ojos y giro la cabeza bruscamente hacia un lado. Entre todas las voces que retumban entre las paredes de este aeropuerto, una muy peculiar llamó mi atención. No sé porqué, pero de repente estoy tiritando. Esa voz pertenece a una de las criadas que trabaja en mi casa. Bajo la cabeza e intento mirar entre un pequeño espacio. La criada, que se encontraba a mi derecha, corrió por detrás de mi asiento y se situó unos metros a mi izquierda. Entonces la vi. La mujer corrió hacia otra que se encontraba más cerca de mí.

Me estremecí al descubrir que era mi hermana. Ella miraba hacia todas direcciones, con ambas manos sobre su pecho. La mujer se le acercó y negó con la cabeza. Yo me escondí bajo mi abrigo negro, ocultando mi rostro. Ella tenía una expresión angustiada, pero conservando siempre la serenidad y la calma. Caminó unos cuantos pasos y luego se dirigió al mesón. Me estaba buscando. De nuevo experimenté ese dolor punzante en el pecho. No quería dejarla, deseaba tocarle la espalda y explicarle que estoy bien, que me iba a ir de viaje... Caminó hacia mi y yo bajé lo mas que pude el rostro. Otra criada se le acercó y se encogió de hombros.

Pude sentir su suspiro, como si fuera el mío. Sus brazos cayeron a lo largo de su delgado cuerpo y se encaminó hacia la puerta principal del aeropuerto. La seguí discretamente con la mirada. Ella dio media vuelta, por última vez y observó todo con especial detención. La perdí entre la multitud. Volví la vista al frente, lleno de tristeza.

De igual manera, nada dormí durante la noche. Las actividades dentro del aeropuerto seguían en su curso normal, aviones aterrizaban, aviones partían. Me había acostado a lo largo de la banca, con la mochila contra mi cuerpo. Apoyé mis pies en la baranda y esperé con paciencia. Me entretuve mirando los carritos que llevan las maletas o a los tipos que se encargan de reparar los aspectos técnicos de esas máquinas voladoras. Así se me pasó la hora volando, y mientras mi mente estaba con un pie en el mundo de Morfeo y el otro en la tierra, hicieron el llamado para mi avión.

Las seis cuarenta y siete de la mañana. La fina neblina no me dejaba ver la pista de aterrizaje y sólo se veían unas luces rojas y amarillas parpadeando. Aún estaba oscuro. Para mi asombro, había mucha gente pasando las maletas para abordar mi mismo avión. Me negué a pasar mi mochila por la cinta esa que se las lleva. Quería traerla conmigo. La señorita dijo que no había problema, así que entré por un pasillo que me dirigía directo al avión.

_Continuará..._

Ta taann... les presento el nuevo proyecto de Makita Un fic UA (Universo Alterno) Decidí subirlo para el día de mi cumpleaños como un auto-regalo jijiji...en fin...quería hacerlo de otra pareja Yaoi, pero no pude...� porque mi pareja favorita es Len x Horo Horo!! :P...aunque también habrán otras parejas...aquí está, espero que lo disfruten. ¡Ah! Y por supuesto no se olviden de dejar sus reviews...

Le dedico este capi a toodas mis mascotas ( no se porqué me dio con esto, a mis gatos, al conejo y a los canarios U) y también a mi misma por mi cumple, a mis amigos que siempre me apoyan, Gaba, Karin (Mi hija adicta al Yaoi), Eva, Mati y a todos aquellos que disfrutan leyendo lo que escribo, ya que esto es lo que más me gusta, y si puedo compartirlo con demás personas..¡exelente!

Bueno me despido

Y por supuesto, la frase del día (mas bien del capi)

"_**...En la bandera de la libertad bordé el amor más grande de mi vida..."**_ (García Lorca, Federico)

**Ansias de Libertad**

Por Makita.-


	2. Todo es nuevo

**Ansias de Libertad**

Por Makita.-

Capítulo II: **Todo es nuevo**

El Ferrari diablo, se detuvo en una parada para los viajeros. La mujer que conducía se bajó rápidamente y volvió con una bolsa de papel color café y me la entregó. Hizo partir el fabuloso auto y seguimos con nuestro camino por las desoladas carreteras del Japón. ¿Como llegué hasta aquí? Bueno, les contaré-

Cuando el avión aterrizó en Japón, yo no sabía que hacer. Me quedé parado en medio de la pista, observando en todas direcciones. Bien, ya estaba en Japón... ¿Pero a donde voy ahora?...para ser exactos, me encontraba en el aeropuerto de la capital, Tokio, sin saber que hacer, o a donde dirigirme. Salí del aeropuerto y comencé a caminar por las concurridas calles. Todo era nuevo para mí, el olor, las calles, la gente, las letras...pero confiaba en que saldría de este problema. Después de mucho caminar, llegué a la autopista principal y caminé por la vereda.

La calle parecía eterna y los taxis no se detenían ya que allí los autos avanzan a mayor velocidad. Bajo el calor del sol, seguí mi ruta original, confiando que el destino estaba de mi lado. En eso iba pensando cuando un flameante auto rojo, convertible, frenó en seco a mi lado. Me asusté por el chirrido de las ruedas y por los frenazos de los autos que venían detrás. Bocinazos comenzaron a escucharse. Y como si fuera de película, el vidrio polarizado se bajó y una hermosa mujer me hizo una seña con la mano.

-Hola chico... ¿donde te diriges?

-No sé...- contesté en forma sincera. Realmente no sabía a donde iba a ir a parar.

-Yo voy a la playa...si quieres te dejo allí...

Ahora los bocinazos no cesaban. Atrás una tremenda cola de autos con conductores enfurecidos, esperaban que la mujer reaccionara. Me sentí presionado por eso y sin dudar me subí al auto. Con toda la calma del mundo, ella partió.

-Me llamo Akane Kimura- me dijo- ¿y tu?

-Len...-dije sin preámbulos.-

Era una mujer bastante bella. Pelo largo y lacio, color castaño. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unos lentes oscuros y las facciones de su cara eran casi perfectas, sus brazos largos y delgados. Bajé la mirada avergonzado. Ella apretó un botón y el techo del auto se salió (Por así decirlo). El viento mecía mis cabellos furiosamente, tuve que entrecerrar los ojos, porque el aire caliente golpeaba directamente en mi rostro.

-Deja tu mochila en el asiento de atrás...si quieres.- Me dedicó una sonrisa.

Hice lo que ella me dijo. Debía tener unos cuatro años más que yo, pensé. Creo que era estudiante de algo, porque en el asiento de atrás había varias maquetas, papeles, proyectos, todo en el suelo, para que no se volaran. Ella me miró con suspicacia. 

-¿Que haces aquí en Japón?

-Vine de viaje.

-¿Solo?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Yo me dirijo ahora a la playa- me explicó serena, sin quitar la vista del frente.- debo hacer un proyecto...más allá de eso no te puedo dejar...

-Para mí está bien.-

-Me alegro.

Después de unas horas de viaje, ella se detuvo para comprar algunas cosas para comer y continuamos el recorrido. Después de mucho tiempo, me sentía cómodo en compañía de alguien, aunque casi no habláramos. Recordé que lo mínimo que podía hacer, era darle las gracias por traerme consigo.

-Muchas gracias- Le dije, mirando hacia el frente.-

-No hay de qué... ¿no quieres comer algo?-sonrió y me indicó la bolsa que traía sobre mis piernas.

-No...-pero mi estómago me delató.

-No seas tímido. Toma lo que quieras...� ¿Crees que yo sola me comería todo eso!

Busqué en la bolsa y había cajas de jugo, panecillos, dulces, snickers. Ella sacó un snicker y yo una caja de jugo, porque más que hambre, tenía sed. Y así, el viaje transcurrió sin novedades, hasta que llegamos a la playa.

-Aquí te dejo.

Ella estacionó el auto al lado de la acera y apoyó un codo en la puerta. Saqué mi mochila y bajé. Habíamos parado justo frente a la playa. Había una ciudad pequeña instalada en ese lugar, los edificios miraban hacia el mar y las calles estaban cubiertas de arena. La brisa marina se olía, impregnada en el lugar.

-Muchas gracias otra vez.

-Está bien...yo voy un poco más lejos...este lugar te gustará, ya que casi todos los turistas vienen hasta aquí.-

Echó a andar el auto y puso ambas manos sobre el volante.

-Adiós...-me dijo sonriente.

-Adiós.

Ella aceleró, causando estrago entre los demás conductores. Crucé la calle rápidamente y miré el mar. Al fin la libertad que tanto deseaba, estaba lejos de casa, solo, independiente. Había varias cabañas que se ubicaban frente al mar y yo quería quedarme en una de esas. Pero después me preocuparía por eso. El viaje se había acabado y ahora sólo me quedaba por disfrutar del mar y del buen clima.

Caminé por la vereda, la playa siempre paralela a mí. Era rico sentir esa paz y ese relajamiento que produce el sonido del mar, el viento, todo. Me detuve frente a un letrero que advertía que esta playa no era apta para el baño. Pero sin embargo, yo veo a mucha gente bañándose, a pesar del fuerte oleaje y la peligrosidad de la misma. Giré nuevamente mis ojos hacia el mar y vi algo que me dejó con la boca abierta.

Un chico, con una tabla en la mano, se lanzó al mar y comenzó a nadar hacia la parte más profunda. ¡Cómo! ¿Está loco? Con ese fuerte oleaje puede que se ahogue... ¿acaso no ve las advertencias?- Lo seguí con la mirada y apoyé las manos en la baranda de madera, que delimitaba la vereda. El muchacho insistía e insistía, hasta que una gigantesca ola se le vino encima. Lo más increíble fue, que de un salto, se subió a la tabla y comenzó a deslizarse sobre el agua, justo en la parte donde va a romper la ola. Parecía feliz, hizo varias maniobras extrañas, movía los brazos. Lo que más me sorprendió que él y la tabla parecían ser uno sólo. La facilidad con que la movía de un lado a otro con sus pies, la seguridad que se veía en su postura.

Finalmente, salió junto la revoltosa marea del mar y se sentó en la arena, siempre con la tabla al lado. Puso un cintillo sobre su frente. Dejé de mirarlo embobado. Por muy que me haya sorprendido su capacidad "tablística" (no sé como llamarle, pero sé que ese deporte tiene un nombre) no puedo quedarme aquí parado todo el día. Había una posada que llamó mi atención, ya que era la que estaba más cerca del mar. Caminé hacia allí y me paré frente a la puerta.

-¿Que haces allí parado? ¿Vas a entrar?-una voz ruda se escuchó atrás de mí.

Una muchacha me miraba enojada, con los brazos cruzados. No dije nada. Un pañuelo estaba atado en su cabeza, vestía ropa artesanal y un sin número de amuletos colgaban desde su cuello, y muchas pulseras rústicas decoraban sus muñecas. Levantó una ceja, haciéndome sentir peor de lo que ya me sentía.

-¿No puedes hablar?-dijo ahora mucho mas seria.

-Busco alojamiento.-expliqué-

-Esto sale una noche en mi posada- Me mostró un papel

Definitivamente eso era muy caro. Yo traía bastante dinero conmigo, pero si pagaba todas las noches esa cantidad, me alcanzaría como para un mes y medio (aparte de los demás gastos).

-Eso...es un poco caro.

-Te advierto que no encontrarás nada más barato.

Su voz sonaba certera y segura. Pero nada pierdo con visitar otros lugares. Me despedí de la tipa rubia con un gesto y di media vuelta. Hasta que una voz me obligó a girar-

-¿Ves Anna? A todos espantas con tu mal carácter.

El que había hablado era el chico de la tabla, al que divisé hace unos minutos. Por lo visto, era amigo de la niña gruñona. Ella me gritó.

-¡Espera!

Me quedé allí, quieto. Se acercó a mí a paso casi militar y obstruyó mi paso. Me quedó mirando. Suspiró agobiada.

-Te puedo...hacer una rebaja-

-¿De cuanto?-pregunté, frío.

-Hablamos de un...quince porciento...

-¡Veinte!-dijo el tipo de la tabla, que estaba más atrás.-

-Veinte cinco.

-Treinta.-

-Lo siento. Aún así no puedo pagar...

-¡Cincuenta!

La rubia miró al sujeto de la tabla con odio. Parece que la oferta era mucha. Apretó los puños y me miró interrogante.

-Cincuenta porciento... ¿que dices?

-Está bien-

Me tomó de la mochila y prácticamente me arrastró hasta la posada. Era una posada bastante rústica. Tenía como seis mesas de madera, con sus respectivas sillas, fotos en blanco y negro decoraban las paredes. Tenía grandes ventanas, para observar el hermoso paisaje, unos ventiladores en el techo. Había también, una barra en un costado de la sala. Justo al lado del mesón, había una escalera, también de madera...-

-Mi nombre es Anna y soy la dueña de esta posada- Me dijo solemnemente.- Cualquier cosa, la hablas conmigo ¿Bien?

Estaba todo tan vacío. Parece que el sitio no era muy popular. Pero estaba barato y eso me convenía. Me obligó a sentarme en una de las mesas, sólo para interrogarme. La miré largo rato, sin creer que pudiera ser tan influyente. Le contesté casi todo. Se levantó satisfecha. Yo me levanté junto con ella, pero me dirigí al muchacho de la tabla, que estaba de pie tras el mesón.

-Hola...-me saludó por cortesía.

-Oye... ¿tu podrías enseñarme como hacer eso de la tabla?-traté de permanecer serio, pero me costaba trabajo, con él mirándome de esa forma.

-¿Que cosa? ¿Surf?

-Eso.-

-Estás loco... ¿porqué quieres aprender?

-Bueno...en mi casa nunca me dejaron hacer algo como eso. Ahora que estoy aquí me gustaría aprender. Es todo.

-Es muy difícil ¿sabes? No tengo tiempo ni dinero...

Le miré distante. No tenía dinero suficiente como para pagar unas clases, pero en verdad deseaba aprender a deslizarme sobre el agua con la tabla. Fui un tonto al no robarle cheques en blanco a mi padre, cuando me fugué de la casa. El dinero. Siempre un obstáculo para todo.

-Hay está bien, no me mires así. Te enseñaré como surfear, siempre cuando me ayudes con el trabajo que tengo aquí pendiente ¿vale?

Asentí con la cabeza, ahora si tenía una oportunidad. Él tomó mi mochila, unas llaves que colgaban desde un llavero y me indicó que le siguiera por las escaleras. Lo hice sin titubear.

-Ya que ahora voy a ser tu maestro, podrías comenzar por presentarte...

Guardé silencio. Había olvidado el nombre falso que le inventé al sujeto que viajó conmigo en el tren. ¡Debía inventar uno rápido!

-Mi nombre es Horo Horo, ya sé que es un nombre raro, gracioso, lo que quieras, pero así me llamo y listo.

Se paró en frente de una puerta con el numero 16 y la abrió con las llaves. Antes de que pudiera entrar a verla, él me dijo.

-¿y tu eres Len Tao, verdad?

-No, ese...

-Si, ese es tu nombre...sale aquí en tu mochila.

Me mostró, en uno de los bolsillos, un papelito forrado con un plástico que decía: "Esta mochila pertenece a": Len Tao. Allí estaba escrito mi nombre, con mi misma letra.

-Si ese es mi nombre, pero por favor no lo menciones mucho, porque...

-¡Eres narcotraficante!- me interrumpió.

-¡Claro que no!...es por motivos personales.

-Está bien. Toma, aquí tienes tu llave y tu mochila...que pases buenas noches.-

El chico de la tabla se marchó por donde había venido. Me pareció raro que me hablara como si me conociera desde siempre. A mi me enseñaron de pequeño que no tenía que ser confiado con las demás personas, pero en fin. Abrí la puerta y quedé asombrado. La habitación era hermosa. Tenía un gran ventanal corredizo, que daba a una terraza, justo frente al mar. Y Frente a la misma ventana, estaba ubicada una cama de dos plazas, con un cubrecama blanco. En una esquina había un armario, de esos antiguos. Sencilla pero acogedora. Las paredes de madera le daban un aspecto más calido y más personal. Corrí la ventana para dejar entrar la brisa marina y me recosté en la cama. En un santiamén, me quedé dormido.

_Continuará..._

**Notas de la autora**: Bueno, aquí termina el segundo capítulo de mi fic. Muchas gracias a las personas que se molestaron en dejar un mensaje: _Akire No Ai, Florchi, Ekko Numennesse, Daisuke, Kmy Kusanagi, Takami Megunata, Lucy Horita..._ Espero que hayan disfrutado del segundo capítulo.

Y a los que están leyendo esto...¡vamos, no sean malitos y dejen un review para esta simpática escritora jiji!...

¡Ah! A _Takami Megunata_, jiji, para poner las _cursivas_ y las **negritas**, debes escribir tu fic y después pasarlo a formato Web. De esa forma, se quedan las negritas. Si donde escribes es en Word, justo abajo de donde escribes el nombre del archivo, se cambia el formato ¡nos vemos!

"_**...El que no posee el don de maravillarse ni de entusiasmarse más le valdría estar muerto, porque sus ojos están cerrados..."**_ (Albert Einstein)


	3. Conociendo el ambiente

**Ansias de Libertad**

Por Makita.-

Capítulo III: **Conociendo el Ambiente**

Lentamente la playa se va llenando de personas, familias enteras vienen hasta aquí para refrescarse, para hacer un picnic y compartir tiempo juntos. También hay varios de esos a los que les gusta el surf, todos tienen tablas diferentes y se reúnen en grupos, como de cuatro o cinco. Vienen con todo un equipo, como trajes, gualetas, etc... Pero ninguno de ellos se desliza tan perfectamente sobre el agua como lo hace Hoto. Es decir, Horo. (Aún me cuesta un poco pronunciar su nombre). Bueno y aquí me encuentro yo, sentado en unas escaleras que sirven para acceder a la playa. Estoy haciendo un buen rol de observador, pienso, pero la verdad, es que estoy esperando a que llegue Horo.

Él es de lo más particular, me trata con mucha confianza y debe creer que soy un pobretón. Me dijo que él también provenía de una familia humilde y trabajadora. Por el momento me conformo con esa imagen que tiene de mí, porque si supiera en realidad que mi padre es sumamente poderoso y que tengo dinero, estaría en peligro...no yo, él. 

Es muy amable, no sólo conmigo, si no que con todos los demás. Lo veo venir, caminando por la vereda, a pie pelado y con dos tablas bajo el brazo. Su piel es bronceada y su cabello celeste (no me pregunten como se dejó ese color) la mayoría de las veces trae puesto un cintillo sobre la frente, y una cadenita cuelga desde su cuello. Me contó que era un regalo de su hermana, que se encontraba muy lejos que aquí.

Me ve y pone a reír a carcajadas. Lanza ambas tablas sobre la arena y se sienta a mi lado.

-En primer lugar vas a tener que sacarte ese buzo, si quieres movilizarte bien...-me dice aún entre risas.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto molesto. No me gusta que se rían de mí.-

-Es que pareces un loco...nadie anda de buzo con el calor que hace aquí, en la playa...

Me tiró en la cara un traje de baño color negro, con dos rayitas azules en los costados. Le quedo mirando con una ceja alzada. Me cambio sin titubear, total, no hay tanta gente a estas horas. Lo obligo a que voltee, es verdad, soy un poco vergonzoso.

-Bien, ahora que estás listo, podré enseñarte como "surfear"

-Ya.-digo con entusiasmo. De repente me siento muy feliz y no sé porqué, pero es un sentimiento puro e innato.

Tomamos nuestras tablas y vamos hacia el mar. Es complicado esto. Además me molesta la cuerda que tengo atada al tobillo, supuestamente sirve para que no se me pierda la tabla, aún así es incómodo. Él avanza rápidamente por al agua y cada vez nos vamos acercando a la parte más profunda, donde rompen las olas las grandes.

Me da miedo, voy a morir ahogado aquí. Realmente el oleaje es muy violento, el agua muy fría. Me agarro de la tabla como quien se agarra de un salvavidas, pero, repentinamente llega Horo a mi lado y me tranquiliza.

-Relájate, que no pasa nada.

-¡Pero si me estoy congelando!

-Es normal...aquí en la profundidad el agua es mas fría. Pero si quieres aprender vas a tener que resistir esto y mucho más.

-¿Y ahora que hago?

-Jajaja, no sé yo...vas a tener que arreglártelas solo...

Simplemente no puedo creerlo. ¿Me trae hasta aquí sólo para decirme que aprenda solo? ¡Esto lo va a pagar muy caro! Mejor salgo de aquí. Comencé a remar con mis brazos hacia la orilla, pero Horo nuevamente me detiene.

-¿A donde vas?

-A la orilla- digo tranquilo-

-Len. Nunca vas a aprender si no te familiarizas con el mar. Tienes que perderle el miedo.

Aunque no quiera admitirlo, tiene razón. Lo Básico es eso: Confiar en el mar, aprender como movilizarte en el ¡sin que te ahogues! Me sorprende que él nade como si estuviera en una piscina. Dejó su tabla a un lado y disfrutaba cada ola que venía, chapoteando en el agua, como un niño chico. Yo escupía el agua como condenado y no había momento en que una ola no me llegara encima. Tabla del demonio, pienso. Me saco el listón que me ata a esa cosa y al fin quedo libre.

-¡Oye, mi tabla!- me regaña él y nada hasta alcanzarla.- ¡No puedes soltarla así!

-Me molestaba mucho.- le expliqué.

El la dejó en la orilla y volvió donde estaba yo... allí nos quedamos. Mi cuerpo se acostumbró rápidamente a la baja temperatura del mar y al fuerte oleaje. Comprendí que el miedo lo único que hace, es ponerte más paranoico de lo que ya estás, por eso siempre se debe mantener la calma. El mar siempre te llevará a la orilla si no luchas contra él. Increíblemente, estuvimos toda la tarde divirtiéndonos en esas aguas azulinas y saladas. La hora pasó fugaz, como se pasó el miedo en mi interior. Horo es muy divertido, me enseñó a capear las olas, jugamos largo rato... Se gasta mucha energía en nadar de aquí para allá, tratando de ir contra la marea del mar, para que no nos arrastrara tan lejos de la orilla.

-Salgamos, aletita.

Le miro furioso. Creo que me ha tomado más confianza que en un principio, porque ya se atreve a llamarme por sobrenombres extraños.

-Cállate, no me llames así.

Me hace una mueca de burla, pero no lo tomo en cuenta. En fin, gran parte de la tarde nos la pasamos discutiendo. Es algo ¿bromista? Le encanta fastidiarme y estoy seguro que se siente feliz cuando consigue hacerme enfadar. Pero no le daré gusto. Salimos junto con la marea. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y está empezando a anochecer...hace más frío que antes y la playa ha quedado desolada.

-Ven, allí nos esperan.

Lo sigo, y diviso a lo lejos, una fogata armada, con gente alrededor. Horo Horo se dirige hacia ese lugar, sin antes llevar las tablas, nos paramos frente a ellos, estilando y él sonríe con alegría.

-Len, te voy a presentar a mis amigos. Él es Yoh Asakura- dice indicándome a un muchacho que está recostado sobre la arena, perezosamente. Me saluda con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola-digo.

Se levanta de imprevisto y toma mis manos entre las suyas. Noto que corren lágrimas exageradas por su rostro.

-Gracias... ¡eres nuestro primer cliente en meses!

-¡Cállate!- Anna lo golpea, dejándolo nocaut en el suelo.

-Yo soy Oyamada Manta...-Un pequeño niño me saluda cariñosamente y me entrega una toalla. Me seco con ella y le agradezco el gesto.

-Y para que voy a presentarte a Anna, si ya la conoces- dijo él sentándose al lado de Tanma, abriendo la nevera y sacando cosas para comer.

-Yo soy Len-digo claramente- Un gusto.

Horo me tiró y me obligó a sentarme. Llegó el momento que más temía: El interrogatorio. Me preguntaron desde de donde venía hasta si le tenía miedo a las arañas. Es lógico que quieran saber de mí, ya que soy nuevo por estos rumbos y estoy viviendo en su misma casa (o posada). Así que traté de contestar todo lo más sinceramente posible, pero emitiendo algunos detalles (como el apellido) o datos sobre mi familia. 

-¿Y porqué te interesa esto del Surf?-me preguntó Yoh después de un largo silencio.

-Por conocer algo nuevo- dije- Además porque me parece entretenido.

Me intriga la forma en que me mira Anna, como si tuviera planes para mí. No es fea, pero me causa un poco de incomodidad su presencia, todo su ser irradia un aura un tanto extraña, no perversa, pero tampoco buena o amable. Lo peor de todo es que no sé que demonios está pensando.

-¡Comida China!

Grita un sujeto detrás de la barra. Camina hacia la mesa en donde estoy y deposita un plato con comida frente a mí. Está alegre, como todo mundo aquí, a excepción de Anna. Horo Horo levantó la cabeza y me miró curioso.

-¿Comida china? 

-Si- respondo mientras saco un panecillo.

-¿Puedo probar?- Yoh saca de mi plato otro de los panes y lo saborea- Mhh yo también quiero comer algo como eso, estoy harto de comer verduras crudas. ¡Ryu yo también quiero comida china!

-¡A la orden!- se escucha su fuerte voz de la cocina.

El tipo alto se detiene a un lado de Yoh y deja allí la comida. Anda vestido con un traje de baño y con un delantal. Su peinado es un tanto ¿ridículo?.

-Él es Ryu- dice Yoh.-Ryu, él es Len...

-Mucho gusto y gracias por preferir nuestra posada.

-No hay de qué.-digo-

Seguimos en lo que estamos. Nos encontramos alrededor de una mesa, almorzando. Manta no está, se desapareció sin excusa. Pruebo el pan y está delicioso. Me sorprende que ese tal Ryu tenga tantas habilidades culinarias, Horo me contó que él era el chef del restorán y por eso ahora hay más gente.

Noto que afuera se acumularon varios tipos. Estaban entre que entraban o no entraban y se veían temerosos. De seguro ya sabían de la muchacha que allí vivía, como sea, llamó mi atención.

-Ah, esos son los tipos de las perforaciones...-dijo Yoh, tranquilo como siempre.

-¿Que?

-¿No sabías? Anna hace perforaciones aquí. Ese grupito siempre viene, pero no se atreven a entrar.

En eso salió ella y abrió la puerta de golpe. Ellos entraron a medio cuerpo.

-¿Que desean?

-Disculpe señorita Anna...queremos hacernos un aro en la ceja, pero...-dijo uno. Volteamos a verlos. Se veían graciosos, todos abrazados, muertos de miedo.-

-Pero tememos que nos vaya a doler mucho.-dijo el otro.

Anna giró para vernos a nosotros. Horo Horo e Yoh se quedaron congelados, mientras yo me preguntaba que demonios pasaba, Horo comenzó a rezar, Yoh sudaba frío.

-Horo Horo, ven aquí.- dijo como si fuera una sentencia.- Y todos ustedes, verán que no duele.

Los hombres entraron a una habitación, acompañados de Horo Horo. Anna lo llevó a rastras y cerró la puerta atrás de sí y yo no entendía. Miré a Yoh para que me explicara.

-Ya verás- se limitó a responder.

Cinco minutos más tarde se abrió la puerta y salió Horo, algo deprimido. Los demás adentro gritaban de alegría. Se dejó caer sobre la silla y bajó la cabeza.

-¿Ven que no duele?-decía un sujeto allí dentro. Yo solo miré al chico que tenía en frente, preocupado. ¿Que la había pasado?

-No te pongas así, Horo Horo-le dijo Yoh- A ver, levanta la cabeza.

Ambos reímos a carcajadas cuando vimos un aro plateado atravesado en su ceja. Yoh intentó quitárselo, pero alharaqueó.-Anna lo había usado como modelo para así darle más confianza a los otros sujetos.

-¡Que en verdad duele!.-chilló, tocándoselo delicadamente.

-Cuando se te pase, deberás sacártelo, si no se te va a infectar- le dije. Puse los brazos sobre la mesa y dejé descansar mi cabeza.

No se le ve tan mal. Aunque le quita un poco la cara de niño que tiene. Pero su atractivo no disminuye por eso, su cuerpo sigue siendo igualmente perfecto (gracias al surf)...se ve lindo, como siempre, sólo que un poco más sexy...Un momento ¿yo pensé eso? �YO PENSÉ ESO?...Soy un ridículo sin remedio...creo que tanta sal me está haciendo mal. 

Miro por la ventana. Las nubes corren bajas, causando sombras en diversos sectores de la playa. Todo se agita, el mar, la arena. Parece temblar. 

**Continuará...**

Ajá, aquí estoy de vuelta con el tercer capítulo de mi fic...Se me había olvidado aclarar que en este fic los personajes bordean entre los 16 y 17 años de edad...Aclarado ese punto, quiero agradecer a _Florchi, Lain-Chan, Karin, Gabi, Asami, Takami Megunata y Kmy Kusanagi (la verdad me halaga que consideres que mis escritos son buenos, ya que eres una gran escritora...antes había leído algunos de tus fics de Harry Potter, sin saber que eran tuyos, y me parecieron muy buenos..Lo supe hasta que le eché un vistazo a tu bio :P) Ale y Mandy (gracias amiga, tienes mucha razón en lo que planteas) _por sus comentarios y por darse el tiempo de opinar acerca de mi fic ¡Gracias!

Desde el próximo capítulo las clases van enserio...¿Podrá Len soportar tal entrenamiento? ¿Podrá Horo soportar a su alumno? ¿que sucederá en las clases? ¿Que planea Anna? ¿Podrá Horo sacarse el aro de la ceja sin que se le infecte? Oo Todas esas dudas y sus respuestas en el próximo capítulo

¡Adiosín!

"_**...Lo pasado ha huido, lo que esperas está ausente, pero el presente es tuyo..."**_(Proverbio árabe)


	4. Lección numero uno:

**Ansias de libertad**

Por Makita.-

Capítulo IV: **Lección número uno: Aprender a remar **

Han pasado varios días desde que estoy aquí, en la playa. Todo en calma. Me recuesto sobre la toalla y saco de la nevera una botella de leche. Es rico el olor del bloqueador, que tengo impregnado por todo el cuerpo, me lo compré anteayer, porque con todo esto de las prácticas, me di cuenta que mi exposición al sol era mucha y mi piel estaba roja, como una pancora. Hablando de eso, no hemos seguido con el entrenamiento propiamente tal. Horo me dijo que la primera condición para aprender a surfear era tener una buena condición física, ya que este deporte exige fuerza y habilidad. ¡Yo estoy en buena condición física! No por nada me sometían a esos duros entrenamientos desde pequeño.

Pero él es un testarudo y me obliga a hacer abdominales, lagartijas, flexiones de brazos, elongaciones. Le hago caso, porque es él, el que sabe acerca de esto. Miro a mí alrededor. En la orilla de la playa se encuentra Yoh junto con Manta (a quien le hicieron un aro en la nariz hace pocos días) acostados boca abajo, dejando que las olas más pequeñas los alcancen. Conversan animadamente y juegan con la arena húmeda. Ellos dos se llevan de maravillas, siempre comparten momentos juntos y los disfrutan al máximo, que es muy importante... Yoh es algo ¿exótico?...es que nunca había conocido a alguien como él. Le gusta estar tranquilo, nunca se altera por nada... Su pasión favorita es: Dormir en la hamaca. Sale a correr por las mañanas, ya que Anna le dice que se pondrá obeso si no lo hace.

Anna es algo así como su novia. Creo que están prometidos en matrimonio, pero no se ve ninguna pasión entre ellos, parecen casados. Nunca se toman de la mano o almuerzan juntos. Yoh hace lo que Anna le dicta y punto, se evita las complicaciones. Manta, en tanto, es un joven muy inteligente... Le gusta: jugar ajedrez y leer enciclopedias. También es muy gracioso y algo paranoico, siempre esta haciendo escándalo por algo, chilla mucho para ser tan chico, pienso. A Ryu no lo conozco lo suficiente como para dar una opinión de él, sólo sé que cocina delicioso y gracias a eso, el restaurante se llena a la hora del almuerzo.

Termino de beber la leche contenida en la botella y la guardo en una bolsa. Detesto a aquella gente que consume alimentos en la playa y luego se va, dejando toda la basura en la arena y en consecuencia, ésta se ve muy sucia y no dan ganas de venir a veranear hasta acá. Creo que la gente hace eso por falta de cultura y de conciencia a nuestro medio ambiente.

Quiero unos lentes de sol. Miro a mi lado y allí se encuentra él... Horo Horo. Está dormido sobre la toalla, con una mano sobre la frente y otra sobre su abdomen. Trae puesto un traje de baño color azul oscuro y ha quitado el cintillo que porta sobre su frente. Paso sobre él, para alcanzar los lentes, escucho su voz, murmurando.

-Si te quemas con eso, parecerás mapache.

No le contesto, sé que dice eso para fastidiarme. Tomo los lentes y vuelvo a acostarme sobre la toalla, esta vez boca abajo. Saco un libro que traía en mi mochila y lo abro en la primera página. Siento que él se levanta y luego se inclina para ver que estoy leyendo. Su aliento roza mi hombro, haciéndome temblar involuntariamente... Giro la cabeza levemente, sólo para encontrarme con sus ojos, tan sugirientes y lindos. Algo raro me recorre, un deseo algo loco, inexplicable... Vuelvo a mi lectura.

-¿Que lees?-me pregunta-

-Un libro... ¿que no ves zopenco?

-Que libro, tonto.

-Uno que no te importa.

-Si tienes razón, no me importa. Además está en chino.

Me tira un poco de arena en la cara y aprieto rápidamente los ojos. Se cruza de piernas sobre la toalla y mira a su alrededor... Se cree salvavidas, pienso, sólo le faltan los binoculares….Además es un ocioso, ya que no deja de tocarse el pearcing que Anna le puso la semana pasada. Para su suerte, la cosa esa no se le infectó y cicatrizó con éxito.

-Ya déjate esa cosa en paz…-le digo.

El muy tonto me saca la lengua y después se fija en el mar.

Cuando recién logro concentrarme en la primera palabra, Horo arranca el libro de mis manos y lo lanza lejos. Se levanta y me tiende la mano.

-Ven, que ahora el mar está tranquilo. Te enseñaré el primer paso para aprender a surfear.

Acepto la propuesta. Después de todo, eso es lo que he estado esperando durante toda esta semana.

....................................................

Después de un rato vuelve con dos tablas grandes, la suya es blanco con negro, pero noto que la mía ha cambiado. Se para frente a mí y me entrega otra tabla, mucho más alta y más resistente.

-La que usabas antes, era de principiante- me dice- Esta es una tabla normal del surf. No tiene esa cuerda que tanto te molestaba.

Miro la tabla y efectivamente no tiene esa liga que se ata al tobillo. Es emocionante, al fin tengo una verdadera tabla de surf en las manos. Caminamos hacia la orilla del mar y él comienza con sus típicas explicaciones.

-Para poder surfear una ola, primero debes saber remar. Debes repartir bien tu peso sobre la tabla. Levanta la cabeza y coloca tus hombros a una buena distancia de la punta, para que no te des vuelta.- me sonríe y entramos juntos al agua.

Es fácil. Tengo que mover los brazos como si estuviera remando, sólo que voy sobre la tabla. Esta es un poco incómoda comparada con mi tabla anterior, ya que se resbala y es mucho más liviana. Además está esa preocupación, de que se te puede perder. Como ya se ha desvanecido mi miedo por el mar, me siento con más confianza. Avanzo y Horo se detiene. Increíblemente, se para sobre la tabla.

-¿Ves que es fácil?

Lo miro.

-Sólo tienes que seguir remando, hasta que aprendas a tomar más velocidad.

Se aleja y toma algunas olas pequeñas. Para él es como un juego y para mí un sacrilegio. El agua pasa con su enorme peso sobre mi cabeza, pero tengo que luchar contra la marea y seguir remando... Si no aprendo bien este paso que es tan básico, nunca voy a aprender lo demás.-

No es tan malo. Es relajante. Aunque duele un poco el abdomen y los brazos, por ejercer tanta fuerza. Una ola que venía con un poco más de velocidad, me arrebató la tabla de las manos, fui por ella rápidamente, antes de que se perdiera en las profundidades del océano. Por poco y me ahogo por ir a buscar esa cosa. Una ola me cayó encima, impidiéndome por un buen rato salir a respirar.

Nadé como pude, empujando esa maldita tabla de vez en cuando, hasta que llegue a la orilla. Comencé a toser, había tragado mucha agua, pero al menos estaba vivo. Horo se aproximó al lugar en donde me encontraba, me tomó de los hombros y me habló con algo de risa y preocupación.

-Mira lo que te pasó. No debes remar hacia las profundidades...

Noto que está preocupado por mi estado. Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro. Me alegra saber que no soy indiferente a sus ojos.

-Estoy bien- digo-

-Bueno, a porrazos se aprende.-dice golpeándome la espalda.- Vámos, que Ryu a preparado una comida exquisita.

El carga la tabla por mí y nos dirigimos hacia la posada.

......................................................

Después de la deliciosa comida preparada por Ryu, salimos a dar vueltas por la playa porque el clima estaba agradable. Horo iba caminando junto con Yoh más adelante que nosotros y Manta avanzaba a pasitos cortos a mi lado. Me hablaba pero no le dedicaba toda mi atención, ya que estaba más pendiente de las estrellas... Cuando me encontraba en China nunca pude apreciarlas bien, ya que donde vivo siempre lo cubre todo una extraña neblina, o cuando estaba despejado, me encontraba encerrado. Pero aquí todo es diferente: El cielo esta totalmente despejado, dándole libertad a la gente para que admire esos brillantes y relucientes astros, que parecen joyas pegadas en el firmamento.

-...y cuando se forman bandas es lo peor, porque entre todos asaltan a las demás personas...-continuaba hablando Manta.

Yo por mi parte, seguí disfrutando la exquisita sensación que provoca el contacto de los pies descalzos sobre la arena húmeda. El agua incluso toma una temperatura tibia, comparada con el resto del día. La luna brilla, imponente. Todo es perfecto.

-¡¿Me estás poniendo atención?!-me grita el pequeñín, mirándome directo a los ojos.

-Lo siento Manta... ¿que decías?

-Si estas seguro de introducirte en este mundo del surf...

-Si, estoy seguro. Es divertido...-por primera vez sueno amable. ¿Por qué será?

-Ya te dije que es muy peligroso. Aquí se forman bandas de surfers- dice enojado, repitiendo lo que dijo anteriormente- Se pelean entre ellos...y hasta roban o forman pleitos donde hay armas blancas incluidas.

-No seas loco, eso no me va a pasar a mí (tendría que tener muy mala suerte)

-...Siempre están compitiendo...y apenas te vean, te van a desafiar...y si te retractas, podrían herirte.

-No me importa- digo aún mirando las estrellas- Sé artes marciales.

Eso parece tranquilizarlo y corre alrededor mío, pidiéndome que le enseñe a combatir pero yo niego con la cabeza. Es que tiene los brazos y las piernas muy cortas. Quedo confundido cuando veo a Yoh y a Horo que se acercan a nosotros a gran velocidad. Yoh me tomó de las piernas y Horo de los brazos... pretendían lanzarme al agua. ¡Y Manta me traicionó! ¡También ayudó para que me empujaran! Toda pataleta o alego fue en vano, porque ya me había mojado entero. Siento como las ropas se apegan a mi cuerpo y se hacen más pesadas... el agua no está desagradable y trato de mojarlos a ellos también, que se ríen de mí, como desquiciados.

También ellos están empapados. 

Horo se acercó a mí y me sujetó de la mano, para ayudarme a levantarme. Menos mal que estaba oscuro, así no se notó el sonrojo en mi rostro. Quitó con el dorso de su mano los cabellos mojados que cubrían mis ojos y los dejó con delicadeza detrás de mi oreja, enseñándome una de esas sonrisas, que te hacen perder la cabeza. Le sonreí también, mientras admiraba la perfección y la simetría de su cuerpo, debajo de esas ropas húmedas.

Una ola impactó cerca de nosotros y salimos del agua. Yoh y Manta se habían salido hace un rato, para preparar una fogata. Estrujé mi ropa lo más que pude, pero seguía igual de empapada.

-Te secarás cuando estés al lado de la fogata- dice Horo caminando hacia los demás-

Y allí estábamos. Todos entumidos de frío, lo más próximo a la fogata. Yoh echaba leña al fuego de vez en cuando, para que creciera la flama. Conversábamos de puras tonteras, como lo rico que era la comida italiana, o de cuantas mascotas habíamos tenido en la vida. El tiempo se pasaba fugaz, mientras nos lanzábamos bromas (detesto que me lancen bromas y no toleré ninguna) cuando, entre las sombras, apareció un grupo de muchachos. Los miré con desconfianza. Calculé que tenían más o menos nuestra edad, pero el líder se veía mayor, eran tres en total.

Yoh conservaba la calma y Horo se sorprendió pero no dijo nada. Me doy cuenta que ese tipo... ¡es igualito a Yoh!-

-Hola hermano- habla el sujeto- Tanto tiempo ¿como has estado?

-Hola Hao- dice Yoh mirándolo cariñosamente, pero con distancia en su voz- ¿como les fue?

-Excelente. Hawai es genial-

Nos mira analizadoramente y levanta una ceja, con un gesto de desprecio. El tipo este es muy denso, pienso. Lo que le diferencia de Yoh, es que tiene el cabello largo y usa unos grandes aretes con forma de estrella, además su rostro refleja superioridad y soberbia. Detiene sus ojos sobre mí y me indica.-

-¿Y tu, quien eres?

Miro hacia un lado y no contesto. El tipo aprieta los puños, picado, supongo. Se acercaba peligrosamente hacia mí, pero no me moví un centímetro. Horo lo detuvo con su voz.

-No te importa.

-Ah, ya veo. Debe ser tu aprendiz. Por algo lo defiendes- dice suspicazmente.- Yo también tengo un aprendiz. 

Entre las sombras sale otro sujeto. Tiene el cabello verde, al igual que sus ojos. Tiene la tez muy blanca. Baja la cabeza, apenado.

-Bueno, supongo que mi aprendiz será todo un astro, como yo- dice- Y el tuyo será sólo otro de los fracasos del surf...

Uyy esto está cada vez más denso. Yo vine hasta aquí para relajarme, no para estar sosteniendo pláticas con tipos tan venenosos. Iba a pararme yo, cuando ellos solitos se fueron por donde vinieron. Al tercero no alcancé a verlo, pero no necesito referencias... son todos unos engreídos. Manta se lleva una mano a la cabeza e Yoh resopla aliviado. Horo mira hacia el horizonte.

-Han comenzado los problemas...-Comenta, con un dejo de fastidio.-

**Continuará....**

**Notas de la autora:** Cuarto capítulo de mi fic! Me siento feliz  jijiji…antes de decir cualquier cosa quiero agradecerle a _Karin_ (hijita, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo..¡¡Te echo de menos!! Hace tiempo que no te veo ni la nariz por el MSN XD), a _Lady Tao_, a _Daisuke_ (Naruto? *_* ¡¡ me encanta!!..Pero hay poquísimos fics en español T.T), a _Kmy_ (traté de incorporarte a mi lista de msn, pero no pude, porque tu correo es Yahoo T_T…en fin, mi e-mail está en la parte de mi bio, me encantaría conversar contigo un día de estos), a _Takami Megunata_,  a _Lara Himura_, _Lucy Horita_, _Lady Tao_, _Ale, Mandy_ y a _Kizna-Chan XD _por sus comentarios. ¡Gracias! :P

¡Ah! Y a_ Florchi un saludito también :P_

¿Qué sucederá con el entrenamiento de Len? ¿Por qué todos se preocupan ante la presencia de Hao? ¿Manta con un pearcing en la nariz O_o? ¿Len descubrirá algún sentimiento nuevo? ¿Qué siente Horo por su alumno? ¿Solo estima?

Averiguenlo en el próximo capítulo!!!

Adiosínnnnnn.


	5. Lección numero dos:

**Ansias de Libertad**

Por Makita.-

Capítulo V: **Segunda lección: aprender a pararse**__

-Que no- digo mientras revuelvo el cereal con leche que me sirvieron de desayuno.

Horo lleva más de una hora persuadiéndome, para que le demuestre al inútil de Hao y al estúpido de su compañero, que podré superarlos. Me contaron toda la  historia: Horo llegó a la posada a los diez años de edad, y fue allí cuando descubrió el mundo del surf. Él junto con Yoh se hicieron buenos amigos, por lo tanto él se quedó a vivir aquí y desde la infancia su mayor rival ha sido Hao, ya que a los dos los entrenó la misma persona: El padre de Yoh. He allí el dilema. Hao siempre ha superado en todo a Horo y ahora él quiere demostrarle que es un mejor entrenador.

-Vamos, no seas malito...-dice mirando mi plato de cereales.

-No me agrada estar bajo presiones...

-Te diré algo: aprendes muy rápido y eres muy talentoso...podrías ganarle con los ojos vendados al tal Lizerg...

-Pero no quiero...

Yoh viene caminando agotadísimo, ya que muy temprano en la mañana Anna lo mandó a repartir folletos que hacían publicidad a la posada. Tomó un poco de leche, vació el contenido en un plato y luego le puso cereal. Se sentó a mi lado, lanzando un suspiro.

-Con Hao en la playa todo se complica- murmuró.

-Pero si es tu hermano...

-Si, pero no nos llevamos bien...él es muy diferente.

Seguimos desayunando en silencio. Horo no dejaba de molestarme para que le pusiera atención, pero definitivamente no iba a competir con un tipo, sólo por un simple capricho suyo. Yo estoy practicando este deporte por gusto, no por deber, tiene que entender eso.

Creo que ese tal Hao es como la oveja negra de la familia. Ayer cuando se largaron y estábamos reunidos en la fogata, Yoh contó que Hao siempre estaba más adelantado que él. Por ejemplo, cuando Yoh jugaba con los autitos, Hao salía con las chicas. Cuando Yoh recién entablaba conversaciones con chicas, Hao bebía y fumaba y pasaba las noches bailando en algún Púb. Y como a veces llegaba borracho, Anna lo echó de la posada y ahora se aloja en una cabaña que él mismo compró. (Ni me pregunten de donde sacó el dinero)

Esa es la historia que conozco por el momento. Me sobresalto cuando Horo golpea la mesa con ambos puños... hace saltar los servicios y mi plato con cereales. Lo ignoro, sé que está furioso por la presencia de Hao y que se siente inseguro, pero que no me meta en sus problemas o rivalidades. Yo soy asunto aparte... o al menos eso pensaba antes de que Horo me tomara firme de la camisa y me llevara arrastrando hacia la playa, para someterme a un nuevo entrenamiento.

.................................

-¿Y que le vas a enseñar ahora?

Pregunta Yoh tendido sobre una toalla de colores muy luminosos, bajando los lentes que trae puestos. Tiene un libro en la mano y a su lado está Manta tomando sol. Horo volteó ante su pregunta y dejó la tabla en el suelo, sobre la arena.

-Vamos a practicar el salto.

-¿Que salto?-pregunto hastiado. Con este calor sólo me dan ganas de acostarme bajo la sombra del quitasol.

-El salto que se realiza para subir a la tabla. Esta es la parte más difícil.

-¿Y porqué no practicamos en el agua?-digo como si fuera lógico.

-Si quieres matarte practica sobre el agua- me dice enfadado- Es fundamental que pongas atención en todo lo que te indicaré-

Giro la cabeza hacia un lado. Alcanzo a ver a Hao y a su equipo, también ensayando. Están a unos cuantos metros de nosotros y nos atisban con desconfianza, Lizerg (el muchacho de cabellera y ojos verdes) está en las mismas que yo.

-No te desconcentres- dice Horo tirándome del brazo.- Pon atención en esto.

Asiento con la cabeza, mientras Yoh y Manta miran interesados.

-Debes aprender a pararte en un tiempo y con un sólo salto. No poniéndote de rodillas primero. Tienes que repartir el peso sobre tus pies, inclinar el torso hacia adelante y flexionar las piernas. ¿Ya?

Me muestra como lo hace. No es difícil, pienso. Él lo ejecuta a la perfección, ni siquiera resbala... salta rápido y se para con seguridad sobre la tabla, luego se baja y me indica que lo haga.-

Lo hago pero inmediatamente resbalo ¡¿Por qué si estamos sobre la arena!?- Los demás se ríen y les tiré mi mochila en la cara, para que se callaran.

-No seas tonto- me dice Horo con lágrimas en los ojos- Tienes que plantarte sobre la tabla, con fuerza y equilibrio...pero antes...

Le hace un gesto a Yoh y éste le lanza un bloqueador solar. Me lo entrega.

-Ponte esto, porque si no, te insolarás.

Me echo de ese producto en la cara, que tiene olor a coco. También me eché en los hombros que es la zona donde más tiende a quemarse, me puse también  en los brazos y luego lo dejé sobre la toalla.

-Sigamos practicando.

Y así pasó la mayor parte de la tarde. Estaba sudando como condenado, salto que hacía, caída que venía. Horo tenía razón, esta es la parte más difícil y aunque la tabla permanece quieta sobre la arena, igual cuesta mucho mantener el equilibrio. Me pregunto como será de complicado pararse cuando la tabla está en el agua... pero no me doy por vencido y si lo intenté más de doscientas veces, es poco.

Paciencia, equilibrio y fuerza. Esas son las claves para dominar este deporte. OH si y la concentración también. Cuando lograba pararme sobre la tabla sin caerme, se me olvidaba que debía flexionar las rodillas e inclinar mi cuerpo y todo de nuevo. Yoh y Manta se aburrieron y se fueron a la posada mientras yo seguía con la ardua y agotadora práctica. Horo me supervisaba... ¡Claro! ¡Él sentado bajo la sombra, con un abanico que lo refrescaba! ¡Y yo al demonio! ¡Que me quemaba los pies con la arena caliente!-

-¡Otra vez! –me gritó.-

Se levantó y se paró al frente mío, para ver que clase de error estaba cometiendo. No le quitaba la vista de encima a cada uno de mis movimientos. Me sentí incomodo, bajo su mirada tan escrutadora y me quedé quieto, esperando lo que diría. Pero fue precisamente eso, lo que le molestó.

-No me interesa derrotar al amiguito de Hao…

-Pero si vas progresando…

-Te dije en la mañana…No quiero competir con nadie…

-No seas malito…Hazlo por mí, ¿si?

El muy tonto acarició mi cabeza despreocupadamente, como quien acaricia a su mascota. Quité su mano con un gesto de desprecio y luego me fijé en la forma en que me miraba…poco a poco, comencé a ponerme más nervioso.

Tenía un extraño dolor de estómago, llevé mis manos hacia esa zona, para calmar la molestia pero a cada segundo que transcurría se hacía más fuerte. Quizás cuanto tiempo estuvimos frente a frente sin decir nada; pero definitivamente no sería yo quien hablara primero, además estaba tan shockeado por lo que estaba sintiendo, que no era capaz de articular palabra.

Chasqueó los dedos frente mis ojos y luego se cruzó de brazos.

-Bien, señorito intocable. Lo espero en la posada, cuando se le pase ese mal genio.

Él se fue, dando por finalizado el entrenamiento. Y allí estaba yo, de pie en medio de la playa, observando su figura a lo lejos... El dolor estomacal aún no se desvanece y es extraño, porque no he comido nada fuera de lo común. Todo es extraño cuando estoy cerca de él...quizás el malestar sea por eso mismo...¡¡¿acaso me estoy volviendo loco?!!

Ya estaba atardeciendo, el firmamento estaba cubierto de suaves tonalidades rosas y anaranjadas. Casi no había nubes y el mar se tornó del mismo color que el cielo.

..................................................

-Definitivamente, esto de los pearcing es un buen negocio…-dice Anna sentada en una mesa y con varios billetes en la mano. Luego los guarda en una pequeña caja metálica y la cierra con llave.

Estamos Ryu, Manta, Yoh y yo sentados en torno a una mesa, viendo la televisión. Apenas puedo apoyar la espalda en el respaldo de la silla, porque hoy el sol estaba tan fuerte, que me quemé a pesar de tener puesto un bloqueador factor cincuenta…

-¿Cuándo fue eso?-pregunto mirando las imágenes.

-Fue cuando fuimos al norte de vacaciones.-me responde Yoh pelando una naranja.- Fue hace como dos años atrás…

-¿Quién filmó?

-Yo.-dice Manta alegremente.

-Ah…ahora comprendo porque se ve todo desde abajo…

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Ryu sólo reclama porque en las imágenes no sale él…más sale Yoh, tratando de pararse sobre una tabla sin éxito, y rodando cuesta abajo por la montaña cubierta de nieve. Es entretenido ver las imágenes de ellos divirtiéndose, y verlos como eran hace dos años atrás…a Yoh se le nota la voz menos grave, Manta igual ha crecido un poco más…Ryu casi no ha salido, sólo en intervalos cortos, pero casi nada en él ha cambiado…

Abrí los ojos aún más, cuando en las imágenes apareció Horo Horo, deslizándose en una snowboard por la nieve…siento como el corazón acelera el ritmo lentamente y se asoma un sonrojo que debe ser visible, en mi rostro.

Yoh inmediatamente voltea a verme, como si hubiera leído mi mente. Traté de actuar normalmente, con indiferencia, mientras seguía apreciando lo que salía en el video. Horo si que ha sufrido un gran cambio, desde su estatura, su tono de voz y las facciones de su cara…aunque sigue teniendo esa actitud infantil, siempre molestando a los demás…veo como le tira nieve a la cámara de Manta y como lo persigue, amenazándolo con convertirlo en un muñequito de nieve.

Luego, el que tenía la cámara era Yoh, se notaba por el ángulo y por las tonteras que filmaba…se ponía a grabar las nubes, las plantas y de vez en cuando filmaba a su mejor amigo, congelándose de frío en medio de esos enormes campos de nieve.

-Ya, apaguen eso, que quiero ver mi telenovela.- exige Anna de brazos cruzados, mirándonos con fiereza.

Ryu apagó la televisión con el control remoto y todos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, porque ya era tarde. Iba caminando por el pasillo, rumbo a mi alcoba, cuando escuché a Horo Horo cantando en la ducha, fuerte y claro.

Ni idea que canción era, pero me acerqué un poco más a la puerta del baño y puse la mano sobre la perilla. Sonreí cuando me percaté de que estaba abierta.

Me preguntaba… ¿porqué estoy haciendo esto? ¿Acaso no iba a mi habitación?...bueno, necesito usar el baño… ¿realmente _necesito_ usar el _baño_?...

Ni idea, pero yo soy Len Tao y hago lo que quiero, cuando quiera y como quiera. Apreté un poco más la manilla, totalmente dispuesto a empujarla, cuando sentí un tirón del otro lado.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Necesitas el baño?-preguntó él, saliendo vestido con una bata.

-No…quiero decir, sí.- arquee una ceja.- Ahora desaparece.

Él se retira, reclamando entre dientes y yo lo sigo con la mirada, hasta que su silueta desaparece en la esquina del pasillo.

Ya no volveré a hacer tonterías.

**Continuará...**

Wow…aquí acaba este capítulo…Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y perdón por el retraso…la verdad, he estado muy ocupada con mis trabajos, ya casi no tengo fin de semana TTTT…sólo trabajos, trabajos ¬¬ ¡Ya quiero vacaciones!

En fin, volviendo a lo anterior…Gracias a todos mis lectores por su apoyo en este proyecto, especialmente a  Lucy Horita, a Karin, Lara himura, Kisuka, Kmy , Lady Tao, Ale y Kizna-chan.

¿se decidirá Len a enfrentar a Hao? ¿Yoh  sospechará algo? ¿Cuál es la siguiente lección de surf? ¿Cuál era la canción que cantaba Horo Oo?

Ok, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Déjenme sus comentarios, críticas constructivas, para saber si estoy fallando en algo …es la única manera de superarse y comenzar a escribir cada día mejor.

Adiosínnnnnnn!!

**_"...El primer suspiro de amor es el último de la razón..."_** (Anónimo)


	6. En busca del sol

**Ansias de Libertad**

Por Makita.-

Capítulo VI: **En busca del sol.**

Esa mañana me levanté sin muchos ánimos para entrenar, así que tomé mis cosas y partí a la playa bien temprano, con un solo propósito: Tomar sol.

Claro, debía cuidar de que Horo no me viera; pero de todas formas tenderse en la arena sin hacer nada es reconfortante de vez en cuando, además el mar inspira tranquilidad y yo en esos momentos necesitaba estar en paz.

Quizás muchas preguntas habían en mi cabeza, que necesitaban ser urgentemente contestadas, sin embargo no encontraba quien lo hiciera- Eran preguntas del ámbito existencial, preguntas que nunca antes me había formulado y que me atormentaban desde que escapé de mi casa.

No creo que sea malo preguntarse cosas, pero no hallar la respuesta era desesperante. Y yo no tengo mucha paciencia que digamos y detesto estar confundido.

No sé porque de repente me siento preso de algo; tal vez sea esa sensación que me quedó en el cuerpo cuando huí del castillo: una sensación de que aunque me vaya lo más lejos posible, nunca podré conseguir la libertad, como si estuviera haciendo algo realmente malo. ¿Acaso nunca iba a poder evadir la presión que mi padre recargaba sobre mí? ¿El destino lo llevaba en la sangre y por eso nunca podría deshacerme de él?

Y lo que más me intriga, es que aunque quisiera irme aún más lejos, no podría. El lazo que he creado con este lugar, y con la gente que aquí habita, es tan fuerte que me preocupa, tal vez ese también sea una especie de limitante…pero me agrada.

Reaccioné de pronto y me pegué a la toalla, cuando vi a Horo salir de la posada, algo apurado.

¿A dónde iría?

Echó un vistazo rápido al lugar y lo que más me sorprendió, es que no traía su tabla para practicar surf ¿Entonces que pretendía? Si no iba a darme sus leccioncitas ¿entonces que haría?

Lo vigilé minuciosamente hasta que partió hacia uno de los extremos de la playa. Entonces me levanté ¿Qué quieren? La curiosidad me estaba matando, además podría averiguar algo de él, algo que me sirviera en un futuro. Porque después de todo ¡Yo no sé nada respecto a su vida! Y no le hago mal a nadie si lo sigo un rato para ver que hace (además de tarugadas).

Esto era casi gracioso. Caminé con mucho cuidado, con la toalla cargada en mi hombro, cuidando que no me viera, pero era difícil, porque a estas horas hay más gente en la playa- Caminó muy relajado por la arena, divisando cualquier cosa, como un niño pequeño. Yo iba un poco más atrás, manteniendo una distancia prudente, para no perderlo de vista. Pero ahora que lo pienso, dudo que alguien más en este lugar tenga el pelo celeste.

Agh, por estar pensando en estupideces lo perdí momentáneamente entre la gente, pero  suspiré de alivio cuando lo vislumbré dentro de una tienda de helados. Ahí estuve un buen rato, porque el muy tonto no se decidía nunca por el sabor que quería, hasta que finalmente salió del lugar, retomando tu anterior recorrido.

¿A dónde demonios quería llegar? ¿Qué cosa estaba buscando? No creo que haya caminado tanto rato sólo para comprar un helado. Yo me estaba asando y estuve a punto de devolverme, pero me asombró el hecho de que llegó hasta el muelle.

Allí cruzó la vereda y se paró frente a un local bastante antiguo, con la pintura quebradiza por la sequedad del lugar, algo alejado de los demás edificios.-

Abrí los ojos al tope cuando vi a un tipo extraño saliendo del lugar y saludando efusivamente a Horo Horo ¿Quién era ese sujeto?

Se sentaron al borde de la vereda a hablar de no se que cosas…estaba alejado, así no conseguía escuchar nada, pero tenía el estómago apretado; y traté de controlar algunos impulsos asesinos que amenazaban con tomarse mi cuerpo involuntariamente.

Todo este tiempo ¿estuvo buscando a ese sujeto con cara de payaso? Y lo más estúpido ¡¿Por eso lo seguí hasta aquí?! ¡Que pérdida de tiempo!

Sin embargo no me moví. No sé cuanto rato estuvieron hablando, pero sus risas se escuchaban hasta aquí. Tampoco sé porque de repente comencé a sentirme mal. Me daba algo de frustración saber que yo no era su único amigo; pero eso lo supe desde el principio. También están Yoh y Manta, que juegan un papel importante en su vida y ahora este sujeto. Yo, al igual que ellos, quería ser alguien importante para él, que me considerara sólo un poco.

Sé que ellos tienen mucho más tiempo a su favor, lo conocen desde antes y no tienen una relación tan conflictiva, como nosotros (que pasamos peleando por cualquier cosa y es él quien comienza siempre) y esas peleas también son como una señalización roja… ¡aquí estoy, mírame! Y aunque suena tonto y descabellado; es nuestra única forma de comunicación.

Cerré los ojos y me quedé donde mismo, en la playa. Aunque tratara de convencerme de que esta situación no me importaba, no podía…porque demonios, si me importaba, aunque intentara negárselo a los demás o a mi mismo.

……………………………..

_-Len…_

-¿Ah?

_-Vamos, despierta.-_

Los ojos me pesaban demasiado como para abrirlos; pero estaba consiente de donde estaba y con quien. Esa voz era inconfundible.

Sentí una gota de agua fría correr por mi cara y traté de levantarme, pero el mareo se hizo aún mas intenso y tuve que volver a mi posición original.

-Ahora que estás despierto… ¿se puede saber que diablos hacías en la playa, tan expuesto al sol?

-¿Qué creías que estaba haciendo, Hoto?-pregunté sarcásticamente.

-Pues…-se llevó una mano a la nuca.- ¿Durmiendo?

-Oh…acertaste.

-¡No seas insolente con tu _sensei_!-me gritó enojado.

-¿Y tu que hacías?

-¡Pues lo buscaba señorito! ¡Te busqué por toda la playa y llegué hasta el muelle!

Casi me atoré y estuve a punto de saltar de la cama, en donde me encontraba ¿Al que buscaba era a mí? me sentí como un verdadero y puro estúpido.

-¿Entonces quien era ese sujeto?-pregunté sin restricciones, sacando la toalla húmeda que cubría mis ojos.

-¿ah? ¿Él?..Pues no le tomes importancia…jejeje.

Silencio.

-Casi te insolaste.- me dice, creo que con preocupación.

Lo miro con los ojos entreabiertos. Está arrodillado al lado de la cama y con ambos codos apoyados en ella, su ceño está fruncido, como con una expresión de regaño, pero tan inocente al mismo tiempo. No puedo evitar sonreír.

-No me pasó nada grave…

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si.-

-¡Entonces vamos a entrenar!

Me quedé con la boca abierta, pero antes de que pudiera reclamarle algo, me tomó del brazo, salimos de mi habitación y bajamos las escaleras.

…………………………….

Abrí los ojos estupefacto. ¿Era idea mía o allí estaba Hao sentado a un lado de Yoh comiendo manzana?

De improviso, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, como si alguien me lo hubiera trasmitido. Miré a Horo, quien estaba con la cabeza agachada y una leve sombra se formaba bajo su banda azul, cubriendo su mirada.

Seguramente Hao había venido a visitar a su hermano. Lo hacía regularmente y a mí me parecía más un formalismo que otra cosa. Hao me sonrió y luego miró a mi compañero.

-Hola, Horito.-le saludó con un gesto cariñoso.

¿Escuché bien? ¿Le dijo Horito? ¡¿Horito?! pero que estúpido sonaba. Le lancé una mirada gélida.

-¿Qué quieres Hao?-preguntó finalmente él, relajándose un poco más.-

-Nada, sólo vine a visitar a mi hermano…sólo le contaba que necesito dinero para hacer un viaje.

-Si.-afirmó Yoh con su voz que alivianaba la tensión en el ambiente.- Hao y su equipo quieren viajar al extranjero otra vez.

-Ya veo…entonces lárguense de una buena vez.

La voz de Horo Horo sonó bastante decidida y con una pizca de resentimiento, que alcancé a percibir. ¿Tanto le afectaba no poder superar a Hao en este deporte?

-¿Y como van las cosas, Horito?-volvió a hablar el hermano gemelo de Yoh.

Arquee una ceja y no me demoré en contestar por él.

-¿Cómo crees que van tonto?...ya verás, seré yo quien te derrote.

-Ja, me parece bien.- dijo cínicamente.- Aprovecharé de enseñarte algo de surf…y quizás algo más.

-¡No!- gritó Horo poniéndose frente a mí.

-Jijiji, ya no peleen muchachos…aún queda tiempo, y después tendrán la oportunidad de demostrar todo lo que han aprendido.

Cuando Yoh dijo estas palabras, el ambiente se tornó hasta dulce. Su voz era totalmente relajada e inspiraba tanta paz, que se desvaneció inmediatamente el rencor que existía en cada uno de nosotros.

Yo ni siquiera sabía porque detestaba a Hao, si hasta el momento no me había hecho nada. Tal vez era porque algo malo había ocurrido entre él y Horo; y si así había sucedido era motivo suficiente para que me cayera mal.

-Nos vemos.-murmuró Hao saliendo de la posada.

Suspiro general.

-Len, ya vamonos a practicar.

……………….

Su sonrisa crecía a medida que aumentaba la velocidad, y yo era capaz de percibirla desde esta distancia.

Hace rato miraba embobado su destreza sobre el mar, su magnífica postura y el equilibrio que mantenía sobre la tabla, a pesar que el mar estaba bastante extraño el día de hoy. No era una marea definida, más bien era un revoltijo de aguas saladas; cada corriente en diferentes direcciones…pero aún así, Horo tenía la habilidad de surfear cada una de las gigantescas olas sin problemas.

Yo debería estar practicando el salto, pero me dio pereza y decidí observar a mi profesor. Lejos de allí, estaba Hao con su equipo, ni idea que haciendo, pero el tonto de Lizerg no me quita la vista de encima. Siento su mirada con resentimiento y rabia. ¿Pero que le hice yo a este sujeto para que me detestara? Hasta el momento no habíamos cruzado palabras ni nada ¿entonces porqué?

Volví mis ojos a la figura de Horo. Noto que cuando la capa cristalina de agua se va cerrando sobre él, se agacha para tomar aún más velocidad.

Lentamente voy sintiendo mis mejillas más tibias y es por mi mente perversa, que tiende a pasar por lapsos rápidos de tiempo, imágenes de algo que nunca sucederá- Pero no quiero tomar conciencia de aquello.

Hay cosas que no dependen de uno mismo para que se hagan realidad, lo sé y lo acepto. Pero a mi mente le gusta jugar conmigo, le gusta hacerme creer que esas cosas que imagino si pueden cumplirse.

Diablos, ¡Yo sé que es imposible!

No llego a ninguna parte engañándome a mi mismo, pensando en un destino mejor, más luminoso, más feliz…porque no será así.

Un suspiro nostálgico escapó de mi garganta. Quizás había demasiadas cosas pesándome en la conciencia y por eso nunca sería capaz de hallar la felicidad. Tenía que comenzar por dejar en el olvido mi pasado tan desolado y triste, lleno de recuerdos imperecederos, y comenzar una nueva vida y había una persona que podía ayudarme a omitir ese pasado, y aquel era…

-¡Hola brodis!...se le ve triste… ¿le pasó algo?

Voltee con indiferencia, y me encontré cara a cara con ese sujeto… ¡¿De donde apareció este tipo?!

-¿Qué haces aquí, vago?- se me ocurrió preguntar.

-Vine a acompañar a mi amigo Len Tao…-agregó con orgullo.

Me espanté al percatarme que conocía mi apellido y no tardé en sujetarlo de la camisa naranja fluorescente que traía puesta, y mandarle un empujón.

-¿Cómo demonios…?

-Calma, calma brodis... ¡Que no se lo diré a nadie!

Arquee una ceja.

-Mi nombre es Chocolove…es un gusto conocerte…

¿Chocolove? Esto comenzaba a darme risa.

-Soy amigo de Horo Horo…y hace tiempo sabía de ti…eres su alumno.

Lo solté con fastidio ¿Qué pretendía este sujeto? ¿Matarme del susto? Además era el mismo tipo que estaba conversando con Horo hoy en la mañana. Razones para matarlo no me faltaban, pero quisiera averiguar algo más.

-¿Cómo es que me conoces?

-A mi no se me pasa un detalle de lo que sucede en la playa, pues, hombre.

Era detestable la cara de payaso que tenía, pero aún así no me cayó del todo mal, se veía buena persona, su sonrisa era sincera y eso me dio un poco más de confianza.

            Iba a agregar algo más, cuando escucho un grito proveniente del mar.

-¡Leeeeeeeeeeen!

Horo me saludaba mientras se deslizaba sobre la tabla. Me sonrojé y automáticamente levanté la mano para devolverle el saludo. Salí de mi trance hipnótico cuando me di cuenta de que había perdido el equilibrio y había caído al mar.-

_¿Qué demo…?_

Salió con la tabla en su mano, desde las sombras que formaba el agua azul marino. El líquido fresco del mar cubría todo su cuerpo, dándole a su piel un aspecto más terso y suave. Caminó lentamente por la arena hasta llegar donde estábamos sentados nosotros.

-¡Chocolove!

Le hizo un gesto a su amigo, pero se acercó a mi, decidido. Se agachó para quedar a la altura de mis ojos, y me miró constantemente, como si estuviera buscando algo. Mi boca se abrió para decir seguramente alguna incoherencia, pero ninguna palabra fluyó. Tenía miedo de que se rompiera este frágil enlace que se estaba dando entre los dos, pero luego él condujo su mano hasta mi mejilla, y la posó allí, no sé por cuanto tiempo.

-Mira que está helada el agua…-murmuró sólo para mí.

Yo sólo buscaba respuestas en sus ojos, que estaban abiertos, fijos en los míos. Parecía querer quemar mis pupilas. No parpadee ni tampoco intenté quitar su mano de mi rostro, porque se sentía bien, era un contacto cariñoso, sincero, abierto, sin ningún sentimiento perverso extra. Una clase de contacto de nunca había recibido antes a manos de alguien, a excepción de mi hermana, pero esto era tan diferente, era tan libre, tan desinteresado.

La comunicación que habíamos creado se rompió como el cristal, cuando nuestras miradas se perdieron en otras cosas, sin importancia. Aún sentía el sonido de este descalabro en mi mente y como la unión se había esfumado indeleblemente.

-¿Me prestas tu toalla?

Se la pasé rápidamente y él se cubrió la espalda con ella. La voz de Chocolove, me hizo aterrizar en el mundo real.

-Eso estuvo bien cuñao…

-Si, hace tiempo que no surfeaba como ahora…-dijo él y luego me miró.- Len, ¿practicaste el salto?

-No, me dio pereza.- respondí altaneramente.

-¡Ay! Ya me suenas a Yoh…será mejor que te pongas a ensayar ahora.

-¿Por qué?-pregunté levantando una ceja.

-Porque…-titubeó…-porque…te inscribí para el primer torneo de surf del año…

-¡¿Qué?!

Me levanté para darle una buena paliza ¿Qué se creía para andar inscribiéndome en torneos estúpidos? no sabía que esto me acercaría más a mi sueño, de lo que yo pensaba en un principio.

**Continuar**

Yaaaaaaap, fin de este capítulo. Dedicado con todo el cariño del mundo a todos los lectores que siguen este fic , especialmente a Kisuka, a Lady Tao , a Mailyn Asakura, a Ale, a Pilikita y Kolorito, a la lizz, a Kizna-chan y a Yuki Tao… ¡Gracias por escribir!

También un saludo a Maiver, a Karin y a Zelshamada, que también leen este humilde fic.

¿Qué tal les pareció este capi? ¿Entretenido, fome, lógico, ilógico, estúpido o simpático? Háganmelo saber

Ah!, se me olvidaba decir, que el próximo capítulo será del Pov de Horo Horo…no sé, como que quería variar un poco…pero de todas formas, después continuará con el de Len…una idea loca de su servidora presente aquí XD

Y en cuanto a cuidando de un rival…espero tener el capítulo final arriba la próxima semana…como es el último capítulo, quiero que quede bien

Ok, me despido.

Que tengan unas bonitas vacaciones, y disfrútenlas tanto como yo XD

Adiosíiiiiiiin


	7. El peligro de las ocurrencias

_Salí del hospedaje por una corazonada. Era el mar, yo lo sabía. El mar me llamaba, y a pesar de las advertencias de Yoh, corrí por la playa blanca y árida, como buscando un encuentro sumamente importante. No me dio miedo enfrentar la peligrosa marea y me lancé al agua casi sin pensar en que demonios estaba haciendo._

_Sin embargo, había algo más, algo que me incomodaba. No me sentía pleno, no sentía esa satisfacción que siempre vivenciaba cuando me subía a mi tabla de surf y capeaba las olas...algo extraño estaba sucediendo._

_Tenía que encontrar de alguna forma, lo que siempre había estado buscando. Pero ni siquiera sabía que era, sólo lo sentía activo y palpitante dentro de mí._

_Cuando salí del mar y puse la bandanna sobre mi frente, vi a una persona parada frente a nuestro hospedaje. Eso me sorprendió muchísimo, ya que hace meses nadie se detenía para siquiera verla, por la fama de cara que se traía encima._

_Era un muchacho cualquiera, un viajero. Sus ropas eran negras y cargaba una mochila en su espalda. Una capucha sobre su cabeza me impedía verle el rostro. No sé si fue alguna especie de magnetismo, o una atracción sin lógica. Pero fue en ese instante cuando sentí que mis piernas flaqueaban y desee con todas mis fuerzas que ese muchacho se quedara parado allí para siempre._

**Ansias de Libertad**

Por Makita.-

Capítulo IX: **El peligro de las ocurrencias**

Eran las diez de la mañana, con un minuto aproximadamente, cuando corrí al baño del pasillo para beber grandes cantidades de agua. Me dolía endemoniadamente la mejilla, no por el hecho de que Anna me había sacado la muela, si no por la forma con que la terminó de arrancar de su sitio.

Estaba yo, muy tranquilo barriendo el piso cuando llegó ella y se paró en frente mío, con su típica postura de superioridad.

-Barre más rápido, que los clientes no tardarán en llegar.

-Pero si eso hago...

-Pues barre mil veces más rápido.

-Ay Anna, no seas amargada...

Fue demasiado tarde...había abierto la bocota más de lo que me imaginé...un puño con la velocidad de un misil ya me había golpeado directamente en la cara y en el mismo sitio donde Len me había pegado ayer (cuando le expliqué lo del torneo). Entonces sentí que algo se salía de su lugar y corrí al baño.

Y aquí me encuentro, tratando de que disminuya el flujo de sangre.

-Buenos días, Horo Horo... ¿Que te sucedió?

Miro a Yoh, que viene recién despertando...lo más seguro es que quiera usar el baño.

-Tu noviecita...

Se ríe por lo bajo, camina con tranquilidad y toma el botiquín que estaba sobre el tocador. Sacó un trozo de algodón y me lo pasó.

-Ven, vamos a buscar algo de Hielo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ya era el tercer chiste malo del día. No malo, pésimo. Y si no estuviera sujetando la bolsa de hielo contra mi cara, hace rato lo habría golpeado.

-Vamos Horo Horo, cambia la cara.-me dice Ryu mientras prepara algo en la cocina.

-Si pue' hombre...

-Ya cállate Moreno.

Yoh estaba sentado frente a mí, jugando con una naranja y Manta estaba a su lado, sentado sobre varios libros, buscando algo en una revista.

-Mira Horo Horo.- dice Manta mostrándome la revista.- Hay una competencia internacional de surf, en Norteamérica... ¿Porqué no entras?

Le echo un vistazo a la pequeña columna que está publicada al lado izquierdo de la página. Será una competencia que se realizará a mitad de año...hay que pasar algunas pruebas. Le devuelvo la revista a Manta.-

-Pues no sé...no estaba en mis planes otra competencia...

-Vamos anímate...ya sería la tercera que ganas...

-Las otras eran a nivel regional, Yoh...

-Lo más seguro es que Hao entre también.- murmuró para sí Manta.

-¡Pero si no pierdes nada, Guerito!-me grita Chocolove al oído y pasando una de sus manos detrás de mi espalda y apoyándola en mi hombro.

-¡Suéltame Moreno!

Veo como Yoh se queda quieto mirando hacia la puerta, con impresión. Pero inmediatamente vuelve a tener esa actitud despreocupada.

-¡Hola Len!

-Hola.

Volteo para ver de donde viene esa voz tan sarcástica. Allí estaba él, apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, con traje de baño y con mi tabla bajo el brazo. Parece una imagen divina, sólo le falta el halo luminoso delineando su figura. Sus ojos se posan con fuerza sobre mí, causándome la más estúpidas de las reacciones...el sonrojo en mi rostro y las mariposas en el estómago.-

Trato de no atontarme ante su presencia.-

-Hola.- le respondo.

-Me voy a practicar...gracias por prestarme tu tabla...

-¡No te la he prestado!

-Bueno, pero lo harás...

Me quedé callado y no sé porqué. Tal vez no soy capaz de negarle algo.

-Cuídala...no se te vaya a perder en el mar...

Me ignora y toma una manzana de la canasta. La muerde sin levantar la vista de Chocolove, que trata disimuladamente de alejarse de mí. Me dan escalofríos, su mirada llega a ser tan fría como el hielo que tengo contra mi mejilla.

Me doy cuenta de que el Moreno está aguantando la respiración...escucho la risita de Yoh.

-Ermm...ya compadrito, yo me retiro...

-Está bien, bembón, nos vemos más tarde...

Chocolove se despidió de todos, y cuando iba a salir, me percaté de que Len lo pellizcó (y no despacio) en el brazo. ¿Por qué habrá hecho eso? ¿Tan mal le caía el moreno?...pero si nada le había hecho...que extraño.

Termina de comer su manzana y tira el resto al basurero que estaba al otro lado de la sala, con excelente puntería.

-Bien...ahora si me voy a ensayar.

Se va y me quedo embobado mirando su figura avanzar. Su cuerpo goza de perfección, sus ojos brillan dorados como el sol, su cabello entre negro y violeta se menea suavemente acorde la brisa costera...y su actitud engreída y arrogante me hace odiarlo y desearlo al mismo tiempo.

-Horo Horo...-volteo para ver a Yoh.- El hielo se está derritiendo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

No sé si debería dejarlo solo en estos momentos, ya que podría sucederle algo malo. Recuerdo cuando comencé con mis clases de surf, el señor Mikihisa siempre estaba conmigo durante el entrenamiento, inclusive cuando practicábamos en el agua...él tiene una sabia filosofía y una visión muy profunda de este deporte...dice que es liberador y gratificante, emocionante, ideal para personas con ansias de adrenalina.

Pero primero debe aprender a manejarse... y eso me preocupa. Veo a Len en el mar, aplicando lo que le he enseñado...se sube a la tabla con perfección y certeza, pero le falta conservar el equilibrio. Además que no sabe como deslizarse sobre el agua. Pero una de sus cualidades (o defectos) es que es muy testarudo y por eso lo intenta una y otra vez.

Me acomodo y cruzo las piernas. Estoy sentado en las escaleras que sirven para llegar a la playa, sin quitarle la vista de encima a mi discípulo. Esta es la parte más difícil de aprender a surfear, ya que siempre se sale accidentado, más aún en una playa rocosa como esta...hasta corre el riego de fracturarse un brazo o una pierna.

¡Y no se porque me preocupo tanto!...últimamente en Len es en quien pienso el noventa porciento de mi tiempo, el chico que ocupa mi mente hasta de noche y que aparece hasta cuando cierro los ojos. No puedo deshacerme de su voz, de la extraña estela que deja su presencia...todo el tiempo, está presente en mí.

Y me duele quererlo tanto porque...no sé nada de él. No sé que pretende o si realmente le interesa aprender a surfear, nunca sé en que piensa o porqué hace las cosas...No sé absolutamente nada de su familia, talvez ni siquiera tenga padres o hermanos...¡¡ ni siquiera se cuando es su cumpleaños!! O quien es en realidad... porqué oculta tanto su pasado y porqué su afán de "libertad".

Como sea, me da mucho miedo...él llegó tan inesperadamente a mi vida y así mismo puede desaparecer de ella. Y sólo pensar en aquello me causa terror, que de un día para otro se marche, buscando nuevas fronteras y me deje a mí aquí, sufriendo por su ausencia, viviendo de su recuerdo.

-Tienes que vivir el presente, Horo Horo.- dice Yoh sentándose a mi lado, con un paquete de palomitas de maíz.

-¡Yoh!- me sorprendo... ¿acaso estaba pensando en voz alta?

Me ofrece de sus golosinas pero me niego. De pronto se me había apretado el estómago y siquiera la saliva pasaba por mi garganta.

-Tengo miedo de esto.- le digo mirando a Len a lo lejos.- Se puede ir súbitamente, sin siquiera decir adiós...ten en cuenta que nada sé de él...

-¿Y si no se va?-dice contento, comiendo los dulces y mirando hacia el frente.- ¿No has pensado en esa posibilidad?...hasta podrías quedarte a su lado para siempre...

-¡¿y tu que sabes?!-digo un poco enojado y nervioso.

-Digamos que...no eres bueno disimulando, Horo...

Me sonrojo...ahora Yoh sabe que algo me pasa con Len. Aunque ya estoy acostumbrado... nada abriga secretos para él.-

De repente torna su rostro un poco más serio y el tono de su voz disminuye súbitamente.

-...y... ¿Qué piensas hacer con lo del noviazgo?-murmura al aire.

-Me da lo mismo.- respondí con algo de rabia.-

Miro a Yoh. Sus cabellos se mueven acorde al ritmo del viento y su rostro sigue igualmente preocupado. Es lógico que sienta intranquilidad y conturbación, después de todo nos conocimos a los diez años y desde entonces hemos sido muy buenos amigos. Le sonrío y apoyo mi mano en su hombro.

-Descuida, yo estaré bien.-

-Ojalá todo salga como quieras, Horo...-dice mostrándome su tan común sonrisa.-Aunque deberás tener mucho cuidado...

-¿Cuidado porqué?

Se ríe bajito, y se levanta, dejándome solo con la curiosidad. ¿Viene hasta aquí para confundirme aún más? –Suspiro y levanto la vista hacia cierto muchacho.

Me pongo de pie cuando no lo encuentro con la mirada...no lo veo en el mar, tampoco está en la playa. De a poco comienzo a asustarme...siento como mis nervios se tensan involuntariamente, como empiezo a desesperarme y como aguanto la respiración. El sólo pensamiento de que algo malo le haya pasado, me hace temblar.

Nunca en mi vida había emitido un suspiro tan sonoro y tan aliviado, cuando vislumbré su silueta, saliendo del mar, en uno de los extremos de la playa...Un momento... ¿como llegó hasta allá?-Bajé los peldaños que me quedaban y corrí por la playa, hacia él. Se tiró al suelo de espaldas y llevó una de sus manos a su frente.

Cuando finalmente llegué donde estaba él, me arrodillé a su lado y lo miré con preocupación. Algo extraño me arremetió cuando me percaté de que corría sangre por uno de los finos rasgos de su cara, a un costado de la frente. Las gotas de sangre se mezclaban con el agua, que resbalaba por su tez, hasta llegar a su cuello.

-¡Len!

-Horo...hice pedazos tu tabla...

-¡Idiota! ¿Que te pasó?

-Me estrellé contra unas rocas...lo siento mucho.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Me sorprendí de que no estuviera quejándose de dolor. Una herida abierta, como la suya, arde muchísimo cuando se mezcla con la sal del mar y con los diminutos granos de arena. Él permanecía firme, inclusive sonriente, satisfecho. Moví su mano con cuidado para ver la lesión...no era muy grande, pero estaba al lado izquierdo de su frente, oculta entre sus cabellos. La sangre emanaba sutilmente delineando ese costado de su cara.-

-Vamos, debemos sanarte esa herida...

-No exageres-

-¡Pero puede ser grave!-le grité. Me afectaba su actitud despreocupada.

Se quedó callado.

-¡¿Siempre eres tan terco?!

Si, siempre era así de terco. La pregunta estaba de más, pero no soy muy bueno para controlar lo que digo...ni lo que pienso, ni lo que siento. Suspiré tratando de comprenderlo, pero no lo lograba ¿Qué le costaba ponerse de pie e ir a la posada para que pudiéramos curarle su herida? ¿Por qué siempre quería llevarme la contraria? ¿Era un simple capricho?

-Ya...déjate de rodeos y vamos.

-¿A dónde?

-¡Pues a la cabaña para curarte esa herida!

-¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Qué soy un debilucho? Además ya estoy acostumbra...

No pudo continuar, porque presioné sus mejillas con mis manos. Como un reflejo felino, él puso las suyas sobre mis muñecas, para alejarme de él.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que estas acostumbrado? ¿Acaso practicabas otro deporte antes? ¿O tu trabajo era demasiado arriesgado?- le interrogué, apretando su rostro cada vez más.

Como no podía responder, negó con la cabeza, siempre manteniendo esa actitud seria y orgullosa, a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba.

De repente sentí una vibración por todo mi cuerpo y fue por sentir bajo mis dedos, el calor de su piel, por su mirada misteriosa que quemaba mis pupilas con fiereza.

Se me vino a la mente el primer día que lo conocí, cuando después de que aceptara alojarse en nuestra posada, me pidió las dichosas clases de surf.

Para ese entonces, yo ni siquiera le había visto la cara, porque la traía cubierta por una capucha. Siempre tuvo ese aire de misterio, como si viniera de otro mundo. Como un espía o un agente secreto. A mi me gustaban todas esas cosas, y fue por eso que llamó tanto mi atención.

Ignorarlo era una misión difícil. Siempre estaba pendiente de sus movimientos, cuando estábamos separados. Tenía miedo que se fuera. Más bien, aún tengo miedo. Y es que se transformó en una persona esencial para mí. Su alma llenó el espacio vacío que existía en mi interior, y que había tratado de rellenar en vano, con gente superficial, con soluciones parciales, no definitivas.

Esto me estaba confundiendo...y comenzaba a asustarme de los propios latidos que mi corazón descontrolado emitía. Más bien, me asustaba de mi mismo, y de la actitud de él. Este era un sentimiento que estaba fuera de cualquier plan, que violaba cualquier regla moral...pero era inevitable sentirlo, y vivirlo.

Fue entonces cuando al fin, quité mis manos de su rostro, y él pudo respirar con normalidad. Tenía las mejillas rojas y yo las muñecas casi moradas, por el juego infantil que habíamos vivido. Pero aún sentía que me faltaba algo. Yo quería...

-¿Qué te pasa?

Sin premeditar nada, me incliné sobre sus labios, haciéndolo callar. El encaje de nuestras bocas había sido perfecto, pero él seguía allí, completamente estático. No quería que se moviera, o que dijera algo, no quería que hiciera nada. Sólo quería sentirlo allí, para mí, mientras yo trataba de impregnar mis labios con el sabor de los suyos.

Si, fue un beso arrebatado y desconcertante. De repente sentí que la pasión se me salía por los poros, pero no era algo que pudiese controlar...o al menos no _ahora_. Porque cuando Len subió su mano hasta mi nuca y me presionó salvajemente hacia él, perdí completamente la noción de los sentidos.

Su boca estaba hirviendo, como un trozo de carbón al rojo vivo. Y aunque hubiese querido, no podría haberme separado de él...nuestros cuerpos se atraían con una fuerza física y mágica, complementada con el deseo de sentir nuestras almas juntas.

Y cuando seguía besándolo con arrebato, más me percataba de que era él, lo que yo había estado buscando siempre...como si hubiésemos sido diseñados para estar juntos, para completar algo.

Si el destino lo había traído hasta aquí, ahora yo no lo dejaría ir...nunca más.

Cuando nos separamos, ni siquiera me dio tiempo para explicarle algo. Ninguno de los dos deseaba justificarse de sus acciones, o echar pie atrás.

Sin embargo, había alguien que nos había visto, y que estaba dispuesto a estropear toda mi felicidad.

**Continuará....**

Yap...este capi quedó muy inconcluso . El próximo capitulo volverá a ser narrado desde el punto de vista de Len...quizás haga otro pov de Horo más a delante ;)... ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Tonto, absurdo, entretenido, Fome? ...¡Dejenme su opinión! Y por supuesto, los agradecimientos a las personas que me brindaron su apoyo...especialmente por la mala racha que pasé :/...Saludos a Pilikita y Kolorito, a Mailyn Azakura, Zelshamada (que anda de viaje XD), a la Ale (saludos Ale! Espero que este capi compense tu espera), a Yake, a Maiver (amiga! Que le pasó a tu fic ;.; pagará caro quien te haya denunciado injustamente ò.ó) a Mizumi, a Mandy (amiga! Hasta cuando apareces?), también saludos a Yuki Tao, a Lady Tao (vi tu mensaje en el tag! Gracias por tus ánimos) y a Jacqueline.

Aparte de eso, no entiendo porqué se están borrando algunos fics. Es decir, yo siempre estoy muy pendiente de las reglas que se van incorporando al sitio, pero esta vez eliminaron algunos fics que no habían cometido faltas. Si alguien sabe más del asunto...¿podría explicarme que demo pasa? Le estaría muy agradecida n.n

Okkk...nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado...se despide con cariño, Makita (la desaparecida oo!!)

Ojalá no me borren el fic TT.TT


	8. Cubreme de tí

**Ansias de libertad**

Por Makita.-

Capítulo VIII: **Cúbreme de ti**

Miraba el mar, como si quisiera dominar cada una de esas gigantescas paredes de agua. Mis ojos se desplazaban a su ritmo, compartiendo esa lentitud furiosa en cada una de ellas, y mientras las seguía, hasta que morían en las orillas de la playa, pensaba con una extraña melancolía.-

Si, muy extraño, porque yo no era para nada melancólico.

El océano parecía llenarte de adrenalina y ansiedad, como invitándote a la aventura. Sus aguas sólo fluían, adaptándose a cualquier forma o condición que le impusieran. Era flexible e inconsistente, pero a la vez macizo e indestructible.

Me he dado cuenta de que la libertad es incompatible con el amor…el que ama siempre será un esclavo del mismo sentimiento. Forma parte del orden de las cosas, nada importante o nada que desees puede llevarse a cabo sin un compromiso y posteriormente uno se convierte en prisionero de la obra que debería garantizar nuestra libertad.

Y ése era justamente el dilema en el que estaba metido.

Desde el día del beso, todo se transformó en una situación confusa, tanto así, que Horo optó por "huir de mi". Si, el muy baka ha estado evitándome por casi una semana, pero lo he pillado varias veces espiándome cuando estoy en la playa o cuando me voy a dormir...¿creerá que yo soy tonto¡Ah! Y lo otro que se le ocurrió fue suspender las clases de surf _"porque el mar estaba extraño". _

Sinceramente, no sabia que demonios le sucedía: tal vez le había dado un ataque de arrepentimiento, o tal vez fue algo del momento; o simplemente se traumó y ahora no quiere verme.

Y yo también era demasiado orgulloso para ir a rogarle…_algo._

_O pedirle algo._

Que se yo.

Tal vez fue mi reacción lo que le molestó, quien sabe. Tal vez nunca se imaginó que esa atracción fuera a llegar tan lejos como para darnos un beso; tal vez no está preparado para querer a alguien.

Aunque siento que eso va más para mí que para otra persona. Yo nunca conocí ese sentimiento y no se si lo estoy viviendo ahora; no sabría como demostrarle lo que siento, porque mi forma de ser es fría y calculadora...me cuesta de sobremanera expresar lo que realmente estoy viviendo.

_El que no está preparado para querer a alguien soy yo._

* * *

¿Qué cosa dijiste?.-giré hasta que mis pupilas se enfocaron en Yoh.

Él sólo fijó sus ojos en mí, con un semblante de preocupación.

-Desde hace una semana que te noto muy extraño...dime si te ocurrió algo, tal vez yo pueda ayudarte...

Estábamos solos en la posada y estaba atardeciendo. Los demás no tardarían en llegar de la playa.

-No me pasa nada...

-Vamos, dímelo...¿Es acaso porque nunca aprendiste a surfear¿eso?

-Si algo así.- respondí fastidiado. Nunca me gustó que se metieran en mis cosas, y que me obligaran a hablar.

¡Lo sabía¿pero sabes que? Yo puedo enseñarte...quizás no sea lo mismo...pero terminarás tus lecciones y podrás surfear por la playa, como era la idea en un principio...¿o no?

-Yoh...

-No voy a aceptar un no...-me miró a los ojos directamente- Sé que quieres terminar lo que empezaste...y yo te ayudaré.

Una extraña sensación me envolvió como una burbuja, cuando él puso ambas manos sobre mis hombros. Era como un tipo de conexión nueva, y una cercanía que nunca antes había experimentado con Yoh; me daba la impresión que podía confiar en él, que tenía buenas intenciones...que era honesta su preocupación.

-Está bien...a mi me da igual.- dije girando mi rostro nuevamente.

En un movimiento que me sorprendió, él subió una de sus manos hasta mi mejilla y la acarició lentamente.

¿Que pasa?.- pregunté confundido.

¿Estás nervioso? –cuestionó inocentemente, ejerciendo mas fuerza.

-No...claro que no...

-Pues no lo parece...-murmuró con una sonrisa traviesa.

Podría quitármelo de encima de un empujón si quisiera...podría reaccionar a tiempo si intentaba algo, pero no deseaba hacer eso. Tal vez era sólo una broma de Yoh, o una forma de manifestar su cariño; y yo me lo estaba tomando muy enserio...¿en verdad lo era?

-Yoh... ¿qué pretendes?.-dije quitando su mano de mi mejilla por fin.

-Sólo quería que reaccionaras...te veías como en otro mundo.- me explicó mirando de reojo la puerta y luego se separó un poco más de mi.¡Hola muchachos¿qué tal el agua?

-Estaba exquisita, Don Yoh...no sabe de lo que se perdió.- dijo Ryu entrando en la posada con un bolso y un quitasol.

-Si, pero tenemos hambre Yoh- Anna murmuró estas palabras sabiendo que Yoh la escucharía inmediatamente.

Él partió corriendo en dirección a la cocina, mientras los demás se quitaban los zapatos con arena en la entrada de la pensión. Manta entró muy animado, seguido de Ryu; Anna pasó directamente al baño para lavarse las manos...pero Horo estaba muy extraño: La banda sobre su frente sombreaba sus ojos, y la posición de su cuerpo era decaída. Caminó deprimido por entremedio de las mesas y subió las escaleras en silencio.

Ni una mirada, nada.

Me preocupaba su actitud. Sabía que algo le había pasado y tenía que averiguar que era.

* * *

Durante la cena, me llamó la atención que Ryu supiera tantas cosas de Lizerg Diethel (ahora se el apellido) y que se comentara tanto su talento innato para el surf. De todas maneras, yo sentía que ese tipo no estaba aquí por esa única razón: me daba la sensación de que Hao también tenía que ver en algo.

Hao tenía que ver en muchas cosas. Pero no sé exactamente en que...es un personaje misterioso.

Agradecí por la comida y me levanté mirando la silla vacía de Horo; subí las escaleras con cuidado, buscándolo con mis ojos sin querer. Caminé por el largo pasillo y cuando me detuve frente a la puerta de mi habitación, sentí su presencia justo detrás de mí y alcancé a esquivar _algo _que amenazaba con golpearme-

Él estaba furioso y me asusté de verlo así, tan fuera de él mismo. Era un aspecto de Horo que no conocía y que hasta ahora me había sorprendido, pero no por eso me quedé quieto. Entre en mi habitación sin quitarle la vista de encima, tratando de encontrar sus ojos bajo la sombra de su bandana; retrocedí hasta que mi cobardía tuvo un límite: Sabía perfectamente que no me ganaba en cuanto a fuerza física.

-Nunca pensé que fueras tan canalla...-murmuró con voz ronca y seria.-

-No se de que estás hablando, Horo...

-De Yoh y de ti...ni pienses que no te vi hoy por la tarde...

Con un movimiento sencillo, logré empujarlo hacia la cama para que se tranquilizara. Cayó boca abajo y yo me paré a los pies del lecho, para atisbarlo desde un mejor ángulo.

Hubo un silencio total en la habitación, hasta que se me ocurrió hablar.

-Podrías aprender a disimular un poco mejor y fingir que no estás celoso...

¡No¡Eso es mentira! .- gritó agitando los brazos en señal de negación.-

-Seguramente pensaste: "Como pudo ser que me reemplazara tan pronto" ¿no es cierto?

-...

Miré su semblante de duda. Quizás no sabía que decir, o que pensar: Yo había dado justo en el clavo.

-Pero te diré algo...el que debió sentir eso debí ser yo, porque estuviste ignorándome durante una semana completa...

-Hey...eso lo hice por tu propio bien...tu no sabes todos los enemigos que puedes hacerte por solo el hecho de estar conmigo...¿tu crees que para mi fue muy agradable?

-Baka, baka...-suspiré entre enojado y feliz.- En primer lugar, los problemas que tu vas a tener por sólo conocerme son realmente serios...y segundo, a mi ni siquiera me importan esos problemas ya que yo puedo vencer a cualquiera...

¡Engreído-gritó casi fuera de quicio.

Le sonreí sin querer. A veces me parecía tan tonto, tan ingenuo, pero al tiempo, simplemente adorable, honesto y puro.

Recuerdo que no estaba en mis planes quedarme en un lugar fijo de Japón...pero desgraciadamente me encontré con él aquí y ahora no soy capaz de ir a ninguna otra parte.

_Al menos sin él_.

De repente me pregunto si lo que siento tendrá un límite, o si se me pasar� como a quien se le pasa una enfermedad. Pero en el fondo, no quisiera que sucediera.

-Vengan los problemas que vengan...igual quiero estar contigo...-lo oigo reírse un poco mientras se encoge de hombros, completamente sonrojado.-

También reí un poco (sabía que se moría por mi :p)

Ya no tenía nada más que decir, nada más que pensar. Sólo lo tomé y le planté el beso de mi vida, tratando de poner en él todo lo que sentía verdaderamente y que tanto me costaba expresar con palabras. Tampoco es que sea todo un profesional dando besos: pero traté de que este fuera algo más que memorable, que le trasmitiera algo o que se quedara con algo de mí.

En lo posible traté de amoldar mi boca a la suya; y de coordinar ciertos movimientos con la lengua que de vez en cuando salían muy acertados. Suspiraba de a poco, sosteniendo sus mejillas con mis manos, casi sintiendo propios sus respiros en cada intervalo...era emocionante que me respondiera de la misma forma, que me abrazara y que corriera unos de los mechones de cabello que caían sobre mi frente con sus manos... cuando estábamos juntos, todo parecía perfecto...

De improviso, él se separó de mí.-

-Len, tengo hambre...iré a recuperar mi cena.- Horo me sonrió todo rojo y salió corriendo hacia el pasillo.

-...

_Baka, baka, baka, baka..._

Creo que por fin las cosas estaban marchando _bien_. Al menos ya teníamos claros nuestros sentimientos, que era lo mas importante (sigo sin creer que me gusta un despistado, lento, maleducado, a veces sexy y muy tierno sujeto)

Pero, por todas las cosas que él había dicho, podía deducir que alguien lo estaba chantajeando o quizás amenazando. Esa persona se las vería conmigo después, si es que lograba descubrir quien era.

Faltaba averiguar algunas cosas y aclarar otras.-

**Continuará...**

Sé que este capi tardó más de lo normal, Gomen u.u ...durante el semestre pasado tuve muchas cosas que hacer y no me quedó tiempo para concentrarme y hacer un buen capi -.- y también sé que este quedó súper indecente, pero prometo mejorarlo en el próximo XD

Así que...perdón, perdón, perdón…

Esperaba subir este episodio el 15 de febrero ya que para esa fecha, estoy de cumpleaños :p (y este iba a ser mi regalito XD)

por supuesto no puedo olvidar saludar a mi querida amiguiss KARIN! Que también esta de cumpleaños ese día!...¡Felicidades amiga, ojalá que haya gustado este episodio T.T) _dedicado a ti especialmente :P_

por casualidades, el 15 también cumple un año en línea este fic…creo que nunca había tenido una historia que durara mas de un año :p… bueh…lo subí Hoy porque ya no podía hacer esperar mas a mis lectores.

Ahora que estoy de vacaciones podré actualizar más seguido :D y como siempre, debo agradecerle a mis reviewers que me escribieron y que esperaron por esta _cosa_ de capítulo -.- A Mailyn Asakura, a Vicking, que recién estaba comenzando a leer mi fic -.-…a Lady Tao, que siempre se molesta dejando un review :p, a la Ale…¡Ale perdónn TT sé que me demoré mucho en la actualización, a Kalh, la gringa XD, a Pilikita y Kolorito, a Kizna-chan! n.n a Kaori FX, a Yuki Tao, Takami megunata, a Auriok ¡Bienvenida, a, Jainnetsuke-Tak a Yumi Tao y finalmente a Xin-tamao…

Veo que el Pov de Horo tuvo éxito…así que pensaré en escribir otro más adelante :D

Gracias a quienes me escribieron para darme ánimos, se agradece de corazón. n.n

Si quieren enviar tomatazos vía mail, la dirección es : macation31 arroba hotmail...bla, bla bla...n.n

Nos vemos en otra ocasión...

Adiosín!

Makita. 12-02-2005


	9. Inexpugnables

**Ansias de libertad**

Por Makita.-

Capítulo IX: **Inexpugnables**

Sonreí una vez más, cuando él besó mi piel. Se me ocurrió mirar el reloj, que indicaba las siete y cuarto de la mañana. Instintivamente moví mis ojos hacia la ventana: Afuera estaba todo iluminado ya. Pero no quería levantarme, no todavía. Más aún cuando estaba siendo presa de unos besos deliciosos en mi cuello y unas caricias agudas y legales por mi cuerpo.

Si, allí estábamos los dos; Horo y yo, besuqueandonos de lo lindo en mi habitación, a las siete de la mañana. ¿Como había llegado él aquí: Ni idea. Pero fue un despertar de lo más agradable. De repente siento a mi lado el olor fascinante del bloqueador solar que parece haberse impregnado en su cuerpo como un barniz dorado, suave y elástico, tan embriagante que era imposible separarse de él sin desearlo cada vez más.

De repente pienso que nunca me gustó que alguien me tocara, o que me mirara: Pero con él es todo tan diferente que a veces creo que no soy yo o que he cambiado demasiado para llevar mes y medio aquí. Pero tampoco es algo que me importe. Sólo sé que me agrada su compañía y que me gusta estar aquí. Punto.

Crucé los brazos tras su cuello para desabrocharle la bandana. Él sujetó mis manos y las apartó de ese lugar, mirándome directamente a los ojos:

­­ —¿Pasa algo malo?

—No nada. Quería sacarte la bandana.

—¿Porqué? –su voz era casi neutra.

—No me gusta como se te ve.

Se separó de mí, y yo me senté un poco, preguntándome que demonios le ocurría ahora.

—Así que no te gusta...-Dudó por unos momentos. –pero tendrás que aguantarte, porque este es mi estilo y no lo voy a dejar por culpa de tus caprichos.

— ¡Que! –le grité casi fuera de mí.

—Eso. Yo nunca te he dicho que te ves mal con algo...

—Porque me veo bien con todo –le respondí con seguridad, aunque pensaba que él se estaba tomando el asunto demasiado enserio.

—El traje de baño te queda horrible...eso, aparte de que eres un desastre con la tabla de surf. –rió mostrando todos los dientes.

—¡Pero si fuiste tu quien me entrenó, baka! – vociferé ahora, olvidándome de donde nació esta conversación tan completamente estúpida.

—Pero aún así, sigues siendo un desastre... –suspiró con aire de insatisfacción. –No sé que voy a hacer contigo, queda tan poco tiempo...

Se levantó de la cama y se sacudió la ropa. Lo peor: Yo todavía no entendía porque carajo se había molestado tanto.

—Entonces será mejor que entrene con Hao...quizás él sea mucho más eficiente –murmuré para que me oyera. Y lo hizo. De repente sentí un escalofrío y supe que le había herido mi comentario.

—Entonces vete con él –habló con un tono mucho más molesto –Has lo que te venga en gana.

Antes de que se fuera y cerrara la puerta tras él, alcancé a hacer el último comentario.

—Ah...otra cosa: ese piercing te queda espantoso.

* * *

—Mierda, mierda –me dije para mi mismo mientras estaba en la playa –Yo y mis comentarios acertados. 

Sólo llevaba tres días con él, y no había ninguno donde no hubiésemos peleado. Siempre discutíamos, aunque fuera por la cosa más nimia. Entonces me sentía el ser más estúpido que había pisado la tierra en años.

_Mentira._

Él era el estúpido. No sé como se le ocurrió enojarse porque quise quitarle la bandana. Pero así es Horohoro, un completo idiota.

Suspiré con desgano y tomé la tabla de surf que estaba tirada sobre la fina arena y me preparé psicológicamente para practicar –ya que estuve una semana sin hacer nada –ya era hora de retomar la razón por la cual _estaba aquí_: el surf.

En los últimos días el clima había cambiado un poco y comenzaba a ponerse más fresco por la tarde. El oleaje estaba más violento y el viento corría con más fuerza.

Ideal para una practica de surf.

Sentí que me miraban de alguna parte. Entonces voltee y justo detrás de mi, estaban Hao y Lizerg, observándome. Hao tenía una expresión risueña, mientras que el tal Lizerg me miraba con rencor.

—¿Qué quieren? –les pregunté con la voz mas antipática que podía poner.

Se acercaron un poco y de repente me avergoncé. Recordé que Horo había dicho que me veía horrible con este traje de baño. ¡Y porque me acordaba de eso ahora!

—Quería proponerte un desafío –anunció Diethel con voz armoniosa, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Este tipo busca algo más, me dije. Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso ahora...o quizás podría averiguarlo...

Levanté una ceja.

—No te pongas así, sólo queremos medir capacidades –agregó Hao. –tendrías puntos a tu favor...yo sabría inmediatamente si vas a quedar calificado para participar en la competencia.

—¿Qué? –pregunté incrédulo.

—Hao será juez en el torneo. –dijo Lizerg. –Te conviene tanto a ti como a mí.

Me quedé un rato, dudando. Me asustaba que el gemelo de Yoh me mirara de pies a cabeza, analizando quizás que cosas... ¿Qué habría dicho Horo al respecto?

—Está bien. –hablé, apretando la tabla de surf que tenía en mi mano. –acepto la propuesta.

Los dos sonrieron.

—Ya. Queremos ver tus habilidades.

Caminé un poco por la playa, tratando de pensar con claridad y acordándome de todos los pasos que tenía que hacer para tomar una ola. La posición del cuerpo, y el salto para pararse sobre la tabla. Cuando por el horizonte se asomó una marejada considerable, me preparé para actuar. Me desconcentraba un poco saber que me estaban mirando, pero traté de que mi mente se mantuviera en blanco. Además...esto era sólo otra práctica más.

Cuando alcancé la ola, me subí a la tabla lo más rápido que pude y traté de mantener el equilibrio. Otra vez me emocionaba la velocidad y la fuerza del agua. Parecía deslizarme en el aire, volar. Era una sensación extraña en el estomago, que poco a poco me iba mareando; el cuerpo húmedo, soportando la intensidad de la marea, los ojos entrecerrados, intentando ver algo, aunque la visión que tenía, asustaba.

Esta sensación, era la que para mí representaba la libertad.

Pero todo lo bueno, tiene que tener un fin.

La marea se revolvió un poco y me empujó de la tabla. Caí al mar y nadé para acercarme a la orilla. Recuperé mi tabla con una sonrisa satisfactoria y vi muy lejos a Hao y a Lizerg que se acercaron corriendo.

Antes de salirme del agua, subí mi traje de baño, que lo tenía por las rodillas y miré la expresión en sus caras. Supongo que no lo había hecho tan mal ¿o no?

—Creo que calificas. –musitó Hao, mirándome fijamente.

Sonreí de medio lado.

—Ya lo sabía. –agregué.

* * *

Caminé hacia la pensión tratando de no tambalear. Quería vomitar, quería que alguien me sujetara y me llevara al lugar donde quería llegar. Era la primera vez que surfeaba una ola tan enserio, y me había mareado. La sensación es muy fuerte. 

Me recosté en la arena, satisfecho por lo que había logrado. Ahora sólo tenía que dedicarme a practicar las piruetas, que son las que más dan puntos al momento de evaluar.

Suspiré el nombre de Horo.

Que hubiera dado para que él me hubiese visto esta tarde. Necesitaba saber su opinión, pero después de la pelea de esta mañana, dudaba que quisiera dármela (bueno, él no había visto nada). Me fijé en las estrellas, que recién comenzaban a asomarse en el cielo. Giraban alrededor mío, y eso me mareaba mucho más.

Cerré los ojos.

Quería vomitar.

* * *

—Gracias Ryu. –me atreví a decir. –Me siento mucho mejor. 

—Te lo dije. Esa pastilla es una reliquia. –me respondió él, ofreciéndome un vaso de agua.

Me encontraba ahora sentado en la mesa de la cocina. Yoh estaba sentado al frente mío, mirándome divertido. Seguramente él encontraba gracioso todo esto, pero para mi no tenía nada de divertido.

—¿Qué tanto me miras? –le pregunté ya harto de su risita.

—Nada.

Otra vez, mutismo total.

—¿Y Horohoro? –dije, disimulando mi preocupación.

—Seguramente Annita lo mandó a limpiar las habitaciones... –Hizo una pausa. –tu sabes, se acerca el año nuevo y la pensión tiene que estar lo mas limpia posible.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes para celebrar la venida de un nuevo año? –pregunté desinteresado.

—Depende. Cada uno se va por su lado. Ryu sale con su pandilla...Annita, Manta y yo, vamos al templo para pedir por un buen año...y Horohoro va a visitar a su familia al norte...

No pude evitar acordarme de esta celebración en China. Era un espectáculo enorme, grandes desfiles, fuegos artificiales, gente en las calles. Jun siempre me acariciaba el cabello y me entregaba un regalo, por ser el primero de enero, mi cumpleaños.

Pero ahora estaba preocupado. Si Horo se iba al norte... ¿entonces con quien pasaría yo el año nuevo? Es decir, podría pasarlo con Yoh, Anna y Manta...pero no quería, yo quería pasarlo con él. Pero las posibilidades disminuían porque ahora estábamos más peleados que nunca.

—La cena ya está lista. –exclamó Ryu repentinamente. –pasen a la mesa.

* * *

Ignoré las miradas de odio que me dirigió Horo durante la cena. Pensé que no se presentaría, pero olvidé que él nunca falta a la hora de la comida. 

—Horohoro... –Dijo Manta. ¿Qué te pasó en la ceja?

Todos rieron y él se sonrojó entero.

—Se trató de sacar el piercing, el muy ignorante. –Respondió Anna levantando la mirada hacia mí.

Quise pegarle una patada a Horo por debajo de la mesa, pero le di a Manta.

Mal movimiento.

Lo del piercing era una vil mentira. Se veía bien con él, se veía sexy y moderno pero ya que él había dicho que yo me veía terrible con mi traje de baño, no pude evitar picarme y devolverle la agresión. A pesar de que nunca lo sentí así.

No me miraba a mí. Miraba a Yoh, a Manta, hasta Anna, miraba el techo, la ventana, pero nunca a mí. Era muy infantil cuando estaba enojado.

Tenía que encontrar algún método para reconciliarme con él.

* * *

**Continuará...**

¿Mejoró? Diganme que si, o me deprimo ;.; XD hehehe noveno capítulo :p ¿Qué les pareció¿Aburrido, fome, entretenido:D quizás esté cortito, pero consideren que estoy actualizando más rápido o-o

Como siempre, agradezco a mis lectores :p

Jiannetsuke-TAK , Lady tao, Maylin Asakura, Karenu-Kyoto, Cutieangel, Deranged of yaoi a Jul Tao y a Trey n.n Lo de Horo y Hao sigue siendo un misterio, pero ya se sabrá en los próximos capítulos…Queda para rato :s

**Nota**: El próximo capítulo será narrado desde el punto de vista de Horo. No sé que me pasa últimamente, pero quiero variar (muy seguido) :p pero a los que no les guste, no se preocupen porque seguramente será el último que haga. n.n (además, ésta es la historia de Len . :s no de Horo :p)

Otra cosa¿Qué le pasa a este sitio¿Acaso ya no admite el guión común y corriente¡Casi me trastorno! (y gabi —chan es testigo XD) y tuve que improvisar este gran guión…supongo que ya me acostumbré, pero ya basta de censurar. Creo que el guión es un elemento fundamental para conservar el orden en un texto, para marcar diálogos y separar ideas…¿Hasta cuando:s

_En fin…_

Esperando que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, me despido. Disfruten lo que queda de las vacaciones :s XD ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

Adiosín :p


	10. Mírame directamente a los ojos

**Ansias de Libertad.**

Por Makita.-

Capítulo X: **Mírame directo a los ojos.**

Y mi vida loca continúa.

Tenía problemas para cargar la cantidad de ropa que Anna me ordenó que repartiera por las habitaciones. Entre esa ropa, estaba planchada la de Yoh, Anna y Ryu, sábanas limpias (que luego tendría que cambiar) y alguna que otra prenda mía.

Habían tantas cosas dando vueltas en mi cabeza que no me di cuenta cuando mezclé la ropa de Ryu e Yoh. Anna me mataría si la ropa quedaba desordenada, así que me apresuré en organizarla de nuevo.

El problema era, para sorpresa de nadie, Len Tao.

Se había comportado de una forma muy extraña ayer por la mañana ¡Se había dado el lujo de insultar la hermosa bandana que me había regalado mi hermana para mi cumpleaños¿Qué se creía? Seguramente piensa que tiene buen gusto, como se cree el príncipe del mundo… ¿Que diría si supiera que yo odio todo lo que él hace y lo que le gusta¿Qué odio la comida china, que odio la ropa china, y que detesto el idioma chino?

Seguramente me mandaría al carajo, aunque ya lo hizo ayer.

De todas maneras, no pienso perdonarle ésta tan fácilmente, porque miró en menos la artesanía de mi pueblo y porque me insultó, porque me hizo sentir la peor basura de este mundo (su especialidad). Por todo eso, no lo disculparía en un buen tiempo; quería que sintiera un poco de soledad, que recapacitara: y que viniera hasta mí para pedirme un sincero perdón.

No de esas disculpas que sabe dar él, donde ni siquiera te mira a los ojos y murmura "perdón", sólo para salir del paso.

¡Y prometo por mi bandana, y por todos los inu, que no me dejaré caer en sus trampas de seducción! (con eso siempre me hace ceder).

Y con esta decisión tomada, ahora podía trabajar con más tranquilidad y con la mente despejada. Muy feliz metí la ropa de Yoh en los cajones, luego en la habitación de Anna. Me faltaba la habitación de Ryu y cambiar todas las sábanas. Después de que terminara, tenía planeado ir a surfear un ratito, para distraerme.

Cerré la puerta de la habitación de Anna con sigilo y caminé por el pasillo. Alcancé a ver ropa tirada en el suelo. Eran como tres o cuatro prendas, pero la pregunta era¿de quien era esa ropa¿Se me había caído a mí?

Dejé las cosas que tenía en las manos al lado de la habitación de Ryu y recogí la primera prenda. Era una polera roja oscura, perteneciente a…el innombrable. Inconscientemente la abrasé contra mi cuerpo y seguí levantando ropa del suelo: Unos pantalones, otra blusa y unos shorts, que reconocía como los de Yoh.

Cuando levanté la vista, me encontré frente a una habitación, de esas que están desocupadas.

Entonces la idea más vil, y más horrorosa se me pasó por la mente:

Len estaba con Yoh, en _esa_ habitación.

Una angustia terrorífica se apoderó de todo mi ser, rabia, impotencia. ?Acaso siempre que peleaba conmigo, tenía que ir a besuquearse con Yoh ? Me agaché a la altura del cerrojo y traté de averiguar algo, pero no podía ver nada.

Estaba oscuro allí dentro.

Por poco hago un berrinche y me pongo a patear todo lo que encontraba a mi alrededor, pero me contuve. Pensé: _"si los encuentro, creo que mato a Len por traidor. A Yoh no le haría nada, porque él es una víctima de todo esto"_

¿A quien quiero engañar? Lincharía a los dos.

También pensé en salir corriendo de allí y olvidarme de Len para siempre, porque él no se merecía nada de mí, porque era un alevoso, interesado sin sentimientos. Pero por otra parte quería luchar por lo que quería, porque realmente lo quería y porque no me podía permitir dejarlo ir así nada más, con el primero que hallase.

Así que puse la mano sobre la perilla y entré a la habitación con un movimiento rápido y seguro.

Miré donde supuestamente estaba la cama, pero estaba todo tan oscuro que llegué a pensar que enfrente mío había una pared pintada de negro.

Pero no.

Estiré los brazos, completamente ciego y expuesto; sentía miedo, no quería encontrarme con algo que no quería ver, no quería ser víctima de una traición, y no quería sentirme como un estúpido otra vez. Busqué brillos o reflejos que pudieran darme una referencia, pero nada.

Avancé un par de pasos y entonces…entonces sentí que me abrazaban con fuerza, un cuerpo caliente se adhirió al mío, y unos labios, también hirviendo me besaron largo y tendido. No pude, o no quise resistirme. El sabor substancioso de su boca me tenía atrapado, era exquisito, deleitable.

Mis manos dejaron caer la ropa para poder llegar hasta su espalda. Me di cuenta que andaba sin camiseta, su piel era lisa y los músculos que se formaban bajo esa capa suave de piel eran perfectos y sensuales. Bajé más y más, esperando toparme con su ropa interior. Ya estando mis manos en sus caderas, supe que andaba sin nada, que estaba completamente desnudo entre mis brazos.

Mi rostro flameaba, estaba seguro. Me separé un poco de él, forzando mis ojos al máximo, para poder ver algo, pero lo único que conseguía divisar eran sus ojos dorados, que brillaban en la oscuridad como los de un gato.

—Ven. –susurró tomándome de la mano.

¿Y en que había quedado este pacto conmigo mismo¿Que no podía dejarme cautivar otra vez por sus encantos sensuales-eróticos¡Incluso lo había prometido por los inus que vivían en el norte, y nuestras costumbres!

Yo sabía que no era capaz de cumplir con esa promesa. Un solo roce de sus labios en mi piel me disolvía como un hielo expuesto al sol y entonces me entregaba a él como un corderito. Los instintos son incontrolables, y a estas alturas le perdonaba todo, todo, absolutamente todo.

Al diablo los inus, me daba lo mismo.

Lo único que quería ahora, era que me diera otro de esos besos ricos que él sabía dar, que me acariciara, que calmara las urgencias que tenía de él.

Él me acostó sobre la cama, y yo me saqué la camiseta que traía puesta. Lo sentí otra vez en mis labios, en mi cuello, y sus manos que deambulaban por mi cuerpo, tórridas y seguras, desabrocharon mis pantalones y los quitaron completamente de mis piernas.

Grité, pero no alcancé a escuchar mi voz.

Sentí un calor abrumador allí abajo, y me agarré de las sábanas como pude, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, y pensaba en puras tonterías, pensaba en lo bien que lo estaba pasando, que Len era la primera persona que me hacía esto, y lo baka que me sentía por entregarme tan fácilmente a un tipo que me insulta todos los días, que mas encima es un forastero y que no sé nada de su pasado o de su vida.

Esta atracción es una tontería, lo sé.

Sé que es contradictorio, pero no logro imaginarme en esta situación con otra persona que no sea él. El problema de nosotros dos, es que tenemos el orgullo en el primer lugar en nuestra escala de valores. Por eso ninguno de nosotros quiere ceder ante el otro, y ninguno acepta los defectos del contrario.

Lo odio y lo quiero…

Es dulce y amargo a la vez.

* * *

Las nubes se movían lentamente, como si quisieran pasar desapercibidas. El aire, el mar, todo estaba tranquilo, tan tranquilo que llegué a pensar que estaba en medio de la nada. Aún así, estaba feliz. 

—Apaga esa sonrisa, amigo.

Me reservé los comentarios. Sabía que no podía quitar esta enorme sonrisa de mi rostro, porque lo que había pasado en la mañana me había echo completamente feliz y no era capaz de disimularlo. Tampoco tenía porqué. Si alguien esta dichoso ¿porqué tendría que esconder ese sentimiento? Es algo sano expresar lo que uno siente, ser extrovertido: Así la gente te conoce mejor.

—Llamando a la luna... ¡Horohoro, despierta!

—Ay moreno, no me grites así.

Veo que mi compañero me indica al frente, y allí atisbo a Len, que tiene el ceño fruncido y mira al moreno con enojo. ¿Y ahora que le pasó?

Apenas alcanzo a pestañear y Chocolove ya ha huido. Entonces enfrento a Len con la mirada y deseo que en lugar de estar los dos desafiándonos , él me regalonee, que me estreche, que me acaricie el cabello y que me de besitos en la frente.

¡Basta de soñar, Horohoro¡Es Len!

—Así que hoy por la noche partes a Hokkaido¿cierto?

Había olvidado por completo eso. Me siento sobre la toalla y no le quito la vista de encima. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

—Si. Todos los años voy allá para visitar a mi familia.

—¿Y yo?-pregunta cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Tu que?

— ¿Y yo con quien voy a pasar el año nuevo?-alcanzo a notar que se sonroja.

Me quedo callado, apreciando lo adorable que se ve.

—No te importa ¿verdad? No te importa que esté solo en este país de porquería. Te vas y me dejas abandonado, así como así. Ni siquiera me avisaste.

—Espera. –digo agitando los brazos. –esta es la única ocasión del año en donde voy a visitar a mis padres y a mi hermana...

—Yo pensé que te quedarías conmigo.

Mutismo absoluto. No sabía que decirle. Mis padres esperaban por mí la noche de año nuevo, pero tampoco quería dejarlo a él. ¡Que va! Sólo son dos días, y después volveré y estaré con él todo el resto del año. Pero Len era así, egoísta, interesado y dominante. No entraría a su juego otra vez, además podría ser más cariñoso para pedir las cosas, pero no, siempre tan frío y calculador.

—Vete al carajo. –oigo, volteo, y lo veo encaminado hacia la pensión.

¡Engreído¡Me saca de mis casillas!

— ¡Idiota¡Me lo pides como si fuéramos novios o algo así! –le grité picado por su actitud, porque me había dejado con las palabras en la boca y porque me había mandado al condenado carajo.

— ¡Es verdad¡Ya no somos nada! –vociferó al tiempo que daba media vuelta.

Eso me dolió como una patada en el estómago.

— ¡Mejor para mi¡Ya no tengo que soportarte!

—Me quitaste las palabras de la boca. –murmuró volteando nuevamente y siguiendo su camino.

Detestaba su indiferencia. ¿Acaso había olvidado lo de esta mañana¡Era injusto! Él hacía como si nada, y a la primera, segunda, tercera pelea, que se yo, quedo destrozado y el sigue impasible, como si nada le importara.

—Grr¡Te odio, Len Tao!

* * *

Ya entrada la noche, todos me acompañaron hasta el terminal de buses, menos _él_. Según mis cálculos, llegaría mañana por la tarde a Hokkaido, ya que tendría que hacer trasbordo. Sé que apesta, pero no me alcanzó el dinero como para irme en tren, o tomar un bus directo. 

—Te esperamos para el dos de enero. –Sonríe Yoh.

—No sé, quizás sea más tiempo. –digo pensando en la posibilidad de quedarme más tiempo en casa, para no ver a Len.

—Dale mis saludos a tus padres y a Pilika. –Murmuró Anna solemnemente, arreglándose el abrigo.

Asentí y también abroché mi abrigo. El clima estaba cambiando, y por las noches se había puesto muy helado.

A pesar de que todos se despidieron y me desearon lo mejor para el año que venía, aún me sentía vacío. Quizás había olvidado algo, así que revisé mi bolso: el pasaje, ropa de cambio, algunos regalos y dinero. Según yo, no me faltaba nada, así que traté de relajarme y disfrutar del viaje.

Me despedí de todos y caminé hacia el lugar donde estaban estacionados los buses. Miré mi pasaje y comencé a buscar con la mirada el bus que me correspondía. Me invadió la típica nostalgia que uno siente cuando está a punto de realizar un largo viaje, pero intenté ignorar eso y concentrarme en lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando lo encontré, al lugar de sentirme feliz, sentí tristeza. Había algo distinto a los otros años. Esta vez no deseaba subirme. Realmente quería ver a mi familia, pero no podía irme tranquilo sabiendo que Len estaba solo "_en este país de porquería",_ sabiendo que me extrañaría y sabiendo que yo lo extrañaría a él. (Hablo como si me fuera de por vida, sólo son dos días¡carajo!)

Levanté la vista y al apreciar lo que mis ojos encontraron, mi corazón casi salta fuera de mi pecho. Sonreí y caminé, tratando de no ser descubierto.

Allí, apoyado en uno de los pilares, en una posición elegante y desafiante a la vez, estaba él, seguramente esperándome. Llevaba puesto ese abrigo que le quedaba gigante con una capucha que lo tapaba hasta los ojos, dejando a la vista sólo sus labios y su mentón.

— ¿Viniste a despedirte? –le dije en tono burlesco.

Estaba sorprendido, y por un momento pensé que se enojaría. Sin embargo no reaccionó.

—No, no es eso. Quería que supieras que no estoy enojado contigo por lo que pasó hoy en la tarde ¿contento?

—Supongo. –me encogí de hombros. Quería que me dijera algo más, lo que fuera, aunque fuera un insulto. ¿No había venido hasta aquí solo por eso, o no?

Me molestaba no poder ver sus ojos, así que desplacé hacia atrás la capucha que tenía puesta y corrí los cabellos negros que caían sobre su frente.

Perfecto, así estaba perfecto.

—Ya baka, es hora de que te vayas. –dijo empujándome y otra vez veía ensombrecidos sus ojos. –el bus te va a dejar y no quiero que me culpes a mí por tus descuidos.

— ¿No me vas a dar un beso de despedida? –Cuestioné como un niño pequeño.

—Que te haya dicho que olvidaba el asunto de hoy, no significa que no esté molesto. –anunció con altanería. –ya, apúrate.

— ¿Por qué no? –Chillé angustiado-

—No te voy a besar en público. –explicó empujándome en dirección al bus.

—Vamos, no seas malo…-Lo sujeté de los hombros y lo besé como nunca.

Se separó y aunque el beso duró muy poco, me sentía satisfecho conmigo mismo. Había logrado mi cometido y no me importó en lo absoluto la cara de rabia que ponía Len ahora.

—Si vuelves a hacer eso, te partiré la cara de un golpe. –Me amenazó sin quitarme los ojos ambarinos de encima.

— ¿Así¡No te atreves¡Vamos, inténtalo!

Cuando lo asimilé ya estaba tirado en el suelo, semi inconsciente. Oía los murmullos de la gente, que comenzaba a juntarse alrededor mío. Me puse a rezarles a los dioses de la montaña para que disminuyera el dolor en mi mejilla.

Medio aturdido traté de levantarme y pude ver a Len mirándome de reojo, todavía flameando furia en su mirada.

—Buen viaje y felices fiestas…-musitó y desapareció entre la gente.

¡Maldito¡Como le gusta humillarme¡Ya me las pagará algún día, maldición!

Un señor me ayudó a levantarme, y todavía mareado por la fuerza del golpe caminé hasta el bus y me senté en el último asiento, a la ventana.

Traté de pensar en ese puñetazo como una forma (muy extraña por cierto) que tenía Len de expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Seguramente significaba _"te quiero, pásalo bien con tu familia y espero que vuelvas pronto. Te extrañaré amorcito"_

Bah, es Len.

Aún así, él me gustaba más de lo que me imaginé. Después de mucho tiempo, me siento importante para alguien y no quiero perder eso. También lo quiero, también es importante para mí, y poco a poco voy notando que ese sentimiento va creciendo sin límites.

_A veces me asusta._

**

* * *

**

**Continuará...**

Hehehehe fin de este episodio. El último POV de Horo…¿ les gustó :D? Quedó mas que comprobado que Horo no tiene "mucha" fuerza de voluntad :p y que Len sabe perfectamente como manejarlo. Ahora el ainu ya se fue…¿y que será de Len? Lo podrán averiguar en el próximo capítulo :p

Gracias a quienes me escribieron, estoy feliz n.n

**Deranged Of Yaoi** _( me alegro que te gustara este capi :p y claro que horo se ve sexy con el piercing XD que nu se lo saque :s)_ , **Yuriko** _(Yo felizzz que me mandes uno de tus dibujitos, especialmente si son de los personajes de Mankin :p hehe en mi bio esta mi mail…si no, yo te contacto ;)_) **Jiannetsuke** ( _para variar estos dos pelearon :s es la base de su relación :D ¡Y vienen mas peleas mas adelante:p que weno que te agradó el capitulo :p y gracias por tu apoyoo!_) **Lady Tao** (_Lady ya es el último Pov de Horo, así que no te preocupes ;) y por los celos…Habrá mucho de eso en el próximo capítulo! Hehehe gracias por tus mensajitos, me hacen super mega felizzz_) **Hatzu **_(Bienvenida a mi historia Haztuuu! Que weno que te guste la idea del mar, y del surf_ ;) **Yumi Tao** _( Dun worry…las cosas se enredan y se desenredan :D y todas las sugerencias son bienvenidasss!_ :) **Mailyn Asakura** ( :_s mala pata que se pelearan por algo tan tonto como eso / ya veremos como se las arregla Len mas adelante :p_) **Luine Ear** (_Holaa Luinee :) me alegro que te diviertas con esta historia…te gustó la actualización? Segunda pelea¡Viva:s_) **Anna y Bell** (_grashias por sus comentarios :D Horito intentó sacarse el pierceng por Len :s pero no le resultó! Hehehe ¡Lo que hace por complacer a ese niño ñ.ñ_) **Brigitte** ( _gracias por tu rr ) aquí está el nuevo capi…Hao no apareció mucho…pero tendrá que ver en el desenlace de todo este lío Oo_) **Cutieangel** ( _¿Qué mejor reconciliación que esa :D? escribiría un Lemon! Pero el raitingg Gaaahh! Ok, ok :p gracias por escribir!)_

Lo que más me importa en este minuto¡Que les haya gustado este capítulo:D

Yap, y ahora, con su cordial permiso me retiro :D

Nos vemos en el próximo episodio de… "Ansias de Libertad" :p

Bye Byeee.


	11. Burlar el Exterior

**Ansias de Libertad**

Por Makita.-

Capítulo XI: **Burlar el exterior**

Comprobé que no existía algo peor que la desorientación, que sentirse perdido dentro de un universo lleno de personas distintas y con costumbres diferentes. Me daba la impresión de que estaba expropiado de mí mismo. En ese estado, caminé a grandes zancadas por el lugar, empujando gente, viendo a ratos rostros sin sentido por la despreocupada iluminación.

Esa iluminación, de tantos colores y sensaciones; la música hipnótica también subiendo y bajando en varios desniveles, todo eso, más los olores, los sabores y la ya nombrada desorientación, hacía que me sintiera como en un mundo paralelo ¿porqué? Porque al caminar, veía y sentía todo de forma retrasada.

—Yoh…—Lo llamé, pero no escuché mi voz.

—Len… ¿Qué te pasa?— Yoh volteó hacia mí y dejó de moverse al compás de la música.

—Estoy aburrido de esto…

Me miró sin comprender. Yo lo ignoré y guié mis ojos hasta la cabina donde se encontraba Chocolove, organizando y poniendo la música electrónica, que retumbaba en las paredes del lugar.

—Pero… ¿estás bien?

— ¿Qué no me ves? Si, estoy bien, despreocúpate.

No quise darle más vueltas al asunto, así que opté por despedirme con un gesto y salir de allí. El olor a cigarro estaba impregnado en mi camiseta y ahí tomé conciencia de que estaba vestido con ropa muy ligera. Había bebido un poco de más, entre celebración y celebración por el nuevo año que nos esperaba. Yoh, Chocolove y Manta –que se encontraban allí conmigo- pidieron por los seres que querían y para que sus proyectos se cumplieran. Yo no supe porqué pedir. Mi futuro es ahora, nada puedo especular para un próximo día, porque en la vida de un fugitivo nada es cierto o seguro.

Así, avancé por el camino serpenteante, contra la brisa marina e iluminado por los faroles amarillentos que se encontraban cada cierto tramo. Era solitario el sentimiento, lento el andar, como si no quisiera llegar a mi destino. Las murallas y la vereda ondulaban ante mis ojos y era por el efecto irremediable del alcohol.

— ¡Len Tao!—Escuché que gritaban detrás de mí.

Todos los nervios de mi cuerpo se despertaron como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría, y así mismo, mis músculos se tensaron. Voltee con violencia hacia esa voz ronca, llena de presencia y de importancia, pero al tiempo, cargada de maldad.

—Hao… ¿Qué quieres?- No alcancé ni a moverme cuando lo vi frente a mí.

Me tomó del brazo y me internó hacia la oscuridad de un callejón. Allí me empujó contra la pared y me agarró de los hombros con una agresividad injustificable.

— ¿Qué te pasa, imbécil?- Me solté de su agarre y lo alejé de mi cuerpo con fuerza. Fuerza que no sabía de donde había sacado, porque mis piernas temblaban y mi corazón estaba totalmente fuera de control.

—El imbécil eres tú… ¡No sabes en que mundo estás viviendo¿Pensabas que todo sería miel con hojuelas?

La luz de un farol cercano se plegaba sobre su cuerpo, se moldeaba a cada una de sus facciones; sus ojos, sus cejas, todo su semblante, y la posición de su cuerpo, todo lo delataba como realmente era: un ser escalofriante. Su sonrisa torcida me produjo una sensación de amargura, y el tragar saliva se me hizo difícil. Me estaba enfrentando a una situación totalmente desconocida.

Mi silencio fue permanente, algo que le molestó de sobre manera. Caminó otra vez hacia mí y ajustó su cuerpo al mío, obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos. Acercó su boca hasta mi oído y me susurró con voz misteriosa, empalagosa, pero segura:

—Shtt…vamos a hablar con calma… ¿O quieres que alguien piense que te estás comprando al juez del torneo?

La postura de su cuerpo sobre el mío, no delataba otra cosa. Cualquiera podría pensar lo que quisiera.

—No tenemos de que hablar…

—Si, si tenemos, y mucho. Sobre ti y sobre mí…sobre Horohoro…y sobre tu padre.

Su aliento recorrió mi cuello, y nuevamente lo alejé de mí. Sus palabras me conmovieron y por primera vez en mi estadía en este lugar, tuve miedo. Tuve miedo de que mi padre estuviera allí, que hubiera venido por mí. Que todo se acabara, tan rápido como empezó.

— ¿Qué es lo que sabes?- Le grité con desesperación- ¡Tú no sabes nada de mi¡Menos de mi padre! Hao… no conseguirás asustarme, porque yo…

—Ya te espantaste. Estás pálido como un fantasma, Len Tao.

—Yo…-Llevé el brazo hasta mi pecho, y con la mano traté de encontrar mi pulso sobre la camiseta.

—…Pero para mantener el misterio, hablaremos de lo primero y de lo segundo…lo tercero…lo dejaremos para otra ocasión.-

Habló tan calmadamente que la ira me recorrió. Trataba un tema tan importante para mí como si fuera cualquier cosa. Lo miré con odio y sé que pudo sentirlo a través de mis pupilas, sin embargo, siguió con su explicación innecesaria.

—Más bien, se trata sobre ti. Lo que genera tu presencia en este lugar…

— ¿Qué es lo que ganas con esto¿Quieres hacerme sentir como si estuvieras sobre mí¿Quieres aprovecharte, es eso?— Lo interrumpí.

—…Yo puedo ganar muchas cosas. Pero la que más me importa, sólo podré obtenerla si te vas lejos de aquí.

Sus ojos no mentían, y en ese entonces tuve mucho miedo. Comenzaba a comprender las intensiones de Hao conmigo y me sentía accesible, débil como un objeto que él podía manipular con facilidad.

—No sé si tú te enteraste, pero hace algún tiempo, yo tuve una relación con Horohoro.

— ¿Y?—Pregunté como si no me importara.

Sorpresa. No tenía la menor idea, pero si sospechaba algo. Horo nunca cuenta cosas acerca de su pasado, tampoco comenta mucho de la familia. En ese sentido es muy reservado y yo tampoco tenía el derecho de exigirle que me hablara de eso.

— ¿Y?-Respondió imitando el tono de mi voz. —No hagas como que no te importa, porque te estado observando. A ti y a él. No soy ciego, Len Tao…

Sonrisa de satisfacción. No sabía que pretendía este tipo, pero comenzaba a exasperarme. Su actitud, su voz, todo en él me molestaba, especialmente porque creía que estaba un paso antes que yo, que por esa relación que tuvo con Horohoro estaba sobre mí.

—Habla claro. —Le exigí, ya aburrido de tantos rodeos.

—Yo lo voy a recuperar, a _él_. No me importa si tú estás en mi camino, porque yo acabaré con cualquiera, por _él_.

— ¿Tienes miedo de que te lo quite?—Le repliqué con orgullo, sabiendo que el objeto de la discordia ya estaba prendado de mí.

—Si, es verdad. Desde que llegaste aquí, Horohoro me olvidó demasiado rápido…y eso no estaba en mis planes.

De pronto su actitud cambió, a una en extremo seria. Sus ojos negros como la más desamparante oscuridad se pusieron sobre los míos, como si tratara de leer mi mente, como si quisiera leer también mis sentimientos. Nunca imaginé que pelearía por el _amor_ –quiero decir- _tonto_ de Horo. Bien sabía que él me quería, pero no lograba evitar que la preocupación me invadiera.

Hao en ese aspecto, me llevaba mucha delantera; él había compartido mucho más tiempo con él que yo, él conocía sus gustos, quizás conocía a su familia, lo conocía en la intimidad…_yaaa no pienses en eso… ¡Quítalo de tu mente! Hao maldito…_

Su aplomo me hacía sentir inseguro. Sabía que todo lo que había dicho era verdad y cumpliría su palabra; era capaz de reconquistar a Horo si yo me descuidaba… ¿Pero cómo? Horo lo odiaba, porque gracias a Hao se arruinó su reputación como surfista…

— ¿Quedaste preocupado, no?

Su voz ronca interfirió en mis pensamientos.

— ¿Estás enamorado de Horohoro?—cuestioné, y me salió del alma, con angustia.

—Claro que no, Tao. Es una cuestión de orgullo… ¿Crees que iba a dejar que un extranjero me lo quitara con tanta facilidad?...por supuesto que no…

—Yo no te lo quité—Lo interrumpí con rabia—Cuando llegué aquí tu no estabas con él, por eso…

—…Por eso es una cuestión de orgullo. Absorbes todo su tiempo, tanto, que ni siquiera se ha detenido a pensar cuanto me extraña…

—Idiota.

Fue tan veloz su movimiento que sólo mi vista pudo divisar su silueta como una sombra negra, aproximándose hacia mí. Estiré los brazos para mantenerme alejado de él pero él fue más astuto que yo. Agarró mis muñecas con una fiereza asombrosa y cruzó mis brazos contra mi pecho, empujándome a la pared nuevamente.

—No sé que vio en ti Horohoro…-Dijo con voz afónica por la rabia- Esa actitud rebelde es insoportable…

Luego me soltó, pero el susto que me hizo pasar fue increíble. No pude liberarme de su agarre cuando quise hacerlo; Hao es un tipo fuerte.

Dio la media vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

—¡Espera¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre mi padre?-le hablé con resentimiento.

—Te dije que eso lo conversaríamos en otra ocasión.

Se fue sin más ceremonias. El ambiente pareció relajarse y yo suspiré de alivio. La situación se me había ido de las manos.

Mis rodillas se golpearon contra el asfalto, tan áspero como una lija y helado, como un cubo de hielo, pero ni de eso me di cuenta. Sólo pensaba que el tiempo se acababa para mí y colateralmente, para Horo.

* * *

Ryu se sentó frente a mí, dejando un plato de panecillos sobre la inmaculada superficie de madera. El local se sentía solitario, sólo estábamos Anna, Ryu y yo, esperando no se qué. El olor a lustra muebles me tenía mareado, así que levanté la cabeza para encontrarme directamente con la cara de Ryu, que me miraba también, tratando de buscar algo.

Las mesas estaban desordenadas y el ventilador del techo estaba funcionando a su máxima capacidad. Era un día caluroso y aburrido, completamente apto para pensar en todos los problemas que me agobiaban…y darle vueltas, y vueltas, y vueltas. La tabla de surf, abandonada hace ya tres días, parecía llamarme apoyada en el umbral de la puerta de entrada, mientras unas campanitas colgadas desde el mismo, sonaban suavemente. Uno pensaría: Esto es el paraíso, existe paz, tranquilidad, calor, aire fresco, sonidos exquisitos y relajantes.

Pero para mí, la magia de todo eso se había perdido.

Resoplé y me recargué en la silla, cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Estaba tentado de poner los pies sobre la mesa, como cuando estaba en mi casa, pero Anna, sentada a un lado mío me aniquilaría.

—Tienes cara de abatimiento- Comentó Ryu en tanto le servía a Anna un plato con panecillos y un vaso de jugo- Cualquiera pensaría que te tomaron, que te metieron a un callejón y que te dieron una buena paliza…

—No te importa- Respondí con grosería, como siempre.

—Si tienes algún problema con el servicio de la hostería, habla ahora.- Agregó Anna.

—No tiene que ver con la hostería- Dije sin darle mayor importancia al comentario de Anna-…Me voy a practicar Surf.

Al levantarme de la mesa miré el reloj pegado a la muralla, tomé la tabla de surf y me dirigí hacia la playa.

Allí había mucha gente, en especial surfistas. Con todo esto del torneo habían arribado muchas personas de distintas partes de Japón y del mundo. No me fijé en nada más y me quité la camiseta para introducirme a la estrepitosa marea oceánica.

Lo mejor del surf es que desafía a muchas cosas, cosas nuevas por experimentar, sensaciones adrenalínicas, al mismo tiempo que te acerca a conocer más del mar, de lo que determina el oleaje, por ejemplo la luna. Un surfista debe estar siempre pendiente de la luna, porque gracias a ella se pueden adelantar los sucesos del mar…cuando estará alta o baja la marea, o cuando el movimiento de sus masas será más violento o más suave.

Todas las cosas que existen en la tierra, dependen de otra para perpetuarse en el tiempo, incluido los seres humanos. Determinados factores y experiencias nos otorgarán una personalidad diferente de las otras personas.

El estar en constante contacto con la naturaleza enseña mucho más, y más rápido de lo que puedes aprender en una academia. Porque para aprender algo, hay que simplemente vivirlo.

Y eso lo aprendí yo aquí.

Me quedé practicando mucho rato, más del que tenía planeado. Las olas estaban débiles y descoordinadas, el mar no estaba siguiendo un patrón y eso me confundía mucho al momento de actuar. Pero estaba divirtiéndome y había olvidado el asunto de mi padre y lo de Horo con Hao, cosa que no me había dejado dormir como hace dos noches atrás.

Opté por salirme porque comenzó a correr un viento helado, el mismo que corría durante las noches. Sin despegarme de mi tabla salí corriendo hasta llegar a la playa, tomé la olvidada camiseta y me sequé la cara con ella. Cuando levanté la vista me encontré cara a cara con mi supuesto rival.

Lizerg me observaba con esa cara patética para variar, como si quisiera decirme mil cosas que se estaba guardando hace tiempo. Me vestí ignorándolo, pero sentía su presencia cada vez con más fuerza, sus ojos verdes puestos sobre mí con insistencia.

Y esa insistencia me molestaba mucho. Sentía que le debía algo, y me desagradaba estar endeudado.

— ¿Acaso te gusto que me miras tanto?- Le dije con un gesto duro, quebrando el hielo que se había producido entre nosotros.

—Hn…-musitó frunciendo el ceño sin quitarme la vista de encima.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres¿Quieres desafiarme¿Quieres probar que eres mejor que yo?

—Tu me estas subestimando.- Su voz rasposa no podía disimular un resto de resentimiento.

—A mi no me interesa subestimarte.

—No me refiero al surf…yo no soy sólo surfista¿sabes?

Sólo me crucé de brazos, ya que no podía hacer nada más. Estaba allí parado, esperando que algo sucediera, pero Lizerg seguía en silencio, como meditando lo que diría después.

—Me estás subestimando en otro aspecto, Len. No sabes a que me dedico realmente y me juzgaste precipitadamente. Yo sólo quería conocerte un poco más, quiero tenerte como un amigo.

—Tu tampoco sabes a que me dedico yo en verdad…-Agregué hastiado de la conversación. _Por otro lado quería que fuéramos… ¿amigos?_

—Por eso pienso que en lugar de ser enemigos, podríamos tratar de conocernos mejor y velar por una causa común…me refiero a que tú y yo tenemos los mismos intereses aquí… ¿no es cierto?

—No me interesa ser tu amigo.-Corté así de rudo, así de directo.

Me harté de su actitud poco frontal y misteriosa, porque sabía que no estaba diciendo toda la verdad. Puse la tabla bajo mi brazo y caminé hasta la posada dejándolo atrás, solo y gruñendo sin razón. No estaba en mis intereses saber lo que pasaba con ese sujeto, ni siquiera lo consideraba como un rival serio. Él sólo representaba un obstáculo que tendría que enfrentar en el momento del torneo, nada más y nada menos; así que decidí no preocuparme por tonterías, ya que tenía problemas peores que solucionar.

* * *

Desde ese día estuve esperando que Horohoro regresara desde el norte. Dijo que volvería en dos días, pero se ha tardado casi una semana.

Se extraña mucho aquí, ahora todo parece más lúgubre y más silencioso.

Estaba en la cocina, aburrido y acordándome de Horo. Quizás le había pasado algo, quizás había decidido quedarse junto a su familia, quien sabe. Como fuera, no quería pensar en él, no me gustaba aceptar que lo extrañaba.

Me encaminé hacia el refrigerador para sacar una botella de leche, cuando vi que unas fotografías mal escondidas se asomaban por un cajón de la alacena. Abrí las puertas de madera del estante y las saqué sin cuidado.

Pestañee varias veces seguidas, cerré y abrí los ojos, sin creer lo que éstos veían. Era completamente ridículo ¿Qué clase de idiota guardaba fotos de Lizerg Diethel en la cocina?

—¡Len!

Pues Ryu.

— ¡Deja eso!- gritó exagerando la situación y quitándome las fotos de las manos.

—No puedo creer que te guste ese…-comenté, aunque no me importaban los asuntos de Ryu.

— ¡Mi adorado Lizerg!-Volvió a chillar ahora escondido en un rincón, medio llorando.

—Ya Basta.

No sabía de esta adoración secreta de Ryu por Lizerg, pero no me interesaba.

_No es verdad._

Quizás Ryu podía averiguar algunas cosas de ese sujeto. Siempre me dio la sensación de que ocultaba algo y quería investigar sobre sus verdaderas intensiones aquí. Nadie viene desde Inglaterra-como lo había señalado Horo en una ocasión- para entrar a un torneo de principiantes, partiendo también de la base de que él no lo parece; más bien parece un surfista profesional…¿Qué clase de surfista, viaja desde las maravillosas playas de Europa para venir a practicar a Japón?

Ahí había algo que no calzaba, pero para averiguarlo necesitaría de la ayuda de Ryu.

—Ryu, detén el escándalo.- Le ordené.

—No me juzgues mal, pero…

El chirrido de un auto nos interrumpió. Pasó sobre la vereda y se estacionó justo frente a la posada. Era un auto deportivo gris, descapotable.

Ryu y yo nos quedamos impactados por ese auto tan sensacional, y me asomé por la barra para ver quien venía allí. Mi sorpresa fue incontenible cuando vi que el que iba sentado como copiloto, no era otro que Horo.

Y se veía radiante.

—¡Es horohoro!- gritó Ryu detrás de mí.

Me asusté de las reacciones que vivió mi cuerpo. Se me encogió el estómago al igual que un puño y me incliné un poco para disminuir ese dolor. No era un dolor grave, más bien era un cosquilleo demasiado intenso, que llegaba a ser insoportable.

Mis ojos se expandieron, y el miedo me invadió.

Él no venía solo, venía con alguien más.

Fin de este episodio.

**Continuará.**

Ya se, ya sé. Me demoré demasiado en actualizar¡Lo siento, pero me tenían bastante ocupada los trabajos que tenía que entregar para la universidad. Y me propuse en vacaciones continuar y aquí está. Espero que les haya gustado y si no, tómense la libertad de lanzar tomatazos, a estas alturas estoy preparada para todo XD.-

Ainsss…ok, ok. Me llegó un e-mail en cadena que decía que los escritores ya no podían responder a sus lectores. Y yo inocentemente caí. Pero después averigüé que no era verdad, lo que se prohíbe es responder reviews en un capítulo aparte. Y como ahora ese asunto está aclarado, responderé porque es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para compensar el tiempo que han esperado esta actualización.

_Deranged__ of Yaoi_- bien, así fue, Horo tuvo que partir, y Len pudo arreglárselas sin él, ahora todo se complica P, gracias por escribirme, fuiste la primera XD- _Fumik_i –XD ¡Len en cueros! Jajaja, si, como se las arregla este muchacho para seducir, ne? p thanks!-¡_Lady Tao_!- Puchiss lamento haberte hecho esperar..¿te gustó¿te gustó? Sii, siii di que siii, aunque no hubo mucho yaoi :s…Len comienza a sentirse inseguro ¡Quieren arrebatarle a Horo! No creo que lo permita D –_Jiannetsuke_-¡ya se supo quien quería separarlos¡el malvado de Hao¡Sólo por sus intereses personales!...esto no puede seguir así, Len tendrá que frenar a Hao p..besitos para ti, gracias por escribir!-_Koret__ sirsep leite_- Kyaaa amenazas nuuu¿ves que así escribo apurada y queda un capi horrible¡Puchiss ojalá te haya gustado ese episodio…si no…contrataré a Gokú como mi guardaespaldas XD- _Cutieangel_-¡Len se quedó solito en su cumple¡Y que cosas feas le pasaron!...ese encontrón con Hao…uf todo va empeorando…besitos para ti! Nos vemos en el próximo episodio )- _Stediethel_- Gracias por preferirme, aunque este no sea un LizergxHao…lamentablemente, ese pairing no me gusta, no me atrapa como para escribir sobre él. Lizerg tiene una misión secreta en este fic, que más adelante se sabrá…gracias por escribir!- _Yuki__ Tao_- ¡Ya actualizé! Sólo ahora me resta esperar que les haya gustado…graciass!- _Amazona Verde_- Gracias por escribir! La relación de Horo y Len es muy compleja, nunca se sabe como reaccionará cada uno…las palizas van y vienen! Besitos!- _Xin__ the goddess of dead_- Hola Xin! Horo ya volvió del Norte, quizás las cosas empeoren como puede que mejoren…pero Hao dijo:" No todo es miel sobre Hojuelas"…quizás que cosas esperan, gracias por tu review!

Yap, terminé. Gracias a todos los lectores de este fic, y gracias por la paciencia que me han tenido. Saben que las críticas las acepto muy bien y los tomatazos…bueno..D

Se despide.

Makita.-


	12. Desvaneciéndose

**Ansias de Libertad**

Por Makita.-

**Capítulo XII: Desvaneciéndose**

Cuando la brisa arenosa se coló por la puerta entreabierta, me cubrí los ojos con el antebrazo. Junto con la brisa entró un calor envolvente y desagradable, comparado con la temperatura fresca que había dentro de la pensión, producto del ventilador. Llegó a mis oídos un sonido sordo de un bolso cayendo sobre el piso de madera vitrificada, unos pasos seguros que abordaban el lugar como si fuera suyo. Entonces me atreví a mirar y distinguí a un Hao Asakura sonriente, satisfecho y seguro.

Bastaron dos segundos para entender toda la situación pero sólo pude pronunciar una palabra, un nombre.

—¡Hao!

—¡Len Tao! – me miró con indiferencia.- Tanto tiempo sin verte.

—Hao¿qué demonios hacías con Horo Horo?

El último entró después de un rato a la pensión con una enorme mochila de campaña azul oscuro. Oculté los celos y conservé la compostura. Observé a Ryu, sacando más maletas del asiento trasero del convertible gris de Hao al tiempo que investigaba el sensacional auto. Yo estaba pendiente de los dos surfistas profesionales que acababan de llegar del norte. Porque estaba claro que los dos últimos días en que Hao había desaparecido, habían sido porque estuvo con Horohoro en Hokkaido.

Mi cara exigía una explicación. Y Horohoro se había dado cuenta, porque había dejado su bolso sobre una mesa contigua y se movía nervioso, incómodo. Ni siquiera su sonrisa nostálgica, sencillamente encantadora logró sacarme del estado de petrificación en el que me encontraba.

—Venimos cansados del viaje, lo mínimo que pueden hacer estos empleados es traernos un vaso de agua.- se quejó Hao de un momento a otro.

—Yo voy... -se apresuró en decir Horohoro, pero lo detuve con la mirada. Se quedó quieto en su sitio.

—No, tu no Horo.- reclamó hastiado el otro.- Que vaya Len Tao, aunque seguramente nunca en su vida le ha servido algo a alguien.

Un silencio incómodo se disolvió entre el sonido del mar que estaba permanentemente de fondo y el ruido que estaba haciendo Ryu acarreando maletas.

—Si quieres algo, sírvetelo tu mismo.- le dije e ignorándolo giré mi rostro hacia donde estaba Horo bien callado.- ¿Y tu porqué no llegabas?

—Yo tuve proble...

—No quería volver porque estabas tu aquí...-interrumpió Hao.

Me di cuenta que así no podía hablar tranquilamente con Horohoro, pero tampoco tenía muy claro si debía, o tenía derecho a exigirle explicaciones. Me sentía fuera de la situación, como si me hubiera perdido una parte importante de una película e intentaba sin remedio enlazar un final creíble, que me convenciera.

—¡Cállate imbécil!-gritó Horo ya molesto. Tan hiperactivo como siempre.

En respuesta, Hao Asakura rió descaradamente. Luego se dirigió hacia mí.

—Quédate tranquilo. Como no volvía y lo echaba de menos, fui a buscarlo a Hokkaido. Además la inauguración del torneo comienza mañana y adivina quien abre la competencia...

No me molesté en completar su frase. Simplemente lo dejé allí, mientras pensaba en la manera más correcta de actuar cuando tienes unas ganas enormes de golpear a una persona que quieres de una forma que no puedes cuantificar. Sabía que si Hao había intentado aprovecharse de sus dos días a solas con él, Horohoro no lo hubiera tolerado. Sin embargo, siento rabia, siento impotencia, porque se había ido y no había cumplido con el plazo de vuelta y ni se había molestado en llamar o dar señales de que todo andaba bien.

—¿Ese auto es nuevo?- la voz de Ryu desvió la conversación.

—No, no nuevo. Cambié el otro, tu sabes. Tenía que actualizarme.

—Está genial.

Ellos se pusieron a hablar sobre el auto nuevo de Hao y yo, sumergido en mis pensamientos, no me había dado cuenta de que Horo me estaba mirando hace rato con una expresión que no sabría interpretar. Desvié los ojos hacia el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecerse, las nubes se deslizaban lentamente como si no quisiesen cubrir todo el firmamento impidiéndonos ver las estrellas por la noche. Había helado y Anna e Yoh no volvían de su paseo por la playa.

Después de un largo momento de incomunicación, Hao decidió marcharse en su flamante auto, dejándonos a los habitantes de la pensión, solos, en silencio y en paz. Su presencia siempre caía como una piedra en un estaque tranquilo; siempre alterando las energías de las personas. Horo también en silencio, subió a su habitación sin dirigirme una palabra, nada. Seguramente estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho y no estaba preparado para darme una explicación.

Me sentí mal por aquello.

Había pasado casi una semana, una semana en la cual entrené surf independientemente sin su ayuda. Era capaz de admitir que lo había extrañado, que había extrañado sus bromas y su carácter insoportable que hacía más divertido mi día. Aunque me costase, aunque fuera en contra de mi orgullo, podía admitir algo que jamás me habría permitido. Y ahora él llegaba en un auto lujoso en compañía de otro sujeto y se hacía el interesante para despertar mi curiosidad.

Toda la situación me había caído como un balde de agua fría.

No podía permitirlo.

* * *

Cuando mis ojos se dirigieron al firmamento, éste estaba de un azul oscuro profundo, el mismo color que se podía ver en el fondo del mar. La luna entre las nubes delgadas que parecían de seda, filtraba su luz pálida por la ventana que estaba en el corredor que daba a las habitaciones. Allí, de pie, estaba yo, observando, esperando. Mi espalda contra la pared, brazos lánguidos a lo largo de mi cuerpo; y un elemento extra descansando al costado de mi pierna izquierda. Mi mente tenía todo planeado, todo conversado y en mi interior un sentimiento frío me invadía. Como cuando preparaba las venganzas, como cuando esperaba una víctima.

Sobre la víctima: concordamos en edad, aunque él es mayor por algunos meses. Tiene un carácter fuerte, hiperactivo, hablador y no tiende a pensar las cosas que dice. Sólo vive la vida tal como se la presentan, es absolutamente libre, no existen las reglas en su diario vivir. Y esa actitud es la base de mi venganza, porque al hacer todo como él quiere, no se da cuenta que hiere a los demás, especialmente a mí, cosa que no le voy a perdonar.

Porque nadie hiere el orgullo de un Tao.

Para que la lección sea aprendida, tiene que ser una experiencia fuerte la que lo haga reaccionar.

Pienso.

Pienso en él y no debo. Quiero que tome en cuenta como me sentí. Quiero que le importe, que lo valore. Por eso hago esto. _Por eso estoy haciendo esto_. Después todo volverá a la normalidad, salvo la nueva actitud que él tendrá frente a mí. Ya no me verá como cualquier cosa.

Es una lección, nada más que eso.

Toqué la puerta con indiferencia y entré a su habitación. Él estaba ordenando su bolso cuando irrumpí en la oscura alcoba, iluminada apenas por los escasos y superfluos rayos de luz de la luna. Él me miró y yo lo miré. Tuve la sensación de incomodidad que él sentía, que estaba expectante sin decir palabra. Esperando quizás una reprimenda, algún insulto.

—Len¿qué ...?

—Llegaste aquí sin siquiera saludarme, como si no existiera.

—¿Qué¿Desde cuando exiges formalidades?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño, visiblemente molesto.

—No son formalidades, baka. Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer después de haber llegado de una larga ausencia. ¿No te recordaron los modales en tu casa?-finalicé irónico.

—Pues a mi nadie me controla... no tengo porqué darte explicaciones, si tu y yo no somos nada.- refutó como si estuviera convencido de ello.- Además... ¿conseguía algo explicándote lo inexplicable? No me creerías.

—Eres un cobarde Horohoro. Me tienes miedo, por eso te quedaste callado allá abajo.

—¡No soy un cobarde¡Y estoy harto de que siempre estés criticando las cosas que hablo! Ahora me extrañaste y cuando estoy contigo me ignoras... ¿Cómo quieres que te entienda si apenas te entiendes tu?

—No te estoy pidiendo que me entiendas, grandísimo baka. Me ignoraste al llegar, no fuiste capaz de explicarme nada. Y quiero que comprendas que nadie jamás se ha atrevido a ignorarme...

—¿Qué! –Gritó ya furioso conmigo.-¿Qué orgullo, que ni nad...!

Tomé el balde con agua del mar que había llenado para mi venganza y se lo lancé con fuerza, para que callara la boca insolente que tenía. El agua resbaló por su cuerpo expandiéndose rápidamente por el piso de madera de la habitación. Él se quedó absolutamente quieto, con los ojos cerrados por el impacto. Tiré el balde de plástico contra el suelo, concretando mi venganza.

—Quizás con esto sepas como me cayó tu llegada. Como un balde de agua fría, baka.

—Len...¡Púdrete¡Eres un idiota, un infeliz!-chilló después de un rato, sacándose el agua de los ojos.

Sonreí. Quizás esto afectaría nuestra relación, pero nadie podía negar que se lo merecía por haberme hecho extrañarlo y esperarlo. Cuando salí dejándolo sólo y mojado y en la oscuridad de su habitación, me encontré con Yoh, Manta y Ryu, que venían despertando seguramente, por sus ropas.

—¿Qué fue ese estruendo?-me preguntó Ryu, sin esperar respuesta y entrando en la habitación de Horohoro.

—Una venganza.-murmuré.

—Annita lo matará.- dijo Yoh todavía medio dormido.

—¡Si que lo matará!-Chilló Manta asomándose por la puerta. El agua había avanzado hasta el pasillo.

Yo no miré hacia atrás. No existía arrepentimiento en mi corazón, en mi interior. Esto era por un bien y más adelante se cosecharían esos bienes. Horo, por su forma de ser, va a tener muchas caídas y deberá ser fuerte para afrontarlas en un futuro. Si realmente me quiere, comenzará a respetarme, a conocerme tal como soy.

Finalmente entré en mi alcoba y me recosté sobre el cubrecamas. Había acumulado un cansancio psicológico del cual ahora podía descansar, por fin. La semana había acabado.

* * *

—Horo horo y Hao abren el torneo hoy...-dijo Manta, leyendo una revista deportiva mientras Ryu servía el desayuno.-...Con una competencia entre ellos dos...

—Que interesante.- dije aburrido.

—¿A que hora es la inauguración?-preguntó Ryu sobre la cocina.

Me quedé un rato mirando como Yoh dormía sobre su plato de arroz.

—A las cuatro de la tarde.-contestó Manta.- Todavía es temprano y la playa está plagada de espectadores y concursantes.

—Porque este es un gran evento en nuestro pueblo.- habló Yoh medio dormido.

—...Y este evento atrae muchos turistas...-siguió Anna, que estaba detrás del mesón.- Por lo tanto no deberían estar desaprovechando el tiempo que podemos utilizar para hacerle publicidad a nuestra pensión...

Eso fue un claro mandato. Con flojera, Yoh terminó su desayuno, tomó una torre de folletos y salió a repartirlos junto a Manta. Tiene una paciencia de oro, pienso, mientras lo veo apropiándose de la vereda. Su vida es tan relajada, tan tranquila que llega a ser desesperante.

Ryu desapareció de un momento a otro y Anna se sentó frente a mí. Me miró con aquellos profundos ojos negros que ocultaban un sin fin de pensamientos y sensaciones detrás de esa máscara de frialdad. Cruzó sus manos sobre la mesa, haciendo sonar sus pulseras artesanales. Yo la miré tan fijo como ella me miraba ahora.

—Lo que pasó ayer en la habitación de Horohoro no puede repetirse.- comenzó con solemnidad, pero con un poco de amenaza en su voz.- Fue grave, tanto así que pensé en hacerte pagar una remodelación del piso...

—Pero si no fue para tanto.- reclamé.- Sólo fue agua...

—Agua salada. Nadie osa derramar agua salada en mi pensión, sea cual sea el motivo.

Guardé silencio.

—¿Tengo que pagar la remodelación?-pregunté hastiado.

—Claro que no. Primero, porque no tienes los recursos para aquello, y segundo, porque Horohoro se encargó de dejar impecable el piso, tal como está todos los días...

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces...-prosiguió ella.- Vas a tener que ayudar aquí, para pagar los daños que hiciste. Repartirás los folletos y apoyarás a Ryu en la cocina durante este mes, que será muy pesado...

—¿Un mes?-pregunté fuera de mí- ¿Un mes de trabajo por haber derramado un balde de agua?

—¿Alguna objeción?

Otra vez el silencio respondió por mí.

—Como es época de turistas, seguramente el local estará muy lleno. Así que vamos a necesitar una ayuda extra.

Me indicó un talonario de folletos publicitarios. Con eso estaba todo claro.

Y así estuve toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, parado en la vereda repartiendo folletos de la pensión "En". Con esos precios, dudo que alguien quiera alojarse, una familia al menos, saldría muy caro. Pero para todo hay gente loca.

En la playa se veían muchos surfistas. Me acordé que Horo había salido muy temprano en la mañana y no había tenido posibilidad de verlo. Seguramente él no deseaba en lo más mínimo verme a mí por lo que le había hecho ayer en la noche.

Suspiré desganado.

Un hombre y una mujer se acercaron para pedirme uno de los folletos.

—¿Esto sale una noche?.-preguntó ella.

—Claro que sí. Pero si quiere negociar hable con la dueña, que está adentro.

Los miré irse con indiferencia y volví la vista al mar.

* * *

Desde afuera se escuchaban ovaciones múltiples. Tanta gente al sol para ver una estúpida inauguración, pienso. Hao contra Horohoro, la competencia del año. La gente que sabe de deporte debe conocerlos, si hasta los periodistas de las grandes cadenas televisivas llegaron para cubrir el evento. Todos se habían ido a ver el asunto y yo había optado por quedarme trabajando, limpiando la cocina después de que se llenara el local a la hora de almorzar. Ryu estaba exhausto, aún así partió para ver a uno de sus grandes amigos.

Y yo, que soy algo más que eso, estoy aquí, ordenando los servicios.

Me senté en una de las mesas que daba al ventanal para observar el ambiente. Mucha, mucha gente, los jueces y los surfistas alineados mirando a los últimos campeones del surf demostrando sus habilidades. No alcanzo a ver si está Horo o Hao en el mar. Quizás ni siquiera ha comenzado. A pesar que estoy enojado con él, deseo que gane y que pueda vencer a Hao, que es su gran rival declarado. Si logra callarle la boca, se lo agradeceríamos todos.

Yoh entró corriendo a la pensión, quebrando la tranquilidad que se sentía. Venía agitado, asustado, como dudando si decirme algo o no. Inmediatamente me levanté de la silla donde estaba sentado y esperé algo, que hablara, que me señalara algún indicio de lo que estaba sucediendo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos en una comunicación silenciosa que no pronosticaba nada bueno. Por primera vez veía a Yoh Asakura preocupado, exaltado por algo.

Detrás, llegó corriendo Manta, sudando a mares.

—¿Qué pasó?.-pregunté tratando de interpretar la cara de ambos.

—Sabotearon la tabla de Horohoro.- dijo Yoh sin rodeos.

—¿Ah?

—Su tabla se partió en medio de la presentación y Horohoro se lesionó...-agregó Manta apenas respirando.- Pero está bien, lo llevaron a un hospital para hacerle unas radiografías y...

Di una, dos, tres vueltas sobre mi propio eje y luego giré para golpear la pared con fuerza, con rabia. Ese baka...¿Qué nada podía resultarle bien?

Salí de la pensión dispuesto a cobrar venganza contra quien suponía que había tratado de perjudicar a Horohoro. Quizás sea tonto, despistado, pero es un despistado honesto. Detrás de mí venían Yoh y Manta, el último gritando que me detuviera, que todo estaba bien, pero simplemente mis piernas no reaccionaban. Me abrí camino entre la gente, buscando aquel rostro impávido, sarcástico y cínico.

Era definitivamente un mar de personas, de murmullos y rumores. Algunos se preguntaban que demonios había pasado, hasta camarógrafos y periodistas tratando de captar todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Y yo seguía avanzando desorientado, anhelando encontrar el centro de todo el disturbio.

Tantas cosas pasaban por mi mente colapsada, imágenes de un pasado oscuro lleno de recuerdos tristes, los ecos de una relación no concretada, lo que había pasado ayer con el balde de agua, la lesión de Horo, y deduje que a quién estaba buscando, era yo mismo. Yo había sido el culpable de lo que le había sucedido a Horohoro. La pelea, su alteración, mi alteración...todo se había transmitido como un cable que conduce electricidad.

Me detuve ya perdido entre la multitud.

Todo había llegado demasiado lejos. Yo había tenido la culpa de lo que había pasado. Había sido un insensible, quizás debí perdonarle, quizás debí recibirlo bien. Sin embargo, había un autor material de los hechos. Quizás yo había ayudado a que Horohoro no se concentrara, que surfeara con rabia; pero alguien había tomado su tabla dañándola para que no pudiera desenvolverse como siempre en la inauguración.

Levanté la mirada, y entre dos cuerpos pude ver el rostro radiante de Hao Asakura. Un periodista lo entrevistaba y él respondía animosamente.

Veríamos hasta donde le llegaba el ánimo una vez que lo enfrentara y vengara la suerte de Horohoro.

**Continuará...**

Perdón a todos mis lectores. He tenido un contratiempo horroroso, y por el colapso nervioso por el que estoy pasando, no había podido actualizar. Quiero que termine todo esto en lo que estamos trabajando para dedicarme por completo al fic. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo después de tres meses de ausencia. Pero por fin tuve un fin de semana más relajado donde pude ponerme al día.

Mil besos para aquellos pacientes lectores (lectoras) que esperaron esta actualización:

_Jiannetsuke (sobre tu review, me honró que pensaras que soy surfista XD...pero nop u.u en mis sueños! Besos!), Ilenya, Lady Tao, Xin the godess, Valy Tao, Vickyng (que también está desaparecidda XD) horita Zoldick, Hitomi Miwa, Yumi Tao, Pilikita y Kolorito ( no sé como agregar mi historia a tu comunidad! Yo encantada, pero ni idea como TT.TT) Cutieangel, Deranged of yaoi, Aika Asakura y por último, Dulce caridad._

_Please_, ténganme paciencia. No voy a abandonar este fic por nada del mundo, pero quizás me demore un poco mas de lo acostumbrado. Ya saben, si no les gustó el episodio, tomatazos, críticas etc, a mi mail.

Besos a todos! Bye bye!

_Makita.-_


	13. Aquí, en el borde

**Ansias de Libertad**

Por Makita.-

**Capítulo XIII: Aquí, en el borde.**

****

Me detuve entre la gente, atisbando el rostro satisfecho de aquel tramposo que ahora se daba aires de grandeza como si hubiera ganado la competencia justamente. Empujé los cuerpos de dos periodistas desesperados, pasé entre algunos fanáticos que me rasguñaron, me tironearon, tratando de detenerme inútilmente. Cuando por fin llegué hasta donde estaba él, lo miré fijamente con rabia, con deseos de vengarme. Todo se volvió denso y el silencio acaparó la atmósfera oceánica. El periodista que entrevistaba a Hao Asakura me miraba con confusión, y luego volvía el rostro hacia su entrevistado, intentado entender la situación supongo. Asakura se acomodó el cabello con soberbia y me dio el pase para hablar. Nuestras miradas no se despegaban ni un instante.

—Hao, que decepción—comencé con una liviana ironía—¿Así es como ganas tus torneos¿Saboteando las tablas de tus contrincantes?

El acusado se rió, pero la multitud no lo siguió. Todos esperaban que el asunto se aclarara, que yo mostrara pruebas quizás; pero yo venía a defender el honor de mi estúpido _sensei._

—Lo que sucedió fue un accidente, Tao. Tampoco tienes pruebas para afirmar un sabotaje, así que sólo estas haciendo el ridículo frente a la gente.

Las cámaras me apuntaron y me sentí incomodado, pero ni aún así, Hao saldría bien librado de la situación.

—No tengo pruebas—admití después—Pero ya está comprobado que no fue un accidente, porque la tabla estaba débil gracias al corte de una sierra—expliqué a todos y luego volví hacia Hao—Quizás no fuiste tú. Pero estoy seguro que fue uno de los tuyos que buscaba beneficiarte en esta porquería de torneo.

—¿Es cierto que el torneo de surf anual está comprado, señor Asakura?—se escuchó una voz femenina, proveniente de la multitud.

Muchos murmullos llegaron hasta mis oídos. Hao seguía intacto, con su típica postura de autosuficiencia. Me miró con una ceja levantada, amenazándome telepáticamente. Yo no quité mis ojos claros de los suyos oscuros, buscando siempre la verdad, buscando que confesara su actuar. Nadie más que él necesitaba ganar este concurso para demostrarle a todos que era y seguía siendo el mejor. Además necesitaba dinero—lo oí decir una vez—para un largo viaje que quería hacer por las playas del mundo junto a su pandilla de traidores sin escrúpulos.

—Señor Asakura¿son ciertos los rumores que dicen que usted le habría pagado a los jueces de los torneos pasados para que le dieran su votación?

Un micrófono se acercó hacia los labios secos de él. Sus ojos reflejaban amargura, sabiendo que por ahora, había perdido.

—Todo esto lo haces por tu _amiguito_¿no es verdad?—Inquirió con envidia.

—Claro que sí. El baka no sabe defenderse como corresponde...—agregué con seguridad.

Su boca se torció en una sonrisa malvada.

—Pero el juego no se termina aquí.—dijo en voz baja, alejando el micrófono de él— Quizás por ahora te salve la confusión. Pero después hablaremos tu y yo, sin cámaras, sin gente de testigo.

Me quedé en silencio, sin nada que decir frente a su propuesta amenazante.

—Señor Asakura...-interrumpió el periodista, pero Hao le quitó el micrófono, dirigiéndose a la prensa.

—No diré nada más hasta que se aclaren las cosas y aparezcan pruebas consistentes. Pero para mí, esto fue un accidente más en el mundo del surf...

Él se retiró junto a su pandilla, mientras la gente se apartaba ante su caminar imponente y los periodistas más afanados se empeñaban por entrevistarlo. Seguí su figura con la vista y fruncí el ceño ante su actitud descarada y sin principios. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a perjudicar de esa manera al siempre inocente Horo horo?

Recordé de golpe que parte de culpa en todo esto, la tenía yo. Por tratarlo mal, por menospreciarlo cuando me necesitó.

Bah, pero se lo merecía.

De pronto estaba rodeado de periodistas, que me tomaban fotografías para las revistas deportivas locales.

—¿Va a contratar una comisión investigativa, señor Tao¿Cómo piensa probar que el torneo siempre ha estado comprado¿Qué opina de la carrera surfística del señor Asakura?

—Yo no daré declaraciones.—dije sintiéndome desnudo frente a ellos y ciego frente a los flashes de las cámaras.

De un momento a otro, una mano fuerte me agarró del brazo y me tiró hacia la multitud de gente. Avanzaba sin saber donde pisaba, entre poleras rojas o verdes, entre personas desconocidas. Me llegó más de un codazo, una patada y la persona que me tenía agarrado no me soltaba, en cambio, corría más aprisa. Cuando sentí que mi brazo y mi cuerpo eran dos cosas independientes, me soltó y ya estábamos fuera de la gente, en un lugar sombreado y alejado.

—¡Eres idiota o qué¡Casi me dejas sin brazo!—le reclamé a Yoh, que trataba de respirar normalmente, apoyado contra la pared de concreto.

—¡Tu eres el idiota¡Armaste el tremendo escándalo, sin pruebas, sin nada!—chilló Manta desde abajo, sulfurado y sacudiendo las manos—¡Ahora tendremos que lidiar con todos esos periodistas apestosos!

—Lo que hice fue reclamar justicia—me justifiqué serio, evitando la mirada de Yoh, que también lucía preocupado.

—¡Lo que tú hiciste se llama armar polémica, no justicia!—gritó nuevamente el enano Oyamada.

Hubo un silencio sobrecogedor. Estábamos en la parte trasera de la posada, por la salida de la cocina. Quise preguntar por la salud de Horo, pero no me atreví, tenía miedo que me culparan por lo que había pasado, aunque yo ya sabía de antemano que había tenido mucho que ver con el asunto.

—Horo Horo está bien—dijo Yoh, provocando que lo observara instantáneamente—Menos mal no fue fractura, sólo fue un golpe que no tardará en recuperarse.

Pestañeé y me crucé de brazos, un poco atontado por todo lo que había sucedido. Sentí como Manta e Yoh se miraban sin saber que hacer al respecto. Nadie lo sabía, yo tampoco. Pero por algo teníamos que partir.

—Lo mejor es comenzar a investigar sobre la historia de tu hermano, pues.—entre las sombras apareció Chocolove, el amigo de Horohoro, aquel que trabajaba como DJ en la discoteque.

—¿Y a ti quien te llamó?—pregunté con aspereza.

Se quedaron todos en silencio, y el tipo me miró con pica, sin atreverse a acercarse. Manta se apresuró en hablar, mientras Yoh miraba atentamente al tal Chocolove.

—¿Sabes algo moreno?-preguntó Manta.

—Claro pues, yo siempre estoy bien informado.—agregó orgulloso—Sé que fue la banda dirigida por el mismito Hao Asakura.

Yoh se notaba decepcionado, dolido. Al fin y al cabo, era su hermano el autor de esa trampa contra uno de sus mejores amigos. Suspiré.

—¿Tienes pruebas?

—¿Pues que esperabas? Por supuesto que si, brodis. La tabla verdadera de surf, la original del Hotito está en su escondite. Ellos la cambiaron por la saboteada, pue'.

—¿Y como sabes que esa es la verdadera tabla de Horo horo?—cuestionó Yoh después de un largo silencio.

—Porque el Hotito escribió algo muy, muy secreto en esa tabla, para hacerla única y para que le diera suerte, al menos eso dijo el brodis.- dijo el moreno con una gran sonrisa.

Nos quedamos callados por un tiempo. Necesitábamos probar que ellos habían planeado todo el sabotaje para que Hao ganara la primera competencia, aquella que inauguraba el torneo. Y esa palabra escrita en la tabla era lo esencial para declarar que esa era la tabla original. Tantas cosas que tener en cuenta, me confundían, pero Manta parecía entender todo.

—El siguiente paso a seguir, entonces...—continuó Manta—...es probar que la tabla original está en las manos de la banda.

—¿Pero cómo?—preguntó Yoh, preocupado.

—Con esto.

Y Manta enseñó su cámara fotográfica.-

* * *

Sin que nadie sintiera mis pasos sobre el piso de madera, avancé en la oscuridad, casi a tientas. El pasillo se hizo eterno bajo mis respiros entrecortados e inaudibles. Sabía como hacer esto, era todo un profesional asaltando habitaciones. Una vez enfrente de la puerta elegida, dirigí mi mano hacia la perilla, apenas tocándola con la punta de los dedos, tratando de que no sonara siquiera el _click_ de la cerradura.

La abrí y entré, cerrando nuevamente la puerta detrás de mí, cuidando de dejarla semi abierta. Ya adentro caminé con sigilo hacia la cama donde reposaba alguien, absolutamente desprevenido, vulnerable. La mitad de su rostro apacible estaba iluminado por la luz azulina de la luna, y la otra mitad, sumergida en las sombras. Roncaba sin vergüenza, sus manos estaban estiradas a lo largo de su cuerpo y las sábanas desordenadas lo cubrían hasta los hombros, trasluciendo parte de su pijama de algodón azul.

Me acerqué hasta él y respiré su mismo aire, lo atisbé con minuciosidad, comprobando que estuviese realmente dormido. Los analgésicos estaban sobre el velador, dándole al cuarto la sensación de enfermería, de hospital. Fruncí el ceño molesto ante el hilo de saliva elástico que se deslizaba lentamente desde su boca hasta su mejilla, pero en fin. Me acerqué un poco más para que pudiera oírme en sus sueños.

—Hey.—murmuré—quiero que sepas, que por ningún idiota he hecho esto antes. Es la primera y última vez que lo hago _por ti_. Estoy arriesgándome mucho más de lo que debía y no quiero arrastrarte conmigo cuando haya que sufrir las consecuencias¿ok?

Me incliné para sacar los cabellos celestes que caían sobre su frente blanca y deslicé los dedos por su mejilla oscurecida, tan lisa como si fuera porcelana. Me alejé pensando que al día siguiente estaría mejor, los efectos de los analgésicos pasarían y podríamos hablar con más calma. Ahora tenía una misión que cumplir junto con mi _team_ investigativo, iba a terminar con la polémica que yo mismo inicié.

Cuando iba saliendo, sentí que él se sentó en la cama. Me voltee y él me miró, contemplativo.

—Len...¿Esto es un sueño?

—Claro que es un sueño, baka. Sabes que el verdadero Len no vendría a verte a tientas, así que duérmete.—dije despacio, pero seguro.

Él lo hizo, se durmió, y yo salí aliviado y sonrojado de su habitación.

* * *

—El _team_ investigativo se dividirá en dos: El _team operativo_ y el _team distractor_. Dos y dos para cada ámbito, tenemos que elegir a los miembros de cada uno...

Chocolove estaba dirigiendo el plan, junto con Yoh, Manta y yo. Estábamos a unos pasos de la casa de Hao, que se encontraba en la equina de la avenida, frente a la playa. Se oía un gran murmullo, por lo que podía deducir, estaban celebrando la más reciente _victoria _de su líder. Nosotros acabaríamos con todo aquello, mostrando las pruebas del sabotaje.

—Yoh y Len en el _team distractor_, y Manta y yo en el otro, pue'.

—Mejor yo voy con Manta—hablé convencido—sé artes marciales, por si al enano le llegase a pasar algo.

—¡Oye!.- chilló Manta, mirándome enojado.

—Estoy de acuerdo, brodis.—Chocolove e Yoh se miraron afirmativamente.—Nosotros podemos distraerlos en el lapso de 15 minutos, como máximo. Ustedes deben tomar la fotografía de la tabla y de la palabra secreta antes de eso, para no despertar sospechas. Y ahí huiremos con la prueba.

—15 minutos—repitió Yoh—Son las 12:50.

—Esperemos hasta la una de la mañana para poner en practica el plan, brodis.

Esperamos detrás de un callejón. Desde la casa de Hao salía humo y luces anaranjadas, haciendo suponer el ambiente de una fogata. También se escuchaba música y risas, de vez en cuando. Manta preparó su cámara y sacó una foto de la casa, para fotografiar una secuencia de imágenes con fecha y hora que servirían como una prueba extra. Por mientras, miré la casa. Tenía varios pisos como una antigua casa japonesa. Era de madera y tenía escasas ventanas y muy pequeñas. Me hice una idea mental de por donde entrar y cómo escalar. No tenía antejardín, tampoco habían rejas que prohibieran la pasada de cualquiera.

De pronto ya nos veíamos caminando a paso veloz hacia el refugio del hermano de Yoh. Ellos nos hicieron una seña y se desviaron hacia la entrada principal, mientras que Manta y yo íbamos hacia la zona lateral de la casa, la menos iluminada por la luna. Ahí Manta se colgó de mis hombros con una mano y en la otra la salvadora cámara.

—¿Yoh¿Vienes a la fiesta¡Pasa hermanito!

—Pasen los dos.—se escuchó una voz más grave que la de Hao, dándonos la instrucción para subir.

Escalé rápidamente por las tablas avejentadas de madera corroída y me colé por una ventana del tercer piso. Manta fue el primero en ir a investigar y no había nadie. En la oscuridad de la gigantesca casa, buscamos y buscamos la tabla de Horo, sin resultados positivos.

Finalmente, llegamos a una habitación vacía, donde a un lado de la ventana, se apoyaba una tabla de surf. Manta se acercó sigilosamente, preparando su cámara, cuando sentí un ruido detrás de nosotros. Hao Asakura encendió la luz.

—¡Bravo, Len!—habló contento, sorprendiéndonos—Gran plan fracasado.

Sus compañeros aparecieron detrás de él, incluido Lizerg Diethel, Yoh y Chocolove que se veían muy preocupados.

—No puede ser...-Murmuró el enano, afónico de la impresión.

—¡Que hiciste con la tabla de Horo, imbécil! —le grité, pero algunos de sus hombres me sujetaron antes de que pudiera abalanzarme sobre él.

—La quemaron en la fogata—contestó Chocolove con la cabeza baja, avergonzado.—Ya todo se ha perdido.

—¿Qué?- pregunté, ya no podía sentirme más humillado.

De pronto Hao hizo un gesto y todos salieron. Los tipos me soltaron y se llevaron a Manta, que no paraba de gritonear sobre la justicia. Alcancé a ver el rostro de Yoh, que me decía que todo iba a salir bien, y gracias a eso me relajé frente a Hao.

Cerraron la puerta.

Él me miró contemplativamente. Seguramente se reiría de mí, de nuestro plan fracasado, de que una vez más, él salía triunfador ante los ojos de los demás.

Sin embargo, no pasó eso. Me observó con rabia mientras giraba a mi alrededor. Me quedé quieto esperando una reacción por su parte, pero se quedó sumido en un silencio eterno, pensando en que como me amenazaría.

—Ya te había dicho antes que hablaríamos con más calma. Bueno, este es el momento.

—No sé de qué quieres hablar si ya ganaste. Le ganaste a Horohoro con trampa y arruinaste la evidencia. Quédate tranquilo, ninguno hablará sobre tu desastroso currículum.—le dije fastidiado.

Me sentía frustrado por no vengar el honor de Horo, por no sacar a flote la verdad. La guerra estaba sobre la mesa, ahora mismo.

—Tao. Escúchame bien.—se acercó a mi y me quedé inmóvil, no retrocedí ante su presencia— Ya me estas haciendo la vida un poco imposible. Me quitaste a Horo y ahora hiciste dudar a la gente sobre la claridad de mis victorias...¿Sabes qué? Yo puedo hacer que de un día a otro desaparezcas de aquí, puedo hacerte volver a China con tu adorable familia...¿Te agradaría esa idea?

Seguí quieto atisbándolo con recelo y temor. Temblé ante el chantaje que exponía Hao Asakura tan claramente ¿Acaso él conocía a mi familia¿Acaso él se estaría contactando con mi padre¿Sería un espía que trabajaba para la dinastía Tao? No respiré, no hablé, no pestañeé. Mis ojos no se desviaron del punto fijo donde estaban puestos. La luz amarillenta de la ampolleta me cansaba, me fatigaba, y el cuerpo de Hao frente al mío me hacía querer retroceder.

No lo hice.

Enfrenté el chantaje con miedo de perder todo, mi libertad, de perder a mis amigos y a Horo horo. Me quedé ensimismado un tiempo, que no sé cuanto fue, pero pensé en nada. Sólo sensaciones de soledad concurrieron a mi cabeza, deseos desesperados de una libertad perdida. Miedo de volver al castillo desolado, vacío, sin ilusiones, sólo frustraciones y exigencias malvadas. Un mundo oscuro y turbio, basado en rencores, venganzas y malos sentimientos. No quería volver a dormir con el olor de la muerte en mi habitación penumbrosa.

—¿Qué quieres de mi?—cuestioné mirándolo a los ojos por fin.

Aproximó su cuerpo más al mío hasta que sus brazos se cruzaron detrás de mi espalda. Aún así, me quedé quieto de pie en el mismo sitio. Me abrazó y corrí la cara en dirección opuesta a la suya, tratando de evitarlo. Mi cuerpo no respondía, estaba helado, temblando sólo por recordar la porquería de vida que tenía antes de llegar a este lugar y conocer la realidad de la gente normal. Sus manos bajaron por mi cintura hasta mis caderas y una de ellas se introdujo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

—Quiero que te quedes aquí hasta que termine el torneo de surf.—susurró muy serio—Quiero que representes a Horohoro y que compitas con Lizerg Diethel.

Lo aparté de mi, confundido.

—¿Eso quieres¿Por eso hiciste todo esto¿No querías deshacerte de mi?

—Depende.

Se volvió hacia la puerta.

—¿Me vas a decir que relación tienes con mi familia?—pregunté todavía asustado por el manejo que tenía sobre mí.

—Por supuesto que sí. Soy amigo de tu padre desde hace mucho tiempo. Lo demás puedes preguntárselo a él.

Se rió y salió de la habitación dejándome completamente solo. Sentía el cuerpo pesado, adolorido y me agarré la cabeza con una mano, pasándola por mi frente sudorosa. Otra vez me había metido en problemas con Hao y ésta vez había sido mucho más grave.

Me quedé allí largo rato, esperando nada. Había logrado concluir que pasara lo que pasara, yo tenía que volver a China igual, en algún momento de mi vida.

No podía vivir libremente siendo un prófugo.

* * *

_"Joven surfista acusa a Hao Asakura de Fraude"_

_(...)El muchacho se acercó al ganador de la competencia, asegurando que se había cometido un sabotaje contra el otro competidor (que quedó fuera del torneo por una lesión en su tobillo) acusando al mismísimo Hao Asakura (ganador indiscutido desde hace 4 años) de planear el acto. El joven—mejor conocido como Len Tao— prometió pruebas contundentes del fraude del cual sería autor Asakura. El último no dará declaraciones hasta nuevas informaciones. La situación causó tal revuelo que el comité del torneo suspenderá sus actividades por 48 horas(...)_

—No puedo creerlo—carraspeó Ryu después de leer el párrafo completo.—¿Y donde estaba yo cuando ocurrió todo esto?

Nadie se animó a contestar. Yoh, Chocolove, Manta y yo, estábamos callados frente al desayuno recién preparado. El plan fallido había causado depresión en el grupo, humillación y frustración por no conseguir el objetivo principal.

—Tienen que animarse, la vida continúa.—Dijo Anna apareciendo de pronto y apoyando su mano en la mesa—Hao no puede salir victorioso siempre.

Nos miramos. Yo seguía igualmente preocupado por la posible relación amistosa entre mi padre y Hao. ¿Yoh sabría que su hermano tenía conexiones con una familia de asesinos?. Lo observé largo rato; Yoh era tan distraído, tan confiado, tan libre y tan distinto a su hermano, que si no fuera porque eran gemelos, nunca pensaría que son de una misma familia.

De pronto todos se agitaron. Chocolove se paró para ayudar a Horohoro, que venía bajando por las escaleras, cojeando y con una venda blanca atada alrededor de su tobillo lastimado. Me sentía un poco arrepentido por todo, por llegar hasta aquí y hacerle la vida imposible, por haber hecho que se fijara en mí; por involucrarlo en mi vida turbia y clandestina. Quizás por eso ahora me miraba con el rencor reflejado en sus ojos que parecían de cristal líquido.

—¡Que no me ayudes moreno¡Yo puedo solo, hombre!

—Déjame brodis ¡Si a los lisiados hay que apoyarlos, pue'!

Apenas tocó el suelo, me indicó con el dedo.

—¿Y tu todavía estás aquí¡Pensé que Anna te había echado después de que derramaste ese maldito balde de agua!

—¿Queeé?.- grité ante sus palabras antes mencionadas.

—No lo eché porque prometió ayudar. En estos tiempos es muy necesaria la mano de obra, sobretodo si es _gratis_—explicó ella solemnemente.

—Para que veas, baaaka. Voy a reemplazar tu inútil trabajo mientras tu estás reposando.

—Anna, échalo porfis. ¡No lo soporto!—se acercó a ella y le suplicó, pero Anna ni siquiera lo tomó en cuenta.

Me apresuré en quitarle la revista a Ryu, que estaba distraído con la discusión. No quería que Horo supiera lo que había hecho por él, porque se le subirían los humos a la cabeza. Así que guardé el objeto delator entre mi ropa y me levanté de la silla ante la mirada expectante de todos.

—Hay que trabajar—Agregué, tomando una torre de folletos y saliendo de la pensión.

* * *

**Continuará...**

Uf, muchas cosas inconclusas. Aquí termina el capi numero 13 de esta historia..¿Qué tal¿Les gustó? Yo espero con todo mi corazón que si, porque este capítulo me costó muchísimo y salió mucho más largo de lo que suelo escribir siempre. XD No sé que pasa con los reviews, si finalmente puedo o no puedo contestarlos :s pero muchas gracias a aquellos que me escribieron en el capítulo anterior. Ahora que por fin estoy de vacaciones, podré dedicarlo a mis fics y proyectos originales.

Muchas gracias a _Miguel, Yurika Tao, Jiannetsuke, Krmn sk, Suzuko nekoi, cutie angel, Celia y Sukyomi_ por sus mensajitos!

Ya saben, si tienen alguna queja, sugerencia también pueden mandármela al mail que sale en mi bio.

Sobre el proximo capi...mucho más Horoxlen! Porque por ahora el tao ha tenido serios problemas y no ha podido dedicarse por completo a solucionar el tremendo lío que tiene con su novio! XDD

Besos!

Makita.-


	14. Atracción física, Len

**Ansias de libertad**

Por Makita.-

**Capítulo XIV: Atracción física, Len.**

Cinco y cuarenta y tres de la mañana. Demasiado temprano para que alguien estuviese despierto en la posada, demasiado temprano para practicar, habría dicho Horohoro. _Pero yo no soy Horohoro ni ninguno de los otros miembros flojos de esta pensión_.

El amanecer me levantó con un ánimo contundente, la brisa marina limpió y arrasó con el mal carácter que solía tener todas las mañanas, tomé la tabla de surf y me dirigí a la playa.

El torneo daría inicio esta misma tarde, con la elección de los participantes. No entendía bien como funcionaba el sistema de evaluación, pero tampoco me intrigaba. La clave estaba en no equivocarse, en hacer todo perfecto. ¿No es difícil eh? Todo se trataba de práctica y yo había pulido con precisión los errores que cometía al surfear una ola. Sólo quedaba la última parte de mi entrenamiento personal, un último ensayo antes de la proeza final. Por eso había decidido levantarme más temprano de lo usual, para tener la playa limpia y llana para mis propósitos. Debía ensayar los movimientos _cool_ (como les decía Horohoro) que otorgaban más puntaje en el caso de que fueran bien ejecutados. No era mi fuerte, pero lo intentaría para no defraudarlo.

_¿De que estoy hablando? Esto lo hago por mí, sólo por mí. _

_Sabes que no._

_Claro que sí. Yo practiqué todo este tiempo, yo me di porrazos descomunales contra la arena, yo arriesgué mi pellejo al enfrentarme a las furiosas mareas oceánicas...¿Y el crédito se lo llevaría él? No bromees._

_En el fondo quieres que se sienta orgulloso de ti. Quieres que te reconozca, que te quiera por lo que eres, por lo que le demostraste._

_Oh, cállate._

Cuando mis pensamientos se despejaron como una fina neblina en mi mente, pude concentrarme por fin en el espectáculo que se exponía frente a mis ojos. El cielo todavía se encontraba oscuro, resistiéndose al amanecer. Algunas estrellas brillaban con fuerza, sin dejarse opacar por la nueva luz amarillenta, mañanera. Y el mar estaba conforme, agitando sus olas con fiereza allá en lo profundo, mientras que en la orilla parecía acariciar con suavidad toda la superficie lisa de la playa.

Estaba solo, completamente. Esa enorme planicie mundial, extendida ante mí, como si fuera su único dueño. Perfecto.

El problema surgió cuando intenté nadar hasta donde rompían las olas. El agua estaba tan helada que me imposibilitaba un movimiento más natural, más abierto. Mi cuerpo se encogía involuntariamente cuando la marea se llevaba arrastrando la pequeña cantidad de calor que producía. Nadé de un lado a otro mientras esperaba la llegada de una buena ola, pero me estaba congelando. Oficialmente.

Me quedé un tiempo, resistiendo las condiciones que el mar me imponía, y logré capear unas cuantas olas. Mis intentos por un movimiento _Cool_ se fueron al demonio y en una ocasión casi pierdo la tabla, así que me dije; aquí retirada.

No sabía que hora era, pero estaba todo completamente iluminado. Debían ser como las siete y media. El sol no otorgaba ni un minúsculo rayo de calor sobre la playa, y aunque había salido de las aguas casi congeladas, el viento seguía haciéndome sentir frío. El clima estaba cambiando irremediablemente, y pensé en cómo me las ingeniaría para pasar las pruebas del torneo si el agua estaba condenadamente glacial. ¿Me impidería surfear igual que ahora¿Y los otros concursantes también tenían que aguantar el frío? Quizás soportar el frío del agua también formaba parte las exigencias del torneo.

—Oye...¿qué te pasa?—una voz también glacial irrumpió en mis preocupaciones.

Y cuando levanté la vista, me encontré con quien no quería; Lizerg Diethel. Mi odioso y enigmático rival_...¿Qué demonios hace este tipo aquí, tan temprano?_

—No entiendo por qué te empeñas en ignorarme...¿Quieres una toalla?

La rechacé, aunque me estaba congelando cada vez más. Mi expresión molesta hacía un contraste enorme con su sonrisa de niño bueno, fingida claramente. Desde siempre supe que este tipo tenía algo en mi contra y que intentaba acercarse a mí sólo para conseguir algo.

—¿Qué haces aquí Diethel¿Porqué no estás con tu clan de corruptos? —le pregunté observando como se ajustaba el traje de baño verde oscuro—¿Acaso te bajó una dosis de nobleza y viniste para confesarme toda la verdad?

—No, no vine a eso. Además, no necesitas que te confirme la verdad, si ya la sabes—respondió serenamente mirando en dirección al mar.—Sólo espiaba al rival.

—Bueno, falta poco para que nos enfrentemos. Es un poco tarde para espionajes—agregué sarcásticamente.

Mi genio era muy inestable, pero cuando tenía enfrente a este sujeto, mi sangre hervía de rabia. Su semblante alterado atisbándome como si fuera un extraterrestre, un mounstro o algo, me provocaba ganas de golpearlo. Quería golpearlo ahora. Quería humillarlo, dejarlo fuera del torneo, y de paso ensuciar también el nombre de Hao Asakura.

—Si...—murmuró arrastrando un tono de voz meloso—Pronto nos enfrentaremos. Ojalá nos toque en el mismo grupo, para eliminarte en la primera ronda...—sus ojos verdes examinaban mis movimientos, y evité tiritar. Seguí con la postura erguida digna de los Tao.

Una ceja se arqueó en mi rostro, como respuesta a su declaración.

—Déjate de tonterías Diethel. Seré yo quien te derrote y de paso arruinaré toda la reputación que se ha forjado tu querido entrenador a través de mentiras y sabotajes.—aseguré levantando mi tabla de surf del suelo y enterrándola en la arena—Se acabó la era de Hao Asakura y por consiguiente, la tuya.

El ambiente se había puesto tan denso que no sabía como reaccionar. Si reírme o salir de allí, si seguir parado frente a él y su expresión de inseguridad ridícula. De pronto esa cara de miedo temporal abandonó su rostro blanquecino y cambió a una de soberbia y autosuficiencia. Supe entonces que todavía le quedaba algo que agregar.

—Que bueno que tengas esa confianza en ti mismo...—dijo también sosteniendo su tabla en la mano—...me alegro. Pero no te durará mucho tiempo ¿sabes porqué?

—No, no sé.—respondí con rabia, impaciente.

—Porque yo soy un surfista profesional, Tao. Vine hasta aquí con un propósito que sabrás muy pronto...y te aseguro que no es este estúpido torneo.

Me quedé en blanco durante unos segundos. ¿Surfista profesional¿Otros intereses¿Qué intereses? _Se trataba de una broma...seguro que era una broma._

Pero cuando analicé dedicadamente su rostro, comprendí que no se trataba de una broma.

—¡Es trampa!—le grité después de un tiempo indefinido—Este torneo es para principiantes, no puedes ...

—Claro que puedo.

La ira me recorrió de pies a cabeza, se apoderó de mí. No podía pensar. ¡Hao iba a presentar a su alumno como un principiante cuando no lo era! Ganaría el torneo...de forma ilegal.

—Se lo diré a todos—lo enfrenté por fin, cuando su rostro sólo delataba aburrimiento.—Todos sabrán que no eres principiante y te descalificarán...

—Vamos hazlo. Si es que te creen por segunda vez.

Parecía como si la ira que recorría mi cuerpo como adrenalina, se hubiese congelado.

—Ya acusaste a Hao de sabotaje. No obtuviste las pruebas...¿Crees que los jueces te creerán esta segunda acusación si tampoco tienes pruebas?—explicó como si yo fuera un niño de diez años.—¿Ves ahora? Nadie va a creerte y quizás te descalifiquen a ti, por sembrar la cizaña en el torneo.

Me quedé de pie, allí, mirando como Lizerg Diethel tomaba su tabla y se dirigía al mar, mientras seguía impávido, temblando ya no por el frío, sino por la escalofriante declaración. El torneo estaba totalmente comprado, alterado. Casi parecía una mafia.

_Espera, espera, piensa. Cuando le cuente todo esto a Horo...¿Me creerá?_

_No seas idiota, si ya no nos hablamos._

_Bueno, a Manta, Yoh y Ryu...quizás el último se sorprenda al saber que su amado, dulce y siempre sonriente Lizerg no era más que un vil estafador. Tenía razón. Nadie me creería, tampoco tenía pruebas y para rematar, Hao formaba parte del corrupto grupo de jueces._

_¿Qué podía hacer? Debería contarle a Horohoro...No..Mejor no. ¿Sería capaz de derrotarlo yo? Y si no le interesaba el torneo¿entonces a qué había venido? Dijo que lo sabría muy pronto...¿quizás tenía algo que ver conmigo?_

Me quedé quieto en medio de la lisa superficie.

_¿Quizás tenía que ver algo con mi padre o con los Tao? _

* * *

Volví a la pensión cabizbajo, como si supiera de antemano mi derrota en el torneo. Reconocía que era bueno y que tenía habilidades, pero Lizerg llevaba años practicando este deporte. Si no le interesa el torneo...¿Porqué insiste en demostrar que puede derrotarme? 

Me lo imaginaba. Quería vengarse de mí, por algo que le hice.

Abrí la puerta de la pensión con tanto sigilo, que las campanitas que colgaban desde allí ni siquiera se atrevieron a sonar. Caminé lento por el piso de madera, agudizando el oído. Esperaba que Ryu estuviese despierto, para contarle todo, para que acabara de ilusionarse con ese inglés de mala muerte. Ojalá te pudras en el infierno, maldito estafador, pensé antes de que un ruido proveniente de la cocina me distrajera de mis alucinaciones asesinas.

El corazón saltó más alto cuando identifiqué la voz de Horo.

Me asomé un poco más y pude ver el rostro somnoliento de Ryu mientras preparaba el desayuno y el semblante molesto de Horohoro que hablaba sin parar de algo que no alcanzaba a entender. Sobre la mesa estaba una de las copias de la revista deportiva que había captado el incidente el otro día en la playa.

Estuve a punto de interrumpir, pero Horohoro elaboró una frase que me dejó perplejo un par de segundos.

—¿Me estás escuchando Ryu?—Horo tomó la revista y la ojeó sin prestarle mucha atención—Tengo problemas y tu sabes de todo eso...

—Horohoro...—Ryu se detuvo a medio camino—Estoy preparando el desayuno ¿qué no ves?

—...eso pasa cuando uno es estúpido, y cae a la primera—siguió Horo ignorando completamente a Ryu—¿...será la tercera vez que me pasa en la vida? ...estoy aburrido de estas situaciones amorosas, tan complicadas...¡Todo es complicado!

—Ajá...

—Haz un esfuerzo por ayudarme ¿Vale Ryu?—él suspiró y siguió hojeando la revista—...se me acaba la paciencia...¡Mas encima hoy se abre el torneo!

—¿Y que tiene que ver eso?

—¿ah¿Cómo que qué tiene que ver? Tiene que ver, pues hombre. Si Len y yo no nos hablamos...¿cómo lo voy a apoyar en lo que queda del torneo¿Cómo le voy a explicar las reglas, como funciona todo? Ah, tu no entiendes nada...

—¿Pero porqué terminaron esta vez?—preguntó Ryu supervisando la cocción del arroz.

—Si nunca empezamos—aclaró Horo nervioso, agarrando el borde de su camiseta desteñida—Nunca fue enserio, más bien fue una falsa alarma...

¿De que estaba hablando este imbécil? Estuve tentado de interrumpir, pero mi instinto me decía que me quedara quieto allí, observando y escuchando todo lo que Hotohoto hacía y decía.

—Falsa alarma...—repitió Ryu como si estuviera en otra parte.

—Sí, falsa alarma. Tu lo ves y te parece bonito, incluso algunas veces hasta tratable. Pero no es más que un caprichoso, insensible y arrogante. No lo soporto, sinceramente. Pero como es bonito, hasta sexy, tu sabes...

Me sonrojé. Por primera vez Ryu reparó en Horohoro y le dedicó una mirada de profunda extrañeza.

—¿Qué?

—Que pensé que estaba enamorado. Pero después me di cuenta de que era sólo atracción física lo que sentía por él—concretó cerrando la revista y alejándola de él con aire de insatisfacción, y dejándose caer en la silla de madera.

Ahora si iba a interrumpir. Hablaba esas cosas de mí como si yo estuviera muy lejos, como si fuera tiempo pasado. Nadie le hacía eso a un Tao, porqué no me dice las cosas que siente en la cara el muy estúpido, pensé con rabia. Atracción física, atracción física...¿qué significa?

_Atracción física, Len. No seas tonto y piensa. Sólo le gustas por tu apariencia, pero no quiere nada más de ti._

_No...¿Y todo lo que he hecho por él?_

_Lo tiró por la borda, al parecer._

_Me las pagará ese gran baka._

—...No seas tan determinante, Horo.—la voz de Ryu llegó hasta mis oídos—Len Tao te quiere y enserio...¡Te apuesto que no sabes lo que hizo por ti el otro día!

—¿ah? Que hi...

—¿De qué están hablando, eh?—interrumpí finalmente, apoyándome en el umbral de la puerta, con aire arrogante—Escuché mi nombre.

Horohoro saltó de la silla y se puso tras ella, estaba tan rojo que podía compararse con el color rojo pasión del delantal de Ryu. Este último sonrió con nerviosismo y se limpió las manos en un destartalado paño de cocina. Ambos se miraron.

—Es...es...este, nada, L-len...—murmuró Horo evitando mi mirada a toda costa.—¿ci...cierto Ryu?

—Yo te mencioné, pero nada más que eso—aseguró Ryu, que se movió con lentitud hacia la alacena—¿Acabas de despertar¿Tienes hambre?

—No me cambies el tema. Escuché claramente que hablaban de mí...—posé mis ojos en el semblante de Horohoro, que estaba tan asombrado que sus labios se fruncían en una extraña mueca—...¿Quieres decirme algo Horohoro?

—¡No tenemos nada de que hablar¿Y quién estaría hablando de ti? Ni que fueras tan popular...—rió nerviosamente, buscando alguna salida de emergencia.

—Te equivocas, tenemos mucho de que hablar, comenzando por e...

Pero Horohoro salió corriendo y al hacerlo me mandó un empujón que casi me hace caer al suelo. No me dejó terminar y eso que hoy había amanecido bastante conciliador, incluso para hacer las paces. Pero después nos encontraríamos, lo buscaría y lo enfrentaría. No podía huir de mí por siempre, menos en un espacio tan reducido como éste. Me senté en una silla próxima y miré la revista.

_(...)...Torneo de Surf en Japón ¿qué dicen sus participantes? Fuertes declaraciones sobre la claridad de la competencia ¿verdades o mentiras? Lo que opinan los jueces...(...)_

—¿Estás enfermo Len? Te veo pálido.

Subí la vista para ver a Ryu, quien me ofrecía el desayuno recién preparado.

—No gracias, no tengo hambre.

—Estás enfermo—declaró—¿Es por el nervio de la competencia o por el encontrón con Horohoro?

—Ambas—respondí con un suspiro acusador. Era razonable que estuviese nervioso porque el torneo se aproximaba, pero lo de la _atracción física_ me tenía aún peor.

Pensé en decirle a Ryu toda la verdad sobre su amorcito platónico, pero me sentía tan decepcionado y tan desanimado que no me daban ganas de ver la cara de despecho de alguien más. Se lo contaría mas tarde a Yoh o a Manta, ellos que sí pueden comprender sin que se les venga el mundo encima.

* * *

—¡Quéee?—El chillido de Manta detuvo la gran circulación que existía dentro del comedor de la pensión. La gente giró para mirarlo, mientras él trataba de desaparecer debajo de su gran libro de matemáticas.

—No era para que lo anunciaras, enano—dije con desprecio, ignorado a todos aquellos que nos observaban—¿Qué piensas Yoh?

—Pienso que esta vez no tienes salida, Len. No hay pruebas, el torneo está a la vuelta de la esquina...—suspiró mirando a Anna de reojo—Tendrás que seguir adelante, a pesar de que sea una gran injusticia...

—Ese inglés...

—Sea lo que sea lo que está tramando, lo sabremos muy pronto, cuando comience el torneo...—murmuró Manta muy quedo—También puede ser que guarde la sorpresa para el final...

Me quedé pensando largo rato. Yoh se levantó para atender unas mesas porque el local se había llenado para la hora del almuerzo. A Horohoro no lo había visto en todo el día y necesitaba hablar con él. Yoh y Manta me lo aconsejaron, así sería una forma de hacer las paces. Sinceramente ya no quería seguir en guerra con él y además quería que me explicara eso de la _atracción física._

—...entonces ¿dónde se metió?

—Ni idea Annita...Manta ¿Has visto a Horohoro?

—No ha llegado desde que lo mandaste a comprar, Anna.

Ella frunció el ceño, cosa que dio miedo. Yoh y Manta temblaron, pero yo me levanté, sabiendo que era una gran oportunidad.

—Lo iré a buscar—dije sin más preámbulos, saliendo de la pensión.

Afuera estaba más fresco que allí dentro. Caminé por la vereda que estaba paralela a la playa, lentamente, retrasando el paso. Ni siquiera sabía a donde había ido a parar Horohoro, ni siquiera lo estaba buscando. Sólo divagaba, daba vueltas y vueltas como la revoltosa marea, que iba y venía, incesante. Mi mente era un colapso: por un lado el torneo, la ansiedad por comenzar y el temor ante lo desconocido, Hao Asakura presionando para que venciera a Lizerg , su extraña relación con mi padre; Lizerg, que tenía propósitos aparte de ganar la competencia y Horohoro y su maldita inseguridad. _Podían irse todos al séptimo círculo del infierno._

A lo lejos atisbé un par de figuras delgadas que caminaban torpemente hacia mí. Uno llevaba una gran bolsa y supuse que sería Horohoro. Me quedé quieto esperando su proximidad con una paciencia muy inédita en mí. Hasta que finalmente los tuve casi a tres metros de distancia: Chocolove y Horohoro.

—¡No!—gritó Horo cuando me vio—Moreno, escóndeme.

—Hey, a ti no te da vergüenza atormentar a los lisiados, hombre—preguntó Chocolove, mientras intentaba esconder al torpe de Horohoro.

—Quiero hablar contigo—hablé dirigiéndome directamente a él—No puedes huir de mi todo el tiempo.

—No Len, se acabó, todo se acabó y no quedan cosas de que hablar...

Me acerqué y le quité la bolsa de las manos. Chocolove me miró con la boca abierta, como si todo fuera una ilusión. Le pasé la bolsa a él, que seguía en estado de shock.

—Anda y llévale el encargo a Anna, que hace una hora que lo está esperando.

Chocolove obedeció mi orden y corrió con la bolsa blanca entre sus manos a toda velocidad, dejando a Horohoro descubierto y vulnerable. Finalmente se enderezó cuan alto era y mantuvo la compostura. Después de mucho tiempo estábamos los dos solos, enfrentándonos directamente.

—Creo que tengo derecho a preguntar...¿De qué quieres hablar?—inquirió con falsa inocencia.

Hice una mueca de fastidio.

—Quiero hablar de la extraña _atracción física_ que sientes hacia mí.—me crucé de brazos mientras él me miraba atónito.

—Que _sentía_ hacia ti.—me corrigió.

—Que _sentías_ hacia mí.—lo complací.

—No hay nada que explicar, está bastante claro—suspiró agobiado, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón gris—Todo lo que pasó en este tiempo me hizo reflexionar y llegué a la conclusión de que todo lo que sentí alguna vez por ti, fue _atracción física_...¿es muy difícil de entender?

—No—pronuncié siguiendo el mismo tono de voz irónico—lo entiendo perfectamente. Lo que realmente me molesta es que no seas capaz de decírmelo en la cara. Eres un cobarde sin remedio.

Se quedó mudo y expectante, como si algo le doliera muy en lo profundo. Su rostro antes sonrojado había adquirido un color más fulminante, como si quisiera gritar y no pudiera. Desde mi posición logré ver una banca con panorama al mar, estaba en mal estado, pero no me importó. Él también la vio y se dirigió hasta ella dando grandes zancadas, aún cojeando, planeando un próximo ataque. Se sentó y estiró la pierna herida. Yo lo acompañé, pero me quedé parado a su lado.

—Cobarde...cobarde—murmuró rato después, con resentimiento—Un cobarde es aquel que ataca a los demás, por si no recuerdas, CON UN BALDE DE AGUA.

Abrí la boca para protestar, pero me interrumpió.

—Y MÁS ENCIMA EN LA OSCURIDAD ¿Y me llamas cobarde¡Cobarde eres tu!

—Fui suave contigo en esa ocasión—respondí ignorando la mueca de asco que hizo—Te merecías mucho más después de que te escapaste con Hao Asakura...

Mutismo total otra vez. Horo meneaba la cabeza como si no creyera lo que estaba escuchando, pero mantuve la postura inalterable del principio. Tenía que dominar la situación.

—No te engañé si eso es lo que crees. Además nunca nuestra relación fue enserio—hastiado apoyó ambos brazos a lo largo del borde de la banca, mirando hacia otro lado—Eres un mal agradecido¡desde que llegué a Hokkaido, lo único que hacía era pensar en ti! Si el señorito estaba bien, si estaría practicando, si me extrañabas y varias estupideces del mismo estilo...

—No me mientas, ni siquiera llamaste, _baka_. ¿Así se demuestra la preocupación?—No le quité los ojos de encima para ver su reacción. Me parecía increíble la razón por la cual peleábamos; era el orgullo herido de ambos.

—No necesito llamarte a cada rato para que sepas que me preocupo por ti—exclamó molesto, hurgando con su mano en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón—Y para que veas que si me importabas, te hice esto...

Me tiró una cosa a tal velocidad que apenas alcancé a atraparla con mis manos. Cuando la tuve en mi poder la observé con dedicación: Era un amuleto de madera tallado, con extraños símbolos. Agudicé la vista y vi una pequeña frase escrita en japonés _Horokeu Usui_, decía.

No pregunté.

—Feliz año nuevo—comentó con irritación.

—¿Y de esta cosa alardeas tanto?—sonreí al ver su expresión de asombro y de pronto la tristeza se reflejó en su cara azorada—Pensé que me ibas a regalar algo más que...esta cosa mediocre.

Quizás sonaba cruel, pero no era la verdad. Nunca jamás nadie me había hecho un regalo igual, algo con verdadero significado. Sonreí otra vez, no podía evitarlo, se aproximaba la inevitable risa nerviosa que traté de opacar a toda costa. Su cara de indignación profunda fue lo que más llamó mi atención y me senté a su lado. El calor de su cuerpo llegaba hasta mí, como si quisiese quemarme vivo. Él me estaba odiando con todas sus fuerzas en ese mismo instante, pero fingí indiferencia.

—Eso fue a cambio de lo de _atracción física_—expliqué sonriendo todavía.

—¿Qué?—preguntó confundido, mirándome después de un largo rato.

—Tenía que devolverte el insulto, no me lo iba a guardar—suspiré conciliador—lo de atracción física me hirió de verdad, porque yo por ti siento algo mucho más fuerte¿entiendes? —me voltee especialmente para encararlo—Quiero saber que sientes realmente por mí.

Él se quedó callado, observaba las nubes, el mar, la vereda, sus manos, su ropa. No sabía que pensaba, pero en el fondo quería que me dijera que sentía algo más por mí, que simple atracción física. Y sino…

—No lo sé—dijo por fin—No sé que siento por ti, me confundes, haces que te odie y luego que te ame.—suspiró y el cabello celeste que caía por su frente se apartó de sus ojos—Yo quiero saber que es lo que quieres tú.

Comenzaba a confundirme también. Pero yo tenía claro cuales eran mis objetivos y qué cosas quería. Me daba vergüenza admitirlo, el calor subía por mi cuerpo, desde el estómago, llegando al pecho, luego al cuello para finalizar en mi rostro. Me acomodé en la banca y fijé la vista en un punto infinito del horizonte. Rogué por que la voz me saliera firme y no tiritona, como lo presentía.

—Yo quiero estar contigo.—confesé finalmente, en un tono muy seco. Horohoro me atisbaba impresionado—Con esto quiero decir que...lo que siento es importante y muy serio.— lo miré a los ojos sin siquiera permitirme parpadear.

Él estaba estudiándome con la boca abierta. Quizás nunca se esperó una confesión así por parte mía, porque suelo ser reservado con mis sentimientos. Pero no podía mentirle, no ahora. Cuando había llegado hasta aquí después de escapar de mi casa, sentía que estaba atrapado dentro de un pozo frío y tétrico, de paredes muy lisas y mohosas que me impedían escalar a la libertad. Y, como si se tratara de un filtro de luz, apareció él, quien fue el único que logró sacarme de allí con la velocidad de un jumbo, fue quien me otorgó nuevas herramientas para moverme en un mundo lleno de luz, ahora.

Lo necesitaba y lo quería, y no podía admitirlo.

Le sonreí como si él supiera la verdadera magnitud de mis sentimientos. Hasta a mí me asustaban.

—¿Y¿No quieres?—pregunté disimulando mi tensión.

—No he olvidado lo del balde de agua, sin mencionar también, el reciente insulto al amuleto que esculpí con tanta dedicación.

Por primera vez en mi estadía, no era capaz de deducir si Horo había hablado enserio o en broma. El tono de su voz salió indudablemente ronco, pero al mismo tiempo, travieso.

No me atreví a mirarlo, así que nos quedamos sentados, inmóviles y observando el mar, seguramente esperando que el otro reaccionarse primero. Tomé el amuleto que me había regalado Horo y lo lancé por los aires, para luego atraparlo. Lo lancé y lo atrapé. Lo lancé y lo atrapé, otra vez. Era pequeño, cabía en la palma de mi mano, un cordón lo sujetaba desde un extremo para que pudiera colgarse alrededor del cuello.

Me levanté de la banca, y observé a Horohoro que seguía nadando en las profundidades de sus pensamientos, sin la mínima intención de reparar en mí. Suspiré. Esta vez las cosas no serían tan fáciles, pero no pretendía rogarle ni presionarlo tampoco. Las cosas se darían solas.

Estaba definitivamente en otro mundo, soñando quien sabe con qué.

—Hey ¡Despierta, despierta!—grité zarandeándolo para que reaccionara—Estoy muriéndome de calor aquí, volvamos a la pensión.

—¿ah? Oye, no me trates como si fuera tu mejor amigo¿de acuerdo? Todavía no te perdono…—me exigió al tiempo que enseñaba una sonrisa irritada.

—¿Cómo quieres que te trate entonces?—pregunté indiferente, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Me miró dudoso, pero la tomó con firmeza y recogí el brazo de un tirón, para que quedara de pie.

—Con el respeto que un alumno tiene hacia su _personal trainer_¿bien?

Me quedé en silencio. Él olía a bronceador y a menta, un olor fresco, picante y dulce, exquisito y moderado. Busqué un camino para llegar hasta sus ojos, y me di cuenta que él miraba hacia la playa, con entusiasmo. Había muchos surfistas ensayando en el mar maniobras con la tabla, subiendo y bajando de las olas, deslizándose por la superficie acuática.

Simplemente emprendí el camino de vuelta a la posada, sintiéndome liviano, seguro y expectante, en medio de ese gran ambiente de fiesta. Él venía atrás de mí, tratando de adaptarse a mi paso y cuando no veía hacia acá, saqué el amuleto que tenía guardado en el bolsillo deshilachado y lo colgué alrededor de mi cuello. Esta tarde, y el día de mañana iba a necesitar toda la suerte que me podía otorgar la misteriosa frase de "_Horokeu Usui"_

_¿Sería una especie de rezo?_

**Continúa…**

Hi lectores! Que tal. Tanto tiempo n.n yy…¡capítulo n°14 acabado¿Que les pareció? Les gustó, no les gustó, estuvo fome, entretenido, corto largo, complicado? Cualquier crítica, comentario o sugerencia será bien aceptado. Realmente _necesito_ saber lo que opinan, porque ansias de libertad se me está escapando de las manos XD u.u ains…con eso quiero decir que no sé a donde irá a parar este fic! Quizás supere los veinte capítulos, lo que es mucho, Uf…quedan muchas cosas que arreglarse.

Sobre Horo y Len, pues..emmm…estaba decidida a poner más de ellos en este capi, pero creí que la reconciliación iba muy rápido …perdón…pero en el próximo pondré más de ellos. n.n

Reviews! Gracias a aquellos que siguen esta humilde historia y que se dan un tiempo para dejarme palabras de ánimo. Especialmente a : **Sukyomi** (hola sukyomi! Gracias por escribirme n.n espero que te haya gustado este capi) , **Zahia** (ganas de matar a Hao, sobran jijiji.. besos!), **Goodfather sweetheart** ( grax por tu comentario! Sobre el dramatismo, pues no sé, no me viene mucho XD siempre que escribo drama me sale entre cómico y cursi u.u lo del sufrimiento ya se verá :p) **Deranged of yaoi** ( lo de la palabra misteriosa en la tabla de Horo se sabrá próximamente...XD el que la adivine...nu sé, le doy un premio:p besos y sobre la petición, sii, yo estaría muy contenta, pero tienes que mandarme la dire de tu pag cuando esté lista ;)), a **Miguel** ( ¿te gustó la casi reconciliación?n.n las cosas van mejor, pero ambos necesitan tiempo...gracias por tu comentario) **Krmn sk** (vamos krmn! Adivina la palabra secreta! Es super obvia...si fueras Horo, que escribirías :p Jijii, besos!) **Faye-burningdeep** ( sobre Hao y Ren...uff..ahí hay algo extraño XD pronto se sabrá!) **Aika Asakura** ( claro que Hao puede vencer a cualquiera XDD...pero nunca es malo asegurarse! Jeje besos!) **Jiannetsuke** ( que bueno que te gustó esa escena! Tienes que decirme si te gustó este capi! n.n) a **Kmy Kusanagi** ( Lizz, amiga, volviste! Pero desapareciste otra vez ñ.ñ ¿qué te pareció el capi? XDD espero tu opinión!) y por último, **Val Tao yuy** ( bueno, Hao encierra muchos misterios que todavía quedan por descubrir! Besos!)

Ains, como conclusión¡gracias a todos!

Pero antes de despedirme, quiero decir que este 15 de febrero (mi cumpleaños) se cumplen dos años de esta historia online. Estoy emocionadísima por el apoyo que ha recibido, ha sido mucho más de lo que me podía esperar. Y subí este capi antes porque como me voy de vacaciones no tendré tiempoo para subirlo después...apropósito...felices vacaciones para ustedes tambien!

Nos vemos en un próximo capítulo, bye bye!

_Makita.-_


	15. Tentación y Aversión

_Lo odio porque lo necesito. Lo odio porque le otorgo poderes que jamás nadie tendría sobre mí, porque me hace depender de su atracción. Lo anhelo cuando él me está detestando, lo quiero cuando en realidad debería estar odiándolo._

**Ansias de Libertad**

Por Makita

Capítulo XV: **Tentación y Aversión.**

Sólo la escasa luz de una ampolleta vieja iluminaba las letras impresas en el documento frente a mí. Mi concentración era nula, leía y releía las instrucciones escritas en el papel amarillento y fino, sin entender las normas que allí se indicaban.

Frente a mí, estaba Horohoro, esperando que yo terminara de leer el reglamento mientras hojeaba una revista antigua de Ryu que titulaba en su portada_:" Diez trucos para conquistar al chico de tus sueños"_ donde salía un sujeto abrazando un oso de peluche. Él soltaba risas cada cinco minutos, cosa que me distraía cada vez que lograba concentrarme.

_Otra vez._

_**Reglamento Torneo de Surf anual Japón, categoría Juvenil.**_

_1.-los surfistas deben presentarse ante el jurado con su tabla y Leash. Se recomienda el uso de trajes térmicos._

_2.-Los surfistas deben reportarse en la mesa de jueces junto a su tutor / profesor y mantenerse atento a los llamados._

_3.-el entrenador / tutor es el responsable de la acreditación del atleta y de su seguridad. Ante cualquier inconveniente el tutor se dirigirá al jurado._

—¿Preguntas?—Miré a Horohoro, que ahora se asomaba levemente por sobre su ridícula revista.

—El traje térmico o el Leash. Yo no tengo nada de eso.—contesté con un poco de desprecio.

—Yo te puedo prestar mi traje, si quieres. Y el Leash es la cuerda que tanto te disgustaba, aquella que se ataba al tobillo. En el torneo tendrás que usarla, ya que si se te pierde la tabla, quedas descalificado.

Él parecía muy seguro de sí mismo, mientras hablaba. Más bien, exageraba. Yo me preocupé por un instante en cómo me quedaría ese famoso traje térmico, más si era de él. Estuve tentado de decirle que no lo quería y que no aceptaría nada de su parte, pero al recordar la baja temperatura del agua, opté por guardar silencio.

_**Sistema de evaluación.**_

_Mejores 5 olas de un máximo de 15._

_El tiempo oficial por presentación es de 15 a 25 minutos._

_Puntajes:_

_0.2 a 2.5 insatisfactorio_

_2.6 a 5 Promedio_

_5.1 a 7.5 Buena Ola_

_7.6 a 10 Excelente._

_El personal arbitral está constituido por un juez principal y ocho jueces. Además de un tabulador, personal técnico y médicos._

Bien, eso era a grandes rasgos. Miré el reloj blanco que colgaba de una de las paredes de la cocina, que ya indicaba las dos de la mañana. Todos en la pensión estaban durmiendo, sólo Horohoro y yo estábamos en pie, yo leyendo el tonto reglamento y él leyendo esa revista ociosa. Afuera la oscuridad era casi absoluta, de no ser por las estrellas que brillaban en el firmamento.

Volví la vista a la mesa y me dediqué a ordenar la enorme cantidad de papeles que estaban esparcidos en la superficie. Junté algunos con un clip y aparté los que me correspondía leer ahora. Llevé la mano derecha hasta mi frente y me incliné para leer el resto de las normas que se exponían sobre el papel.

_(...)Los jueces no podrán verter ningún comentario bajo ninguna circunstancia, acerca de las chances de ningún surfista, a medios de prensa, publico y...(...)_

—Bah—Suspiró Horohoro cerrando la revista y dejándola sobre todos los demás papeles—Aquí no sale como conquistar a un cabeza dura.

—Que Estupidez—agregué con aburrimiento—¿Y en tu revistita no sale como conquistar a quien sólo le atraes por tu apariencia?

Escondí la cara detrás de unos documentos mientras él me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y atentos, incrédulo ante mis palabras. Y creo que por primera vez en su vida, entendió una de mis ironías directas, porque se sonrojó hasta el cuello.

—Es... este... —tartamudeó, retomando la revista y repasando lo que ya había leído. Traté de enfocar las frases del reglamento que parecían ahora una sopa de letras, cuando él carraspeó para atraer mi atención—Mira si encontré algo... dice: "_Si sospechas que le atraes a tu chico, el siguiente paso es someterlo a tus encantos. En esta etapa debes ser especialmente atento, cariñoso, audaz y misterioso. Siempre debes guardar..."_

Horohoro soltó la revista, dejándola caer al suelo, entre sonoras carcajadas. Lo observé con una mueca de molestia e indiferencia, mientras él se sujetaba el estómago para calmar la risa. Finalmente se tranquilizó y secó con las mangas sucias de su camiseta, las lágrimas que bordeaban el contorno de sus ojos.

—Enserio, no puedes ser tan ruin... —comentó, aún conteniendo la risa.

—Tu revista es la patética—aseguré molesto. Me sentía un poco avergonzado por la respuesta, es decir¿Atento y cariñoso? Era firmemente estúpido. Además, _era Horohoro_, no iba a esforzarme por ser más amable con él, ni siquiera lo merecía.

—Ay, Len, el día en que seas amoroso y tierno conmigo, lloverán ranas, te lo aseguro.—me dijo con una sonrisa complaciente, como si la situación lo divirtiera muchísimo.

Dejé a un lado todos los papeles para dedicar toda mi atención en él. Lo miré largo rato, con una ceja arqueada en mi rostro a propósito, analizando todos sus movimientos. Él no quitó los ojos negros de mí, mientras sonreía de lado a lado, esperando una reacción. Sin embargo, traté de ser lo más indiferente posible.

—Creo que soy _demasiado_ amable contigo, Hotohoto. Más de lo que te puedes imaginar—Y sabía que era la verdad. Con él había sido complaciente todo este tiempo, le ponía atención y me preocupaba por él, cosa que nunca había hecho antes con alguien. —Pero tu no valoras nada, tarado.

—¿Eres amable conmigo?—ironizó todavía risueño—Ah, ahora que recuerdo que para ti, los golpes a puño cerrado en la cara o los baldazos de agua fría, son cariños invaluables.

—No voy a hacerte cariñitos en el pelo, o voy a andar dándote besitos empalagosos para demostrarte que te quiero y que me importas, so tonto.

—Señorito, si no fuera tan testarudo, tan arrogante y engreído e insensible, hace rato yo hubiera dejado todo para casarme con usted.—dijo divertido—Pero me temo que ese día no llegará tan pronto...

Me quedé en silencio, con la vista sometida en el documento, pero sin leer una sola palabra. Quería que sus palabras no me lastimaran, pero muy en lo profundo, presentía que ya lo habían hecho y al juzgar por su rostro, a él le parecía gracioso todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Si no te gusta como soy, quizás puedas contactar a uno de los muchachitos de la revista—dije, y me levanté de un salto de la silla—Puede que hasta te tomen en cuenta, y allí tendrías a tu ideal: Cariñoso, amable, dulce y tierno; claro, siempre cuando soporten a un idiota rematado como tú.

—¡Pero Len...!

—Toma tus estúpidos reglamentos y léelos, ya que nunca me dejaste pasar de la segunda página.

—No seas torpe, yo ya me los sé...—aseguró levantándose de la silla también, y rechazando los papeles que le había entregado. Los dejé caer entonces sobre la mesa y salí de la posada con la fuerza de un huracán. Caminé unos segundos por la vereda y salté desde allí a la playa. Todo era oscuridad absoluta.

Ni siquiera sabía porqué había actuado de esa forma, pero simplemente esa angustia era más fuerte que yo. Quizás no supe soportar sus comentarios sobre mi forma de ser, sobre cómo le gustaría que yo actuara. Y es que él necesitaba a alguien que supiera devolverle todo lo que él entregaba a cambio, y yo no podía. No sabía cómo.

Me levanté y caminé por la playa, observando las luces que parpadeaban en las lejanías del pueblo. Las estrellas se habían extinguido y la luna estaba cubierta por negros nubarrones, todo era lúgubre y desolado. En el fondo me sentía herido, porque él esperaba cosas de mí que yo era incapaz de otorgarle.

—¡Len, no seas torpe, vuelve!—lo escuché gritar detrás de mí, mientras me seguía corriendo y cojeando—No seas terco...

—Quiero estar sólo, vete.—le dije sin siquiera voltearme, y aceleré el paso por la playa.

—¡Tengo que hablarte, no seas arrogante!—de pronto su voz se cortó de súbdito, y volteé para averiguar que le había sucedido. Estaba arrodillado en la arena, mirando fijamente el tobillo lastimado.—No puede ser...

Me quedé de pie allí, esperando y observando. Él intentaba ponerse en pie, pero sólo lograba caer al suelo, quejándose constantemente. Fruncí el ceño. Si todo era una broma lo pagaría muy caro.

Avancé los pasos necesarios para alcanzarlo y cuando llegué donde él, me arrodillé a una distancia prudente y lo miré con desconfianza, mientras él bajaba la vista y se sonrojaba.

—Mira lo que me hiciste, ahora no puedo ni girar el tobillo¡Aw! Y no me mires con esa cara, que es verdad...¿No me crees?...

—No es mi culpa que seas un atarantado, Hoto.

—Mi intención no era herirte Len, enserio. Tampoco pensé que te ibas a molestar tanto y que ibas a salir así de la pensión...¿Acaso se te olvidó la hora que es? Anna nos mataría si se enterara que salimos dejando todo abierto...

—Tú me seguiste, torpe. Tu deber era quedarte allá, cuidando el local por...

Me interrumpí mentalmente y me levanté de su lado. Él se quedó mirándome largo rato, mientras yo sacudía la arena de mi ropa. El viento estaba cada vez más agresivo y frío y la camiseta que tenía puesta no me protegía en lo más mínimo. Pero de un momento a otro, sentí que un calor acogedor y aromático envolvía mi mano izquierda. Era suave, pero tiraba de mí con fuerza, así que recogí el brazo, pero al final terminé cayendo sentado sobre la irregular superficie de la playa.

Horo era el que tenía mi mano entre la suya. Traté de liberarme, pero él la apretó con mucho más vigor. Lo observé, cuestionándolo con la mirada al tiempo que él se aclaraba la garganta y se azoraba. Podía sentirlo. El olor del bloqueador, el olor fresco y empalagoso de la menta. Giré los ojos, incapaz de hablar.

—Todo lo que dije allá, es mentira—murmuró sonriendo débilmente—Pero para variar te lo tomaste demasiado enserio.

—Tú lo dijiste enserio—me defendí—Y como sea, no quiero hablar de eso, volvamos a la pensión...

—¡No!—me gritó, y me quedé perplejo atisbando su semblante imperturbable—Ahora voy a hablar yo y tu me vas a escuchar¿entendido?

—Habla entonces—acepté frunciendo los labios, pero en el fondo me alegraba saber que él quería explicar algo.

—Lo dije para molestarte, sólo eso—musitó girando la vista hacia el mar—Cada vez que veo una pequeña flama de enojo en tus ojos, no puedo evitarlo. Necesito prenderlo más. Y digo alguna tontería.—reconoció sonriendo abiertamente, ante mi sorpresa—Te enojas tan rápido como se incendia una pequeña chispa al contacto con la gasolina.

Él parpadeó y rió ajustando la bandana que resbalaba sobre su rostro. Comenzaba a entender la situación.

—Y lo que siento por ti no es sólo _atracción física_, como crees—comentó un poco dudoso, rascando su barbilla—Digamos que de un cien por ciento, sólo un cuarenta es _atracción física._..¿o no? Miento. Un sesenta es _atracción física_ y el otro cuarenta son tus encantos— abrí los ojos de par en par—Está bien, no te enfades. Dejémoslo en cincuenta y cincuenta...¿vale?

—Mejor deja de hablar estupideces Horohoro—dije levantándome y tirando de su mano para obligarlo a ponerse de pie también—Entendí perfectamente lo que pasa por tu cabeza descerebrada.

* * *

El día amaneció soleado y fresco, ideal para el inicio de las actividades de surf. En la playa se habían reunido todos los participantes alrededor de la mesa de los jueces, junto a sus profesores o tutores. Alcanzaba a ver el rostro sonriente de Hao, junto con los otros ocho jueces que no conocía, manteniendo el orden y hablando con una niña de cabello rosado, que al parecer, enumeraba las fichas de los concursantes.

Caminamos hacia unas escalinatas de madera y nos sentamos allí, esperando instrucciones por parte de la mesa de jueces. El personal del torneo estaba cerrando la playa con bandas plásticas, para impedir el acceso de personas ajenas a la competencia. Y aparte de jueces, supervisores, participantes, habían muchos periodistas cubriendo el evento. Esperaba que no fueran los mismos que publicaron esa nota sobre mí en su revista deportiva.

—Esto es genial—dijo Horohoro mirando alrededor. Habían unos grandes parlantes a los lados de la mesa principal, por donde sonaba la voz de la famosa cantante japonesa _Megumi Hayashibara_—Hay mucha más gente que en años anteriores, no será tan fácil ganar.

—¿Y que se supone que tenemos que hacer ahora?—le pregunté, mirando como los otros concursantes caminaban de un lado a otro con sus tablas.

—Tenemos que esperar que llamen a tu grupo y cuando lo hagan, te pondrán un número y te indicarán tu sector. Y cuando termines, el juez a cargo pondrá tu calificación en la pizarra.

Miré la gigantesca pizarra que se exponía al lado derecho de la mesa de jueces. Un hombre cambiaba datos y agregaba otros a medida que los jueces daban su evaluación. Habían pasado cinco grupos ya, estaba comenzando a aburrirme.

Estaba mirando al grupo F, que estaba en el sector uno de la playa. Se encargaba un juez por participante, cuatro en total. Hao se encontraba de pie analizando cada movimiento del surfista, anotando rápidamente en una croquera. Cada cierto tiempo desviaba la vista hacia su reloj, hasta que una sirena sonó desde el fondo. Supe que había acabado el tiempo. Cuando todos los concursantes habían salido del mar, los cuatro jueces se encaminaron al centro de toda la atención.

De pronto sentí un tirón suave en el cuello.

—Lo estás usando, oh, que gran honor—rió Horohoro indicando el amuleto que colgaba desde mi cuello, el amuleto que él mismo había hecho.

—Espero que esta _cosa_ me dé algo de suerte—suspiré empuñándolo en mi mano—A propósito...¿Qué significa _HorokeuUsui_?

—Ehh...¿q..que...que significa? —tartamudeó limitando sus ojos al cielo—Es...es...

Me extrañó que se pusiera tan nervioso. Miraba en todas direcciones como buscando una ayuda que jamás llegaría. Finalmente se calmó, pero su semblante estaba completamente rojo y sus manos jugaban con un boletín que nos habían entregado hace unos momentos, y que obviamente, yo ya había tirado.

—¿Es una maldición acaso?—inquirí harto de sus gestos exagerados—Ya basta, deja de hacer eso Hoto.

—¡Una maldición, crees que es una maldición! -¿Crees que soy un shamán diabólico, que soy un brujo? Ahh, no te soporto.

Mientras Horohoro enseñaba a todo mundo su exagerada actuación de joven humillado e irritado, y yo lo observaba con indiferencia, se acercó hasta nosotros uno de los jueces del torneo. Era alto, vestía ropas anchas y una bandana roja en su frente. Unos aros gigantes colgaban de sus orejas.

—Deja de armar escándalo, Horohoro—habló el hombre con voz ronca, y yo me puse de pie por cortesía—Estás llamando mucho la atención...

—¡Tu que haces aquí Kalim!—gritó Horo apuntándolo—¡Ya me basta con éste y ahora tu me estás regañando!

Él reparó en mí y me saludó un poco incómodo. Finalmente Horo se calmó y habló con normalidad.

—Este engendro que ves aquí, se llama Len y es mi alumno—explicó a Kalim, que aguantaba una sonrisa y me observaba—Está participando en el torneo...

—Por eso mismo me acerqué, porque tu grupo es el siguiente para ser evaluado—él habló bastante formal conmigo, pero al parecer tenía mucha confianza con Horo—Bienvenido al torneo de surf anual. Mi nombre es Kalim y me encargaré de tu calificación hoy. Te espero en la mesa de jueces y buena suerte.

Asentí y guardé el amuleto debajo de la gruesa tela del traje térmico. Tomé la tabla que descansaba a mi lado, ya asegurada a mi tobillo con el leash y volví la vista a Horohoro, que me observaba impresionado y nervioso.

—Te veo después—musitó angustiado, tragando saliva y mirando hacia el suelo.

—No es una sentencia a muerte para que pongas esa cara—le aclaré y él alzó el rostro para verme.— Pero en caso de que sí muera en el intento, vendré a penarte.

Él me sonrió y le devolví una sonrisa autosuficiente. Suspiró y relajó su cuerpo, sin dejar de observarme con una mueca tonta en el rostro. Tuve los ojos sobre él por un largo rato, hasta que se oyó una tos colectiva por parte del grupo G, que esperaba por mi presencia.

Encaminé los pies hacia la mesa principal, y al juzgar por las caras de estúpidos que tenían mis tres rivales, no sería una misión difícil.

* * *

—¡Uooh!- ¿pues que esperabas? Es Len, después de todo...

—Fue fantástico, increíble...¿vieron la cara de Diethel?

—Mi pobre Lizerg...

—Casi se cae de la impresión, pue' hombre. Y se lo tiene bien merecido, como traidor que eh'.

Detuve el paso en medio del serpenteante camino asfaltado. Había anochecido rápido y estaba oscuro, pero todavía podía ver las espaldas de mis amigos. Ibamos a celebrar mi paso a la segunda ronda a la discoteque donde trabajaba Chocolove. Él mismo nos había dado unas entradas para que pasáramos gratis.

Me sonrojé por los comentarios. Ellos estaban contentos por mí, porque había superado todas las expectativas que los grandes surfistas y los jueces tenían sobre este torneo de principiantes. Aunque no fui el único que aprobó de mi grupo, otro muchacho logró un _regular_, mientras que yo "_buena ola"—_algo que según Horo—es muy difícil conseguir de buenas y primeras.

_Lo que pasa es que él tiene un algo que lo hace ser genial, cool. Un estilo elegante y arrogante, autosuficiente, interesante y él lo sabe y saca provecho de eso. Por eso no es raro que se le suban los humos a la cabeza de vez en cuando. O mejor dicho, casi siempre._

Horo volteó y me miró como si lo hiciera por primera vez. Los demás se detuvieron unos pasos más adelante, esperando nuestra reacción. Achiqué los ojos para agudizar la vista y vislumbré una sonrisa satisfecha y autocomplaciente en su rostro blanquecino.

—Pues yo siempre supe que no sería un asunto difícil—aseguré suspirando y guardando las manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo—Es más. Fue pan comido.

—Ay no...ya se puso a delirar otra vez—gruñó Horohoro con una mueca de fastidio—No es para que te pavonees tanto tampoco.

—¿Acaso lo dudaste, Hoto?—pregunté despectivamente, pensando en que quizás Horo no tenía tantas esperanzas en mí.

—Ah no, no comiencen otra vez—replicó Yoh volteando en dirección al muelle—íbamos a celebrar¿o no lo recuerdan?

—¿Y a ti no te enseñaron en tu casa que el exceso de confianza puede llegar a ser malo?—contestó Horo ignorando totalmente el comentario de Yoh—Todos sabemos que lo hiciste bien, pero no es para que te hagamos un altar¿o eso quieres? Pues vete al diablo.

Torcí los labios e ignoré el tono irónico que estaba usando. Pensé que si contestaba a sus tonterías, se armaría una pelea mayor. Así que guardé silencio manteniendo una actitud neutra.

—Bah, por lo visto el espíritu conciliador se perdió, don Yoh. Estos dos tienen muchas cosas que arreglar todavía.

—Es verdad Ryu. Muchachos, partamos por mientras. Horohoro y Len nos alcanzaran después—dijo Yoh lanzándome una mirada cómplice—Vamos Manta.

Los demás siguieron el camino hacia la discoteque con un semblante de decepción. ¿Y qué? No había sido mi culpa, el idiota de Horohoro lo había hecho otra vez. Había arruinado todo por sus necesidades extremas de atención. De mi atención.

—Pensé que estarías contento—pronuncié reabriendo la conversación y siguiendo atentamente todos sus movimientos.

—Si, si lo estoy, pero esa actitud tuya me hierve ¿ de acuerdo? -¿no puedes ser humilde, y recibir bien los halagos sin tener que vanagloriarte?

Él dio vueltas alrededor de un eje imaginario, nuevamente exagerando una situación que no lo merecía. Pero como yo era arrogante, él sobredimensionaba todo al extremo. Y a ratos esa actuación me molestaba, pero prefería siempre ignorarlo, cosa que parecía sacarlo aún más de quicio.

—Pues no puedo.—confesé con indiferencia—Soy así y ahí acaba el asunto.

Él caminó hacia la baranda metálica que estaba a un lado de la vereda y se apoyó en ella. Yo giré para no perderlo de vista. Se notaba más calmado, pero aún conservaba una cuota de irritación, que al parecer, no tenía más justificación.

—Tu quieres algo más —aseguré avanzando hacia él.

—¿Ah? -¡claro que no! -¿qué voy a querer, ah? —tartamudeó poniéndose rojo y aferrándose al tubo metálico como si en eso se le fuera la vida.

—Es mucho más fácil decir: "_Len, quiero pasar un rato a solas contigo",_ que hacer semejante escándalo¿no crees torpe?—dije adivinando sus intenciones y felicitándome por ello, mientras mi corazón corría más deprisa dentro de mi pecho.

—¿Uh? -¿Ah? No me hagas reír, enserio. ¿Un rato a solas contigo? Ni que fuera masoquista—carcajeó él con una sonrisa nerviosa y mirando a cualquier parte.

Entonces me acerqué más a su cuerpo, quedando frente a frente. Nos miramos por largos segundos, y fue él quien dio el primer paso, y me besó. Le correspondí al instante porque deseaba esto tanto como él, o quizás más. Mis labios se estaban derritiendo entre los suyos en cada movimiento, en cada gesto, en cada atrevimiento. Y cuando se separó de mí, de un segundo a otro, sentí que volvían a congelarse.

Todo mi cuerpo se sumió en un frío que no tenía procedencia.

Él lanzó un suspiro débil y pareció desvanecerse aún apoyado contra esa baranda de acero. Y supe que le había sucedido lo mismo que a mí, que había sentido un frío desolador apoderarse de su cuerpo, y aquello lo había debilitado. Lo tomé por los hombros y lo sacudí de su ensoñación. Cuando estábamos juntos sentíamos tanto calor, que cualquier cosa después de eso, era hielo. Era euforia, era adrenalina, era un sentimiento extraño que causaba quemazón en cada roce, en cada acercamiento de nuestra piel.

Besé sus labios otra vez, y sentí el calor abundante que su cuerpo desprendía. Él me abrazó mientras sonreía contra mi boca y yo sujeté con fuerza la camiseta por la cual lo tenía atrapado. Era ridículo, pero lo necesitaba con urgencia. Y es que Horo se había transformado en un concepto que iba más allá de lo común. Existían los chicos y existía Horohoro. Era algo aparte del mundo real, era único. Aunque buscara entre todas las cosas del mundo, aunque pudiera pagar el precio más alto en la historia, nada compraría lo que él en el fondo significaba. Nada compraría su sonrisa, ni su voz.

—¿Quieres ir a celebrar con los demás?—me preguntó después de un largo silencio—Si no vamos, los muchachos me van a regañar por robarme el motivo de la celebración...

—Podemos celebrar todos juntos pasado mañana, cuando pase a eliminatorias—afirmé jalándolo de la ropa—Acompáñame a comprar unas bebidas...

Él aceptó a regañadientes, murmurando cosas que no entendía. A pesar de que tiré de él, no se movió un centímetro. Y cuando giré, me encontré cara a cara con Hao Asakura y algunos de sus amigos, que nos habían estado observando quien sabe desde cuando.

—Estas no son horas para besuqueos y cariñitos indecentes. Menos en la vía pública.

—Tampoco son horas para los voyeristas, Hao.

—Uy, que suspicaz.—comentó volteando hacia Lizerg, que para sorpresa de nadie, tenía los ojos rencorosos en mi dirección—Pero no era nuestra intención interrumpir. Sólo quería darte una noticia.

—¡Desaparece, Hao!—gritó Horohoro que había permanecido en silencio detrás de mí, observando la situación.

—Calma. Venía a aconsejarles que celebren todo lo que más puedan esta noche—y trazó una sonrisa hipócrita en su rostro—Porque no podrán celebrar el paso a las eliminatorias. Si, adivina.

Me quedé en silencio esperando lo que él tenía que decir. Hablaba triunfante, y el rostro de Lizerg también se iluminó, complaciente.

—Seré yo quien te evaluará pasado mañana.—aseguró poniendo una mano sobre su pecho—Si, yo. Y ni sueñes con que te dejaré pasar a las finales, Tao.

**Continúa.**

Y partió el torneo, por fin, después de mucho. ¿cómo estuvo? Fome, entretenido, muy largo o corto, se entendió o no se entendió? Espero que se hayan divertido leyéndolo. Muchas gracias a los lectores que siguen esta historia, por su apoyo, por sus ánimos e interés. Estoy feliz. :p

En este capi, traté de enfocarme más en la relación de Horo y Len, tratar de rescatar el amor-odio que sienten y que se contrapone en la libertad de sus sentimientos. Me refiero a que existe una gran y fuerte atracción entre ellos, pero los pequeños detalles de sus personalidades los hacen chocar.

Fue divertido escribir este episodio.

Gracias a **_MiniLeo_**, a _**Miguel**, **Krmn Sk**, **Vickyng** (uohh! Gracias por tus comentarios. De verdad me sorprende que una gran escritora como tu, diga esas cosas lindas de mi fic n/n) a **Yumi Yamira**, **Faye Burningdeep** ( Lizerg es un estafador de primera u.u se está saliendo con las suyas! Besos y grax por leer)_ gracias también a **_Sahia, Goodfather sweetheart, Aika Asakura_** _(la palabra no es Hokkaido! Buu aika perdió:p pero te daré una pista: la palabra comienza con la letra del grupo 12) **Yukime-chan**, a **Anna**_ y finalmente **_Jake_** _(gracias por escribirme nn es un honor que consideres mi historia como una de las mejores! Gracias y besos!)_

Una vez más, gracias por los aportes que me han dado, mis queridos lectores. Gracias por sus ánimos y sus felicitaciones por mi cumpleaños. Me hicieron muy feliz. Y la edad si es secreto :p forever and ever. Muchos besos a todos y sigan leyendo.

Makita.- 

"**_Quien bien te quiere, te hará llorar"— refrán._**


	16. Ganar o Perder

**Ansias de Libertad.**

Por Makita.

Capítulo XVI: **Ganar o Perder**

El viento oceánico se llevó todos los restos de papel que quedaban desperdigados sobre el suelo empedrado. Vi como se esparcían por el aire, como algunos llegaban hasta la playa y otros eran aplastados por la fuerza de los autos que circulaban por la avenida. A mi lado, Horohoro no mostraba expresión alguna. Su rostro siempre iluminado y claro, ahora estaba sombrío y deprimido, como si no hubiera un mañana.

—¿Quieres dejar esa actitud estúpida?—pregunté enfadado mientras observaba como él seguía reduciendo a pedacitos el reglamento de surf que tenía en sus manos.

—No, no quiero—respondió con indiferencia, lanzando los papeles al viento nuevamente.—Además¿de qué nos sirve este estúpido reglamento si nada se cumple¿Si los jueces siempre terminan haciendo lo que quieren?

Miré con lástima como se resignaba ante la difícil encrucijada que nos había puesto Hao, y escondía su rostro entre las rodillas, como queriendo pasar luego la tormentosa humillación que se aproximaba. Aunque para mí, el panorama no lucía tan negro. Había estado en situaciones peores y ahora no me iba a dejar opacar por los caprichos de un tipo estafador y sucio.

Horohoro suspiró y yo me acerqué un poco más a él, sin perder de vista sus rodillas corroídas por la arena y su perfil que intentaba esconderse tras unos brazos bronceados. Quizás se rendía demasiado rápido, o quizás era demasiado realista. Quizás tenía razón, Hao cumpliría su palabra y nos eliminaría del torneo.

Pero¿y qué?

¿Acaso se acababa el mundo sin el turbio torneo de surf anual?

Nada pasaría.

—Deja de lloriquear como una niña, Hoto. No todo está acabado por un par de palabras venenosas de ese sujeto.

—¡No estoy llorando!—Saltó de pronto, encarándome.

—Pero estabas a punto de ponerte a sollozar, como si nada tuviera solución.

—¿Y acaso tu tienes una, señorito perfección? Porque si tienes una idea para salir de todo esto y pasar a las preliminares, adelante, soy todo oídos.

—Es tan simple...—Suspiré observando su cara de asombro—Sólo tengo que tomar la ola perfectamente sin ningún error...y si Hao me pone un insatisfactorio, los otros jueces sospecharán.

Él me miró consternado y algo sonrojado, pero asintió y guardó silencio. Un silencio que no duró por mucho.

—¿Y si eso no funciona, eh?

—En ese caso...—volví la vista al mar y sonreí con seguridad—...Me daría exactamente lo mismo. De alguna manera me honra saber que los obligué a hacer trampa para eliminarme. Quiere decir que no son lo suficientemente fuertes para sacarme justamente de la competencia, por eso...

—Da igual, la realidad es que perderemos mañana si no hacemos que Hao cambie de opinión.

Miré a mi compañero con verdadero fastidio por primera vez. Ni siquiera había escuchado mi plan, que a pesar de ser bastante obvio, era lo único que estaba a mi alcance por ahora. No iba a ir donde el estúpido de Asakura y rogarle para que me dejara pasar a la segunda ronda.

—¿Porqué mejor no vas tú y le dices a Hao que volverás con él?—sugerí apestado por la situación y por las quejas constantes de Horo—Eso es lo que él quiere, en el fondo. Quiere borrarme del mapa para quedarse contigo...

—¡Te volviste loco! Jamás iría donde ese... —gruñó de mala gana, metiendo las manos a los bolsillos—Además quiere contigo.

—Baka, es contra mí el asunto, no contra ti... —comenté ocultando mi asombro por sus palabras.

—Nah, yo conozco a Hao y sé que le atraes. Como te mira, y todas esas otras tonterías...

Él estaba mal interpretando todo, pero no me esperaba más. Lo único que Hao quería conseguir, es que yo volviera a China y le dejara libre el camino para reconquistar al baka. Pero nadie entiende a ese sujeto. Porque aquel día, en su casa, cuando quemaron la tabla de surf de Horo para terminar con las evidencias de un sabotaje, él me había dicho que deseaba que ganara este torneo, y que derrotara a Lizerg. Y ahora planeó una estrategia para eliminarme.

Entonces ¿Qué demonios pretende?

—Está bien, no importa. Mañana veremos que sucede y si perdemos, perdemos y punto. Deja de quejarte de algo que todavía no pasa, Hotohoto.

—¿Entonces no vas a hacer nada?—preguntó levantándose y sacudiendo los restos del papel que estaban sobre su camiseta blanca—¿Ni siquiera vas a guiñarle un ojito para que te deje pasar a preliminares¿Nada de nada?

—Pues yo esperaba que eso lo hicieras tu, imbécil.

Este idiota pensaba que yo era como él, que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para ganar esta competencia, pero se equivocaba. Me paré de allí para entrar a la pensión. Era media mañana y todos estaban adentro comenzando a hacer sus labores y al igual que ellos, también tenía mucho por hacer. Como Hoto está mal del tobillo, tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para dedicarse a sus tonterías.

—Ay no, ya te enojaste. Con ese carácter no sé como no te da una úlcera.

Me quedé callado, lanzándole una mirada fulminante mientras él reía con naturalidad. Avanzó sobre mis pasos y acortó la distancia que nos separaba. La tela que sobraba de su bandana y que caía tras su nuca, ondulaba con el viento costero.

—No estás enojado enserio ¿o sí?

Me abrazó y lo abracé. Ese enojo superficial se había desvanecido en cuanto su piel había entrado en contacto con la mía. Sonreí de medio lado y resoplé contra su cuello desnudo. A veces las cosas entre nosotros dos, sólo sucedían, como esto. Sin prejuicios, sin orgullo, cuando toda la escenografía caía y quedábamos sólo él y yo, en bruto.

* * *

Otro grito se escuchó dentro de las paredes de la posada. Anna había rebajado los costos de su negocio de piercings y ahora una larga fila de tontos esperaba afuera, como quien espera su sacrificio. Yoh, Manta, Ryu, Horo y yo, estábamos sentados alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, revisando revistas de surf. Casi todas anunciaban el inicio del torneo de principiantes, y como éste había resultado un éxito.

Pero en ninguna nombraban a algunos de sus participantes. A lo más, había una entrevista a un tipo llamado _Silver,_ que era el presidente de la mesa de jueces.

Eso y nada más.

—¿Porqué no habrán puesto que tu fuiste el primer novato que saca una de las máximas puntuaciones?—Preguntó Manta al aire y leyendo rápidamente el reportaje que salía en la revista.

—Porque hay una norma del torneo que dice que los jueces no pueden dar puntajes o sus opiniones a los periodistas.—respondió Horohoro sacando una naranja de la canasta de frutas.

Lo miré de reojo.

De verdad, tampoco me interesaba que mi nombre saliera publicado en un reportaje, no me convenía la fama en estos momentos, menos cuando en China me debían estar buscando con locura.

—¿Y que van a hacer con respecto a Hao?—preguntó Yoh desordenando un juego de naipes—¿Se lo dirán a la mesa de jueces?

—¿Para qué? No tenemos pruebas—habló molesto Horo y con la boca llena.

Yoh se encogió de hombros y luego se levantó para atender a alguien que llamaba a la puerta. Mi tabla de surf, de colores azules y celestes verdosos contrastaba increíblemente con la blanca pared. Sólo colores fríos. Como si la tristeza de una pérdida se hubiese apropiado de ella también.

_Ya basta de esto._

Me levanté de la silla para ir a buscar un poco de leche, cuando Yoh volvió radiante y cargado de cajas y papeles. Los dejó sin cuidado sobre la mesa redonda, causando que todos los presentes se abalanzaran sobre ellos. Ryu tomó un montón de cartas y leía rápidamente los remitentes. Manta se encargó de apartar una caja, mientras Yoh observaba con angustia los sobres de las cuentas que habían llegado.

Abrí el refrigerador y busqué con la vista unas botellas de leche. Tomé una que estaba bien helada y me apoyé contra el mesón para atisbar lo que estaba sucediendo.

—_¿Horokeu Usui?—_pronunció Ryu lentamente— Horo, esta es para ti.

Horo, que no había prestado mucha atención, se paró violentamente de su puesto, contagiado de una risa nerviosa.

—Ryu, déjame ver eso—exigí indeleblemente, mientras Horo me zarandeaba para que no la viera.

Pero era inevitable. La tipografía era delicada y fina, demasiado clara para que existiesen confusiones. ¿Cómo carajo había sido tan tonto? El nombre de mi amuleto, el nombre de mi novio. ¿Porqué me ocultaba cosas tan estúpidas como su propio...?

—Ay, está bien. No quería que supieras que había escrito mi nombre en el amuleto que te regalé¿de acuerdo? No es tan grave ¿o sí?

—No, no lo es— respondí más impresionado que molesto— Mientras las otras letras no signifiquen "_Pertenece a:"_

—Por supuesto que no significan eso— Agregó enojado y quitando el sobre de mis manos sin ninguna delicadeza.— Y me la escribió mi hermana, por si te interesa.

Pero yo estaba demasiado ensimismado mirando mi amuleto, que no le presté más atención al asunto. De alguna forma, me agradaba sentirme parte de alguien. Ahora lo llevaba a todos lados. Cursi pero cierto, ése había sido su propósito cuando me obsequió su famoso talismán de la suerte.

Levanté la vista y me encontré con que quedaba una caja grande sobre la mesa y un pequeño sobre ella. Horohoro estaba en un rincón leyendo la carta de su hermana, Ryu había arrugado algunos papeles, Yoh ordenaba las cuentas y Manta desenvolvía con ansiedad, un nuevo foco para su cámara fotográfica.

—Esas son para ti—explicó Yoh, sonriéndome.

—Estás bromeando— repliqué, tomando el papel blanquecino en mis manos. Y efectivamente, citaba mi nombre. Di vuelta rápidamente el sobre y mis ojos se agrandaron al leer "de _Jun Tao_".

Me sonrojé muchísimo, y antes que los otros lo notaran, salí de la pensión con la carta semiabierta entre las manos. El texto era corto y estaba escrito en chino. Pensé lo peor.

"_Hermanito ingrato:_

_Fuiste muy cruel al abandonar la casa así nada más. Sin avisarme siquiera. Fue triste pasar la navidad y el año nuevo sin tu presencia aquí en el castillo. Mi padre está echo una furia desde que desapareciste, y te ha buscado por toda China. Incluso ofreció una recompensa muy alta a quien supiera de ti._

_Ok, me enteré gracias a una revista deportiva que compró Li Pairong, que tu estabas en Japón participando en un torneo. Salía que habías encarado a uno de los jueces por un sabotaje. Algo así. Espero que te estés alimentando bien, que tengas un lugar donde pasar las noches y no que andes vagabundeando por las calles._

_Y descuida, que mi padre todavía no ha pensado en ir a buscarte al Japón._

_Muchos besos y abrazos,_

_Jun Tao."_

_PD: En la caja te dejé algo de dinero y cosas que puedas necesitar._

Volví la vista a la posada. Guardé la carta en el bolsillo de mi pantalón negro y crucé la sala para llegar a la cocina. Me sentía feliz, mi hermana había conseguido mi dirección y me había escrito. Tomé conciencia de cuanto la extrañaba, y un deseo de volver a China me invadió completamente. Quería estar con Jun, practicar artes marciales con mi lanza, volver a ver a Hakuoh. Añoraba las cosas buenas de estar allá.

Pero todo se esfumó cuando vi a Horohoro esperándome en la puerta de la cocina, lleno de curiosidad por saber quien me había escrito. Claro, yo pensando en volver sin considerar sus sentimientos. Ni los míos por él.

Y volver a China tampoco iba a ser tan agradable. Seguramente mi padre me retaría, pelearíamos y terminaría encerrado en los calabozos del castillo.

Apreté la carta de Jun con fuerza.

—¿Quién te escribió?—preguntó Horo siguiéndome con la vista, mientras yo buscaba algo con qué cortar la cinta adhesiva que sellaba el paquete que me había enviado Jun.

—Mi hermana—respondí secamente, abriendo el cajón de los servicios y tomando un filoso cuchillo desde ahí.

—Guau. ¿Es mayor o menor que tu?

Volví la mirada hacia él, y me di cuenta de que estaba muy avergonzado preguntando todo. Y era lógico, ya que yo nunca quise hablar de mi vida en China con él. En realidad, de mi vida privada. Pero ahora él formaba parte de esa vida, así que debía contarle...sólo algunas cosas quizás.

—Es seis años mayor que yo— le aclaré— Y se llama Jun.

Por alguna extraña razón, ahora estábamos los dos solos en la cocina. Manta había desaparecido sin decir palabra, Yoh había entrado a la habitación donde Anna hacía los piercings; y Ryu había salido por la puerta de la cocina a hacer quien sabe qué.

—¿Tienes más hermanos?

—No. Menos mal.

Abrí la caja, saqué un montón de papel arrugado y lo primero que vi, fue una gran cantidad de ropa, zapatillas y zapatos.

—Es linda tu hermana, Len— comentó Horo con un tono divertido, enseñándome una fotografía de ella, que seguramente había encontrado entre mis cosas.

La miré bien. Aparecía Jun besándose con Li. Miré el reverso de la fotografía y decía escrito_:" No sabía como explicártelo"_

Fruncí el ceño. Me voy tres miserables meses y enseguida se compromete con ese tipo. Aunque si ella supiera de mi _noviazgo_, ciertamente se iría de espaldas.

Mis ojos se posaron sobre una bolsa de tela que estaba en un rincón de la caja. La abrí tirando de la cinta que amarraba el extremo, y voltee el contenido sobre las demás cosas. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido. Una cantidad enorme de dinero en fajos, descansaba sobre mi pijama amarillo, ante el asombro de los dos. Más de Horohoro, que indicaba con su dedo índice, una de las tantas torres de billetes.

—¿Y...y todo ese...ese dinero, Len¿De, de donde lo sacaste?—preguntó él, insólito, mirando en mi dirección y luego a los fajos.

—Me lo envió mi hermana—dije con naturalidad, guardando un montón de billetes atados con un elástico en mi bolsillo.— ¿Quieres ir por unas bebidas?

* * *

Horohoro abrió la última lata de cerveza y me la enseñó con una sonrisa. Negué con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar su rostro adorable, sus movimientos tan sencillos pero llenos de una gracia exagerada. Disimula, no seas idiota. Después va a pensar que estás loco por él y te va a utilizar, así como en esas películas de amor, odio y venganza. Bebe y habla con mucha energía, pero no presto atención a sus palabras. Sólo escucho pequeños fragmentos de "_Pilika"..."Entrenamiento, nieve y sufrimiento"..."pero a pesar de todo, la quiero a millones. Es mi hermana..."_

Asentí lentamente y apoyé la cabeza contra el respaldo de la banca donde estamos sentados. Escucho el mar como una melodía constante de fondo y eso me tranquiliza. Se siente la soledad proveniente de todos los ángulos, nadie puede llegar e interrumpir esto. Esto extraño que se está dando entre los dos. Una primera cita sin peleas, sin que Horo abra la bocota para recordarme los defectos que odia de mí. Sin que yo pronuncie palabra contra sus actitudes estúpidas. Hay paz después de tanto ¿será un efecto secundario del alcohol?

—Así que eso. Pilika quiere venir a visitarme cuando acabe el verano, quiere conocerte.

—¿Sabe que existo?—pregunté un poco más interesado en su historia.

—Claro que sí, yo le conté. Le conté que te llamabas Len Tao...seguramente pensó que eras una chica, así que tremenda sorpresa se va a llevar cuando llegue...—Horohoro rió fuertemente y tiró la lata de cerveza vacía al basurero que estaba a un lado de la banca.

Nos quedamos en silencio, mirando las luces que brillaban en el pequeño pueblito. No recordaba cómo habíamos llegado aquí y en que momento habíamos decidido comprar alcohol en nuestra primera cita. No estaba mal, pero me preocupé al no acordarme de las cosas que había hecho minutos atrás.

Él se levantó y recogió cada lata desechada a nuestro alrededor. Lo vi tambalearse irremediablemente, y reírse sin razón alguna. Pensé en volver a la pensión, pero estaba aún muy mareado para eso, y Horo estaba peor. Decidí esperar que el efecto disminuyera para que llegáramos sanos y salvos.

—¿Qué te pasa que estás tan callado?—preguntó dejándose caer sobre la banca sin delicadeza—Digo, no eres muy hablador, pero ahora me estás preocupando. Enserio, Len.

—No me siento bien, es todo.—pronuncié lentamente viendo como se sacaba la chaqueta y quedaba semi desnudo, como si fuera medio día e hiciera un calor insoportable.

—No me mires con esa cara de enfado. Tengo calor¿ok?

Se acercó a mí y rodeó mi cintura con su brazo. Inmediatamente sentí el calor febril que emanaba de su cuerpo, especialmente cuando su mejilla se apoyó contra la mía. Volví el rostro hacia él y cerré los ojos en un estado de relajación total. Sólo mi pulso parecía histérico.

—Estoy un poco mareado, no es para tanto—aclaré en un susurro, sintiendo como él me abrazaba mas intensamente.

Él se quedó en silencio. Frotó su mejilla contra mi cabello por unos instantes y luego dirigió sus labios hasta mi oído.

—¿Me vas a decir la verdad entonces?—indagó pausadamente, sonriendo de pronto—¿Eres el príncipe de China sí o no?

—Claro que no, baka—respondí enfadado mientras él aguantaba la risa.

—Pero no a cualquier extranjero le mandan todo ese dinero por correspondencia, creo yo. Sólo el príncipe puede tener acceso a todos esos lujos, tu sabes...

—Que mis padres tengan dinero no quiere decir que sean reyes de China, Hotohoto.

—No me importa salir con un príncipe caprichoso, de verdad. Si te he aguantado todo este tiempo, es por algo ¿no?

Me recosté aún más sobre la banca, como si quisiera hundirme en ella. El sueño me invadía lentamente, el calor de él, su presencia, el aroma alcohólico que embriagaba. Toqué su rostro en la oscuridad, inclusive el piercing que decoraba su ceja, y lo acerqué hacia mis labios todavía más.

* * *

La mañana se abrió paso detrás de unos negros nubarrones. El clima se complicaba cada vez más, al mismo tiempo que se complicaban las cosas para mí. Apenas dieron las diez de la mañana, me vestí, tomé la tabla abandonada aún en la cocina y partí hacia la playa, seguido de Horohoro, Chocolove, Yoh y Manta que iban a darme apoyo moral en una situación que no avecinaba solución alguna.

Hao estaba conversando con uno de los jueces del torneo cuando me vio llegar. Atisbé cada uno de sus movimientos, al disculparse, al hacerle señas a su grupo y a Lizerg; al aproximarse a nosotros con una elegancia y desplante dignos del tipo más hipócrita de todos.

—¿Y¿Vas a concursar a pesar de que no pasaras a las preliminares?

—No podrás sacarme de la competencia, Hao.—respondí ignorando la mueca de desprecio que se formó en su semblante- Ganaremos este torneo como sea, inclusive si tenemos que enfrentar a uno de los jueces en el intento.

—Por favor, no te creas la gran cosa ahora—salió Lizerg desde atrás de Hao, enojado como nunca lo había visto- Ni siquiera eres capaz de hacer un _"Side slip"_ y crees que ganarás esto...

Me quedé perplejo en mi puesto, sujetando la tabla con rabia sin saber porqué. ¿Había sido un intento de insulto? Yo desconocía el significado de un _side slip_. Aún sin comprender lo que realmente había querido decir Diethel, cualquier reacción hubiera quedado tardada en relación a la de Horo. Porque no había titubeado en empujarlo al suelo y mandarle una serie de golpes en el rostro. A mí alrededor se estaba desarrollando una batalla campal, todos peleando con todos y yo seguía estático, observando confundido lo que estaba sucediendo.

Alcancé a ver a Chocolove mordiendo en el brazo a uno de los amigos de Hao, mientras que Yoh se esforzaba por separar a Manta de otro de los sujetos. Busqué al culpable de todo esto, a Hao Asakura, pero se había escabullido en el tumulto. Seguí observando en todas direcciones, hasta que encontré a Horohoro, que seguía peleando con Lizerg sobre la arena. Me acerqué y tiré de la blanca camiseta de Horo, para alejarlo del psicópata de Lizerg. Horo cayó de espaldas por el tirón que le di y Diethel se levantó descompuesto, palpándose el labio inferior, por donde corría un poco de sangre.

—No se va a quedar así, no pasarás a las semifinales y volverás a China ...—amenazó mirándome directamente a los ojos, con sus grandes pupilas verdosas dilatadas por la rabia— O quizás peor...irás a parar a la cárcel, te lo aseguro...

—No me hagas reír.— dije y sin pensarlo siguiera, lo tenía sujeto por su chaqueta a cuadros muy cerca de mi— No mas amenazas, Lizerg. Vas a salir perdiendo y lo sabes...

Lo arrojé al suelo sin compasión alguna. Dos de sus amigos lo socorrieron, y se largaron rápidamente. Pero desde la distancia, él me atisbaba con rencor, como si el daño que yo le había causado fuese irremediable.

Recogí la bandana que Horo había perdido durante la lucha y me aproximé hasta él, que seguía observando la situación en los alrededores.

—No es primera vez que pasa— comentó hacia mí, recibiendo la cinta de colores celestes- Casi todos los años es lo mismo, si no somos nosotros, son otros grupos de surfistas que pelean con el clan de Hao...

Yoh, Manta y Chocolove se acercaron, alegres. Pero yo seguía pensando en un posible génesis del odio de Lizerg. Llevábamos ambos tres meses en Japón, éramos rivales en el ámbito deportivo, nunca en el personal. Nunca le di la oportunidad de conocerme, tampoco habíamos hablado cosas ajenas al surf. Sin embargo, él siempre mantenía una comunicación lasciva conmigo.

—Se merecían lo que les pasó pueh'— habló Chocolove sonriendo— Este año el torneo a' estao' de lo más entretenido¿no brodis?

—¡Para ti es entretenido, Moreno!—¿En que estás pensando, cabeza hueca?

Voltee a la mesa de jueces y vi a Hao haciéndome señas con la mano, como si nada hubiese sucedido. Era hora. Debía ir, enfrentar la peligrosa marea y salir victorioso para comprobarle a Hao, a Lizerg, a Horo y a mi grupo de amigos que era capaz de vencer todas las adversidades que la vida me ponía.

* * *

**Continúa.**

Aw. Capítulo 16 ready up. Razón de la demora? Mucho, mucho trabajo en la universidad. No nos han dado respiro, realmente. Ahora tuve que aprovechar un fin de semana mas o menos atareado, en donde dedicarme a mi historia. n.n Los resultados? Ehh, no sé, opinen. ¿Les gustó¿fome¿divertido?

Tengo que decir que este ha sido el capítulo mas complicado de escribir para mí. Tal vez porque la inspiración iba y venía, por la escasez de tiempo. Pero aquí está. Gracias a aquellos que esperaron por la actualización sin desperanzarse. Kisses.

Reviews:

**_Faye_** _jiji, que bueno que te agradó el episodio anterior. Ojalá te haya gustado este también ñ.ñ y sobre el lemon..¡Mi eterno problema! u.u nunca sé si escribir uno o no : sobre la pieza oscura...¡Lo dejo a tu imaginación! **RisaHaradaa**: En este ep, puse mucho más HoroxLen..Más meloso n.n y más consolidado ¿seria por la borrachera? Sigue leyendo, Kisses **Yumi yamira**: que te pareció este capitulo? Bueno, bueno n.n! poco a poco horo y len van mejorando su relación...en el prox episodio se sabrá si Len pasa o no pasa a las semifinales! Grax por escribir. **Migue**l: u.u perdón por la demora. Ojalá este capi haya sido de tu agrado ..¿te gustaron los momentos hororen que puse:p **Godfather sweetheart**: lo que más me gusta de escribir, son las cosas sencillas, mundanas de la vida. Una relación como la que ellos llevan es algo súper cercano n.n agradece que te hayas dado cuenta de eso..:p y perdón por la tardanza! Ojalá este capitulo compense tu espera... **Zhaia**: Muchas gracias! u.u sigue leyendo! **Krmn sk**: Sobre lizerg. Ese personaje tiene unos propósitos totalmente distintos al que nos imaginamos. Len, be carefull! **Minileo**: Si len sigue o no sigue es un misterio. Ni siquiera yo sé que sucederá en esta parte del fic. buaaa! kisses n.n **Vickyng**: uff. lo sé. este capi me salió súper meloso, pero también forma parte de la evolución de su relación. Creo que están comenzando a aceptarse el uno al otro. Por fin. Gracias por tus aportes, son súper importantes para mí. n.n **Horoholikka**: Que bueno que te gustó¿leíste todos los capis seguidos? Uff, son muchísimos n.n gracias por escribirme! be bye_

Oki. La próxima actualización no será tan tardada como esta, lo prometo.

Sigan leyendo! Suerte, suerte.

Makita.-


	17. La Libertad Vuela

_Con el revuelo, había perdido el talismán que me había dado él. Se deslizaba lentamente, ondulando, siguiendo una corriente invisible para mis ojos. Simplemente desaparecía ante mí, burlándose de mi incapacidad, trazando un fino burbujeo en su camino hacia la desolación. Era extraño, pero mi cuerpo tenía un peso liviano en ese medio. Sin embargo, mis movimientos se hacían increíblemente pausados, como si alguien hubiese puesto un stop en la película. Peleé con todas mis fuerzas para romper ese encantamiento y avancé hacia el amuleto, que ignorando la presión y la oscuridad, siguió en su búsqueda de la profundidad absoluta._

_Cerré los ojos, todo era inútil. Lo había perdido para siempre._

**Ansias de Libertad**

Por Makita.—

**Capítulo XVII: La Libertad Vuela.**

El ambiente en la playa se había agitado súbitamente. Horohoro se sentó a mi lado, en uno de los corroídos escalones de madera. Su rostro antes perfecto, ahora enseñaba un golpe a un costado de su ojo izquierdo.

—No debiste hacer eso — le repliqué, molesto.

—¿Hacer que?

—Pelearte con Lizerg por una causa tan estúpida.

—No era una causa estúpida. Te estaba defendiendo, por si no te diste cuenta.

—Yo no necesito que me defiendan, Hotohoto. Puedo cuidarme solo.

Horo me miró con indignación y luego volvió sus ojos hacia el turbulento océano. Tocó suavemente la herida con su mano derecha y suspiró preocupado. Su semblante mostraba una completa confusión ante lo que había sucedido.

—Bueno, igual quería pegarle hace tiempo a ese sujeto.

Le sonreí de medio lado, algo contrariado por su respuesta. Él también me sonrió.

_No lo mires tanto_.

Para distraerme de la sensación que me provocaba el _baka_ de Horohoro, concentré la vista en dos figuras similares que conversaban de pie cerca de la orilla de la playa. Hao e Yoh estaban admirando la furia del mar, como si uno fuese el espejo del otro. Al juzgar por la expresión de sus rostros, estaban discutiendo un asunto serio. Hao parecía más enfadado que Yoh, ya que el último sólo mostraba un semblante de tristeza.

Me quedé atisbándolos largamente. Hao puso una mano sobre el hombro de Yoh, como si quisiese tranquilizarlo de algo. Yoh mantenía los ojos fijos sobre los de su hermano, entendiendo cada palabra, procesando la situación con su calma tan propia.

—Que se dejen de tanta habladuría esos dos— gruñó enfadado Horohoro, que hace tiempo los observaba también – La competencia va a empezar en unos cuantos minutos más y ese perdiendo el tiempo...

—Quizás Yoh lo esté haciendo entrar en razón— agregó Manta, que apareció de la nada.— Tal vez Hao reconsidere la decisión de eliminarte del torneo, Len.

—No creo. El único capaz de hacer eso, es éste— dije, indicando a Horo, que estaba distraído pensando en quien sabe qué.

Los hermanos Asakura emprendieron camino en nuestra dirección. Me extrañó la cara de Hao, que venía sonriente, con las pupilas fijas en Horo, mientras que Yoh avanzaba con la mandíbula casi desencajada. Fue cuando me di cuenta que el _baka _de Hoto tenía el brazo estirado hacia Hao, enseñándole sin vergüenza, un gesto obsceno con la mano.

—¡Deja eso, Horohoro!—chilló Manta, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar. Pero él no se movió. Sus ojos también estaban sobre los de Hao, desafiándolo claramente.

—No empieces, Hotohoto.— Le advertí, pero también me ignoró.

La tensión duró hasta que Hao se paró frente a Horohoro, sin borrar su genuina sonrisa divertida y me tomó por el brazo.

—Aún haciendo eso, te ves adorable— Comentó consiguiendo que Horo se pusiera rojo por la rabia y escondiera la mano en su bolsillo.— Con permiso, tengo que llevarme a tu alumno.

Tiré de mi brazo para que me soltara. No puso resistencia, pero me hizo un ademán para que lo siguiera. Tomé la tabla que ya tenía atada a mí con el Leash y nos dirigimos hacia la mesa de jueces. Le di una última mirada a Horohoro, que rojo hasta las orejas pateaba una lata que estaba entre la arena. En vano Yoh y Manta trataban de controlarlo. ¿Tanto así lo sacaba de quicio Hao Asakura¿Que había hecho para que Horo lo odiara tanto?

_Era algo que iba más allá de la competencia de surf._

—¿Piensas continuar a pesar de que no te calificaré a la segunda ronda?— preguntó Hao, mientras caminábamos hacia el centro de toda la atención.

—Si no, no estaría aquí, estúpido.—

—Uh, que carácter. No estarías pasando por esto si hubieses dejado a Horohoro— Suspiró él, dándose importancia.

—Habla claro.— exigí con una rabia que era inexplicable en esos instantes.—¿Estás admitiendo que todo este chantaje es porque Horohoro ya no te toma en cuenta?

Hao detuvo el paso a medio camino y volvió su rostro macabro hacia mí, como saboreando de antemano cada palabra que diría.

—Yo hablo claro, lo que pasa es que tu no entiendes nada.

—Ah, ya lo sé, lo sé. Quieres a Horohoro para ti, ya me lo dijiste una vez. Pero sorpresa, él está conmigo ahora. Es mío.

El tema ya me había hartado. Pelear por Horohoro significaba tragarme el orgullo frente a este sujeto, que no significaba tanto sacrificio. Pero era lo que él quería, vislumbrar mis debilidades. Así que por eso, me mostré arrogante y seguro en cada momento de la discusión.

—Ese es justamente el problema. Todo es muy lindo ahora, pero dudo mucho que él te acompañe cuando tengas que salir del país. Tiene su vida echa aquí, junto a sus amigos...¿Crees que por ti, él dejaría esa vida?

—¿Quién dice que voy a salir del país?—pregunté manteniendo la mente fría, sin dejar que sus palabras me hicieran reflexionar.

—Si un mensajito vuela desde Japón a China, diciendo que Len Tao, el fugitivo, fue visto en las cercanías de un pueblito playero...¿Qué crees que sucedería?

—¿Mandaste un mensaje?

—Todavía no.

El rolex en la muñeca izquierda de Hao dio dos pitazos, indicando que eran las once en punto. Él no se movió, tampoco yo. Creo que comenzaba a entender las intenciones de Hao.

—¿Cuál es tu objetivo?— le dije seriamente, descubriendo en sus ojos el brillo de una victoria.

—Hacerte entrar en razón. Lo tuyo con Horo no tiene futuro. Tu tendrás que huir y él se quedará en Japón. No se volverán a ver y tu estás arriesgando todo por algo que no vale la pena – Hao sacó la croquera debajo de su capa blanca y tomó un lápiz.— Mira el mar, está furioso hoy. ¿Vas a surfear, si o no, a pesar de que no pasarás a semi—finales?

—Claro que voy a surfear.— respondí tomando con firmeza la tabla.— Y no hago todo esto por él, lo hago por mí.

Hao sonrió y anotó algo en la ficha con mi nombre. Me indicó que ya era hora y emprendí los pasos hacia el mar.

—¡Ah, Otra cosa...—voltee y él bajó la croquera para mirarme.— Él huirá conmigo si es necesario.

Hao no borró la sonrisa de su rostro y fijó su concentración en el papel.

_Horohoro no me abandonará._

_Lo sé, lo sé._

* * *

Primero, escapé de mi casa durante una noche tormentosa. Llego a Japón y desde Tokio viajo a un pueblo extraño en donde conocí a personas de verdad, personas con vidas comunes y corrientes, personas que se enfrentaban a los problemas de la sociedad con una naturalidad sorprendente.

_Si mi padre viniese a buscarme aquí mismo...¿sería capaz de huir otra vez?_

Desde aquí abajo, las cosas en mi mente parecen esclarecerse, como el agua. La tormenta está ocurriendo allá arriba, y como un espectador a salvo, puedo al fin, analizar la situación con la serenidad necesaria. Sin embargo, no paro de descender. Mi cuerpo cada vez pesa más y comienzo a marearme. Trato de luchar contra la corriente, pero mis brazos y mis piernas no responden a la presión. Vuelvo la vista hacia arriba nuevamente y veo como la luz se filtra a través de las olas que explotan contra la superficie acuática. Por cada segundo, aumenta el silencio, aumenta la oscuridad.

Todo se abre en mi mente. Si sigo huyendo, sigue persiguiéndome. Nunca tuve la libertad entre las manos, como lo creí. La libertad es como el océano. Está y no está al mismo tiempo, viene y se va, dependiendo de los sentimientos de quien la vive. Es algo grande y asombroso cuando se ve desde lejos, algo que es inconsistente cuando tratas de atraparlo para ti.

Ya no descendí más. Algo me sujetó impidiendo un mayor alejamiento de la superficie. Tomé conciencia de donde estaba, e intenté subir con todas mis fuerzas para tomar aire y salir de aquí. Me moví bruscamente y me impulsé con los brazos hacia donde rompían las olas. El estruendoso ruido se iba haciendo presente mientras subía, las olas sin tregua se golpeaban una y otra vez contra la masa de agua que había sobre mi cabeza.

Un extraño cosquilleo en el cuello me alteró. Con el revuelo, había perdido el talismán que me había dado él. Se deslizaba lentamente, ondulando, siguiendo una corriente invisible para mis ojos. Simplemente desaparecía ante mí, burlándose de mi incapacidad, trazando un fino burbujeo en su camino hacia la desolación. Era extraño, pero mi cuerpo tenía un peso liviano en ese medio. Sin embargo, mis movimientos se hacían increíblemente pausados, como si alguien hubiese puesto un stop en la película. Peleé con todas mis fuerzas para romper ese encantamiento y avancé hacia el amuleto, que ignorando la presión y la oscuridad, siguió en su búsqueda de la profundidad absoluta.

_Cerré los ojos, todo era inútil. Lo había perdido para siempre._

El mareo se hizo más intenso aún. Volví a abrir los ojos, pero ya no lograba ver ni siquiera los rayos del sol que impregnaban el agua del mar.

* * *

—_¡Déjame, soy su sensei¡Kalim, haz algo!_

—_Quédate tranquilo, Horohoro, por favor._

—_¡Dile a este imbécil que me suelte!_

Esa voz chillona no podía ser de nadie más. Tosí fuertemente intentando respirar, pero el pecho me dolió de una forma casi aterradora. Volví a toser, ahora más tranquilo y sentí como mis pulmones se despejaron y mi garganta se abría otra vez.

—¿Cómo se siente¿Puede respirar bien?—preguntó un hombre rubio, vestido con una bata blanca que tenía un estetoscopio sobre mi pecho.

—Estoy bien—

Tomó mi brazo e hizo que lo doblara varias veces. Luego las rodillas. Esos movimientos me molestaron un poco, pero guardé silencio.

—¿Dolor de cabeza?

—Un poco.

El doctor sacó alcohol de un botiquín y desinfectó una herida que tenía en el hombro, de la cual no me había percatado.

—¿Y el torneo¿Que sucedió con mi presentación?— pregunté mirando hacia Kalim, que estaba a un lado del médico observando todo.

—Tuviste un accidente grave, Tao. Perdiste el equilibrio cuando estabas tomando una ola... Estuviste aproximadamente diez minutos bajo el agua.

—¿Pero y ahora? –

—Horohoro te salvó, no sé cómo. Gracias a él, ahora estás aquí, con vida.

Miré a mí alrededor, pero no estaba él. Los que si estaban a mi lado, eran Yoh, Manta y Chocolove, sonriendo casi con angustia.

—¿Qué pasará con mi situación en el torneo¿Seguiré en competencia?

—Técnicamente no.—respondió Yoh seriamente— Una vez pierdes el equilibrio y caes de la tabla, estás descalificado.

—¿Y Horohoro?—pregunté intentado procesar toda la información.

—Se lo tuvieron que llevar, porque estaba histérico.

Resoplé. Comenzaba a sentirme mejor. El doctor había terminado de vendar mi hombro y me dio permiso para ponerme de pie.

—Puede que te duelan los brazos y las piernas o que tengas mareos repentinos. Son los efectos secundarios de la inmersión. Fuiste fuerte, he visto gente que queda mucho peor por estar menos tiempo bajo el agua.

* * *

—No sé, fue de repente. Subiste y al bajar nuevamente de la ola, resbalaste y caíste. Ahí no supimos nada más, el mar estaba realmente violento hoy día...

—Fue Horohoro el único que reaccionó, brodis.— comentó Chocolove mirando hacia el frente nostálgicamente— Todos vimos la tabla vertical flotando ahí donde revientan las olas, pue' . Él tomó una de esas motitos de agua de los guarda líneas y llegó hasta la tabla...ahí tiró del Leash hasta que saliste y te trajo hasta la orilla, pue'

Era sorprendente todo lo que Yoh, Manta y Chocolove me habían contado. Sentía que me relataban una historia de la cual yo no era partícipe, como si la hubiesen visto en la televisión. Me costaba creer que yo había vivido todo eso, inconscientemente, claro está.

Miré mis pies pisando la arena firmemente.

—¿Y Horohoro?

—Ya has preguntado eso más de cinco veces—recriminó Manta fastidiado.— Los – guarda—líneas – se – lo – llevaron – por – escandaloso.

—Ya habían pasado cosas así en torneos anteriores— comentó Yoh reflexivo— Incluso algunas veces los participantes se niegan a practicar el surf otra vez, tu sabes, por el trauma.

—Y es comprensible, pue', si los pobres casi pisaron el patio de los callaos.

Todos se voltearon a mirarme. Me incliné de hombros, todavía incrédulo de la situación.

—Pues yo no soy uno de ellos.

Mientras caminábamos hacia la posada en silencio, me obligué a recordar lo que había sucedido. Le insistía y le insistía a mi mente una visión de todo lo que había ocurrido, pero nada. Ni siquiera lograba recordar en que momento había caído de la tabla, o en que momento Horohoro me había rescatado. Recordaba bien que había tomado un par de olas anteriormente con éxito, pero desde allí, mi mente tenía un espacio en blanco, hasta que desperté en la playa con el doctor, Kalim, Yoh, Chocolove y Manta a mi lado.

Una visión flash cruzó mi memoria de repente.

Llevé la mano hasta mi cuello, y no estaba.

_¡Maldición!_

Me arrodillé en la arena y la golpeé con el puño cerrado. Había perdido lo más importante, lo único que me habían regalado en la vida que tenía verdadero valor. Ahora seguramente estaba en el fondo del mar, abandonado, sin serle útil a alguien. Ahí quedaría perdido para siempre yendo y viniendo con la marea del mar, sin dueño.

—¿Len?.—preguntó Manta.—

—Dejémoslo, muchachos. Len necesita estar solo unos momentos.

Yoh les hizo un gesto a Manta y a Chocolove y ellos asintieron. Los vi alejarse con lentitud por la playa, hasta que desaparecieron en el horizonte. Me quedé allí bastante tiempo, esperando nada. Quizás que el sol se apagase, que la marea se calmara, que la playa se desolara. Necesitaba silencio para escuchar lo que pensaba, lo que sentía.

* * *

Horohoro estaba sentado en las escaleras que estaban al frente de la posada. Eran las seis de la tarde aproximadamente y Anna había encendido los faroles de afuera. Esa luz amarillenta resaltaba su bronceado y le daba un aire de un misterio nostálgico. La brisa del mar estaba soplando helada contra su cuerpo, que sólo lo cubría una camiseta blanca y vieja, de mangas cortas. Yo al menos estaba con el traje térmico que frenaba un poco el frío marino.

—Vengo llegando y ni siquiera me ofrecen un café en esta posada de porquería.

Horo despertó ante mi voz y saltó de su puesto como un resorte.

—¿Dónde carajo estabas metido? Me costó muchísimo dar contigo, te busqué por todas partes. Esos guardias desgraciados no me dejaron acercarme cuando estabas solo allí, inconsciente. –

—Tenía cosas en que pensar, no como tu, Hotohoto.

Él frunció el ceño y se quedó mirándome por largo rato, con un gesto en su semblante que citaba claramente: "No sé en que estaba pensando cuando te saqué del agua"

Ignoré la sensación que el silencio entre los dos provocaba, y me concentré en las polillas que comenzaban a girar como locas alrededor de la luz del farol. Tenía deseos de decir algo, pero en el fondo, deseaba que él me hablara, aunque fuera una tontería, cualquier cosa Pero él tampoco tenía ánimos de conversar, al parecer.

—Entremos, está haciendo demasiado frío aquí afuera.

—Espera, quiero decirte algo...—pronuncié lenta y seriamente, viéndolo voltear nuevamente hacia mí, ahora sorprendido.

—Ahora se te antoja hablar...—gruñó molesto.

—Sí, ahora. Quiero agradecer lo que hiciste por mí hoy. Te debo una Hotohoto.

Cada palabra que salió de mi boca, era absolutamente sincera. No podía interpretarse, no significaba más ni menos, y el sentimiento de gratitud fluyó con el tono de mi voz, particularmente sereno. Vi como las mejillas de Horohoro se sonrojaban y su boca se abría, dando paso a una expresión de asombro absoluto. Seguramente no me creía capaz de dar las gracias por algo, _pero aquí tienes, Horito, soy una caja de sorpresas._

—Ya, enserio, no lo creo—reconoció, rascando su cabeza graciosamente—Estooo...de nada, Len.

Él se aprestó a entrar a la cabaña otra vez, pero lo agarré firmemente del brazo y lo jalé hacia mí.

—Todavía no termino.

Con una mano sobre su mejilla, me aproximé y lo besé. Así, sin más. Él dirigió ambas manos hacia mi cintura y juntó su cuerpo al mío, completamente. Fue un movimiento brusco que me hizo perder la cabeza por unos instantes. Acaricié su espalda tibia y casi desnuda, lentamente, intentando concentrar mi atención en su boca, no en quitarle la camiseta que ahora arrastraba con las manos.

El problema era que nos estábamos embalando enserio y yo había perdido el control sobre la situación. Supuse que a Horo le pasaba algo similar y que ya ninguno de los dos podía frenar..._algo_. Comenzaba a excitarme demasiado con las maniobras que Horohoro hacía con su lengua, así que separé mis labios de los de él, y los dirigí hacia su cuello. Horo jadeó y yo succioné la zona con una fuerza que ni siquiera imaginaba, hasta que, como un relámpago, todo se acabó y no sabía dónde estaba y frente a quién estaba.

Anna Kyouyama abrió la puerta de golpe y nos vio. Su rostro no dejaba lugar a interpretaciones, ella estaba realmente enojada. Horohoro no dejaba de sorprenderme con sus reflejos, de un salto se había escondido detrás de mí.

—Les prohíbo hacer sus cochinadas aquí en mi pensión—dijo con un tono frío, privando cualquier oportunidad de negociación..

—Estamos afuera—alegué con voz neutra.

—No me discutan.

Anna cerró la puerta en nuestras narices. Bajamos las escaleras y llegamos a la playa, Horohoro seguía sofocado por lo que había ocurrido.

—¿Qué fue eso?—preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos y con el rostro rojo, dejándose acariciar por la fría ventisca costera.

—Eso se llama calentura, Hotohoto.

—No, tarado. Lo de Anna...¿Qué demonios...?

—No sé, está loca.

Lo tomé de la mano y caminamos por la playa oscura. Claro, él con una camisa tan vieja que llegaba a ser traslúcida y yo con el ridículo traje térmico. Pero cuando estaba con él, me olvidaba de todas las cosas.

_Ejemplo; estaba fuera del torneo. Había perdido su talismán._

Pero no todo estaba perdido, aún tenía una carta bajo la manga para retornar a la competencia. Adivinen.

_Lizerg Diethel._

* * *

**Continuará.**

Holaa lectores. Este ha sido lejos, el capítulo más FREAK que he escrito. See, el capi numero 17 de ADL se lleva el premio. ¿porqué? No sé. supongo por cómo ligué los hechos. Traté de editarlo y arreglarlo al máximo, pero siguió quedando freak. Emmm...no sé, juzguen, opinen! Quiero OPINIONES!

Agradezco a quienes me escribieron. Me hace muy feliz ver sus mensajes, y que se interesen en esta humilde historia. Especiales a: **Faye-burningdeep** a **Vicking, Susuko** **nekoi, Miguel, Anna Asakura, Risa Haradaa, Goodfather sweetheart** ( me sorprendió cuando dijiste "2004"..el tiempo pasa y waauss. Uno va madurando sin darse cuenta. Es increíble. Kisses) **Senokis** ( es verdad :p nunca puedo aclarar las situaciones, porque yo tampoco sé lo que va a suceder T.T jijijiji, gracias por escribir) a **Pilikita y Kolorito**, **Caro Jaganshi, Tsumika, Malale, Deranged of yaoi, Kmy Kusanagi** ( Otra vez te desapareciste! Cuándo vas a publicar tu fic, ah, ah? Todavía toy esperando! Besos pa ti ) **Eli Kyouyama** y finalmente **Tainted reflection**. n.n

Muchas, muchas gracias. Prometo responder todos los reviews para la próxima. Ahora no tengo mucho tiempo.

Y por último ¿dónde están las escritoras YAOI? Faye, Vickyng, Deranged of yaoi, Pilikita y Kolorito, Senokis! Por decir algunas…donde están! Que no veo HoroxRen por ninguna parte¿dónde están esas historias que salen de sus mentecillas, ah? Quero leer!

Y Lizz¡publica!

Besos y sigan leyendo.

**Makita.**


	18. El valor de la Amistad

_Así como comenzaban nuestras conversaciones, terminaban. De la nada. Lo peor es que, duren lo que duren los pequeños intercambios de palabras, ninguno de los dos era capaz de decir algo con verdadero sentido. Pienso en eso mientras observo una lata de bebida arrugada contra un basurero, y la figura de Horohoro alejándose por la avenida._

**Ansias de Libertad**

Por Makita

**Capítulo XVIII: El valor de la amistad.**

Era temprano, el sol estaba débil. El viento, igualmente débil y frío, soplaba en mi dirección, levantando hojas secas que caían desde los árboles y que se acumulaban en los rincones de las calles. Sintiendo como la brisa me rodeaba y le daba movimiento a mi figura, observaba con sigilo lo que sucedía en la playa, la agitación del público y la organización de las eliminatorias del torneo.

Apoyé ambos brazos sobre la baranda metálica, admirando el amplio horizonte costero. Era difícil para mí asimilar que estaba fuera de una competencia por la cual había luchado tanto. Nunca antes había dejado un proyecto a medias y ahora esa apestosa sensación de ansiedad por terminar algo que comencé, me dominaba lentamente. Apreté las manos alrededor de la baranda, viviendo la injusticia, la frustración y la insatisfacción, mientras otros deportistas se preparaban alegremente para participar en el torneo de surf.

Dentro de mí, muy, muy dentro de mí, sabía que esto también lo hacía por Horohoro. No sólo por disfrutar los ecos de una victoria, de ser alabado y reconocido; de ganar fama dentro del mundillo mafioso del surf y de concretar algunas venganzas. Un motivo, quizás el más fuerte, era él, con sus muchos otros estúpidos motivos.

_Claro, que nada tenían que ver conmigo._

El murmullo del público sobrepasaba los sonidos de las olas y de la tranquilidad que inspiraba el mar. Ahora la playa era un verdadero caos, con técnicos corriendo con cableados bajo el brazo, surfistas confundidos aguardando su turno de participar; y una masa de gente que esperaba bajo la tibieza del sol que comenzara el espectáculo que debía haber empezado hace 3 cuartos de hora. Personas que sólo paseaban por la costanera, se detuvieron para atisbar lo que estaba sucediendo en el hermoso balneario, ahora repleto por la multitud.

Desde aquí podía percibir la tensión y la ansiedad en el ambiente. Apestaba. Y por un breve momento un soplo de alivio vibró dentro de mí, por no estar entre todo el gentío y por no vivir otra vez esa sensación de inseguridad momentánea que me proporcionaba el surf, antes, ahora no.

A pesar de la lejanía, logré ver a Horo abriéndose paso entre las personas que rodeaban la mesa de jueces. Me incliné sobre la barra y apoyé ambos brazos sobre ella, sin quitar mis ojos de su figura, que se movía inquieta, buscándome. Vi como empujó a unos jóvenes y como discutió con ellos después. Finalmente subió la vista hacia la vereda y cubrió el sol que le llegaba a los ojos con su mano. Lo saludé sin entusiasmo. Me ve y agita los brazos, enfadado quizás, pero corre descalzo en mi dirección. Su camiseta y su bandana blanca se mueven por el viento, mientras él avanza a zancadas por la arena. Sube los escalones de dos en dos y salta sobre la baranda, ahora recuperando el aire y caminando lentamente hacia mí.

—¡Porqué desapareces así, maldición¡Te busqué por toda la playa!

—Estuve aquí todo el tiempo, torpe.

—¿Ah si? –Comentó irónicamente— Pues gracias por hacerme perder el tiempo.

—De nada—respondí sin ánimos de comenzar una nueva discusión.

Horo frotó su frente con el antebrazo, hastiado y cansado. Lo miré hacer. Parecía tener un conflicto interno, porque se movía constantemente, girando sobre su propio eje, observando repetidamente hacia la zona del evento del cual ya no éramos partícipes. Sus murmullos ya me estaban haciendo perder la poca paciencia que tenía, pero antes de que pudiera reclamar, él mismo habló.

— Estamos fuera del torneo.— musitó.

—Si sé.

—Hablé con Kalim…—me explicó a regañadientes— Pero no hay posibilidad alguna que regreses. Primero, va contra las reglas, y segundo, no sería justo para los que sí lograron pasar a las eliminatorias. Sería como hacerlos retroceder¿entiendes?

—Sí— volví la vista hacia la mesa de jueces.

Un silencio se formó entre nosotros. La música electrónica subía gradualmente, mientras las personas se acomodaban para ver la inauguración, donde participaría Hao Asakura. El golpe de una lata de gaseosa contra el metal, llegó hasta mis oídos. Voltee ligeramente y vi a Horohoro sentado en una banca, más atrás, con una bebida en la mano, como si esperase algo.

—Alóoo, alóo…tierra llamando al principito Tao…tierra llamand…

—Horo, cállate.

Horohoro bebió de su gaseosa y yo giré completamente para mirarlo de frente. El pensamiento de que algo malo ocurriría ocupaba toda mi mente, pero mantuve la tranquilidad y la indiferencia que tuve desde el principio.

—¿No te importa que estemos fuera?— preguntó de pronto.

—Me da igual.

—Entonces no te interesa el torneo.

—No. Se puede ir al demonio.

Horo apoyó su brazo contra el respaldo del asiento, mirándome como un águila. Sabía que a él le dolía todo este asunto, que su orgullo y su confianza habían tocado fondo, pero la verdad era, que nadie tenía la culpa. Cada uno era culpable de sus propios sentimientos, y en su caso, era culpable por hacerse ilusiones estúpidas. Se lo dije. Se lo dije.

—Me siento mal. Definitivamente mal.

—Horo, basta…

—¿Qué? No soy como tú, esto me afecta. Ahora Hao se burlará de mí por toda la eternidad— finalizó con desprecio, mirando al norte.

—Hao puede irse al demonio. Lizerg puede irse al demonio y todo ese grupo de jueces ineptos también.— murmuré dejando fluir la rabia que sentía dentro de mí— Por una parte es mejor no estar dentro de esa competencia estúpida.

Horo sonrió amargamente.

—Aún así, odio saber que nunca te interesó el torneo. Para variar tu actitud de principito orgulloso…awww me caes mal Len Tao.

La lata de bebida cayó dentro del basurero, a medias. Horo se levantó del puesto pausadamente y avanzó con rumbo a la pensión, mientras yo reflexionaba sus palabras y procesaba una respuesta.

—Voy por mi tabla de surf…— explicó, avanzando.

—Igual me quieres.— dije cruzándome de brazos y sin perder de vista su espalda, aguardando una respuesta. Él volteó ligeramente, enseñando una sonrisa seria.

—Ya no te quiero.— Respondió y aceleró el paso.

Y si, el viento seguía soplando, la música seguía sonando, la gente seguía gritando, mientras yo me quedaba atrás, con la boca abierta por la respuesta que había escuchado.

* * *

A las tres de la tarde el calor era insoportable. Levanté mis lentes de sol y vi a Yoh y a Ryu instalando una malla de voleyball al frente mío. Horohoro no figuraba por el sector, después de nuestra pequeña y nada agradable conversación.

Ok, como quieres que te diga, que me mantuve en ese torneo ridículo también por ti. Pero claaro, de eso no te das cuenta. Para Horohoro yo era un tipo engreído, orgulloso y egocéntrico.

_Y punto._

Ya no me quería.

Según él, claro estaba. Yo no creía cien porciento en sus palabras. Porque nunca sabía si hablaba enserio o sólo bromeaba.

Me recosté nuevamente sobre la toalla, aburrido de pensar en tonterías. Manta llegó un poco después y se sentó a mi lado, para observar el espectáculo que estaban dando Yoh y Ryu. También me sorprendió la presencia de Anna en el lugar. Seguramente el calor era tan insoportable allá en la pensión, que cerraron y escaparon a la playa.

El quitasol se mueve ligeramente por el viento. Hacer nada, simplemente. Esto debe ser el paraíso.

—¡Horo, que bueno que llegaste¿Quieres jugar?

Giro la cabeza y veo a Horo de pie, observando como los muchachos instalan la cancha de voleyball sobre la arena.

—Está bien, pero igual falta gente.

—¿Len, vienes?

Niego con la cabeza. No quiero hacer el ridículo. No quiero insolarme. Y no quiero estar en el mismo espacio físico que el idiota de Horohoro.

Comienzo a cerrar los ojos debajo de los amplios lentes oscuros. Las voces llegan a mí, no puedo evitarlo. Anna está extrañamente silenciosa, mientras pela unas frutas y las guarda en una canasta. La brisa es gentil, me acaricia, me trae recuerdos lejanos. Pienso en mi hermana y pienso en mi madre…pienso en China. Ahora soy libre, hasta del torneo, del surf, de Horohoro. Si estoy aquí _es simplemente, porque quiero estar aquí._

_Una imagen flota en mi mente. Unas figuras extrañas se hunden tan lentamente que dejo de respirar sólo para contemplarlas. Poco a poco desaparecen, así que estiro el brazo para alcanzarlas, y lo logro. Es frágil, sostengo con fuerza el misterioso objeto, pero parece aire. La vista panorámica es de un azul profundo y denso y líneas reflejan la luz del sol… ¿de donde sale todo esto? Estoy soñando estupideces…_

…

—¡Punto para el equipo de Hao!

Entonces despierto. Quito los lentes de mis ojos, y observo el panorama que se muestra a mi alrededor. Manta fue quién gritó.

—¿Hola¿Te sientes bien?

A mi lado está sentado Lizerg Diethel, que me atisba asombrado. Mi rostro se sonroja y dirijo los ojos hacia la improvisada cancha de voleyball. En un equipo juegan Yoh, Ryu y Horo, mientras que en el contrario figura Hao Asakura y dos de sus amiguitos.

—Creo que estabas soñando _"algo importante"— _rompe el hielo repentinamente Lizerg Diethel.

—Era una estupidez— respondo algo molesto por su cercanía — ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—Van cuatro rondas de 15 puntos— me explica serenamente— el equipo de Hao va ganando.

El idiota no responde mi pregunta, pero me conformo con esa información. Nunca antes había mantenido una conversación con Lizerg que durara más de tres minutos.

—Ya basta de esta ridiculez— suena la voz temperamental de Anna Kyoyama— No saben jugar. Yo me integraré a su equipo.

Todos se quedan estáticos. Yoh con la boca semi abierta, observa a su prometida amarrarse un pañuelo sobre la cabellera rubia y acercarse al sitio del duelo.

—Me parece excelente que te integres al juego, Annita— dice Hao, mientras le hace un gesto a Lizerg.—Nos falta un jugador.

Lizerg solo se encoge de hombros, negando su participación. Su mirada atenta cambia repentinamente a una de odio marcado a fuego, como si Hao Asakura le hubiese hecho el daño más terrible del mundo. Existe hostilidad entre ambos. Grave.

—Hao, consigue otro jugador, rápido— ordena Anna, acercándose a la malla.

Manta sacó la videograbadora de un bolso negro y sonrió maquiavélicamente. Hasta me sentía capaz de leer sus pensamientos.

_Esto hay que grabarlo._

El juego comienza sin ninguna emoción. Horohoro juega muy bien, _tengo que_ reconocerlo. Pienso en nuestra conversación de la mañana y recuerdo algo.

—Asumo que ya te enteraste de nuestra expulsión del torneo de surf.— le dije a Lizerg, que observaba el juego atentamente.

—Así es.

—¿Estás satisfecho?— pregunté irónicamente y me fijé en sus ojos, para presionar una respuesta.

—No tanto como pensé que estaría.— reconoció.— Nuestro duelo quedó pendiente.

Lizerg giró y me miró directamente a los ojos, como si tratara de provocar una sensación extraña en mí. No lo lograrás idiota. Sus pupilas verdes me asustan de repente, pero no soy capaz de bajar la vista. Me hipnotizan paulatinamente, sus ojos, dándome la impresión que incluso pueden ver dentro de mí, de mi mente. Me aterra la idea. Se acerca, su mano se apoya sobre mi toalla y no puedo moverme. Achico los ojos amenazante, y después de un largo silencio, me atrevo a hablar.

—Quizás tu puedas ayudarn…

_¡Cuidado!_

Alcancé a ver la pelota blanca dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia mí, e interpuse el antebrazo lo más rápido que me permitieron los reflejos; pero el objeto venía con tanta fuerza que igualmente terminé tendido sobre la arena, con un chichón en la frente.

Salté de mi lugar, sosteniendo la estúpida pelota en una mano y apretándola con todas mis fuerzas.

—¡quién fue el id…

—¡Fui yo!.— gritó Ryu, corriendo en mi dirección. Me quitó el balón de las manos y cuidadosamente revisó mi frente lastimada.

—No tienes nada, sólo un golpe pequeño, fuiste muy rápido.— se excusa alterado.— Lo siento, Len.

—Está bien— murmuro.

Yoh ríe alegremente y Horo mira a Ryu y luego hacia mí, asombrado. Anna sólo se molesta porque se ha interrumpido el juego, pero apenas volvió Ryu con la pelota, fue reanudado.

—Es muy torpe ese tal Ryu— comentó Lizerg después de unos minutos— ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien.— dije secamente.

—Quizás tu puedas ayudar…— Lizerg volvió los ojos y sonrió misteriosamente.

—Olvídalo. Y sal de mi metro cuadrado.

Él se levantó y caminó hacia su grupo de amigos. Suspiré. La brisa se volvía cada vez más fría, a medida que avanzaba el juego de voleyball.

* * *

Las nubes cubren la luna, todo se vuelve oscuro. Misterioso, apocalíptico. La oscuridad absoluta me recuerda esos tormentosos días en la celda, atrapado y encerrado, dando vueltas y aferrándome a unos barrotes que me detenían físicamente, pero al mismo tiempo, incrementaban los deseos de libertad en mi alma.

Con la mano desnuda, busqué entre la arena pequeñas piedrecillas para lanzar a la orilla, apreciando gracias a la luz blanca de la luna, como desaparecían al contacto con el agua.

Y así, consumido por el aburrimiento, tiré casi quince piedras más, hasta que se agotaron a mí alrededor. La flojera es tanta, que no me esfuerzo por buscar más. Simplemente me quedo allí, respirando. Respirando y nada más.

—¿Que dirían tus padres si te vieran allí, tiritando de frío en medio de una playa desierta?

Una voz burlona se acerca y siento como me tiran un abrigo sobre la cabeza. Me lo quito rápidamente, poniéndolo sobre mi regazo y levantando la vista para comprobar visualmente, lo que ya me temía que había comprobado.

—Horohoro, desaparece. Quiero estar solo.

Él se sentó a mi lado ignorándome completamente.

—Yo quiero estar contigo.

—Fuera.

—No.

—Eres un idiota.—Digo empezando a resignarme.

—Yo también te quiero, Len. Tarado.

Horohoro sonríe triunfalmente mientras yo suspiro y me pongo el abrigo. Él se acerca a mí, siempre mirando el cielo lleno de matices grises y azulinos.

—Ya, Len, vine aquí por cuatro razones— comienza atarantadamente, lo que llama mi atención.— ¡Mírame cuando te hablo!

—Te estoy mirando, ridículo.—respondo.

—Bien. La primera es que me preocupas mucho. O sea, antes cuando discutíamos o algo, al menos gruñías…pero hoy ni siquiera me atacaste con esas miradas asesinas tuyas…

—¿Y?— lo apuro.

—Eso. No quiero que andes llorando acá en la playa, solo.

—¡No estaba llorando, estúpido!—le grito irritado y sorprendido.

—¡Está bien, ya entendí!—dice atisbándome seriamente, pensando en los otros motivos tontos que inventó para venir a hacerme compañía. –El cuarto motivo no te lo puedo decir…porque te enojarías…

—Hoto…

—Ya. Dime cual prefieres que te diga primero… ¿El bueno o el malo?

—Dime el malo.— contesto sintiéndome un estúpido por seguir su juego.

Horohoro respiró profundamente, sus ojos se concentraron en los míos con miedo. Se mordió el labio inferior, como si quisiera prolongar sus palabras un poco más y se distrajo con las luces de la ciudad apropósito.

—Te lo diré. Pero no te enojes. Quiero decir, que no te enojes más de lo que estas¿de acuerdo?

—Hotohoto…habla rápido, que estoy perdiendo la paciencia.

—Len…esta tarde en la playa… yo te pegué ese pelotazo…—reconoció, siguiendo mi reacción. —No fue Ryu. Él se culpó para ayudarme y no quiero que pienses mal de él…

Resoplé y miré a mi agresor de reojo. Él sonreía con nerviosismo mientras se rascaba la cabeza, pero luego también resopló soltando toda la angustia.

—¿Porque lo hiciste…?—musité llevando la mano hasta mi sien, mientras mi cerebro intentaba comprender en qué estaba pensando mi novio cuando hizo semejante tontería.

—Porque me caíste mal justo en ese instante…—confesó poniéndose de pie pausadamente— Además quería vengarme de algunas cosas que me has hecho.

Me quedé atónito con su respuesta. Exigir más explicaciones requería doble dosis de transigencia, que no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar. Así que me puse de pie al igual que él, sacudí la arena de mis zapatillas y respiré nuevamente.

—¿Y la buena?

—Te invito unas bebidas...—Horohoro enseñó una sonrisa aliviada, me tomó de la mano y emprendimos el camino por la playa taciturna en silencio.

* * *

El farol que alumbraba la acera, parpadeaba constantemente. Lo miré con desinterés, mientras Horohoro sacaba las bebidas de una maquina ubicada en plena calle.

—¿Quieres té?

—Bueno.

Sin preámbulos, me lanzó la botella de té caliente. La atrapé sin dificultad y trato de ver lo que él está bebiendo. Parece jugo. Miré la hora en un poste iluminado específicamente para eso. Los números digitales indican las dos y tanto de la mañana, a pesar de que eso me sorprende, no tengo sueño alguno.

—Es bueno el _Ponta _…—dice Horo rompiendo el silencio.— ¿Quieres probar?

—No.

Horo parece alegrarse y se acerca a mí, sin cuidado. Le devuelvo una sonrisa insinuante, mientras él me toma de los hombros y se acerca todavía más.

—Hola.—murmuró con seriedad.

—Hola.—respondí.

Se aproximó lo suficiente y me besó lento al principio, más apasionadamente después. Atrapé su labio superior con los míos y por instinto se aferró a mi cuerpo en un abrazo posesivo absolutamente, al que tuve que responder sujetándome de su polerón negro de algodón. Todo era suavidad y calor. En un minuto odié el abrigo que llevaba puesto porque me hacía vivir el calor multiplicado por dos. Concéntrate, concéntrate. No podía pensar en nada más, que en la boca de Horohoro y en su sabor a fruta exótica por el jugo que había tomado hace unos segundos, y tampoco pude razonar cuando me arrastró hasta que toqué con mi espalda el costado de la maquina de bebidas; como escondiéndonos de los extras que pudieran pasar y arruinar…_esto._

Intenté respirar como nunca antes. Sentí como Horo recorría mi espalda, deseando secretamente que ese abrigo y la camiseta que traía puesta nunca hubiesen existido. Lo sé, porque también deseé lo mismo.

De pronto Horo me asió unos centímetros y puse las piernas alrededor de sus caderas, inconscientemente. Se separó un poco de mí, nos miramos a los ojos. Los de él son incandescentes, brillan junto con el sonrojo de su rostro. No tiene miedo, sólo quiere estar conmigo. Pero yo solo atiné a sentirme extraño y culpable, cuando recuperé el raciocinio.

—Soy un pervertido.— dije separándome definitivamente de él, y recuperando mi té, que debía estar helado.

Miré la hora y me asombré al calcular que sólo habían pasado un par minutos de toda esa situación.

—No digas eso —dijo Horohoro arreglándose la ropa— Estuvo bien…demasiado bien.

Él me sonríe y me tranquiliza por unos instantes. Pero no puedo evitar pensar en que reacción hubiese tenido mi padre, mi madre o Jun al verme en una escenita como ésa. Sacudí la cabeza y bebí del té que me había comprado Horo.

—No seas ingenuo, Len. Tú sabes. Todas las parejas hacen eso…

—¿Qué?

—Hacer lo que nosotros estábamos haciendo…—explica sonrojándose nuevamente y frunciendo el ceño.

Él me agarró del abrigo y me abrazó mientras se balanceaba de un lado a otro, jugando conmigo como si fuera chicle.

—Te entiendo de todas maneras…es la primera vez que estás con un chico así…es fuerte eso, Len.

—Que torpe eres. Me tratas como si fuera un niño.

Y en el fondo, era así como me sentía. Inseguro como cualquier mocoso de catorce años, que está recién experimentando su primera relación amorosa seria.

—¡Pero si eso eres! –dijo soltando una carcajada.

—Si yo soy un niño, entonces tú eres un sexópata.

—¡Oye!— se quejó soltándome —…mira eso.

Volví la vista hacia donde observaba Horo, y vimos un auto gris acercarse a toda velocidad. Me llamó la atención que anduviera con las luces altas cuando el lugar estaba tan iluminado. Y lo peor: frenó estrepitosamente a nuestro lado.

—Hola tórtolos! No es primera vez que los atrapo juntitos a estas horas.

Desde el moderno auto descapotable, nos saludó Hao Asakura, acompañado de Lizerg Diethel. Llevaban la música fuerte, al parecer iban a un Púb o local nocturno.

—¿En que andas Hao?—preguntó Horo, tranquilamente.

—Vamos a una de las fiestas que organizó el torneo de surf.—explicó a Horohoro sin quitarle la penetrante mirada de encima.— Tu sabes, estos eventillos… ¿Quieren venir?

Lizerg miró al frente, sin ninguna reacción, pasando de toda situación. Horo me miró interrogativamente y yo me incliné de hombros, sin saber que responder.

—Ah, eso sí. Sólo te llevo a ti, Horito. A tu novio antipático no lo llevo a ninguna parte.— dijo Hao, divertido, bajando el volumen de la música.

—Púdrete Hao.— contesté enseñándole mi dedo del medio sin problemas.

Hao se ríe, pero parece afectarle la mirada llena de odio que le estaba dedicando Horo.

—Está bien, suban. Pero no quiero escuchar tu vocecita en todo el trayecto, Tao.

Subimos al lujoso auto de un salto. Hao apretó el acelerador y subió la música inmediatamente, volteándose de vez en cuando para hablar con Horo, quien se había inclinado hacia los asientos delanteros.

—_¿Dónde es el evento este año?_

—_Donde siempre. En el gimnasio techado, pero ahora también tienen un sector al aire libre._

Yo disfrutaba de la comodidad del auto y de la brisa que golpeaba mi rostro mientras avanzábamos. El auto de Hao era sensacional; era espacioso y ligero, no sonaba, flotaba por la carretera como un auto del futuro. Si alguna vez vuelvo a China, me compraré uno de éstos.

Horo finalmente se ubicó a mi lado. Su bandana negra voló por el viento y su cabello se desordenó como nunca lo había visto. Cerró los ojos para sentir la velocidad y aproveché de tomar su rostro y girarlo hacia mí. Lo besé lentamente, esperando que Hao nos viera por el espejo retrovisor, cosa que sucedió, ya que apretó el pedal del freno violentamente causando que Horohoro se golpeara contra su propio asiento.

—¡Oye que demon..!

—Ya llegamos.

Hao apagó el motor y las luces de su increíble descapotable. Nos bajamos en un estacionamiento pavimentado, repleto de autos. Tuvimos que caminar un tramo por la vereda, porque el famoso gimnasio quedaba más arriba, en una colina. Se podía respirar el ambiente fiestero; las luces, la música a todo volumen, murmullos constantes y autos circulando como si fueran las doce del día.

En la entrada había una multitud esperando, pero nosotros pasamos inmediatamente, por ser los acompañantes del _ídolo_, Hao Asakura. Cruzamos un galpón enorme techado, en donde millones de personas bailaban desenfrenadamente al ritmo de la música. Era un vil antro de perdición ese lugar, así que apuramos el paso hasta que llegamos al nada chico, patio del sector.

—¿Habías venido antes?—le pregunté a Horohoro, que miraba el escenario lleno de luces y humo, con expectación.

—Sisisi…pero nunca había estado tan producido. Ven.

Nos acercamos a una barra donde ofrecían todo tipo de tragos alcohólicos. Mientras Horo leía la carta, pude ver a Hao y a Lizerg acercarse al escenario y hablar con un tipo. Sólo ese sector estaba luminado, el otro se perdía en la oscuridad nocturna. Los surfistas caminaban o se tambaleaban con vasos de cerveza, derramándolos ocasionalmente sobre otras personas, que reían despreocupadas.

_Así que ésta era la cara oculta del surf. Sexo, drogas, alcohol y rock and roll. _

—Toma, Len. Pedí _Sake_ para ti, el trago nacional. Para que lo pruebes.

Horohoro se notaba emocionado por el ambiente permisivo del evento. Tomé el trago contenido en una minúscula taza de cerámica, sin mucho interés. Era dulce, un sabor muy fuerte. Sin embargo, parecía no contener alcohol.

—No me gustó— dije depositando el vaso sobre la superficie de madera.

—¿Entonces quieres de éste?—preguntó agitando su vaso de cristal frente a mis ojos.— Se llama Ron…como se escribe tu nombre acá en Japón…R—e—n… pero en R—o—n…con una o…¿entiendes?

—¿Cuántos vasos de R—o—n llevas, tarado?

—No sé, pero tienen _Coca—Cola…_

Miré al _barman_ juiciosamente, y él se inclinó de hombros, desentendiéndose del asunto. Tomé a Horohoro de la mano y me acerqué al escenario, donde ya comenzaba a reunirse el público. Luces se encendieron y se escucharon pruebas de micrófono, llamando a las personas que seguían bailando en el gimnasio techado.

Nos pusimos bajo un gran árbol, esperando que algo interesante ocurriera. No comprendía que hacía aquí, perdiendo el tiempo y con el idiota de mi compañero cayendo en el mismo vicio estúpido de los otros participantes. Me apoyé contra el tronco del árbol, viendo como un viejo subía al escenario y llamaba la atención de la multitud con las manos. Se escucharon aplausos vagos.

Bla, bla bla. El viejo sólo habló tonterías, por quince aburridos minutos. Pensé que nunca terminaría, hasta que el susodicho alborotó al público, diciendo que entraría al escenario uno de los grandes del surf en Japón, Hao Asakura.

Sentí rabia de verlo entrar, pisando con fuerza las tablas, en gloria y majestad. Acomodó el micrófono y se tomó tiempo antes de comenzar su discurso. Giré a para ver a Horohoro, quien cabeceaba con la espalda apoyada en el gran árbol.

En fin.

—Bienvenidos todos a esta fiesta. Quiero decir que ha sido un honor ser juez de este torneo, cuando han llegado tan buenos competidores de Japón y de otros países…—comenzó el idiota—…muchos de ellos quedaron fuera. Pero así es la vida, unos ganan, otros pierden. Los que ahora siguen en carrera, tienen mis felicitaciones.

Hao saludó a alguien de la producción al parecer, y antes de hacer su gran retirada agregó una frase tan infame, que me dieron náuseas.

—Tao Len, recuerda que tenemos un duelo pendiente.

La gente se escandalizó, mirando en todas direcciones y preguntándose que demonios había querido decir Hao con eso.

_Imbécil, imbécil, imbécil. Me vas a pagar ésta. Y muchas otras._

—Parece que escuché tu nombre— balbuceó Hohohoro, rascándose la cabeza— ¿O estaba soñando?

—No estabas soñando, tarado. Hao me desafió enfrente de todos estos…—me crucé de brazos y observé a las personas con enojo. Ni siquiera encontraba un descalificativo para llamarlos.

—¿Queé?

—Horo, será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.

—¿Estás loco? Estamos fuera del pueblo…a kilómetros. Y no hay locomoción pública a estas horas…—Horo parecía colapsar al escuchar sus propias palabras.—Sólo Hao nos podrá llevar de vuelta a la pensión…

No me reconocí, de un instante a otro. Jamás en mi vida había pensado en huir de alguna situación —omitiendo la huída de la mansión— menos si era tan nimia como ésta y cuando mi mayor enemigo estaba frente a mí, burlándose e ignorando el verdadero orgullo de un Tao.

—Mejor nos quedamos.—sentencié.

—Es lo único que podemos hacer, torpe.

Así que permanecimos de pie en el mismo lugar, aguardando una explicación del maldito ex de Hotohoto.

—Len, me siento mal— se quejó Horo, sujetando su estómago. Yo lo ignoré, mientras buscaba con afán entre la multitud alguna pista de Hao Asakura.— …empre me hacen mal estos tragos extraños. Porque soy un chico sano, que nunca bebe…y ahora…justo ahora…

Horohoro se agachó lentamente, hasta quedar complemente sentado sobre la tierra húmeda que rodeaba el árbol. Cuando tuvo las primeras arcadas, me asusté y me puse en cuclillas para ver que diablos le estaba sucediendo.

—Horo¿estás bien¿Cuánto bebiste?— cuestioné tomando su rostro en mis manos e impresionándome ante su palidez.

—Como tres vasos…pero no sé. Estas cosas me hacen mal— explicó débilmente— Soy un chico de dieciséis años que no puede beber alcohol…que vergüenza…

—Como se te ocurre enfermarte en un momento como éste— le dije a regañadientes y acomodándome a su lado.— ¿No pudiste elegir otro día, torpe?

—Cállate y abrázame.

Él apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y yo lo rodeé con mis brazos instintivamente. Su cuerpo estaba helado, tiritaba sin cansancio y su respiración se volvía más floja a medida que pasaban los minutos. Cada cierto lapso de tiempo le volvían las horribles arcadas_. No me vomites encima. Eres hombre muerto si haces eso. Sé que lo sabes._

Finalmente, convencido de lo mal que estaba, resoplé intentando conservar la calma mientras que para todos los demás, esta escena debía ser algo completamente normal.

—Len, siento haberte metido en todo esto…—murmuró endeblemente. No sé cuanto tiempo había pasado con Horo así, abrazando su cuerpo enfermo, en medio de una fiesta donde todos bailaban como locos, y bebían, se drogaban, tambaleaban y seguían bailando como idiotas por la música.

—Si viene Hao, no le digas que me estoy muriendo.— continuó.—Prefiero sufrir toda la noche a pedirle un favor a ése…

—No hables.—le dije con un tono serio, acercándolo más a mí. Me fijé en los alrededores, pensando rápidamente en alguna solución para Horo. Planeé llevarlo hasta el baño para que así pudiera vomitar todo lo que tenía que vomitar. Podría refrescarse y mejorarse.

—Lo que te dije en la mañana, era una vil mentira.— afirmó mientras se ponía de pie pausadamente— Lo dije porque estaba enojado con tu actitud de principito indiferente. Pero no es verdad…¿lo sabes, cierto?

Se apoyó contra el árbol mientras me miraba desde arriba. Me incorporé también, y tomé su mano para llevarlo al baño, como lo había planeado. Él sólo me siguió entre la multitud indiferente, en tanto yo buscaba el baño desesperadamente con la vista. Y lo peor fue que al llegar, había una larga fila de personas esperando por entrar también.

—Miren a quien encontramos.— dijo Hao apareciendo de la nada con un grupo de amigos— Los habíamos estado buscando durante un buen rato…¿y que le pasa a Horohoro?

—Nada.— contesté secamente.

—Ya lo he visto así antes.— confirmó, como si se estuviese divirtiendo— Tomó mucho alcohol¿verdad?

Él le hizo un gesto a sus amigos, que inmediatamente comprendieron e interrumpieron la cola de personas que esperaban su turno para ocupar los baños. La gente comenzó a reclamar y aprovechamos la oportunidad para ingresar.

Ya adentro, Horo pudo lavarse la cara y refrescarse. Hao se acercó hasta donde estaba yo, observando las reacciones del baka.

—Voy a llevarlo a la posada.— murmuró con seguridad.—Necesita recostarse y descansar. Y sobre nuestro duelo, será mañana a las nueve, temprano. No faltes, me lo debes.

—No es contigo el asunto.—afirmé enfadado.

—Ya lo sé. Pero fue Lizerg quién me lo recordó. Así sabremos por fin quién es el mejor instructor y quién el mejor alumno.

Fijé la vista en Horo a través del gran espejo que cubría toda la pared. Lo mejor para él era irse a casa lo antes posible.

—Está bien, llévalo a casa lo más rápido que puedas.— le exigí.— Y mañana estaré en el duelo a las nueve, como lo acordamos.

Hao sonrió satisfecho el resto del tiempo que esperamos a Horohoro. Salimos del baño en silencio, cruzamos el sector techado ahora más deshabitado, Asakura se despidió de unos cuantos desconocidos hasta que llegamos a los estacionamientos.

—Sube, Hotohoto.—le dije tomándolo de la mano, y empujándolo prácticamente dentro del descapotable.

Hao encendió el motor, y el resto de sus amigos se instalaron en el auto. Las luces se prendieron, y pude ver perfectamente el semblante dolido y preocupado de Horohoro.

—Len, no iré a ninguna parte si tú no vas conmigo.— declaró con una expresión decidida.

Hao me hizo un gesto y me alejé del auto, ahora en un lento movimiento.

—Te veré allá, torpe.

El auto gris realizó un giro y se perdió calle abajo. Luego lo vi doblar en un cruce y desaparecer en la oscuridad de la carretera.

Fue entonces que me quebré absolutamente. Caí de rodillas sobre el asfalto, y lo golpeé a puño cerrado, durante un tiempo que me pareció eterno. _Maldito, maldito, maldito…_

Me quedé en el mismo sitio, aguantando toda la rabia que sentía en medio de la oscuridad. La música se escuchaba lejana, y las risas y gritos eran ignorantes ante todo lo que estaba viviendo. No había nadie allí que pudiera ayudarme, que pudiera comprenderme y darme una mano. Estaba completamente solo. Hao se había llevado a quien más quería, en un afán imbécil e inútil por separarnos.

Respiré una y otra vez contra el cemento tibio que comenzaba lentamente a impregnarse de la sangre de mis manos. La impotencia me estaba matando. Sabía que era dueño de un gran poder, que los demás desconocían. Con sólo una llamada, podía hacer que Hao Asakura cayese muerto. Sin testigos, sin ensuciarme las manos con la sangre de un crimen.

_Una miserable acción definía la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte._

Ése era el método que habían inculcado en mi familia, así se solucionaban las cosas para nosotros. Y hace un tiempo atrás, yo lo hubiese encontrado perfectamente normal. Mi hermana fue quién me enseñó a ver las cosas de otro modo. Existían otras formas de salir de los problemas. Me sacó de un mundo oscuro y desalmado, pero al tiempo, me hizo vulnerable.

_Ya no puedo soportar esto más._

Me levanté ignorando la impotencia y la rabia, y caminé sin rumbo por el estacionamiento. No volvería a la hora de la competencia, aunque corriera toda la noche y Hao lo sabía perfectamente.

Finalmente me apoyé contra la pared exterior del edificio. Me senté esperando nada. Quizás que amaneciera, que la gente se esfumara, que llegaran los limpiadores a recoger la basura, que cerraran el estacionamiento. No lo sé. No quería pensar. Cerré los ojos para olvidarme de todo el deprimente cuadro.

Pasé un tiempo allí, sin moverme. Debían ser como las cuatro de la mañana, la luna había desaparecido del cielo. Ahora estaba cubierto de negros nubarrones. La gente circulaba a mí alrededor, aburridos de la fiesta. Algunos se subieron a sus autos y simplemente se marcharon. Los sonidos de varios zapatos llegaron hasta mis oídos, estaban muy, muy cerca.

—¿Len¿Que haces aquí?—

Una voz conocida me hizo levantar el rostro. Juraría que nunca antes me había sentido tan feliz de ver a Ryu junto a su pandilla.

—Que fiesta más aburrida…—agregó viéndome con una sonrisa.— No hay chicos ni chicas lindas. Lizerg se fue, así que no vale la pena seguir aquí.

Los compañeros de Ryu asintieron y rieron irónicamente. El líder frunció el ceño dejando al resto congelado por la impresión, me sujetó del abrigo y me asió sin cuidado alguno.

—Vámonos a casa.

Avanzaron todos a un paso ridículo, pero ya no me importaba. Iba a salir de este maldito lugar. El grupo se dirigió al otro lado del estacionamiento, donde tenían sus motos.

—Toma…—dijo Ryu lanzándome un casco brillante y negro.— Por si acaso.

—Yo…—comencé lentamente. Quería agradecerle por su ayuda, por salvarme en una situación en donde todo se había vuelto negro. Ryu me observó atentamente por unos segundos, suspiré y achiqué los ojos.—Llévame rápido a casa…No tengo toda la noche.

Ryu rió a carcajadas y encendió las luces impactantes de su motocicleta.

—Creo que comienzo a comprender tu forma de ser, Len.

Y cuando íbamos en la carretera a toda velocidad, entendí que los seres humanos están llenos de carencias y que la amistad consiste en aceptar esas diferencias y responder con lealtad.

_Ahora, después de mucho, lo comprendo._

**Continuará.**

hola a todos nuevamente! sé que he estado muy muy muy desaparecida de estos lados.Estuve muy ocupada en otras cosas que no me dejaban tiempo para escribir. Y cuando lograba escribir algo, me quedaba horribleee.Así que decidí esperar más tiempo para entregarles un capítulo decente y más largo que lo usual, por la espera. Y bueno, aqui estoy, i'm here! Opiniones, quiero saber que les pareció este capi!

Y este capitulo especial quisiera dedicarlo a toodas mis lectoras(es) pero en especial a una: a _Goodfather sweetheart._ Por todas las pedradas—sin intención xD—de esta historia. Creo que te merecías un reconocimiento especial.También obviamente a mis lindas(os) lectoras(es), que siguen creyendo en mí y en este fanfiction..Que pronto llegará a su fin.

Saludos a **Faye—BD** (jaja tienes razón, solo piensan en eso :p de eso se vió más en este episodio ¿que te pareció? xD),**Goodfather sweetheart** (ojalá te haya gustado este capi...sobre el trío, ojojjoo me reí muchísimo xD), **Miguel** (lo del talismán es un misterio...quizas vuelva a aparecer :p saludos!) **Annita** (sexys en la playa, en el campo, en la montaña xD gracias por escribirr!) **Yukime souma—chan** (gracias por tus comentarios, more yaoi:p) **Sad.Whisper** (Hao está locooo, espero que te haya gustado este episodio n.n) **Tainted—reflection** (gracias por tus ánimos! ren perdio, perdió..pero no todo queda ahí ;) ) **Vickyng **(long storys en stand by??? soplaré tu casa en venganzaaa xD) **Rosalynn **(que bueno que te guste el fic! y este par la lleva!) y finalmente una nueva lectora n.n** Timon **(me sorprendió que leyeras toda la historia de un viaje! too much...me siento muy feliz que te haya gustado, especialmente porque eres una autora reconocida en el medio xD de verdad me siento muy feliz!) Ok, a las autoras(es) mencionadas anteriormente, ACTUALICENNN, gogogo!! la mente viajaaa.

_Este fanfiction cumplió 3 años online el 15 de febrero 2007._

Se despide, Makita.


	19. Una o dos cosas sobre Lizerg Diethel

**N/A:** Siii por fin actualización de ADL! Soy feliz, feliz. Después de tantos intentos, al fin me satisface el resultado de este capítulo. Mis queridos y sobre todo queridas lectoras; lamento mucho el retraso. No saben de mi desesperación por sacar este episodio, pero mientras más me presionaba, peor salía. Dejé el tiempo pasar y pasar hasta que mi cerebrito . se iluminó y walá XD! Es extralarge:p por la extraespera n.n

Espero que lo disfruten.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_Con desdén asomé la cabeza por la ventanilla del auto, gritando improperios en mi cabeza, una y otra vez. El viento gélido me despertaba del sopor que me había generado el alcohol, aunque no lograba nada con estar sobrio precisamente ahora._

_Otra maldición y volví a sentarme correctamente en el suave asiento. Hao cambió la estación de radio varias veces y disminuyó la velocidad del viaje. Aunque lo estuve evitando todo el camino, me atreví a mirarlo a través del espejo, consiguiendo enseguida su atención. Entonces sonreí satisfecho, modulé varios garabatos para que me leyera los labios y le hice muecas de peste. La situación lo ameritaba. Todo apestaba desde que salimos de ese maldito estacionamiento y Hao se apropió de mi libertad, conduciendo literalmente, mi destino. _

_Hao rió al ver las muecas insultantes que recibía, pero no tardó en contestar. Miré a mi lado disimuladamente; los dos amigotes de Hao no parecían haberse percatado de nuestra comunicación y Lizerg, que viajaba en el puesto de copiloto, observaba distraídamente el paisaje nocturno. Aprovechando el desinterés de los demás, volví la vista hacia el espejo con una actitud desafiante, aunque el alcohol me impedía una concentración mayor._

_Hao movió los labios lentamente, iniciando un monólogo absurdo, siempre manteniendo pleno cuidado en el camino serpenteante._

"_Los, las, lan…"—murmuré mentalmente, descifrando el primer mensaje que salía de los labios de Hao—"…¡Len! Bah, era obvio…" y me estremecí al descubrirlo._

_El segundo era claramente "es" o "él" y el tercero era "miau, miró, mío, mismo"_

_Mi corazón latía rápidamente. No era un insulto ni una advertencia, era un mensaje lleno de misterio y seriedad. Al ver mi semblante confundido, volvió a modular el código completamente, esta vez tan claro que podía escucharlo en mi cabeza, como si su voz viajara a través de la vista._

"_Len es mío."_

_La boca de Hao terminó por curvarse en una mueca sádica, que se desvaneció a la primera sombra que causaban los faroles en la entrada principal del pueblo._

**Ansias de Libertad**

Por Makita.

**Capítulo IXX: Una o dos cosas sobre Lizerg Diethel.**

_Allí, en el despoblado estacionamiento y con la música que bajaba de volumen iniciando el fin de la fiesta, miré con alevosía mis puños ensangrentados. Respiré copiosamente un par de minutos dejando que la rabia y los celos incendiarios recorrieran mi cuerpo hasta que se cansaran, hasta que la niebla gris de mi mente se disipara y pudiera ser capaz de analizar lo que estaba sintiendo. Unas gotas de sangre se deslizaron desde mi mano izquierda hasta el antebrazo cuando las levanté para observarlas mejor. Otra vez había perdido el control de mis emociones, dejándome arrastrar por la ira que me provocó la situación. _

_Inhalé aire como si se tratara de inhalar vida, y me senté con las manos cubriendo mi semblante. Temblaba y no sabía porqué. Revivía una y otra vez una sensación específica, como si la hubiese vivido antes, en el pasado oscuro que me rondaba; como si experimentara la pérdida de algo amado, otra vez. Y otra vez. Y no podía recordar. Y me daba cuenta de cuánto había valorado yo todo este tiempo a Horohoro, que si antes lo quería en cantidades incuantificables ahora era el doble, no, triple de eso. Y era absolutamente…ridículo. Porque nadie me había quitado nada, porque yo no era el dueño de nadie. Sin embargo, ¿Por qué me sentía así? Acaso todo este tiempo me enfrasqué en que Horohoro era mío, y me sumí en un sentimiento ególatra y egoísta? Él era un ser humano, al fin y al cabo, con su vida y pensamientos propios. Y si él deseaba estar conmigo debía agradecerlo, ya que nadie lo obligó a corresponder mis sentimientos._

_Que cosa más imbécil, esto de las emociones. Cuando se supone que deben esclarecer una mente, la confunden a niveles estratosféricos. _

_La verdad de toda esta historia, es que he estado huyendo. De mi realidad y de mis sentimientos. Y si algo le agradezco al cáncer de Hao, es que me movió el piso y pude al fin darme cuenta de que es hora de que enfrente la vida tal cual es._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Ryu apretó el freno de su motocicleta con violencia cuando pasábamos frente al hostal, ocasionando una avalancha de luces rojas detrás de nosotros. Me saqué el casco y me cubrí los ojos con el brazo al voltear el rostro. Todos los focos estaban alumbrándome.

—Misión cumplida…—aseguró Ryu enseñándome su dedo pulgar en señal de victoria— Nosotros seguiremos en busca de fiestas…¡la noche es joven!

Y luego de guiñarme un ojo coquetamente hizo tronar el vehículo y aceleró por la calle desierta, seguido de sus amigos pandilleros.

Cuando los ruidos se apagaron y sólo se escuchaba el oleaje de la playa, caminé hacia la puerta trasera de la hostería, simplemente pensando en nada. Miré el cielo azul oscuro y las pocas estrellas que en él brillaban: sabía que en un par de horas amanecería completamente y tendría que competir contra Lizerg todo trasnochado. Aquella reflexión no me dio muchos ánimos, así que me apresuré en entrar en la casa y descansar lo más posible antes del ridículo duelo final.

Volteé en la oscuridad del patio trasero y vislumbré a Horohoro , que me observaba también, atónito, como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Quiso pronunciar algo, pero no le salió. Solté una risa cuando su semblante se volvió contradictorio para luego pasar a un estado de visible enfado. Sonreí con tranquilidad y subí lentamente los escasos tres escalones que nos separaban.

—Que raro verte despierto a estas horas, Hotohoto…—le dije para quebrar el silencio inicial. Aunque por fuera parecía cínico y divertido, mi corazón palpitaba como si no hubiese visto a Horohoro en meses.

—¿Enserio?...o sea…¡Yo te estaba esperando!.—explicó volviendo al anterior enfado, sosteniéndome la mirada, como si estuviese hipnotizado.—Me dejaste preocupado allá en la fiesta, así que llamé un taxi para que fuera a buscarte.

—Pues nunca llegó.

—¿No llegó?.— Horohoro saltó como un resorte.—¡Maldito! Y eso que le pagué por adelantado al muy desgraciado…

—Te vieron la cara, Hoto.

Me quedé mirando como atontado su reacción ante mis palabras, mientras él parecía pensar en otras cosas. Se sentó nuevamente enojado y encogiéndose. Los brazos estaban cruzados sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Y como te sientes ahora?

—Ahora si, si, estoy bien. Quiero decir, me siento un poco mejor…—subió la vista con cara de interrogación.—¿Me estás hablando sobre la _casi_ borrachera?

— ¿De que más podría estar hablando?—insinué elevando una ceja.

—No sé.

Reinó el silencio, no sé por cuanto. Horo para variar estaba denso, me miraba de soslayo como si quisiera hablarme pero sin resultados. Quizás se sentía frustrado por lo que había sucedido esta noche, entre Hao y él; o tal vez estaba enfadado conmigo por dejarlo a solo, a su suerte. Opté por la segunda opción cuando él se enderezó y me atisbó con desconfianza pero con un dejo de anhelo.

—Anda, suéltalo. — Le exigí frunciendo el ceño. — Sé que estás enfadado por algo y no tienes porque quedarte callado.

Él me enfrentó con la mirada, sus ojos negros brillaban intensamente, como el piercing incrustado en su ceja. Suspiró, agotado.

—No sé que me pasa. — murmuró por fin.

Lo medité unos segundos. Sonreí maliciosamente cuando mi cerebro elaboró una teoría razonable con el volátil carácter de Hoto. Desde que lo había visto en el umbral de la puerta trasera, con la mirada gacha, esperándome, tan tierno y vulnerable, los deseos de abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir nunca más se apoderaron de todo mi razonamiento.

Lo vislumbré nuevamente mientras él estaba allí, estático. Su largo cabello celeste caía sobre su rostro—ya que había perdido la bandana en el auto de Hao—y su semblante tranquilo como un lago estancado de daban un aire de serenidad y reflexión absoluta.

—Yo sé que te pasa. — afirmé manteniendo una actitud firme y tosca.

— ¿Y que es?—preguntó tontamente.

Me acerqué a él lentamente, y me acerqué tanto que su nariz se rozó con la mía. Su respiración se agitó de súbdito y llegó hasta mí como un halo tibio y somnoliento que refrescó de calor todo mi cuerpo. Nos miramos a los ojos por un largo tiempo, como si estuviésemos uno dentro de las pupilas del otro.

Pensé que Horohoro se avergonzaría, que terminaría cediendo, bajando sus ojos negros para dirigirlos al piso; cosa que no ocurrió en los eternos segundos. El ardor seguía envolviéndome, en el rostro, en el pecho, en todo mi cuerpo. Me acerqué aún más, si era posible, su cabello tocó mi faz como un cosquilleo suave y profundo. Horohoro estaba casi morado, porque simplemente había dejado de respirar.

—Estás así porque me extrañaste mucho…—murmuré traviesa, pero seriamente—…Y no quieres aceptarlo, torpe. Pero reconócelo, no puedes estar sin mí.

Él apretó los labios por unos instantes y antes de que dijera alguna tontería de la que se arrepentiría más tarde, me aproximé hasta su oído izquierdo, percibiendo todos los aromas exquisitos que desprendían su cabello y su cuerpo.

—Yo también te extrañé.

Horohoro tembló insoportablemente y su semblante se puso rojo y caliente como el fuego insaciable de una fogata. Giré un poco mi rostro para besarlo en la mejilla, sereno, plácido, con una dulzura que creía incapaz de profesar. Horo resopló sonoramente, como si hubiese sido su primer respiro en años y volteó su rostro para encontrar mis labios con los suyos. La humedad alcohólica de su boca me embriagó casi al instante mientras besaba sus labios suaves y entreabiertos, algo tímidos. Mi corazón bombeaba sangre tan fuerte y urgentemente que sentía su eco en cada célula de mi piel. Que Horo lo notara me avergonzaba aún más, pero después de esos primeros exquisitos segundos todas las inseguridades iban quedando atrás.

En medio de la oscuridad me acomodé sentándome sobre sus caderas, con las piernas rodeando su cuerpo incandescente. Mi mano, absolutamente inconsciente y cegada por las sensaciones que provocaba Horo sobre mí, recorrió sin delicadeza, desde su hombro bronceado hasta su rostro, para terminar en su cabello. Apreté su boca contra la mía, dejándome llevar por la pasión que iba gradualmente en aumento. Horohoro gimió y su lengua acarició mis labios suavemente; luego con más desenfreno hasta que tocó mi propia lengua traviesa y fue en ese instante en que ambos dejamos todas las ataduras y prejuicios que nos restringían y nos abandonamos al impresionante impulso que nos juntaba.

Jadeé dentro del beso un par de veces y empujé a Horohoro hasta que quedó acostado sobre el frío piso de concreto; allí observé el rostro sonrojado y urgente de él, sus manos se sujetaban a las mías como si las hubiesen sellado a fuego, con una fuerza increíble y su sonrisa se expandía cada vez más, satisfecha y al mismo tiempo no.

—Crees que si tú no hubieses tomado las decisiones que tomaste, o que si yo no hubiese tomado las decisiones que tomé… ¿crees que nos habríamos conocido?

Horo jadeó y me tiró violentamente de las manos para acercarme a él. Reí irónicamente y mi sonrisa casi se volvió una mueca cuando procesé su pregunta.

—Nunca nos hubiéramos conocido. —dije con firmeza, algo molesto, sintiéndome más excitado por la espera. — ¡Y porque demonios se te ocurre preguntar esas estupideces ahora!

—Mhhh…porque quería saber. —musitó él mirándome a los ojos, que centelleaban incontrolablemente de pura emoción.

—Saber qué. —continué, arisco.

—…Saber si valorabas este momento tanto como yo, torpe...—explicó sonrojándose hasta el cuello, acercándose, soltándome, besándome en la mejilla con sus labios de porcelana y abrazándome.

_Soy un idiota_, — pensé mientras mi cuerpo se consumía en sí mismo sin que yo pudiera controlar el fuego que provenía desde dentro de él. Me sorprendí abrazándolo como si quisiera no sólo cubrir con mi piel su piel, si no también su alma. Los besos y las caricias se fusionaban con la envoltura de la esencia de Horohoro, su alma, a la cual quería llegar yo como si una fuerza sobrenatural me obligara, no podía ser tocada con aquellos requiebros superficiales.

Y a pesar de todo eso, lo único que sentía era su alma y nada más. La esencia verdadera de Horo salía con cada movimiento, con cada roce de sus dedos con mi piel; con cada gesto, sonrisa, mirada. Y descubrí que amaba a Horo con toda el alma porque él, en carne viva, era el reflejo de su espíritu.

Lo cubrí aún más de cerca con mi cuerpo y lo golpeé suavemente contra el suelo cuando me apoyé contra él. Palpé sus labios con los míos varias veces. Horohoro abrió los ojos mientras las yemas de sus dedos transitaban desde mi nuca hasta casi el final de mi columna vertebral.

—Quiero estar contigo. —le pedí pero en mi voz sonó como una orden. Recorrí con mis ojos flameantes toda su reacción.

— ¿Quieres que vayamos a mi habitación?—propuso tímidamente, pero sin ocultar su asombro y su excitación.

—Está bien, vamos rápido…—me levanté de un salto pero Horo se quedó viéndome como pánfilo, como atontado. — ¡Reacciona Hoto!

Él se puso de pie torpemente, sujetó mi mano con una fuerza salvaje y con la otra abrió la puertecilla de madera. Ambos nos perdimos en la oscuridad del umbral.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

—¡GAHG! Levántate Len!

Un grito ahogado me despertó de un cómodo letargo, así que giré entre las sábanas y abrí los ojos; estos pesaban muchísimo y la visión inicial era nula… pero cuando logré abrirlos normalmente, vislumbré la espalda de Horohoro, desnuda, luego cubierta rápidamente por una camiseta azul oscuro.

—¡Apúrate!—rugió volteándose en mi dirección—¿A que no sabes que hora es?

—…

—¡La hora del duelo! …o mas bien una hora más tarde de lo que era la hora del duelo!— tiró un traje de baño justo en mi rostro mientras corría al otro extremo de la habitación, tomando la tabla de surf—¡Mira por la ventana si no me crees! Los demás surfistas exigen la competencia, ¡hay como treinta tarados buscándote!

Ahora mis ojos se abrieron como platos y me quedé pasmado observando a Horohoro de pie, vestido, con tabla en mano en el umbral de la puerta. Me paré tontamente, sin ropa alguna y me incliné por la ventana abierta. Agudicé la vista y comprobé lo que no quería comprobar; unos veinte o treinta sujetos reclamaban mi presencia en la playa, pero me tranquilicé al notar que Anna los tenía bien puestos en su lugar.

—¡Ponte eso rápido!— Horo me zarandeó para sacarme del amodorramiento del que estaba siendo víctima— Si no bajas ahora, el inglesito evidenciará que eres un maldito cobarde!

—¡Oye!— le gruñí mientras me vestía con el traje de baño y lo amarraba con fuerza a mi cintura.

Horohoro llevaba la tabla y el leach, yo llevaba mi humanidad— la que, por cierto, tenía que surfear con uno de los exponentes más fuertes del deporte éste, trasnochado, cansado y sin comida en el estómago— así que todo estaba bien. Sólo tenía que ir y derrotar al tonto de Lizerg.

Cuando bajamos las escaleras lo primero que vi fue la expresión de alivio de Manta, una sonrisa en la siempre alegre cara de Yoh y una mueca desagradable por parte de Anna.

—Aquí está por quien lloraban.— habló Anna a los tipos que se habían alejado observándome con desconfianza.— Ahora todos desalojen mi local…¡Fuera!

La gran multitud se dispersó y la dueña se pasó una mano por la frente, aliviada.

—Nunca imaginé que pasaría algo como esto en un duelo que ni siquiera es parte de la competencia oficial…—murmuró Manta, todavía anonadado por el espectáculo que acababan de dar los otros participantes.

—Era de esperarse…—se deleitó Yoh de pronto.— Acuérdense que Len ha causado mucha expectación durante el torneo.

—¡Ya basta de hablar, tenemos que irnos! Vamos, andando…¿vienes Yoh?—Horohoro preguntó antes de salir de la pensión en tanto me empujaba por la puerta principal. También giré para verlo.

—Claro que si, jejeje. Ehmm…esto Annita. Estaré de vuelta en unos momentos.

Anna increíblemente asintió con la cabeza e Yoh y Manta salieron como un torbellino del pequeño hostal. Horohoro y yo ya encaminábamos nuestros pasos hacia el centro del gentío, donde supuestamente esperaba Lizerg Diethel.

Pasamos entre los demás surfistas, turistas y extras que esperaban ver el show. Algunos se hacían a un lado, atisbándome con sorpresa, otros riendo o haciendo apuestas sobre el futuro triunfador. No me intimidé por las miradas y gestos desaprobatorios o hasta groseros; concentré la mente para ganarle al inglés a pesar de su trayectoria como surfista.

_Esto era tan estúpido._

_Pero te importa ganar. En el fondo sabes que vas a ganar, después de todo eres Len Tao, ¿o no? Una derrota, pública o privada, es una derrota. Vas a humillar a ese payaso, a su supuesto sensei y le vas a hacer saber a esos jueces necios lo impúdico de su torneo de surf._

—No sé de que me estaba preocupando.— dije sacudiendo la cabeza varias veces y sonriendo socarronamente con el ceño fruncido; profesaba una seguridad tan latente como la sangre que circulaba por mi cuerpo y movía cada uno de mis músculos; la sensación de ser el verdugo en una ejecución llenaba mis sentidos y me convertía en un ser con poder mental absoluto— Esto no termina hasta que se acaba.

—Bien dicho.— secundó Horo, que luego se rascó la barbilla con la mano que tenía libre—Oye, Len, sé que eres un presumido y ególatra y crees que te las sabes todas…pero mejor no subestimes al inglés, ¿eh?

—Mejor cállate, Hotohoto. Necesito concentrarme.

Terminé de decir estas palabras cuando llegamos al centro de toda la atención. Lizerg esperaba sentado sobre la arena y con la tabla de surf, —verde oscura y con diseños tribales— enterrada a su lado verticalmente. Hao, a su lado pero de pie, miró su rolex para luego sosegar sus ojos negros y brillantes sobre mí.

—Las diez y trece, Len Tao.—informó roncamente.— No son horas para presentarse a un duelo tan importante como éste.

—Para ti será importante— demandé de mal genio.—Para mi no es más que una tontería.

Mientras Hao reía a todo pulmón, aproveché para girar hacia mis acompañantes: Horo tendió la tabla hasta mis manos y el Leach; Manta mantenía una cara de puro pánico y sus ojos viajaban de mi figura a la de Lizerg con una velocidad sorprendente. Luego posé los ojos sobre Yoh. Su faz se iluminó con confianza.

—Todo va a salir bien.

Asentí con la cabeza y me volví hacia Horohoro, que hace rato pellizcaba mi hombro para llamar mi atención.

—No sé si te has fijado en el mar, pero está violento hoy también.— declaró— Sobre todo las olas están reventando demasiado profundo.

—No te preocupes por mi, Hotohoto. Estaré bien.

Levantó los brazos hasta su frente; sus dedos rozaron la larga bandana celeste con negro decorada con los típicos dibujos de la tribu ainu, hasta que salió por completo quedando empuñada en su mano derecha.

—Quizás para ti sea cursi y todo, pero ponte esto.—ordenó alargando su brazo en mi dirección, con la bandana que se agitaba salvajemente por la ferocidad del viento costero.— Es de la suerte.

Solté una risa con el rostro abochornado. Tiré de la bandana y la crucé sobre la cabeza, apretándola sobre mi frente de un solo tirón.

—Cuantos amuletos te gastas, Hoto.—le bromeé, sabiendo que él podía leer en mis expresiones, que le agradecía el gesto. Ahora si se podía decir que estaba listo para la confrontación final.

—El sistema de evaluación será así:— Hao captó la atención del público y se dirigió a nosotros.— Ambos surfearán una única ola. El que más puntos y maniobras pueda hacer sobre ésta, gana. Claramente, en el mejor tiempo. Ahora decidan que ola elegirán para comenzar con el duelo.

—Espera, espera…¿Tú los vas a evaluar?.— Horo saltó como un gato al escuchar lo último.

—Claro que sí…¿Quién más?

—Pues yo.

—Sería imparcial.— Hao suspiró, harto.

—Si tu eres el juez también sería imparcial.—gruñó Horohoro— Tiene que ser alguien ajeno a nuestro círculo.

Hubo varias voces que se alzaron sobre el sonido del mar, voces molestas. Ni siquiera yo comprendía bien que estaba sucediendo, pero esperé que alguien se ofreciera para evaluar este maldito encuentro final.

—¿Y tu traje térmico?.— susurró Lizerg en mi dirección, mientras yo veía como los ánimos entre Horohoro y Hao comenzaban a calentarse mas de la cuenta. Y fue como si un ladrillo cayera sobre mi cabeza. ¡Había olvidado el traje térmico!

—No quise traerlo.

Mentira, vil mentira. Miré el mar, casi rogándole para que sus aguas no fueran tan frías como el viento que soplaba; cosa que parecía imposible. El mar rugía en lo profundo, las olas se imponían sobre las otras, creando una cadena de explosiones terroríficamente agresivas. Las corrientes iban de un lado a otro sin control y las ráfagas de aire marino ayudaban a enfurecer más el océano. Al ver el espectáculo llegué a pensar que sería peligroso, tanto para mí como para Lizerg; pero las cartas estaban echadas. No podía retroceder ahora.

—Yo lo haré.

Una voz pasiva me sacó el estado de terror que me sometió cuando tomé conciencia de la real fuerza del mar; la voz de Yoh, tan calma como un lago, dejó en silencio al resto de los espectadores.

—Pero Yoh…¿tu no tienes favoritismos para con el chino?—Hao preguntó algo incrédulo.

—Sinceramente, no. Pienso que tiene que ganar el que tenga que ganar y eso, las habilidades de cada uno y el mar, lo decidirán finalmente.

Hubo una conformidad general así que Yoh tomó el silbato de Hao y nos ordenó con un gesto que nos pusiéramos alertas.

—¿Te parece aquella ola que viene después de esta pequeña?...está del tamaño perfecto para nuestro duelo…—Lizerg sonó confiado.

—No me interesa con que ola. Ganaré este encuentro.—respondí, con optimismo.

El inglés hizo un gesto positivo con el dedo pulgar hacia Yoh. Yoh asintió serenamente y alzó su mano. Pasaron unos eternos segundos, en los cuales, yo trataba de localizar la enorme ola que se formaba allá, casi mar adentro. Yoh hizo sonar su silbato agudamente y bajó su brazo. Aquella resonancia quedó en mis oídos haciendo eco, mientras avanzaba hacia el mar lo más rápido que podía.

Si pensaba que el viento costero era una brisa congelada, el mar estaba mil veces peor. Al introducir mi cuerpo en aquellas aguas vertiginosas los músculos de mis piernas se paralizaron y el frío caló hasta mis huesos; pero no me detuve hasta pasar las primeras olas pequeñas. Ni siquiera veía a Lizerg entre el oleaje violento, así que continué.

Mientras nadaba acostado sobre la tabla hacia la ola tiritaban mis labios y se confundía mi vista. En un momento me dejé llevar por la desesperación y el miedo, pero luego me dominé a mi mismo y seguí con ímpetu, un ímpetu que no tenía procedencia. Se me apretaba el estómago cada vez que mis brazos cortaban y se hundían en el agua casi solidificada. Sentía que me ahogaba sólo por el frío; los pulmones se contrajeron violentamente dentro de mí, casi impidiéndome respirar. Escuché mis propios jadeos durante los interminables minutos que tardé en llegar hasta la ola.

Dos segundos y aquella masa de agua gigantesca tomaba forma cóncava, creciendo y creciendo, hasta medir más de cuatro metros aproximados. Temblé otra vez, las piernas no respondían con la agilidad que necesitaba y los brazos, adoloridos y amoratados por el frío, tuvieron que hacer una fuerza sobrehumana para alcanzar la ola. Salté torpemente sobre la tabla y me asusté cuando el viento, como un huracán, casi me botó de mi único respaldo. Resistí, no sé cómo, deslizándome a través de la ola mientras ésta se formaba.

Ningún rastro de Lizerg. Respiré hondamente y viajé por el agua a una velocidad asombrosa; luego subí y bajé un par de veces, giré para que el torbellino no me encontrara desprevenido. Escalé hasta la cresta de la rompiente, cuando ya había alcanzado su máxima altura; de unos cinco metros y medio. Arriba me sentí amenazado y expuesto, el mar parecía gritar de rabia por la osadía de nosotros, los seres humanos. Traté de gritar también, pero sólo fue un alarido silencioso dentro de mí. Nuevamente la desesperación me estaba consumiendo.

Bajé cuando la ola hizo ademán de explotar, y la explosión fue con tanta potencia que la espuma blanquecina me cubrió por completo y me empujó lejos, hacia mar adentro. Me agaché para mantener el equilibrio sobre mi fiel tabla de surf y celebré eufóricamente cuando me percaté de que había pasado la maldita prueba, aunque la victoria no estaba asegurada, estaba vivo, diablos. Jamás en mi vida pensé en hacer algo tan extremo, pero ahora estaba tan feliz que sentía que ese estremecimiento no cabía dentro de mí.

Satisfecho y triunfante me deslicé sobre la espuma generada por la ola del juicio, buscando a Horohoro y a Yoh en la playa. Yoh aun no daba la señal de término, así que giré vehementemente la cabeza para vislumbrar a Lizerg.

Horo saltaba como loco, haciendo gestos con el cuerpo y los brazos para que volviera; sin embargo yo me quedé un rato más, luchando contra la marea para encontrar algún rastro del inglés.

Y entonces lo vi: en la zona más tormentosa, donde las rompientes no daban tregua, flotaba la tabla verde oscuro, sin el dueño a la vista. Mis piernas temblaron horrorosamente: _Está muerto_, pensé. Pero no. _¡Detente! Te mueres si vas hasta allá! No puedo dejarlo así simplemente, no, no puedo…que mierda de ser humano soy sólo por dudarlo!_

Escuché unos pitazos desesperados desde la orilla. Horohoro le había quitado el instrumento sonoro a Yoh y soplaba con desosiego, llamándome con una urgencia terrible.

_Se trata de mi vida, mi vida. O la de él. Ambas vidas podrían ser salvadas o ambas apagadas. Dependía de mi decisión. Vuelve con Horohoro, déjalo, está muerto. Nadie sobreviviría a un oleaje tal, tampoco tú. Vas a buscarlo y acá acabas, muerto en tu propio Hobby, aquel que tantas puertas te abrió. Piensa, ¿Qué es Lizerg Diethel para ti? Nadie. Lo detestas tanto que no puedes creerte que todavía estas pensando esta decisión…si salvarlo a él o salvarte a ti. Yo…no puedo. Tengo que cortar estas cadenas para siempre, amigo o enemigo nadie merece morir sin que alguien haya luchado antes por rescatarlo._

El corazón saltó dentro de mi pecho, haciéndome reaccionar y llenarme de valor. Surfeé hasta aquel torbellino de agua, donde la marea recogía y alejaba la tabla de Lizerg. Me lancé al mar siempre con la tabla bien sujeta con el leach y tiré del propio leach del inglés. El peso me confirmó que Diethel seguía atado, así que tiré con más fuerza. Mi aliento se congelaba, antes mi corazón exaltado y palpitando como maniático se apagaba rápidamente. Tiré nuevamente hasta que el inglés salió con un evidente golpe en la sien, que sangraba. Traté de acostarlo sobre mi tabla pero las olas nos golpeaban tan furiosamente que pensaba que lo perdería nuevamente en cualquier instante.

Le grité pero seguía inconsciente. Logré mantener su cabeza a flote durante algunos segundos, en los cuales él vomitó compulsivamente, su cuerpo desmayado aún. Lo crucé sobre mi tabla y nadé como pude. Las olas sin compasión, explotaban sobre nuestras cabezas una y otra vez, furiosas. Pensé que no sobreviviría y pensé aún más en Horohoro. Pensaba en él, pensaba en él y que quería salir vivo de ésta sólo para pasar un minuto de vida con él. La bandana en mi frente ardía del frío y saqué fortaleza desde las entrañas; nadé y nadé hasta que logré salir del torbellino que formaba el océano en ese sector.

Jadee del dolor por el esfuerzo físico que me requirió la tarea de salvar a Lizerg. Pero no estaba seguro si seguía respirando, así que me apresuré en llegar a la orilla. Las demás olas nos sacaban del mar rápidamente. Escupí varias veces cuando el agua salada se entraba en mi boca, al intentarle hablar a Lizerg, sin respuestas.

Cuando ya llegábamos a la playa los médicos metidos a medio cuerpo en el mar, tomaron a Lizerg, cortando el leach que lo ataba a su tabla y trasladándolo a un lugar más seguro. Estacionada sobre la arena había una ambulancia y varios paramédicos que se esforzaban por alejar al gentío.

—¡QUE DIABLOS TIENES EN LA CABEZA, IDIOTA!— un rugido y unos pasos fuertes chapoteando en el agua se acercaban. Sonreí al escuchar esa voz y mi corazón, antes congelado, latía nuevamente.

—¡HEY, NO ME HABLES ASÍ, ESTÚPIDO HOTOHOTO!—le grité de vuelta con todas las energías que me quedaban.

Caminé un poco más hasta que él llegó, me abrazó impetuosamente y me besó en la frente. Luego de la efusividad inicial me cargó sobre su espalda ( yo no quería pero realmente no era capaz de avanzar un paso más) y me llevó hasta la ambulancia, donde también me revisaron los doctores.

La mayoría de los espectadores, surfistas, se acercaban para felicitarme por la valentía que había tenido para salvar al inglés. Pregunté sobre su estado y al parecer estaba mejor; fue el golpe el que lo dejó fuera de competencia, tal como me había pasado en una ocasión.

Me quedé unas tres horas más allí, sentado en la provisoria sala de recuperación que habían instalado los paramédicos; Yoh, Manta, Horohoro y Ryu— que había llegado más rápido que un rayo para ver al joven Lizerg— esperaban a mi lado. Todavía no salía del shock y me abrazaba como estúpido al cobertor que descansaba sobre mi espalda. Tal vez la bandana _si_ era de la suerte.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Unas diez horas mas tarde me levanté de la cama en donde estaba descansando. Mi genio estaba de lo peor. Tiré varias cosas que estorbaban en mi camino, como el maldito traje térmico, zapatillas arrumbadas a un lado de mi cama y unas revistas que colgaban y caían desde mi velador. Me vestí con una camisa china típica y cerré la puerta de un golpe detrás de mí; tenía un hambre terrible, me dolían los hombros, los brazos, las piernas… todos los malditos músculos del cuerpo. Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos y busqué al resto del personal con la mirada.

Nadie.

Entré en la cocina vacía, prendí la luz de neón y saqué una botella de leche. Mientras bebía de ésta, mi vista se detuvo en varios sobres de correspondencia que supuestamente habían llegado esta tarde. Me acerqué cautelosamente y escudriñé entre los papeles blancos y amarillentos. Leí, por fin, uno que decía mi nombre.

Asumí que era de Jun así que me apresuré en abrirlo. Tomé el pequeño sobre blanco y lo rajé de un tirón. No cartas, no dinero, nada. Lo único que cayó sobre la palma de mi mano fue una caja de un aparato móvil, un celular. La abrí con curiosidad y tomé el artefacto plateado entre mis dedos: no tenía números registrados ni tampoco una tarjeta con dinero para llamar. Por un breve momento tuve la intención de botarlo a la bolsa de basura; pero un presentimiento mayor me detuvo. ¿Y si Jun planeaba llamarme a este celular? Jun era la única conocedora de mi dirección en Japón. Podría enterarme de los acontecimientos actuales en China.

Lo guardé con ansias en mi pantalón y me encaminé hacia las afueras del hostal. Ya estaba oscuro.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

A la mañana siguiente me sentía mil veces mas recuperado que el día anterior. Cuando me asomé por la sala principal vislumbré a Anna atendiendo a unos clientes. Me sorprendió notar que, uno de los nuevos alojados en la pensión, era el doctor que me había atendido aquella vez que había quedado inconsciente bajo el agua. En silencio, él junto con la que debía ser su esposa, subieron las escaleras con pequeños bolsos en las manos, guiados por Anna. Suspiré y me acerqué a Yoh que estaba sentado en una mesa próxima.

—Buenos días.—saludé.

—Buenos días, Len.

Miré en todas direcciones, buscando a Horohoro. No había rastros de él, ni de Ryu ni de Manta Oyamada.

—¿En donde está Horohoro?.—pregunté a Yoh, que estaba concentrado leyendo y rellenando unos papeles.

—Horo fue a comprar el diario.

—Ah…—murmuré sin interés.

Voltee para ver el reloj de la cocina: enseñaba la una y media de la tarde. Volví la vista hacia Yoh, que lucía un extraño semblante de preocupación, parecía trasnochado y hasta había olvidado los audífonos que siempre traía colgando de su cuello. Levantó los ojos entrecerrados hacia mí.

—¿Sabes lo que es el _run,_ o _rut_?

—Es el número de identificación personal, el que sale en las cédulas de identidad.

—¡Ah! Ya lo recuerdo…¿pero donde habré dejado esa tarjetita? Ni siquiera recuerdo si realmente tuve una alguna vez…—Yoh rió entre angustiado y divertido.

Una gota gigante cayó desde mi nuca y resoplé.

—¿Para que la necesitas?

—Estoy rellenando unos papeles para postular a un instituto ¿sabes? El mismo donde asiste Manta, en Tokio. Y me piden el famoso_ Run_, que no tengo idea cual es.

—¿Y porqué estas postulando a eso?.— abrí aún más los ojos, sorprendido.

—Mis padres llamaron ayer y me lo exigieron, _jijijiji_. Dicen que no puedo estar todo el año flojeando aquí.

—Ya veo.— Dije, echándome hacia atrás para apoyarme en respaldo de la silla. Me crucé de brazos admirando a Yoh.— ¿Y Anna se quedará a cargo del hostal?

—No. Annita vendrá conmigo, nos iremos a nuestra casa en Fumbari.

—Entonces cerrarán el hostal.— afirmé aún ensimismado por toda la información que estaba recibiendo. _¿De que demonios me perdí?_

—Vendrá Tamao, una amiga de la infancia y aprendiz de mis padres, para reemplazarnos. Ryu y Horo también se quedarán.— Yoh siguió llenando las fórmulas con un gastado lápiz pasta azul, pero luego me miró con picardía— ¿Porqué estás tan interesado en saber, eh?

—Yo no teng…

Justo cuando iba a responderle aparecieron por el umbral tres tipos, haciendo sonar las campanillas de la puerta principal al empujarla. Caminaron hacia nosotros, vestidos con traje de baño y camisetas sin mangas, todos con su respectiva tabla de surf.

—Hola, Len Tao.— Saludó uno con altanería, como si me conociera desde mucho tiempo.

—¿Y tu quien diablos eres?— contesté, frunciendo el ceño.

—Son nuestros nuevos huéspedes, Len.— se apresuró en contestar Yoh.— Llegaron esta mañana, sólo porque se enteraron que tu te alojabas aquí.

—Y a mi qué.

—Que nos sorprendió tu forma de actuar ayer, sobre todo como tomaste la ola. Queremos invitarte a nuestro grupo de surf.— el mismo tipo apoyó la tabla contra el suelo, mientras los otros dos me miraban ansiosos.

Iba a contestar cuando vi el rostro casi azul de Yoh, haciéndome señas desesperadas para que intentase ser amable con los nuevos clientes. Replantee la frase que iba a pronunciar y los observé con la actitud menos horrorosa que pude teatralizar.

—No, muchas gracias. Ya estoy en un grupo.

—¿Qué grupo?.—preguntó uno de ellos, desconfiado.

—_The Ren's_, es el nombre— aseguré, tratando de ser lo más cordial posible mientras mentía.

Los tipos se retiraron sin hacer mas preguntas, decepcionados. Subieron las escaleras y el sonido de sus pasos se perdió en el silencio de la posada.

—Vas a tener que acostumbrarte a esto. Ahora muchos grupos de surfistas te invitarán para que participes con ellos.

Hice un gesto de hastío y miré hacia el suelo rebeldemente. Ya no era el chiquillo inexperto del principio, ahora era un nombre reconocido en el pequeño mundo del surf. Y el saber eso, me molestaba, no sabía porqué. Levanté la cabeza nuevamente para refutarle algo a Yoh, pero vi a Horohoro abriendo la puerta del hostal, mientras leía una revista.

Mi corazón saltó y mi rostro comenzó a arder, de un segundo a otro. Carraspeé admirando todavía aquella figura bronceada, cubierta de una camiseta blanca sin mangas y de un traje baño azul oscuro. Sus pies descalzos avanzaron por el piso de madera brillante, recién pulido, en mi dirección. Sobre su frente se distinguía la misma bandana que me había prestado el día anterior, para el duelo con Lizerg. Su faz se veía sonrojada y radiante, como si se hubiese enterado de una noticia genial.

—Yoh, aquí tienes el diario…—habló con tranquilidad dejando el periódico sobre la mesa.— Len, tienes que ver esto.

Horo se sentó a mi lado, irradiando un calor suave y pacífico. Dejó la revista sobre la mesa para hojearla, hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando.

—Mira, una de las noticias habla sobre lo que pasó ayer, en el duelo que tuviste con Lizerg…¿Y? ¿Vas a leerlo?

—No me interesa.— afirmé dejando a un lado la publicación deportiva.

—Si claaaro. Dame eso, tarado, yo te leeré la noticia.— me regañó tirando con rabia la famosa revista. Tomó aire y comenzó inspirado:

" _(…) Ayer, durante las rondas finales del torneo anual de surf , se vivió un episodio que dejó a todo el público presente sin aliento: un duelo personal entre dos participantes del torneo. Uno de ellos era el joven Chino Tao Len, que había quedado fuera de competencia por un accidente en su última presentación frente a los jueces. Pero eso no detuvo a Diethel (un joven inglés que todavía participaba en la competencia) de retar al Chino._

_Según algunos testigos, el reto se había concretado durante la fiesta del paso a las semifinales, ya que ambos competidores tenían una rivalidad latente. Con el mar en su contra, ambos surfistas se lanzaron a las aguas, en donde ocurrió lo peor: Lizerg Diethel, el inglés, tuvo un terrorífico accidente al tomar la ola. Ésta lo empujó varios metros por el aire y se golpeó la cabeza y un brazo con una roca invisible bajo el agua. Increíblemente, el joven Chino había logrado surfear la creciente, pero en lugar de salir de las violentas aguas, se apresuró en rescatar a su rival._

_El muchacho de a penas dieciséis años fue rescatado en estado de inconciencia y con una fractura en su antebrazo izquierdo. Tao Len resultó con heridas menores (…)"_

—Escrito así suena aún mas impresionante.— agregó Yoh, que al parecer había escuchado todo.

—¿Ves, ves?.—reclamó Horo apuntándome con el dedo— Y todavía no termina. Después de eso dice: _"Len Tao, una joven promesa del surf"_

—No continúes, Hoto.— le advertí.

—¿Porqué no? Deberías sentirte feliz de que los medios te reconozcan.

—No me interesa la _"opinión"_ que los medios tengan sobre mí.—contesté, convencido.

—Ay, Len, eres un amargado. Lo leeré de todas maneras, total, los oídos no se cierran...—

Lo observé anonadado y en silencio. Horo retomó la página que había perdido y se concentró en el pequeño párrafo que acompañaba la noticia principal. Escuché la insoportable risita de Yoh como fondo.

—"_Len Tao, una joven promesa del surf…Aquel joven que nos sorprendió a todos por el fantástico rescate a su contrincante, tiene una corta y exitosa historia hablando de surf…_

Rodé los ojos, sintiéndome estúpido. Apoyé el codo sobre la mesa y luego la mejilla contra mi mano, mirando la expresión que hacía Horohoro cuando leía la noticia. Parecía feliz y mayormente, orgulloso. Mi pulso se aceleraba al escuchar todas esas alabanzas saliendo de sus labios. Sonreí retorcidamente, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Luego, las campanillas de la puerta principal volvieron a sonar, y la voz ronca de Horo se apagó. Una figura delgada y algo torpe se asomó y atisbó en nuestra dirección.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Por supuesto, pasa.— Yoh Asakura se levantó y fue en busca de una silla para que el invitado se sentase, pero él lo detuvo con un gesto.

—No es necesario, vengo de paso.

Lizerg Diethel nos miraba como si nunca antes lo hubiese hecho. Ahora su voz sonaba más dulce y más genuina, y su postura antes altanera se había reducido, haciéndolo ver más pequeño y débil. El yeso blanco de su antebrazo descansaba sobre su estómago, apoyado por una gasa que se cruzaba detrás del cuello.

—Me gustaría conversar unos momentos contigo…— dijo como un rumor, indicándome y fijando sus grandes ojos verdes sobre mí.— …Por favor.

—Pues habla.— se adelantó Horohoro abandonando la revista.

—Tiene que ser en privado…— se regodeó con una sonrisa que hizo rabiar y enrojecer a Horo.

—Está bien, pero que sea corto.

Me levanté bajo el escrutinio de Horohoro y de Yoh. Acompañé a Lizerg hacia la salida de la pensión, caminamos algunos pasos por la vereda empedrada y luego voltee para enfrentarlo.

—Quieres darme las gracias…—le aseguré con una mirada de desinterés.

—En parte sí y en parte no.— respondió él— La verdad es que no es un asunto corto como tú crees. Y aquí no es seguro hablar sobre eso.

La curiosidad llenó mis sentidos. Me crucé de brazos arrogantemente, sin perder al inglés de vista.

—Entonces qué quieres hacer.—demandé.

—Conozco un buen lugar donde podemos almorzar y hablar sobre esto sin interrupciones…— aseguró Lizerg con un tono de voz áspero y sensato.

—_Mientras no sea un motel...—_ pensé, pero rápidamente volví al presente— Mas te vale que sea realmente importante, porque si no, te mandaré de regreso al hospital.

Lizerg me sonrió y se encaminó con dirección al pueblo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

—¿Cómo está esa herida?.—cuestioné tomando el vaso de gaseosa que le había pedido al camarero.

—Está mejor. Sólo es un corte.—Lizerg no abandonó los ojos del menú del lugar.

Mientras esperaba que él decidiera su almuerzo, me dediqué a observar el restaurante. Nosotros estábamos sentados en las mesas que daban a la avenida, pero adentro el local estaba repleto de personas. Era un lugar muy popular. Me apoyé contra el respaldo metálico de la silla, sintiéndome extraño por la compañía del inglés. Jamás, nunca en mi vida me hubiese imaginado compartiendo el mismo espacio físico que Diethel y menos aún, manteniendo una conversación normal. Aunque su presencia tan calmada y misteriosa comenzaba a hastiarme, aguanté para ceder a la curiosidad.

—Ahora que ya estoy fuera del torneo te contaré el porqué estoy aquí— comenzó él, captando toda mi atención.— Verás, mi padre, Liam Diethel era detective. Durante su carrera se empeñó en encontrar y llevar a la cárcel al líder de la dinastía Tao, para que se detuviera la mafia que conllevaba y las "extrañas" y "misteriosas" muertes de grandes empresarios…

Casi me atraganté con la gaseosa que estaba bebiendo. Me sorprendí que su padre fuera el que tantos dolores de cabeza le había dado al mío. Lamentablemente yo ya sabía el desenlace de la historia.

—…Como te imaginarás, al final la dinastía Tao encontró a mi padre antes de que él los encontrara a ellos. Después de muchos años el caso quedó guardado y todos se olvidaron de mi padre. Así que yo decidí retomar el caso.

—Bueno y ahora tienes a un Tao delante de ti.— lo provoqué, mirándolo insistentemente a los ojos— ¿Porqué esperaste tanto tiempo y no me arrestaste? Quiero decir…todo este tiempo me tuviste frente a tus narices ¡¿Y no hiciste nada!?

—¿Y que querías que hiciera?.— levantó la voz él, abruptamente— No tengo pruebas contra ti. Y seamos realistas: Jamás te hubieses dejado arrestar. Estas perfectamente entrenado para acabar con tipos como yo ¿ o no?

—Yo no soy un asesino…—le aclaré— Quizás mi padre lo sea y sus subordinados también, pero eso no significa que yo sea igual que ellos.

Se formó un silencio entre los dos. El rumor del gentío llegaba hasta nosotros, pero no nos inmutamos. Ahora comprendía el irracional odio que Diethel sentía hacia mí, antes de conocerme siquiera; pero lo que no calzaba en mi cabeza era su participación en el torneo… ¿Qué tenía que ver con los Tao? Nada. Y si quería buscar a mi padre ¿Entonces porqué no fue a China?

—Ya sé que no eres un asesino, si no, no me hubieses salvado ayer.— continuó él con la misma actitud seria — Y aunque lo fueras yo no puedo detenerte sin una orden y la policía jamás me hubiese creído.

—¿Y que tiene que ver el torneo con todo esto?.— Indagué, incrédulo de toda esta situación.

—Investigando algunos datos de mi padre, supe que Hao Asakura era uno de los informadores, ayudantes, no sé como llamarlo, de tu dinastía. Así que vine a Japón sólo con ese propósito: Que Hao me llevara hasta ellos.

_Maldito Hao. Lo sabía._

—Lo que nunca me imaginé era que me encontraría contigo aquí. Hao me confirmó que tu eras parte de la dinastía Tao. Bueno, por eso entré al torneo, para hacerme amigo de Hao y que me confiara la verdad mientras me conseguía un grupo de investigación.

—Si lo que quieres saber son datos de mi familia, no te los daré.— dije sonriendo complacido.— Me da lo mismo lo que suceda con mis padres, si puedes enjuiciarlos, mejor. Le daría un terrible dolor de cabeza al viejo. Pero tampoco delataré a mi dinastía por ayudarte.

—Me lo imaginé. Pero no es por ayudarme a mí, si no a todas aquellas familias y personas que fueron asesinadas…

Suspiré. Este era un asunto de nunca acabar. Sabía que aunque le dijera a Lizerg, cualquier cosa, cualquier dato sobre mi padre, datos sobre asesinatos que habían causado escándalo; aún así no podría hacer nada. El viejo tenía comprada a la policía China, tenía más de mil informantes y millones más repartidos por el mundo. A él y su mafia no se les podía juzgar, era un asunto que iba más allá de la ley, era un imperio que dominaba todo y nada. El poder de la dinastía no se podía medir y por eso mismo era tan peligrosa. Estaba en todos lados. Recordé cuando Horo decía que yo era el príncipe de China…eso, eso era verdad, mirado desde otro ángulo, aunque no tenía ningún interés en heredar toda esa mierda.

—¿Tu te imaginas porqué yo estoy aquí?— inquirí firmemente, sin siquiera pestañear.

—No, no lo sé.— musitó Lizerg, algo atontado.

—¡Porque vengo arrancando de toda esa mierda!.—vociferé sin importarme lo demás.—Lo único que quería mi padre de mí, era hacerme un asesino y que anduviera matando imbéciles por ahí, para que me pagaran un billete! Lo que quiero decirte es que yo jamás podré liberarme de esto, pero tu si. No sigas con esta investigación para vengar a tus padres, porque vas a acabar muerto también. La ley es de la dinastía Tao y nadie puede hacer nada contra eso.

—Yo… no puedo. Es un insulto a la memoria de mi padre y de mi madre. Les prometí que lo haría.

Otra vez me apoyé contra el respaldo de la silla, agotado por la situación. Tamborileé los dedos sobre el mantel rojizo y tomé aliento.

—Entonces dime que es lo que quieres de mí.— suspiré tratando de concluir la conversación.

—Quiero que me ayudes en la investigación. Que me digas todo lo que sabes, el número de personas que conforman esta maldita mafia, como se organiza todo…

—¿Y de que te sirve saber todo eso?

—Si tengo el patrón de conducta de sus subordinados, podré crear una mejor estrategia para terminar con esto.

Miré la mesa, pensativo. Ninguno de los dos había probado nada de la comida y los deliciosos camarones rebozados que me habían traído, debían estaban helados. Tomé lo último de mi bebida y atisbé ahora a Lizerg, con lástima. No lo culpaba por querer vengar a sus padres, yo seguramente hubiese hecho lo mismo por Jun, pero el asunto no tenía vuelta.

—No, Lizerg, no puedo ayudarte con esto. Me caes mal, pero enserio, no quiero que te maten. Vuelve a Inglaterra y olvídate que esto sucedió. Además, si alguien tiene que terminar con la dinastía, ese seré yo.

El inglés me miró boquiabierto mientras me ponía de pie.

—Gracias por el _cuasi _almuerzo.— le dije.— Pero ahora me tengo que ir.

—¡Espera! Hay algo más que tengo que decirte! _Sobre Hao…!_

Escuché la voz de Lizerg muy atrás, confundida con las otras voces que llegaban hasta mis oídos. Me largué de allí como alma que se llevaba el diablo, ya que esa conversación me había traído los amargos recuerdos de mi infancia en China.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Mucho más tarde, cuando estaba oscureciendo, resolví regresar a la pensión. Durante la tarde lo único que hice fue vagar por el pueblo en busca de la casa de Hao. Sin lograr mi cometido, volví al muelle y me quedé largas horas pensando y analizando la conversación que había tenido con Lizerg esa tarde. Comencé a atar cabos sobre la relación entre el Asakura y mi padre; pensaba que Hao, en cualquier momento podía contactarse con él y decirle mi paradero. ¿Y porqué no lo hizo antes? Podría haberse desecho de mi y quedarse con su capricho mayor y por el que tanto luchó, Horo.

Algo había interferido en esa decisión. Desde que llegué al pueblo, Hao me amenazó de distintas maneras, pero nunca llevó a cabo ninguna de sus amenazas. ¿Porqué?

_Bueno, nunca me sorprendió su rotunda idiotez. _

O lo otro es que esté planeando dar el golpe final de la forma más espectacular y cruel que pudiese imaginar. Recuerdo cuando me dijo _"Quiero que te quedes aquí, que representes a Horohoro cuando te enfrentes con Lizerg Diethel"._

Los cabos se ataban rápidamente dentro de mi cabeza; el plan perfecto de Hao Asakura era que yo perdiese contra Lizerg en el enfrentamiento de surf, probar que él era mejor maestro y su aprendiz, el mejor aprendiz. Humillar a Horohoro y de paso, deshacerse de mí como surfista. Claramente le salió el tiro por la culata al ver a su queridísimo fraude de principiante caer de la tabla y quedar descalificado en nuestro duelo.

Entonces, ahora el próximo paso de Asakura era _contactar a mi padre para darle la información de mi ubicación._

No era sorpresa para nadie que Hao era un muy mal perdedor.

Detuve mi caminata por la avenida del mar, para observar el cielo. Lo más increíble de todo era que aquella situación no me preocupaba. Podía venir mi viejo con todo su ejército en mi búsqueda, pero eso no cambiaría nada. Una decisión brilló dentro de mí, como la única salida razonable a todo esto.

Lo que le había dicho a Lizerg no se lo llevaría el viento. Cumpliría.

El firmamento, más nítido, oscuro y despejado de lo normal, corroboró mi posición.

Crucé la calle frente a unos locales de comida típica japonesa. Los letreros de neón rojo, azul y verde quedaron atrás lentamente, conforme al ritmo de mis pasos. Ambas manos descansaban dentro de mis anchos bolsillos. Con la cabeza decaída, mis ojos buscaban el mar dentro del escaso campo visual, que no era más que el asfalto de la avenida. Giré lánguidamente pero sólo vislumbré mi propio hombro desnudo y un auto viejo aparcado a mi lado.

Había franqueado un pequeño pasaje perpendicular a la calle principal, cuando una mano me agarró firme del brazo y me empujó contra la pared de ladrillos. Venía tan distraído que no reparé en las otras personas que circulaban por el mismo sector.

—¡Oye Len!, ¿Se puede saber en dónde estuviste metido toda la tarde, eh?

Horohoro, aquel que me había empujado contra el muro, ahora me sujetaba de ambos hombros y me sacudía vigorosamente, golpeteándome cada vez mas fuerte contra los ladrillos medio cubiertos de cemento de la pared.

—¡Reacciona! ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

—¡Hoto, cállate!— le grité exasperado, pero él no me soltaba.

—Dime la verdad…¡¿Me estas engañando?! ¡Contesta! ¿¡Me estás engañando con ese inglés si o no!?

—Horo, ¡en verdad tienes pura mierda en la cabeza!

—¿Entonces que, eh? Me vas a decir lo que estuviste haciendo y con QUIEN esta tarde?

Cuando superé la necedad inicial pude fijarme en Horohoro y el porqué del escándalo. Lo alejé con brusquedad, sin dejar de notar en su semblante el cólera y desazón que sentía.

—¿Crees que soy tonto?— le ladré, logrando que se quedara quieto y en silencio. De esa forma también logré calmarme— No, no te estaba engañando…¿De dónde se te ocurren ideas tan estúpidas como esa? Ah, ya lo sé…¡Es que tu mismo eres un descerebrado sin remedio!

Horo plantó bien los pies sobre el suelo y me apuntó con el dedo índice, rotundamente desconfiado de mis palabras.

—¡Entonces donde estabas!

—Le estaba dando el revolcón de su vida a Lizerg, en ese motel que queda al lado del _Mc' Donalds_.— contesté divertido, observando su reacción.

—Que..qu…que tu ¿qué?— Horo, de tener un rojo pasión en su rostro, pasó a un blanco total, cosa que me asustó. Él retrocedió tambaleante, hasta que su espalda chocó con el muro del frente.

Caminé con rapidez hacia él, para comprobar un posible desmayo. Horohoro se dejó caer hasta que quedó sentado sobre el asfalto, pero estaba consiente y en aparente estado de shock. Lo abracé y él alzó un rostro más compuesto. Le sonreí juguetonamente y lo miré a los ojos.

—Si quieres podemos engañar a Lizerg… ahora…los dos.— murmuré en tono divertido pero conservando la distinguida dureza de mi voz.

—Me estas molestando, ¿verdad? – él preguntó inocentemente, alzando ambas cejas cosa que lo hacía lucir muy gracioso.

—¡Claro que si, so tonto!.—le grité, sacudiéndolo violentamente—¿Me crees capaz de engañarte con el primer idiota que se cruza por mi camino, eh? ¿Lo crees?

—No.— contestó secamente.

Alcé su faz, más tranquila y confiada. Él contemplaba con asombro mis ojos, como si nunca antes los hubiera apreciado. Lo besé con serenidad en los labios y él me respondió de la misma manera, como si lo hubiésemos acordado. Luego nos separamos y lo ayudé para que se pusiera de pie. Todavía seguía anonadado por la fluidez de nuestros actos, porque creía que nunca sucedería algo así entre nosotros. Pero me hacía feliz.

—Ven, tengo que decirte algo.— Le exigí seriamente, mientras me dirigía hacia las bancas que se ubicaban frente a la playa.

Horo me siguió, pero se desvió hacia la máquina de bebidas que se encontraba en la avenida que daba al mar. Hurgó dentro de sus bolsillos y depositó las escasas monedas dentro del aparato. Escuché el sonido metálico que hacían éstas al caer, y luego una lata siendo abierta.

—¿Quieres algo, Len?.— preguntó dentro de unos minutos, mientras yo pensaba en cómo decirle a Horohoro lo que tenía que decirle.

—Cualquier cosa.

Horohoro se acercó donde yo lo esperaba, sentado en unas escaleras de concreto por las que se bajaba a la playa. El color naranjo del cielo se opacaba lánguidamente y las estrellas relucían aún endebles.

Cuando bebí del contenido de la bebida, me asombré: Era el sabor más exquisito que había probado durante mi estadía en Japón. Sonreí cuando leí la etiqueta del envase y supuse que Horo leía la mente de los demás.

_Len, ¿eres idiota? No pienses en tonterías._

—¿Porqué elegiste este sabor?.—inquirí toscamente.

—Porque es de mis favoritos…—explicó distraído— ¿No te gusta el jugo de durazno?—ahora parecía enfadado.

—Está algo más decente que todas las porquerías que he probado aquí.

—Ya, ya, ya.— se atropelló Horo.— Ahora suelta lo que me ibas a decir.

—Está bien, pero prepárate, porque no pienso repetir nada...— le advertí con un dejo de rectitud— Abre bien los sentidos que tienes, Hoto.

Apoyé ambos codos sobre mis rodillas, encogiéndome inevitablemente. Ahora lo que nos iluminaba mayormente era la luna, que más grande que nunca, hacía acto de presencia detrás de las últimas nubes que se avistaban en el horizonte.

—Después de lo que hablé con Lizerg esta mañana, me convencí de que tengo que contarte esto, por si me pasa algo, tu sabes…si llego a desaparecer del mapa de un momento a otro…—Hablé sin siquiera voltear el rostro hacia él, pero al oír el crujir de la lata dentro de su puño, supuse que se había pasmado.—Mira, Horo. Yo llegué hasta aquí porque vengo huyendo de mi casa.

—¿Huiste?...¿pero, porqué?—interrogó abruptamente.

—Huí porque no estaba de acuerdo con el destino que tenía preparado mi padre para mí. Verás, la dinastía Tao es prácticamente una mafia. Es un sub mundo de mierda, son todos unos corruptos sin escrúpulos, llenos de odio y de ambiciones materiales. Mi padre es especialmente codicioso y no está en sus planes salir del negocio.

—¿Y qué negocio es ese?.— indagó Horo, su voz sonaba más calma.

—Son asesinos a sueldo, sicarios. También trafican drogas, hacen todo lo que va en contra de la ley. Corre una cantidad de dinero que ni te imaginas.

—Mierda, Len, ¡Tu viejo es un criminal!—Horo me tomó del hombro y me giró en su dirección. Lo miré atentamente: sus ojos estaban abiertos como dos platos.

—Creo que si. Pero eso no me importa tanto. Lo que me molesta es que nos haya puesto a nosotros en peligro por culpa de sus negocios sucios. A mí y a mi hermana. Yo desde pequeño recibí un entrenamiento especial para seguir los pasos de mi padre, hasta que lo mandé todo al diablo y me escapé.

—¿Qué clase de entrenamiento era ése?

—Bueno, al principio artes marciales, defensa personal. Después tenía que acompañar a los mejores sicarios de mi padre a sus _"encargos".—_ relaté sonriendo amargamente, observando el semblante pálido de Horo.— ¿De verdad quieres que te cuente?.—le pregunté, divertido.

—Si, dale. Cuéntame como los matan.

—No es la gran cosa. De repente de un balazo en la cabeza con silenciador o de un corte en la garganta. La idea es dejar la menos evidencia posible. Gracias a ese entrenamiento aprendí a ser silencioso, en algunos casos ni siquiera podía respirar, porque ese mínimo sonido podía alertar a la víctima.

—¿Y a que edad veías todo eso?.— Horo cada vez estaba peor.

—Como a los seis años, aproximadamente. Para mi hermana fue peor, porque le enseñó mi mismo padre…—tomé aire dirigiendo la vista al horizonte negruzco.— El asunto es que ahora la dinastía está en mi búsqueda. Por eso, si me llega a pasar algo, tienes que fingir que nunca me conociste ni dar ningún dato, ni tu nombre, residencia, nada, a extraños…¿entiendes Hoto?

Cuando volví el rostro hacia Horo, lo divisé inconsciente sobre la vereda, la lata de bebida se vaciaba rápidamente apenas apretada por la mano de él. Le quité el envase y lo dejé a un lado, sin creer lo que estaba viendo: ¡El idiota se había desmayado de la impresión!

—Hoto, si esto es una broma, me las pagarás caro...— le advertí, dándole un par de palmadas, nada delicadas, en sus blancas mejillas.—¡Despierta torpe, esto es importante!

Cero reacción. Fruncí el ceño, delirante en verdad.

Estuve un par de minutos en silencio, pensando en nada. Después lo tomé del tobillo y lo arrastré escaleras abajo. Como no despertó, seguí avanzando por la playa, hasta llegar a la orilla del mar. Iba a tirarlo al agua, desmayado y todo, pero posteriormente me arrepentí. Lo tiré nuevamente, alejándolo de la costa y quedando a mitad de la playa.

Su cuerpo yacía noqueado a mi lado. Por su boca escurría un poco de saliva y su respiración era casi un ronquido en medio de la silenciosa llanura. Me senté a su lado, esperando que hubiese algún signo de conciencia por parte de él. La arena estaba húmeda y corría una brisa débil, pero refrescante.

Terminé mi soda de durazno y dejé la lata incrustada en la arena rubia, que por la oscuridad y reflejo de la luna, lucía como plata. Recogí las piernas contra mi pecho y apoyé el mentón sobre las rodillas. Acomodé el cuello de mi típica camisa china mientras vislumbraba las estrellas. Era genial ver el cielo completamente despejado, ver las estrellas brillando con intensidad, sin que nada ni nadie las opacara. Se sentían tan cerca y tan lejanas, titilaban con orgullo y con la seguridad de que jamás serían descubiertas.

Sacudí la cabeza, esparciendo restos de melancolía. No podía evitar recordar cuando había llegado aquí y cómo había partido mi relación con Horohoro. Era el escenario más inestable en la que haya estado metido, porque por primera vez, los sentimientos entraron en juego. Si tuviese que explicarle a alguien el porqué y el cómo sucedió lo que sucedió entre nosotros, no sería capaz. Sencillamente había ocurrido, sin considerar prejuicios o razonamientos.

Pensaba en que todo lo que me estaba ocurriendo era muy raro, cuando una voz enclenque y algo enferma llamó mi atención.

—Ningún niño…ningún niño…merece esa infancia. Enserio, Len…

Horo, me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, acostado en la arena como si quisiese hundirse en ella. Su rostro dejaba ver trozos de lástima e incomprensión, como si a él le hubiese tocado vivir aquello. Le devolví la mirada con indiferencia.

—Si fuera por eso, nadie se merecería lo que se merece, Hoto.

—Tu te has hecho fuerte al ver desde tan chico esa clase de masacres…—aseguró Horo más compuesto.—Pero para un niño de seis años eso conlleva a un trauma…quiero decir…

—No tengas compasión de mi, Hoto.— lo interrumpí.— Eso ya es parte del pasado. Ahora quiero pensar en mi futuro.

—¿Crees que tendrás un buen futuro aquí?.— preguntó de la nada Horo, cruzando ambos brazos detrás de la cabeza y observándome de reojo.

—No lo sé…—mi voz sonó temblorosa, pero no titubeé.— Espero que si.

Horo se sentó a mi lado rápidamente y me envolvió, pasando su brazo izquierdo por mi espalda, hasta tocar mi hombro. Inmediatamente me tranquilizó su cercanía y la tibieza de su cuerpo. Él besó mi cabello y mi mejilla repetidas veces.

—Parece que no te tomaste tan mal el asunto de mi dinastía.— aseguré al ver su rostro despreocupado.

—Al infierno tu dinastía.— replicó—Son unos vagos de mierda.

Después de unos momentos de cariño innato, caricias y besos, Horo me pidió que le contara lo que había sucedido aquella tarde con Lizerg Diethel.

—Nada que te importe, Hotohoto.— respondí mientras me sacaba los zapatos llenos de arena.—Me hizo una proposición, pero lo envié al diablo.

—Anda, cuenta que te dijo…—habló él atisbándome tontamente— Oye, esto es muy raro y no tiene nada que ver…¿Pero podrías quitarte la camisa?

—¿QUÉ?.— le grité a todo pulmón.

—Quiero besarte en el cuello y no puedo por esa miserable polera China.

Su explicación me parecía extrañísima, pero en vez de negarme, en silencio desabotoné cada botón de la camiseta roja.

—¿Está bien así?

—No, mejor sácatela.

Con un gesto arisco y desconfiado,quité la prenda de mi cuerpo dejándola abandonada a su suerte. Horo sonrió impúdicamente y se acomodó a mi lado.

—Ahora si cuéntame lo que te dijo el inglés.

En el instante en que sus labios entraron en contacto con mi piel, me estremecí, cada fibra de mi cuerpo se tensó como un arco, cada célula estaba concentrada en la caricia. El calor antes parcial que sentía se transformó, de un segundo a otro, en un incendio violento que nacía desde mi estómago y se expandía por los restantes miembros del cuerpo. Mi cabeza inmediatamente se ladeó para entrar en proximidad con el cabello celeste y subversivo de Horo.

Mantuve los ojos bien abiertos para no perder el control con esa fogosa insinuación. Intentaba con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban, concentrarme en otra cosa. Comencé a platicarle sobre la charla con el…_¿Quién era? _Ah, si, el inglés. _¿Y que importaba eso ahora?_

—…el padre de Lizerg investigaba a mi dinastía…él…él decidió seguir con el caso y me pidió ayuda. Que irónico es el destino.

—Ah, ya veo.— musitó él apartándose de mi repentinamente.— Su padre era detective. No tenía ninguna relación con el surf, al final. Siempre encontré a Diethel muuy extraño.— Horo se sumió en un insólito mutismo que se postergó por unos minutos—Len…¿porqué mejor no te recuestas? Estoy incómodo así.

Por primera vez en años, reparaba en la casi desfiguración de mi semblante. Apreté los labios irasciblemente sin sacar mis pupilas fieras sobre las suyas, que fingían inocencia.

—Ahora si vete a la mierda, Hoto.

—No sé porque te disgustas...—comentó, rascando su barbilla.— Lo único que quiero es estar un rato contigo, sabes que en la posada es casi imposible...además…¿te gustó lo de recién, verdad? ¡Admítelo!

—Mejor cierra la bocota.— gruñí de mala gana, recostándome sobre la arena áspera, oscura y templada. _Estoy cediendo, maldición._

Él se acomodó sobre mi cuerpo poniendo los brazos a cada lado de mi rostro. Equilibró su peso contra mis caderas, sus piernas cedieron entre las mías, nuestros torsos se adhirieron y nuestras narices se rozaron. Los ojos de cada uno, frente a frente, se sacudían presos en un remolino de sentimientos. Su respiración agitada se esparció como un velo de seda sobre mi faz sonrojada. Aquel soplo inocente provocó el cierre inconsciente de mis párpados. Él alzó unos pocos centímetros mi mentón y su boca nuevamente atacó el cuello desnudo. Advertí la presión de sus labios casi tragándose toda expansión de piel, su lengua quemándome sin inhibiciones. Y lo que antes sentía como un incendio en mi estómago, ahora era una explosión de _no sé qué_, pero ardía, dolía y era placentero al mismo tiempo.

Cuando pretendí tocarlo, él sujetó mis muñecas quedando apoyado sólo con los codos. Se detuvo bruscamente y presionó bien mis brazos contra la arena.

—No me toques…—advirtió mientras fruncía el ceño con gravedad.—

—¿Y porqué no?.— pregunté alzando una ceja, desafiándolo.—¿Eres masoquista, Hoto?

—Nada de eso…—Horo respiró velozmente—¿Acaso estás tan desesperado por tocarme, Len?— se burló imponiéndome más contra la arena, que parecía un muro debajo de mi.

—No juegues conmigo, Hoto.— le dije apretando salvajemente sus muñecas.— Nadie me trata como un conejito de la pradera.

A pesar de que él ejercía toda la fuerza de su cuerpo sobre mí, luché por sentarme. Los músculos de mis brazos se tensaron increíblemente, ocasionando que se marcaran las venas alrededor de ellos. Horo intentó doblegarme ejerciendo más potencia, y finalmente dejándose caer como un peso muerto. Aún así, logré ganarle y sentarme frente a él. Mi cuerpo entero traspiraba por la energía que había gastado en ese último acto. Le sonreí a Horohoro, que tenía una mueca de suspensión dibujada en el rostro.

—Nunca he pensado en ti como un conejito de la pradera…—se justificó después de un rato.

—Mas te vale…—resoplé cabreado.— …Creo que me iré a bañar al mar…

—No, espera.— exigió él, impidiendo que me alejara de su lado.—Quiero saber…si te gustó lo último.

Pestañee un par de veces, mientras entendía el significado de sus palabras. Me acosté nuevamente y giré el rostro para evitar sus ojos ansiosos por la respuesta.

—Claro que me gusta, torpe.— contesté de manera ruda.—Pero me pone idiota que trates de controlarme todo el tiempo.

Horo tomó mi mano izquierda y llevó mis dedos hasta sus labios. Besó cada uno de ellos y después introdujo el dedo del medio dentro de su boca. Me sobresalté por lo sucedido, el corazón se enloquecía dentro, todo mi organismo comenzaba a funcionar como si le hubiesen inyectado energizantes.

Vislumbré a Horo desde abajo. Su dedo índice recorrió desde mi torso hasta mi estómago y aunque se sentía suave aquel tacto, calaba profundo en mi piel, como si pasase un arado. Aparentaba más ensimismamiento y más disposición a explorar, como si fuera la primera vez que me veía en su vida. Sus ojos me recorrían con minuciosidad, mientras fotografiaba en su memoria todos los datos del encuentro. Me removí, incómodo por la pasividad de la situación, pero antes de que pudiera actuar, Horo se inclinó sobre mi abdomen.

Su aliento no hizo más que avivar la explosión que sentía en esa zona. Me contraje como si me pincharan, inhalé profundo y me sostuve sobre los codos para seguir cada movimiento del baka. Sus besos, cada vez más abajo, me asustaron y me excitaron descomunalmente. Oprimí los labios para no jadear, aunque mi respiración a todas luces, demostraba lo que me estaba ocurriendo.

Las manos de Horohoro desataron la cinta que se encontraba alrededor de mis pantalones y tiraron de ellos. Como un rayo salí del estado de libídine y sujeté la prenda que él trataba de quitarme.

—¿Y ahora que demonios pretendes?.— grité y me abochorné por el temblor de mi voz.

—Quiero verte.— explicó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.— No dramatices Len, te vi el otro día y ni siquiera titubeaste…¿Me vas a decir que ahora te da vergüenza?

—¿Y si viene algún estúpido a dar vueltas por aquí, y nos ve?— vociferé como si fuera obvio.

—¡Nadie vendrá!—aseguró atrayendo hacia él los pantalones.

—Está bien, pero si alguien llega le diré que me estabas violando.— sonreí satisfecho, cediendo la tela.— No traigo nada debajo.

Horo terminó de sacarme toda la ropa. Se puso de pie y lanzó los pantalones a un lado. Retrocedió un paso, contemplándome en toda magnitud, a la luz de la luna. Sus pupilas brillaban hipnotizadas, su cuerpo entero parecía estarlo.

—Len, ni siquiera te imaginas como te ves desde aquí.—musitó independientemente, como si pensara en otra cosa.

—Ahora desnúdate tú, porque yo también quiero verte.— reclamé enfadado. Horo no me escuchó.

Me atisbaba tan absorto que parecía un sueño. Pasaban los minutos y él no abría la boca, no decía nada. Sólo un mohín de impresión marcaba su rostro, como si no creyera lo que estaba admirando. Cegado por la molestia me senté en la arena. Analicé minuciosamente su expresión, tanto corporal como gestual; y lo que descubrí me hizo soltar una carcajada. Sólo Hoto podía ser tan obviamente transparente.

—Sólo por casualidad…¿Estás viviendo una fantasía, Hotohoto?— cuestioné burlonamente— ¿Hace cuánto que tenías esta fantasía sexual circulando por tu mentecilla, eh?

—Hey, no seas tan creído.— paró el carro en seco.—Cualquiera puede tener fantasías, sueños húmedos o como se les llame…apuesto que tu también tienes.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

—Que ahora que estamos en MI fantasía no quiero que la fastidies.

—¿Tu tan anhelado deseo sexual era verme desnudo en la playa?—escudriñé aún más. Horohoro se sonrojó impulsivamente.

—No. Recién está comenzando.

Solté una nueva carcajada, logrando que él se avergonzara de manera extrema. Estiré el brazo en su dirección y moví el dedo índice lentamente, en señal para que se acercara. Avanzó torpemente arrastrando los pies y cuando estuvo cerca, lo agarré del brazo y lo obligué a yacer sobre mí.

Su boca quedó rozando la mía, tentativa e insoportablemente, mientras nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban creando un torbellino de aire caliente. Los jadeos de Horo por el contacto de nuestras caderas, vibraban eróticos en mis oídos y fue peor cuando acomodé los muslos entre los de él, ocasionando que nuestras entrepiernas se encontraran con plenitud. Ya no era una simple excitación, comenzaba a doler.

Acaricié las facciones platinadas de Horo, produciendo sombras escurridizas al rozar involuntariamente, un mechón de cabello que escapaba de su bandana y caía majestuosamente sobre su faz. Con el pulgar invadí el piercing metálico que cruzaba perpendicularmente su ceja. Él sopló sobre mi frente, enfriando el sudor que fulguraba en ésta…sin mayor formalidad quitó el pelo que se adhería a mi sien, me besó apasionadamente en los labios y yo le respondí de igual manera. Durante unos largos y espléndidos minutos nuestras lenguas se acariciaban sin detenimientos, era tan atrayente la fuerza magnética que nos unía, que resultaba inverosímil estar más juntos de lo que ya estábamos.

—Tócame ahora, Len.—ordenó con voz ronca, suplicante, mientras se quitaba la camisa blanca con avidez y me enfocaba desde arriba con una mueca lujuriosa pero a la vez llena de entrega y de emoción.

Alcé ambos brazos y cerqué su cuerpo con ellos. Estrujé el área de los omóplatos con agilidad, subí y bajé los dedos por su nunca y columna. Podía palpar los músculos tirantes debajo de su piel bronceada e incandescente. Se sentía condenadamente bien el aroma de ambos combinándose en uno solo.

Entendía lo que nos unía más allá de lo físico, pero no era capaz de explicármelo. Sólo sentí que cuando Horo me abrazó totalmente desnudo, percibí ese sentimiento envolviéndonos y protegiéndonos como un lienzo generosamente cálido.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Cuando la fantasía de Horohoro se había cumplido, nos metimos al mar. El agua estaba en estado de congelación máxima, así que resistí en ella poco tiempo. Mucho más adentrado en el mar, Horo nadaba y capeaba pequeñas olas, como si nada. Lo miré con desaprobación… ¿cómo tenía tanta energía? Caminé hacia la orilla, cansado y mojado de pies a cabeza, lleno de arena y temblando.

—¡Hey, Len, espérame!— escuché que gritaba varios metros detrás.

Llegué al lugar donde estaban tiradas nuestras ropas y tomé su camiseta blanca para secarme. Me vestí rápidamente, aún con la desagradable sensación de la arena pegada a la piel.

—¡No te seques con mi ropa, tarado!— me regañó al llegar—Ahora si que me voy a morir de frío.

No le quité los ojos de encima mientras se vestía escandalosamente. Sacudió la polera blanca varias veces y se la puso sin chistar; tomó la olvidada bandana y la cruzó sobre su frente, haciéndole un nudo firme. Sonreí al ver su rostro completamente satisfecho, feliz y orgulloso. Arqueé una ceja y me crucé de brazos.

—Harto _hentai_ tu fantasía.—solté, bromeando. Su rostro se encendió como una lámpara roja en medio de la oscuridad.—

—Y ahora me vas a decir que no lo disfrutaste.— sugirió después. Rió de lado a lado, conforme con la réplica de mi inicial broma.—Espera… ¿escuchas? ¿Qué es eso?

—¿Viene alguien?.— reaccioné girando en dirección al pueblo.

—No, torpe. ¿No escuchas ese ruidito? Tilililililin…hace un rato se puso a sonar.

—Ni idea que es…—resoplé, buscando el origen el molesto sonido.

Horo, ya vestido, escudriñó el sector en donde estábamos. Después de un rato el aparato volvió a repiquetear y él lo encontró. Lo tomó y me lo enseñó desde lejos; lo único que vi fue una luz verde pequeña, apagándose y prendiéndose.

—A alguien se le perdió el celular…—me gritó sujetando el objeto y llevándoselo a la oreja.— ¿Aló?

Me quedé observando la escena con expectación. Horo lucía contrariado, frunció el ceño y se acercó a pasos lentos. Me extrañó su actitud cuando estiró el brazo enfrente, con el móvil encendido; al parecer alguien esperaba en línea. El semblante de Horohoro se ensombreció a la luz de la luna, una ventisca inesperada nos sacudió, levantando los mechones de cabello que cubrían mi frente y agitando también, la bandana de Horo. La visión era tenebrosa.

—Es para ti.

—¿QUÉ?…¡¿y quien demonios es?!...—cuestioné, impresionado y pasmado.

—Tu viejo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Continuará.**

Fin de este capítulo. Creo, creo que el próximo será el último. No estoy muy segura, porque a mi me gusta terminar mis historias en número impar…Aw, realmente no lo sé, pero es lo más probable. Así que prepárense para el desenlace de esta historia!

¿Qué tal el capítulo? Muchas cosas se supieron, sobre todo los verdaderos objetivos de Lizerg. Pero aún quedan asuntos inconclusos...y esa llamada! Dioz mío. Que se afirmen Ren y Horohoro. ¡Apropósito! ¿Qué les parecieron los momentos HoroxLen? XD Oh.my.god. Espero que los hayan disfrutado ñ.ñ… Ahora contestaré los reviews, porque no sé como usar el "reply"…creo que una vez lo usé pero después no me funcionó más. Jejejeje, Ok, aquí vamos:

**Shiroi Tsukiyomi**: _Jajaja lemon, lemon…soy tan mala para escribir lemon! Jajaja pero si me animo quizás haga un capítulo especial con la fantasía sexual de Horo XD. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y quiero ver ese fanart!_ **Sad.Wisper**: _Uoh! Que bueno que te gustó el capi anterior…y ya son 4 años online, casi! Ñ.ñ sin comentarios. Espero que este episodio te haya dejado conforme! ( y gracias por el dato técnico ;P)_ **Lady Tao**: _Jajaja si 3 años online es mucho…pero la espera habrá valido la pena? Ojalá disfrutes de esta actualización!_ **Annita**: _Muchas gracias por leer ADL..y si. Ren y Horo son demasiado lindos ñacañaca XD._ **Horoholika:** _A Ren siempre lo ayuda el destino :) gracias por leer._ **Ten Ran-sama**: _Gracias por tus ánimos… me alegro que te gustara el fic…saludos! _**Godfather sweetheart:** _jijiji que puedo decir…gracias por tu incondicional apoyo y por tus ánimos. Tu opinión es super importante para mi! Espero que te haya gustado este capi ñ.ñ bezoz!_ **Caro Janganshi**: _Yo nunca me olvido del fic XDD lo dejo en estado de hibernación :P espero que este capítulo haya aclarado tus dudas, saludos!_ **Chokoreeto:** _Mi new amiga por msn! n.n Gracias por tus palabras. En realidad me enorgullece que consideres esta historia como una de tus favoritas…¿te gustó este capi? Uohh!_ **K-chaz**: _Jajaja que bueno que te gustó la historia. Sobre el amuleto, creo que no está perdido aún! Bezoz._ **Tainted reflection: **_Que te pareció esta victoria de Ren sobre Lizerg y Hao? Genial, Ren winner P gracias por tu review!_ **5Hikaru no Yami**: _jijii gracias por escribir…¿te gustaron las partes románticas que incluí en este episodio P ñacañaca, saludos!_ **Val Tao yuy**: _Claro que me acuerdo! Tu leías ADL en sus inicios XD que bueno que volviste por estos lugares. Bezoz!_

Yap, contestados los reviews, les hago la pregunta de rigor…¿Les gustó? Dudas, comentarios y opiniones al review o mail.

Ahora me retiro XX, pero nos leemos en el próximo episodio. Saludos y besos, pasen unas excelentes vacaciones!

Se despide, Makita.

"_No suelen ser nuestras ideas las que nos hacen optimistas o pesimistas, sino que es nuestro optimismo o nuestro pesimismo lo que hace nuestras ideas." (Unamuno, Miguel)_


End file.
